Black Lagoon Season 3, The Third Volley
by Deathglider003
Summary: This is an unofficial season of BL. This is after Revy and Rock return from Japan. A new arrival has come to Roanapur and he has plans for it. A type of redecorating that involves the three B's: Blood, Bodies, and Bullets. This is called The Third Volley.
1. Chapter 1

Black Lagoon Season 3, Episode 1: The Only Way to go…is down

[Opening theme Red Fraction by MELL]

Title: The only way to go… is down

[Opening Scene]

"Donny get that fucking plane started, we've got company" yelled Chriton.

The cargo plane they came in was a piece of shit. An old C-130 Hercules; it didn't even have turbine engines just regular old propellers. A group of militia men wearing ski masks and carrying RPG's and Ak-47's rushed towards the plane. Following them were several jeeps armed with machine guns.

"You said we weren't going to have to go through this again Chriton. You told me everything will be fine. Trust me he says. What a load shit!" mouthed off Talia.

Her thick Russian accent slurred the words together but Chriton knew what she said. She sat there loading her customized AK-101. Bullets zipped and whined past their head as the loading dock doors closed up. The bullets ricocheted off the interior of the plane hitting the wooden crates filled with hundreds of thousands of dollars they just received. The planes engine light flickered and finally turned on. The propellers started slowly spinning as if it was waking from a long sleep. The hum of the engines made the cargo bay unbearable place to be but with the crates taking up the room they had nowhere else to hunker down in. Talia opened the gun ports that were placed on the bottom of the bay doors and fired out. Hercules rolled down the runway picking up speed putting distance between them and the Serbians. The plane finally took flight like the mighty spruce goose did. People always thought Chriton was an idiot for picking this plane but he simply told everyone "this plane has history to it. It may be bulky and fly like shit compared to the other cargo planes out there but this baby will put fear in the hearts of any men."

"Archer; where the fuck we headed too?" Chriton asked.

"Well OH fearless commander, since we can't go back home because ATF, CIA and any other acronym name that resides in the states is looking for us home is out of the question. We can't head to South America because you fucking broke the contract with the Columbian Mafia, and pretty much all of Europe is out of the question. The only place I can think of is this small spot in Thailand. It's a rough town but it will suit our needs and I think if we set up shop there we can make a pretty penny off the people there." Archer said as he placed his finger on the map.

"Roanapur, Thailand?"

"Yes sir, the shit holes of all shit holes. Where the scum of this planet decide to do business at; this place is a gold mine and for an arms entrepreneurship such as ourselves. We would do best there"

"Whatever you say Archer." Chriton said waving his hand in the air as he headed back down to the loading bay "you're the navigator I trust your judgment. Just make sure to tell the boys on the Phoenix the coordinates."

The plane banked left and headed towards Asia. Chriton wasn't sure of the situation he was in was a good spot to be in but he trusted his team and if he didn't trust them he would've shot them years ago.

[Roanapur, Thailand]

[Camera closes in from bird's eye view of the warehouse by the docks where the Lagoon Company resides]

Rock passed by Revy's room and proceeded down the hallway to the bathroom for a shave and shower. Benny was downstairs making the final preparations for the supply order for the Rip off Church and Dutch is sitting at the table drinking a Heineken and eating some over done scrambled eggs; just another day at the Lagoon Company. Business has been slow for the past two weeks for Dutch and his crew. After the big take down of the Japanese mafia where Rock and Revy were doing business in, it hasn't been booming as much. Hotel Moscow has been conducting operations around town but nothing that needed the help of Lagoon Company. The Triad was busy bulking up security around their new office 2 miles away from where their old office was and the rest of the scum were just drinking waiting for jobs to come in. They had no idea that a hornets nest was about to explode in their neck of the woods.

The next day around 12:38pm the phone rang. Dutch kicked the phone off the hook with his heel and it landed in his hand.

"Lagoon Company, whattaya need?" He answered.

"Dutch, hello this is Balalaika. I have a job for you that has your name written all over it. Bring your full crew to my office in half an hour"

"You got it" Dutch hung up the phone and threw on his vest.

He told Benny to get his shit together and hurried Rock to wake up Revy. Rock woke Revy up and they got dressed and headed out the door within 15 minutes. They drove though the city wondering what the job was. Usually Balalaika told them over the phone and rarely asked them to come to the office. Dutch knew it had to be something big. Rock stared out the window observing the city bustle around him. They arrived at her office and proceeded upstairs. They entered the office and there stood Balalaika and Mr. Chang from the Triad.

"Dutch so good of you to show up" Mr. Chang said.

"What's the job? I know it has to be a big one for you to call us over here" Dutch said.

"Yeah Sis, this fucking job better be a good one. I haven't shot anyone in 2 weeks and I'm getting fucking annoyed here" Revy said as she crossed her arms.

"Well Dutch it's not really but I have a hunch that something is going to happen. I only feel safe that my equipment is being handled by someone I can trust" answered Balalaika. "I want you to go to the Rip off church and bring in a shipment of weapons I ordered. It's a big shipment so I'll be sending a few of my men with you too."

"You're kidding right?" Dutch eyebrow rose up.

"No, no I'm not. See a new player came into town this morning and I have a feeling that this person will try to do something to my shipment. Don't ask why just call it a hunch of mine."

Revy leaned up against the door while Rock stood perfectly still. Benny just looked at Dutch waiting for him to say no but no words came out of his mouth.

"Don't worry Dutch you shall be well paid for this."

"Alright, you got yourself a deal"

Revy's mouth hung open and they left the room and headed back down to the car. Revy was just staring at Dutch as they drove to the Rip off Church. They were followed by two flat bed trucks and a black Land Rover. Dutch made a right and headed back to the warehouse; the flatbeds kept going towards the church.

"Dutch are we seriously fucking doing this? We aren't errand boys, we don't fucking do this shit. Ugh! I can't believe we're doing this" Revy moaned out in agony followed by a long drawn out sigh.

Dutch just stayed quiet.

"Revy, I think this will be something different; though I too have a bad feeling about this. Did you see Ms. Balalaika's face when she said she had a bad feeling something was going to happen? This women has been through a lot and seen a lot and for her to get a bad feeling about this say's a lot" Rock said.

"No one asked you rook!" Snapped Revy

They arrived back at the warehouse and immediately headed to the Lagoon. Dutch started her up and Benny hopped on the radio. Revy stayed outside with Rock as the Lagoon pulled out from the docks and sped to the Church. The Lagoon soared through the water. Dutch was really pushing it just to get to the Church. Mean while back the Hotel Moscow's office.

"Chang did you see who it was that arrived this morning on the plane?" asked Balalaika.

"Yeah I did, my men found out a shit load of information on this guy. His name is Chriton, born in Denver, Colorado. His family was gunned down by armed robber's blah blah blah sad story there" he said.

"Yes yes just get to the important things."

"Ok, he's wanted by several agencies throughout the world. Considered to by highly dangerous; he's ex military like you. He's an arms dealer that has psychotic tendencies and is extremely smart. Oh right, says that in the last report given about him the he and his team of 3 ambushed a navy seal and SAS group on a night raid sent to capture him. He captured them and tortured them for information then executed them." He scratched his chin as he flipped through the dossier.

Balalaika just sat in her chair with her hand holding her face. She glanced at the phone and looked away then glanced back at it. She picked it up and dialed her Lieutenant. He answered; she calmly spoke in Russian ordering the Lieutenant to proceed to the abandon airfield west of the docks with a platoon of her men. She said she'd meet them there.

"Chang get yourself and about 20 of your men over to the Rip off church and provide over watch for the shipment. This is job is going to get bad in awhile. We need to get rid of this guy." Her eyes were slightly shaking. "GO!"

Chang rushed out of the office knowing full well that if Balalaika was nervous he should be nervous too. He got on his phone and told his men everything. They piled into their trucks and headed to the church. The flatbeds arrived at the church. Eda was waiting outside with Ricky and trucks full of crates. The Lagoon arrived moments later. They pulled up to the newly made docks down the hill of the church; made specifically for water shipments. Revy tied the boat down and got off with rock. Benny stayed on the boat while Dutch went topside with the others. There was nothing wrong everything was proceeding to plan. Eda looked at Revy and Rock and smiled and Revy. Her grin was misplaced and Revy was feeling embarrassed. Rock didn't notice anything and went over the shipping documents with Dutch. Eda strolled over to Revy.

"Sailor boy is looking good Revy, still haven't done anything have you?" Eda asked as she poked her head over Revy's shoulder.

"It would be best if you stayed out of my personal business bitch!" she whispered.

"Touchy today aren't we? No bother here but maybe he's not into you that way Revy. I can see him leaning towards a woman that's into religion." Eda snickered.

"Unless you want an asshole in your forehead you better shut the fuck up"

"Ok, ok Revy but green isn't a good color on you"

The crates were slowly placed onto the flatbeds and the Lagoon. The heat that was beating down on the men was slowing their pace. Dutch and Rock decided to give them a hand while Revy and Eda argued amongst themselves. As all of them were preoccupied in the corner of their eye they saw a figure come out of the jungle. The man had dark black hair slicked back with a pair of thin black sunglasses on. He had a black tactical vest on with camouflage pants and steel toed boots. He looked like as if he was ready for a battle. He carried double colt 45's and a M14 rifle with scope slung over his back. Revy could see this guy had killer written all over his face yet she was drawn towards him for some reason. Eda was taken back by the male. She unclipped her pistol restraint waiting for him to pull his weapon but he didn't. He walked past Dutch and Rock and just stood in the middle of everything just taking in the scenery.

"Hey asshole, mass is over why don't you go back home before you get hurt" Eda shouted.

He turned his head towards Eda and cocked it diagonally as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Are you the person I should speak to place an order?" He asked.

"Now isn't a good time come back in a few days and we can handle your order" Eda replied.

"Well that just won't due because in a few days you and this church won't be around let alone exist" he answered.

"What did you say?"

He walked closer to Revy and circled her like a shark circles its prey before the kill. She had her Cutlass out already in hand gripping the gun firmly, waiting. Eda had her pistol out already aimed at the man's head.

"I haven't seen a woman look this good in a long time. A woman like you is a rare breed. Something not just any man can handle." He said as he rubbed his mouth eyeing her like a piece of meat. She turned and held the gun to his head with her eyes locked onto his eyes.

"I wouldn't get fucking closer unless you want to experience what life after death is like" Revy said.

"Oh you're a feisty one. My name is Chriton and what's your name?"

Ricky came up behind Chriton and held a shotgun to his back ready to pull the trigger.

"Sister, should I prep a casket for this guy?"

"Listen Chriton I suggest you leave now with your life because if you don't you won't have a fucking life" Eda said firmly.

"Alright then, I can see I made you mad. I shall take my leave then, but not until I get a name from this lady."

"Lagoon Company" a low voice said behind Chriton "and it'd be best not to make threats to someone who will kill you with no hesitation next time"

Chriton turned around to only see Dutch standing tall. Dutch's glasses reflected the sun back on to Chriton's glasses. Chriton nodded and told them he'd keep that name in mind and that he'd be seeing them very soon. Chriton backed up slowly and turned and walked back into the jungle.

The men were all finished loading the crates onto Lagoon and the flatbeds. Dutch, Revy and Rock walked down the hill and back onto Lagoon. It was mid afternoon almost 6pm and the loading had taken longer than expected because of the heat. Benny was sleeping on the Lagoon before Dutch woke him up. Revy and Rock stayed topside as the Lagoon floated out from the Rip off Church's dock, the motor on the boat wouldn't start. Dutch tried it again but all it did was make a sputtering sound.

"Shit." Dutch said as he sighed.

He got up from the chair and climbed on down to the engine room. Topside Rock started to ask Revy about the mysterious male.

"Hey Revy what did that guy say to you?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Nothing? He must've said something because you were ready to kill him on the spot" rock said.

"Why does it matter to you what he said? Are you jealous that another man is talking to me?" she said jokingly.

"Forget I mentioned it" Rock said as he looked the other way.

Revy slightly smiled and pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. "Why the fuck aren't we moving god dammit?" Revy shouted. She got up and went to the back of the boat and looked down the engine room and started talking to Dutch. Rock peered out to the horizon to only see several black figures moving in fast towards the Lagoon.

"REVY! We've got company." He yelled.

She looked up at Rock and looked to the horizon where he was pointing. She ran to the main cabin and picked up some binoculars and ran back outside. She got up on the crow's nest and looked out to see 10 men armed with sub machine guns riding skidoo's towards them.

"Dutch hurry the fuck up because in about 5 minutes we're going to be shitting bullets!"

Dutch hurried with fixing the engine. Turns out the engine was sabotaged somehow. He quickly fixed it and ran back to the main cabin and flicked on the ignition and started it up. The Lagoon came back to life. Dutch popped it in reverse and shot out from the docks. The men on the skidoo were closing in. Rock went below deck as Revy went back up topside with her pistols in hand.

The flatbeds followed Mr. Chang as he escorted the trucks back personally to Hotel Moscow. Following the flatbed were several suburban trucks loaded with Chang's personal guard.

"I can't believe Balalaika got scared over nothing. It's been 5hrs and nothing happened, whatever had her spooked was pretty much nothing" Chang said to the one of his fellow guards.

They drew closer to Hotel Moscow but something was different about Roanapur at the moment. There was no one on the streets; it was a complete ghost town.

"Fuck me" he said, and then it happened.

An explosion blew Chang's car off the road and into another building. The flatbeds came to a screeching halt. On rooftops of the buildings troops began firing down onto the convoy of flatbeds. Chang crawled out of his car and stumbled outside finding cover behind one of the flatbeds. From both sides of the street the convoy was taking fire. An RPG came rocketing down from the building and careening into a black suburban. The truck exploded into fiery fragments of flaming sheet metal the men behind it flew back into the wall. He called Balalaika and told her that the convoy was under fire. She told him and his men to forget about the convoy and just get back to Hotel Moscow. She was taking fire too from an ambush at the abandon airfield. They agreed on retreating back to the office to reform a new strategy. All hell has broken loose all because the appearance of one man, a man named Chriton.

[Ending credits, EDISON- Don't look behind]

[End of episode 1, season 3]

[Next episode of Black Lagoon].

Mr. Chang and Balalaika are sustaining multiple deaths due to 2 ambushes planned by a new comer to Roanapur. The arms dealer named only by Chriton; him and his crew has put Hotel Moscow and the Triad in a tight spot. Meanwhile Lagoon and company are being pursued by armed gunmen riding skidoo's. What can they be after? Is it the cargo or their lives?

[Next episode 2 of Black Lagoon: A date with destruction]


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

[Opening Theme MELL- Red Fraction]

Title: A date with destruction

[Opening Scene]

The skidoos closed in on the Lagoon. Dutch dipped and swerved the Lagoon as he did his best to evade the men. Rock rushed below deck while Revy got ready to take on the men up top. Three skidoos pulled along the left side of the lagoon; two men boarded the Lagoon, guns in hand and hurried below deck where the rest of the crew was. In an instant Revy jumped off the Lagoon and onto the back of one of the men's skidoo. She put her Cutlass to the man's head and pulled the trigger. The bullet drilled into the guy's skull shredding his brain. She dumped his body over the side and commandeered the Jet Ski. Revy braked hard and dropped back to trail position of the other six men following the Lagoon. Her arms extended to both sides holding her pistols and let loose. She emptied her first clip into the one of men's skidoo. It burst into flames and rapidly sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Black smoke and debris covered the water as she sped forward to the next victim. He lifted his machine gun and put it behind him. It rattled out shells as he tried to stop her but trying to control the skidoo and his machine gun was just too much. Revy hopped on top of her seat and pulled forward in front of the man. She spun her pistols in front of her and emptied her other clip into the man's chest. Blood squirted out like a fountain; the skidoo stopped dead in the water as the man hunched over the controls and died.

"Rock close the door behind me and lock it!" Dutch called out. "Benny close off your area too" Dutch carried his shotgun as he slowly moved away from the cabin and towards the shipping bay. He heard sounds of men breaking open the shipment crates he just loaded. Dutch peered around the corner only to see woman planting something within the crate.

"Talia, six o'clock!" One of the men shouted. She looked back and caught a glimpse of Dutch eyeing her.

"Hold him off as I finish up." She said

The two men started firing out at the door. Dutch hid back behind the wall. Clink Clank the bullets sounded as they ricocheted off the metal. Dutch popped out and fired maiming one of the men in the shoulder. He fell to the ground and crawled behind a tipped over table.

"All done here, let's get out of here Archer" Talia said as she ran out of the other door. Archer grabbed the wounded man and dragged him out of the room still firing at the door.

Dutch slowly moved in and approached the opened one of the crates she was messing with. There was a brick of C-4 planted with a timer set for three minutes. He grabbed the crates and headed back topside. Revy was just finishing the rest of the men off when she noticed the three men who boarded the Lagoon jumped back on their skidoo's and backed away from the boat. Revy got back on the Lagoon and then saw Dutch dumping the crates overboard.

"Dutch what the hell are you doing? That's our fucking payment!" she snarled.

"Revy, get your ass over here and help me dump the rest of the crates their wired to explode." He ordered.

"God damn it!"

Revy helped dump the crates overboard. Their payment sunk to the bottom of the clear blue ocean. A loud rumble shook the boat moments later followed by a massive explosion within the water. Revy fell backwards onto the boat as she panted from exhaustion from the skirmish she just went through. Dutch went back to the cabin and took back control of Lagoon and headed back home. Rock went topside with to check on Revy while Benny monitored the radio communication between Chang and Balalaika.

"Revy who were those men?" Rock asked.

"I don't know but there's one thing I do know Sis has some major fucking explaining to do"

While the Lagoon headed back to the docks war was still erupting in Roanapur. Chang was pinned down but major gunfire, suddenly it became quiet. The gunfire ceased and it was at that point Chang had his chance to escape. He gathered the rest of his men and escaped through the alleyways and back to Hotel Moscow's office. A loud whoosh enveloped all sound within a one block radius. The shipments of weapons were just completely blown up. Orange and red illuminated the sky then followed a mushroom cloud of black smoke.

Balalaika was facing the same difficulties with not being able to see the enemy. Her defense line was spread thin and her men were taking casualties. The gunfire stopped a few minutes later. Out walked Chriton with several groups of men; they were holding improved weapons and wearing different types of body armor. Balalaika was out gunned and out manned by this new comer.

"Don't fire men" Chriton ordered. "Listen Ms. Balalaika go back to your office and help your men out, you'll be getting phone call from me within a two weeks. Now go before I change my mind" he said quickly as he vanished back into the jungle with his men.

Balalaika was out matched and out maneuvered this time. She underestimated her opponent and thought she could take him on with just a few of her men but she was wrong. This will be on the only time she will be wrong. She got to her feet and helped up her men and headed back to her office.

"Chriton do you really think it's wise for us to let her go like that?" asked Jones.

"It does seem foolish but, she is our future investment. You saw the way she looked at me didn't you? She was pissed. That was her first mistake in a long time. She felt like a fool but now she knows for a fact that underestimating me is not an option."

"Jones get back to the airfield and help your men unload the merchandise from the Phoenix. Afterwards get on the horn and call our contacts in China and ask them when the next load of weapons will get here." Chriton said as he left the ambush site. "I've got to get ready for tomorrow. It's going to be a big day for me; I've got a date to arrange."

Tomorrow came quickly for Chriton. He arose to the sound of helicopters dropping off several crates of Chinese crates. He walked over to his window to see many of the Phoenix troops scurrying about getting the base of operations working. Walking out of his room he noticed Archer and Talia sleeping on the couch with a half drunken beer bottle. The sunlight pierced the glass and gave off a brown tint to the floor. Donny was sipping coffee going over the shipment manuscripts. Chriton paused and took a look around; he noticed that this day was going to be a good day. The shipments came in on time and he was going to be the new provider for Roanapur's weapons issue. He woke up Talia and told her to get ready to go into town.

"Chriton, its fucking 6am are you crazy nothing's opened at this time. I'm going back to sleep."

"Get your ass up Talia! We're meeting the Lagoon Company today and I want to be early because I'm sure they'll be going to Hotel Moscow today and I want to catch that woman before she goes" he said as he left the living room and went into the shower.

Her eyes widen as she heard about the shipping company. She shot up off the couch and pushed Chriton out of the way of the shower and jumped in first. Talia knew the meeting of this woman is going to be something interesting especially if Chriton finds her attractive. Chriton had weird taste in women, he only chose deadly women and there hasn't been any since he met Talia. She wanted to be cleaned, ready and on top of her game when she met her. A challenge for Talia doesn't come around often. Chriton scratched his head and thought nothing of Talia's odd behavior and moved to his room instead and prepped his clothes for after he took a shower. Black slacks with a white under shirt then a black collared dress shirt with a Kevlar mesh jacket and finally his black Oakley sunglasses. Next to his clothes he disassembled his two colt .45's and greased them up making sure everything slid in precisely. "No mistakes" he mumbled and continued on. He heard the shower stop soon after he finished putting together his weapons. He hopped into the shower and got ready to go into town.

[7am Lagoon Shipping Company]

Rock got up on time as always and walked out to the kitchen. To his surprise he saw Revy bandaging the cuts on her body from the skirmish on the boat yesterday. She looked as if she wasn't in a pleasant mood like always; then again perhaps it was the effects of the vodka sitting on the table she was sipping every now and then since they got back. He and she were the only ones up and he had a lot on his mind; from the encounter with the strange man from the Rip off church to the battle on the Lagoon. Something just didn't add up with him. He knew that Hotel Moscow and The Triad were the major powers in Roanapur, how could just one man throw them for a loop?

"So what's on the list for today Revy?" Rock asked.

"After Dutch wakes up, which should be soon we're going over to Hotel Moscow and interrogate the shit out of them for answer on what happened yesterday." her voice got louder " They fucking better not give us the need to know basis bullshit. We accepted a contract without even a little background information and the Lagoon was almost destroyed. In my book that right there is something that just… doesn't… happen"

She threw away the first aid kit having used whatever was left in it and snagged the bottle of vodka off the table and started chugging it as she left the kitchen. She walked pass Rock shoving him out of the way and went down the hallway to her room and slammed the door. Just then there was a ring at the door.

"Who could be that and this time?" Rock said.

"Lagoon Company" he answered.

"Yes, this is a representative of the Phoenix Arms Corporation. We would like to come up and discuss a mission for you" the voice responded.

"Alright, please wait down there as I wake my boss"

Rock turned around to only see Dutch standing behind him staring at the door. He had the same face as he did when they were coming from Hotel Moscow.

"That's the man from the Rip Off church we saw. Let him in and go get Revy and tell her to be ready." Dutch said.

Rock Buzzed in Chriton and zipped to Revy's room. Dutch opened the front door a crack and took a seat on the couch. In walked a woman dressed in camouflage pants and a tight fitting tank top. Her hair was black and cut shoulder length in the back with the front of her hair draping over her face covering one her eyes. Dutch noticed she was carrying a type of AK-47 he has never seen before along with a foreign pistol strapped around her thigh. Then in walked Chriton with his black suit and black sunglasses. He had a 4 o'clock shadow going and his hair slicked back just like yesterday's meeting. He took a seat in the chair in front of Dutch while Talia stood to the right of Chriton.

"Good morning Mr.?"

"Call me Dutch, and what brings you to our company?"

Chriton cleared his throat and begun "Yesterday when I left you and your crew along with Mr. Chang you took off with two shipments of shit grade weapons from the Rip off Church. My men and I ambushed the both of you. I even managed to get the drop on Ms. Balalaika when she was coming with her men to shut me down."

"Mhm" Dutch said as he placed his palms on his legs.

"We stopped the shipment from ever reaching Hotel Moscow. Mr. Chang is alright and so is Ms. Balalaika. It turns out my men did have trouble taking on you and your men which isn't surprising. They said that a female was able to kill 4 of my men. Now you see my men are highly trained ex foreign legion, Israeli commando, and Chinese special ops mother fuckers. To be gunned down by a female takes a great deal of prowess as well as quick hands with a gun. I've come to see that female today and ask her out on a date."

Dutch chuckled a bit and replied. "First of all your date will not be happening with her because once you start shooting at her you better kill her or else she'll kill you. Second of all ambushing us is not a good idea because I want payback from what you did to my boat. And…"

Chriton interrupted "Of course you want payback and I'm more than willing to give you the money to repair your boat but you see I'm not leaving without talking to that woman, but this is besides the point of why I came here. I came here to offer you a well paid job. A shipment of new weapons will be delivered to Hotel Moscow and The Triad within two weeks. I would like you to drop them off with them. I shall accompany you during both trips to see that everything goes according plans."

"I still don't like how we were ambushed and my boat is in bad shape but with the amount of money you're going to offer me to make these shipments I'm willing to look forward and not towards the past. Revy it's ok to come out now you won't need to kill him."

Out came Revy with her cutlass in hand. One pointed at Talia and the other pointed at Chriton. Chriton got up slowly and looked over at Revy and motioned to Talia to ease off her trigger. Revy slowly walked in never dropping her guard and went over by Dutch. Rock followed Revy closely behind her and Benny too.

"Revy, I like that name" Chriton said while looking directly at her. "You are a fucking amazing sight"

"What the fuck is this guy talking about Dutch? And why can't I put a hole in this pricks head?" Revy said.

"Well Revy seems like we've been offered a very lucrative paying job. Our employer may not be well liked at the moment but I've got a good feeling that the money he'll be paying us will able to take care of our problems on the Lagoon and our weapons easily"

"That's right Dutch; I'm offering you $200,000 for 2 shipments. 100k each, a simple task for a company of great prestige. Then there's the extra $50,000 for my other request."

Rock and Benny's mouth hung open along with Revy's. They were surprised by how much money was being offered for a 2 shipments. Though just like all job offers there's a catch. Revy holstered her guns and took a seat on the arm of the couch clearing out her finger nails with a toothpick,

"You've got yourself a deal Chriton, in a week and a half give me a call and tell me where to pick up the shipment." Dutch said as he got up and proceeded to leave the room.

"Oh yeah Revy, give Chriton here some of your time if you don't mind. There's and extra 50k in it for you."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not going to fucking talk to this piece of shit. I want to fucking shoot him."

Revy looked at Chriton as he told Talia to go wait outside. Rock sat on the couch facing Chriton as Revy slipped down the arm of the couch to hear what he had to say. Chriton got a bit more comfortable as Revy continued to ignore him.

"So Rock what brings you to this company? You seem like a straight laced guy what could you possibly do for this company that they can't do already?" Chriton laughed.

"I do a lot for this company. I give them more of a business look then a pirate mercenary look. I help out with the shipments and provide good ideas in tight situations. What do you want with Revy?" he asked.

"That's between me and Revy but if you must know I was hoping to take her out on a date" he responded following with a smile at Revy.

"You're joking right? You want to fucking hold my hand and take me shopping or some bullshit, huh? Do you want to take me the movies and do what my heart desires and that shit? Well here's what my heart desires, why don't you take that Colt .45 stick it in your mouth and pull the trigger because if you honestly think your getting to go out with me you're out of your fucking mind." She flicked the tooth pick and away and got up "You must've thought I was going to fall into your arms like some Hollywood romantic comedy and tell you to sweep me away from this place. Pssh you're fucking retarded."

"Please don't go" he said trying to stop her from leaving the room "It's nothing like that it's just I don't get to meet a lot of women such as yourself and I wanted to take the time to know who you are. I just thought that maybe you'd be interested in seeing a few new prototype weapons I have and then firing off a few of them and possibly eating something with me, that's all I wanted, I swear"

"What kind of guns you got?" she asked with a slight interest in the date.

Rock chimed in "you can't be actually thinking of taking him up on his offer. You don't even know him."

"Last time I checked Rock you weren't my mother. So sit down and shut the fuck up" Revy said.

"Well Revy I have all new types of guns provided by my various clients; something that you have yet to see before." He said with a grin on his face.

"Well now you're talking. I'll meet you at your stupid airfield in a few hours, I'm going back to get some sleep. Oh and Chriton, if you plan to get all romantic on me and kiss me or some bullshit I'll kill you so fast you won't even have time to blink" She left the room leaving Rock, Benny and Chriton to themselves.

"Oh man you've got to be kidding. Man I've never once seen Revy go on a date with a guy before. This is fucking hilarious. You've got to be either insane or something like Revy to deal with her shit. Good luck with this one man you'll need it." Benny said sarcastically and went into the kitchen.

Rock just stared at Chriton and didn't say anything. There was tension growing between those two. It was as if Rock was displeased by the fact Revy accepted the date and that she seemed somewhat excited to go on this so called "date".

"I hope I'm not stepping on your toes Rock" Chriton said.

The words struck Rock in a place where he didn't think it existed. "No, not at all, why should I care about what Revy does? It's none of my concern just…" he paused "Don't mess with her." Rock got up and went outside to the hallway.

Chriton got up and left the room and headed downstairs to where Talia was. She was waiting in the car for him. He got in a drove away heading back to camp.

"So what did she say?" Talia asked.

"She said she would. She's got some spice to her which is what I like. This is going to be fun"

"So we drove all the way here just for you to ask out some woman? What a waste of my time and here I thought I was going to get to kill someone. Now, don't you think it's unwise to be going on a date at this time? We still need to deal with the Rip off Church." She mentioned.

"Don't worry Talia we're going to take care of that now. We need to have that place destroyed before I call Balalaika. Can't have anyone making counter offers against what I have to offer. I'm on top of things Talia; this will not get in the way of our plans."

After a thirty minute drive out of the city they arrived back at the airfield. Chriton got out with Talia and got on his walkie-talkie and ordered Commander Jones and second in command into his office in ten minutes. He told Talia to get Archer and Donny then meet him in the conference room. Everyone was in hurry now to get to the conference room. Chriton went into his office and pulled out the map of Roanapur and placed it on his table along with a few key items. His office was in an old hanger designed to house larger bombers back in world war two. In walked Jones and his second in command Captain Serkovsky along with Archer, Donny and Talia. They took a seat at the table and begun to review the plans for the destruction of the Rip off Church.

"Alright everybody this will be a quick blow to the Rip off Church's dealings within the area. There is only two ways in and out of this place." He placed his maker at the water "their new docks they put in a few weeks ago is one of them. We strike with the Kasatka gunship we received from our buddies in Kosovo." He then points to a bridge on the outlying river surrounding the church. "This is the primary entrance to the church right here. After we've blown up the docks we move in to destroy the church. Expect heavy resistance from the people from within. Remember we are dealing with an arms company so be prepared to take on casualties from rocket weaponry but if we're lucky will get them by surprise. After we've dealt with the people Jones and half of his men will fall back across the bridge to ensure no one else besides his men or Talia and Archer go back over the bridge. Donny will be flying cover in the Kasatka. Talia and Archer will plant C-4 on the main struts holding the Church up then move back across the bridge then blow it." Chriton then moved the Kasatka gunship piece right on the church "Then Donny will then drop everything he has within the area, it will be supported by an air strike on loan from us from the Chinese air force. It will use a surgical strike on entire region where the church laid. Afterwards we fall back to the airfield and call it a day. Questions?"

Jones raised his hand "How will we know when the air strike is coming?"

"After the Donny drops the payload it he will then tell everyone to clear the area of the incoming air strike. You do so and from a safe distance you watch the fireworks. I want to leave a squad of your men behind a before you return home to do some mop up if there happens to be anyone left on the island" Chriton responded. "Is everyone clear on what they have to do?"

"We get you sir" they all said in unison.

They all left the room while Chriton put away the material and got ready for his date. Things were happening proceeding on schedule as planned.

[Meanwhile back in Roanapur]

Dutch and the gang arrived at Hotel Moscow. They headed up the elevator into Balalaika's office. She was there with her men discussing something. Chang was sitting with his two guards reading the paper. Dutch walked over to Balalaika's desk.

"So what happen yesterday? We heard you were ambushed by Chriton and his men."

"Indeed we were. It just happened so fast. We were surrounded within minutes. We didn't have time to set up defensive perimeter. He struck quickly and I thought I could easily get rid of him. But no matter I'm already planning a strike back at his airfield within the next few weeks. It was mistake on his part to let me live, he shall see the downside to his decision." She said while finishing up her conversation with her Lieutenant. She dismissed him and his men. They went outside to the office to the other while she chatted with Dutch for awhile.

"So our compensation has been handled for yesterday?"

"Yes it has been Dutch, already wired it over a few hours ago"

"Good. So…" he began but was soon cut off by Revy.

"What the fuck sis? Where did this guy come from? We were ambushed as well. I fucking managed to take out a few of his men but that didn't stop them from blowing up the crates we got for you. Were we some piece of shit decoy for you to make sure that your gut feeling was right? Huh?"

"Easy Revy we certainly don't need your mouth ruining our Hotel Moscow relationship" Dutch whispered to her as he held her back from striking Balalaika.

"It's ok Dutch she has the right to be mad, but next time Revy speak to me in a calm manner or else I'll put you down like stray dog."

"To answer your first question Revy here it is." She tossed the dossier on the table to Revy that she got from Chang. "The man goes by the name of Chriton, no last name recorded. He's ex military and has done training in the Russian Spetsnaz unit as well as British SAS. He was discharged from the American military due to a conspiracy to overthrow his commanding officer. Though there wasn't enough evidence to put him in jail they barred him from every branch of the military. That was a few years back; after the military he sought refuge in several countries. He helped Venezuelan militant groups do terrorist acts all throughout South America. He then moved to the United Kingdom and bombed several embassies by himself. After Interpol got a whiff of his tracks they notified the CIA. The CIA then tried to capture him in Slovakia but he managed to escape killing the all of the men that were sent to capture him. Thinking he died in a botched bank robbery in Paris a year ago he popped up on the radar about two weeks ago in Serbia dealing with Serbians supplying prototype weaponry against the NATO forces and Yugoslavian military. He then broke an agreement with the Serbians and took off with the money and prototype weapons and he's now here planning to set up shop."

Revy glanced through the rest of the dossier viewing the pictures of the dead bodies they retrieved from each country. She then gave the dossier to Dutch and the rest of the group. Rock started to feel sick to his stomach and excused himself from the room.

"Yes Revy this guy is the real deal; a true psychopath and what makes things worse is that he is military. Lastly Revy the answer is no. He just anticipated there were going to be two shipments and turns out he was right. So if you don't mind Mr. Chang and I have some private things to discuss." Benny and Dutch left the room. Revy walked passed Chang but was stopped by his hand placed on her shoulder. He whispered to her.

"Keep your guard up Revy. You may want to kill him as much as he wants to kill you but he'll do it slowly. Oh and try not to fall for this guy" He said with a smile.

She glared at him pushed his hand off her shoulder. She was annoyed by the fact that people were thinking that she would let her guard down let alone let someone in.

The sun was high in sky and it was becoming another hot day. The Yellow Flag was full of all the locals, even Eda and Shenhua were there. Benny pulled the car around the back. Dutch told everyone to have a drink for awhile he had some business to handle. They walked inside and sat at the bar. Eda came strolling over and plopped herself down right next to Revy.

"Hey sis how you've been?"

"I heard there was a lot of commotion last night. I heard that Mr. Chang of the Triad was ambushed along with Ms. Balalaika by the new guy." She said as she downed another shot of bourbon. "Turns out this guy plans to put us out of business. What a cocky mother fucker. I bet he can't even supply what we have. I give him a week tops before someone kills him off."

Her face was red and Revy could tell she was drunk.

"Yeah, speaking of that new guy I'm seeing him later on today." She said while she poured a shot of Bacardi for herself.

"Oh is that a fact." Eda grinned "Well I guess sailor boy is a no go huh? It's ok Revy I knew he wasn't into you like that but don't you worry I'll take good care of him while you're on your d…d…date" the words fell out of her mouth as she dropped to the ground laughing.

"Don't you fucking touch Rock you fucking dirty whore!" Revy threw the shot glass across the room.

"Revy calm down she didn't mean anything by it. She's drunk don't mind the things that come out of her mouth" Rock said as he stood up off the chair.

"Shut the fuck up Rook, no one was speaking to you!"

Eda got up drawing her gun out waving it in the air like a little child. The people in the bar chanted "bitch brawl". Several people crowded around Revy and Eda encircling them. Revy threw the first punch, it landed directly on Eda's chin. She stumbled backwards knocking chairs out of the way. She came back with a solid blow to Revy's stomach. The fight escalated into something you'd see in the OK Corral. Drunks began fighting other drunks. Benny and Rock hid behind the bar.

"Revy you owe me big again if there is any damage to my bar" the bartender shouted.

"I don't get it Benny what is with Revy?" Rock said.

"Don't worry about it Rock. She's got the some personal issues. That's a woman for you" Benny replied.

"What the fuck did you say?" Revy said reaching around the bar pulling Benny's head up by his hair.

He waved his hands slowly and in joking manner "Nothing, nothing I was just kidding around isn't that right Rock?"

"Yeah, Revy he meant nothing by it, honest."

"I thought I told you to shut your fucking mouth Rock. You've always got to say something. One day you're going to say something and…" Revy was interrupted by Dutch as he grabbed her by one leg and drugged her outside. He tossed her outside on the ground.

"What the fuck Dutch I wasn't done in there." She yelled.

"It's 3pm. You need to get going to the airfield to see Chriton."

"Fuck him, I'm busy"

"Listen Revy I know you're going through some personal shit but honestly I don't care. You go and start a fight over Rock, what the fuck is that about? You know what don't answer that because I sure as hell don't want to know. Sort out your shit before you come back to the house and sober up while you're at it." Dutch said as he waived down a taxi.

He picked her up and tossed her into the car and told the driver where to go. The taxi sped off quickly.

"Women" Dutch grunted.

[The airfield]

[Troops running about getting into vehicles getting ready for the strike]

The Taxi approached the gates and stopped. Two armed men approached the taxi.

"State your reason for being here" one of the guards said.

"Tell Chriton Revy is here to see him"

The guard went back his booth and phoned Chriton. The gates opened up. That taxi drove inside and parked by the control tower. Out walked Chriton and Talia. Talia kept walking pass the taxi and onto one of the troop carriers. A convoy of trucks rolled out through the gates followed by a gunship. Chriton opened the taxi door and Revy got out.

"It's about time you showed up. I had a feeling you weren't going to."

"Yeah well I got busy with a few things and lost track of time."

He smiled "Of course, well I guess I'll show you around"

They walked around the airfield. He told her about that is an ideal space for his company and was surprised it wasn't occupied. They went to an empty hangar where a firing range was step up several crates. He walked over to the crates and opened one of them. He pulled a G36 German Machine Gun. Still a working prototype with dual drum clip.

"See this Revy; this is something the Germans are still making. It has only been offered to Special Forces. It has yet to be used by the local police." He said as he handed the gun to her.

"The barrel is cooled instantly after fired so heating up isn't a big deal. With this dual drum clip you're able to take on a platoon of guys without having to reload for awhile. The gun itself has a range up 175 yard radius. With an optional banana clip, silencer and scope this gun can be used as an optimal automatic sniper rifle. There are 3 firing settings and 7.62mm rounds. Try it out."

She placed the gun down on the ground with the bipod stand. She pulled the trigger. The gun rattled out about 80 rounds within in 6 seconds. She stopped and felt the barrel. Ice cold, it was as if it hadn't been fired yet.

"That's fucking wild man. I never have seen a gun like this before. It works so well and has a great accuracy rate on automatic. What else you got?" she asked getting exciting for the next weapon.

The next weapon he pulled out was two 9mm pistols. They were the same model as Revy's Cutlass but with added amenities.

"With an added silencer and extended clip and the ability to turn out automatic with the flip of a switch this Cutlass is the younger brother of your Cutlass."

He extended his arm and fired off into the hanger nailing three targets. "The disadvantage to this gun is that the clips are bigger and has a tendency to loose accuracy when firing automatically for long periods of time."

"Those are great Chriton but I'll stick to my semi automatics. Thank you very much. Come on now Chriton quit bullshitting around I know you have something big to show" she rubbed her hands together anticipating the next gun.

"Ok here it is; the working prototype of the Chinese Pulse Rifle. Equipped with 4 barrels and a clip that can hold up to 220 rounds this bad boy puts an AK-47 to shame. It has a folding stock and Hydra Vision scope as well as laser accuracy with the night vision laser too."

Revy drooled over the weapon. It was a dream rifle as if it was made for the future. She held it feeling only power within her hands. She unfolded the stock and placed it firmly against her shoulder. She pulled the trigger and all hell broke loose. The gun made the noise of what a mini gun would make. There was no heating up at all but the accuracy was about 70/100 which was great for a prototype.

"I had a feeling you were going to like that. Yeah I'm really lucky to get a hold of something like this. Too bad I only have ten. With a full shipment of these I could easily arm all of my men with these and they could take out anything."

"You want to hear something funny Chriton?" Revy asked

"What?"

"At first I thought I wasn't going to have a good time here. I could've sworn that I was going to have to put a bullet in your head for trying something with me but I was proven wrong. You have a great set of weapons and you're very knowledgeable about them too and…" she was interrupted by an explosion off in the distance. Black smoke rose from where the explosion went off. A guard came running into the hangar with a radio in hand.

"Sir, you have a report from Commander Jones. The attack has begun"

"What the fuck is going on Chriton? What attack is he talking about?"

"Well Revy I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this. So I won't. Sorry about this but we're going to have to cut this encounter short. I hope you had a nice time and all but I have some business to attend to. Please excuse me."

Revy was escorted back to the taxi while Chriton went back to his office. The taxi took off into the jungle and back to the house. Chriton radioed in Talia.

"Are plans proceeding?"

"Yes, Chriton we have engaged in combat with the Rip off Church"

15 miles away from the airfield Jones and his men had begun the attack. The priests and the church had set up two pillboxes at the end of the bridge and were holding off the trucks from crossing. The Donny flew in with the gunship. It whirled over head dropping down to lower altitude to aim for the docks. The rocket pods fired away. The missiles decimated the docks along with the people on it. Troops piled out of the trucks and hid behind them.

"Eda what the hell is going on?" Ricky yelled out

"We're being attack by that new guy and his men. Tell the others to get the shed and pull out all weapons." She said.

Ricky ran outside gathering as many nuns and priests that were still alive. They came out in full force armed to the teeth with grenades and automatic weapons. The gunship hovered over the pillboxes and started to rain bullets down on the pillboxes. It ascended back into the clouds after the pillboxes were silenced. Jones and his troops pushed forward across the bridge. The nuns and priests begun dying left and right; they were being over powered. Eda came out and started firing from behind a granite cross. Ricky came over and went prone with an M60 laying down suppressive fire. Jones men fell to the ground. Their legs crumbled under fire. Blood squirted out covering more of the bridge. Jones told Serkovsky and his men to flank the left of side of the complex with a group of his men. They proceeded down through the river and across to the island.

"Ricky go get the sister Yolanda and take her into the church and escape through the tunnels under confession booth. Once you're out of the tunnels head to the Lagoon Company and make contact with Hotel Moscow. I'll be right behind you" Eda ordered.

Ricky got up and struck out to the main church. Jones closed in on Eda's position keeping her pinned down. The gunship came back dropping whatever it had left in the rocket pods on the barn that was housing all their ammunition. The barn exploded into pieces. Burning pieces of woods came falling down and littered the ground. Serkovsky and Jones encircled Eda. She was low on ammo and had to find a way to escape. Death was closing in on Eda but she was soon saved by the hand of god; Sister Yolanda and her golden Desert Eagle. The explosive shells hit Serkovsky's men and they scattered about.

"Eda you better hurry up because I can't hold them off forever. I only have one clip" head sister shouted.

Eda got up while she could and ran over to the church. They closed the doors behind them and rushed over to the confession booth and assessed the wounds of her friends.

"Talia this is Jones do you read me?"

"Yes Jones five by five."

"Are inside the church?"

"Affirmative, they seem to be treating the wounded. All explosives have been set"

"Roger, proceed out the way you came and we'll begin to fall back"

"Roger, over and out"

Ricky spotted Talia, Archer and Donny with there men finishing up the explosives.

"They're inside!" Ricky exclaimed.

The wounded priests and nuns opened fire upon the benches that hid Talia and her crew. Eda came charging over the benches firing away. A bullet struck Talia's body armor. She fell back but got back up. Eda unloaded a full clip into Talia's body armor but she didn't go down. Archer hit Eda in the back of the head with his gun and pushed Talia towards the back door. One of her men tossed two flash bang grenades and helped Talia out the door. The blinding light and deafening sound stunned them for a few moments. Eda got up and noticed a flashing red light on one of the beams.

"Shit! Everyone into the tunnels now; they've wired this place to explode"

Ricky helped the others into the confession booth and jumped down himself. Eda came rushing over the booth and jumped down. They hurried through the tunnels exiting about 2 miles away from the church. Talia crossed the bridge sat down on by the truck. Archer pulled out the detonator and plunged the hammer down. The windows of the church blew out and so did the doors. The building caught fire but remarkably was still standing. The Kasatka passed over the emptying out its loading chambers of its mini guns on the church. A loud roar startled the men as it came from the sky. The radios came in.

"This is Talon 1 and 2 of the Chinese Air Force. Tell us where you'd like the bunker busters' bombs Tremor team."

"Coordinates zero three Charlie one eight Echo seven five Zulu over"

"Roger that Tremor team"

Another loud roar was heard then a crash. The roof collapsed and within seconds the bomb exploded, the bomb sucked in air and then blew it out. The explosion leveled the building and everything around it. A mushroom cloud appeared it the wake of the destruction. Jones put Talia in the back with the other troops and Archer got into a separate truck and drove back to the airfield following closely behind was Donny leaving a group of men to blow the bridge and secure the area. They returned to the airfield cheering out of their trucks from a mission accomplished. Chriton came outside with a bottle of Champaign giving it to Jones congratulating them. Archer held Talia and dragged her to her room and laid her down on the bed. He took off her body armor to see massive bruises over her chest from the bullets hitting her. Chriton went back inside to check on Talia.

"How's she doing Archer?"

"Well Chriton she has seen better days but she's fine; nothing a good days rest couldn't fix"

"Talia, you rest up you deserve it. With the Rip off Church decommissioned we will have smooth sailing from here" Chriton said then walked out of the room.

[Meanwhile back in city]

The taxi arrived back at the house. Revy got out but was harassed by the driver asking for more money.

"I drove you to and from the airfield and what that man paid me wasn't enough. You owe me money!"

She stared at him "Listen buddy unless you want to go home in a fucking casket you'll get the fuck out of my face now" she said and slammed the door behind her.

While walking up the stairs she noticed a trail of blood leading into the house. She pulled out her guns and slowly walked up the stairs. She kicked open to the door to only see to her surprise Eda and Ricky with the head sister Yolanda and a few priests and nuns. They were all in bad shape. Mr. Chang and Ms. Balalaika were there too assisting in treating the wounded.

"What the fuck happen to you Eda?"

"Chriton is what happen to me oh and the Church, it's been destroyed. So how was your date?"

Revy has just came back from the date with a man of destruction. The shit has just hit the fan for her and everyone in Roanapur.

[Ending credits, EDISON- Don't look behind]

[End of episode 2, season 3]

[Next episode of Black Lagoon]

Revy has returned to the house which has now been converted to a hospital. So many wounded people and none of them were shot by her, this was a first. Chriton has just begun his final steps in taking over Roanapur's arms business. With the future of Roanapur's arms business within his grasp Chang and Balalaika plot the demise of Chriton and his crew. Eda makes a call to a forgotten friend back in the states and what's this? There's a three letter acronym agency showing up at the airfield in full force. Could this be Chriton's last step in Roanapur?

[Next time on Black Lagoon: Chriton's fury]


	3. Chapter 3

Black Lagoon Episode 3

[Opening Theme- Red Fraction by MELL]

Episode 3 Title: Chriton's Fury

[Opening Scene]

Revy looked over Eda and saw blood dripping onto the table out of a young priests' wound. Three nuns sat over on the couch beat up with stitches and bandages over them. Ricky was sprawled out on the coffee table with his shirt off while Benny removed shards of wood from his abdomen. Her eyes came back down to Eda. He clothes were trashed. Burned and torn from the battle. She had her hair down and her sunglasses were hanging off her nose. Rock was putting stitches in the back of her head from where she was hit. Eda took another swig of vodka from the grey goose bottle she held in her hand; trying to ease the pain from her head. Dutch was in the kitchen with Balalaika and Chang talking over something. Most likely it had to deal with Chriton. Revy walked in.

"Well look whose back. I hope you had a nice time because we sure as hell didn't." Dutch said as he got up to pour himself some coffee.

"So how was your date?" chimed in Balalaika.

"It wasn't a date sis, just a meeting" Revy replied.

"Of course it wasn't. So did you find out anything useful while you were there hmmm?"

"Well it turns out Chriton has a massive army of men and has a great deal of prototype weaponry. I wasn't able to see much because he ended the damn meeting quick." She said hesitantly. "We were interrupted by one of his men going on about a battle and by the looks of things here it was the battle dealing with them."

"You presume correctly Revy. Well it turns out our boy Chriton means business and since we are currently unable to do a counterattack we have to accept his business." Balalaika got up and headed to the front door. "Don't worry though when the time is right we will strike we just need to bide our time and wait. Sometimes the best strategy is to wait and see what unfolds." She said as she left the house.

Chang got up and started to walk towards the front. "Thanks for offering me some coffee again Dutch" he said.

"I told you before. This isn't a coffee shop. If you want some coffee go make it yourself just don't expect me to give you any of mine."

"Right" Chang replied.

"Wait a minute Mr. Chang what about our business and Chriton?" Eda asked.

"Well like Balalaika said the best thing to do is wait. You and your company are currently out of business so things should be settling down for the moment but don't worry Balalaika's men as well as mine are keeping tabs on Chriton. So when he decides to make a move we'll know about it." He said as he opened the door to leave. He then glanced back at Revy and said "You should be careful too Revy. This guy will not hesitate to kill anyone that try's to stop him and the last thing I want to do is go to a funeral for someone that strives to be as cool as me. Watch your back." He closed the door.

Revy walked back to her room to sort out the conflicting issues in her mind. She passed Rock who just looked at her coldly and turned away again; she slammed the door.

Rock finished patching up Eda who was glad to he helped out some. Dutch took the rest of the injured people to the warehouse by the docks. "Rock hand me the damn phone I need to make a call" Eda said. Rock handed her the phone; she walked outside to the hallway dialing away. Rock took the time to help Benny clean up the mess of blood and bandages that were lying everywhere.

"What do you think is a matter with Revy, Benny?" Rock asked.

"She was taken for a loop man. Totally oblivious to what Chriton's plans were. She was hook line and sinker." He replied.

"I don't follow"

"Ok look at it this way. Chriton was impressed by how she took out some of his men out at the sea the other day so he invites her over today for a date. Today she usually hangs out with Eda at the church drinking it up. He didn't want to lose anymore men so he had to set up the date with her to take her out of the picture and I guess he might've liked her; I'm not too particularly sure about that one though" Benny explained while tossing away the bandages.

"I see now. This guy must be well informed to know that kind of information." Rock said.

[Meanwhile a phone call was patched in at Langley in Virginia]

"Special Agent Dreyton you have a call coming in, line two" the receptionist said.

"Thank you." Dreyton said as he picked up the phone. "Hello? Dreyton here."

There was only silence on the other end. "Hello? Who the hell is this I can hear you breathing on the other end. Hello?" he said. Finally the silence broke and a voice came on.

"Codename Alexandra Deviskus"

He nearly dropped the phone after hearing that codename. He remembered back when he was just starting out in Langley that a women by the name Eda worked for the company, code name Alexandra. She was specially trained for undercover work in highly problematic regions. On her psych evaluation she was marked to have a close eye keep a watch on her due to issues that might occur if she goes rogue. Inevitably she did and through the entire agency off guard. She was marked for prime target a few years back until she was dropped from number one priority down to number seven. He also knew her intimately. He had a few encounters with her but never anything close, just the average co worker sex to relieve some stress. He cleared his voice and began.

"Is this line dirty?"

"Negative" she answered.

"Then what the hell do you want Eda? After the shit you pulled you're lucky we don't come after you in full force." He whispered with anger in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever Dreyton just listen closely. I've got information that will make you shit your pants. I've been hearing that you and the agency have been getting into a lot of trouble trying to deal with an arms dealer by the name of Chriton."

"How the hell did you get a hold of that information?"

"Dreyton, come on you know me better than that. Is what I say true or not?"

"Ok, yes it's true. This guy has been putting a real pain in our ass lately. He's like untouchable. Everywhere we try to catch him he usually ends up escaping and killing a lot of our men but that's beside the point. What the fuck do you want?" he yelled.

"My oh my aren't we the angry type today. Well I have some good news for you Dreyton. The guy who you can't find is in my city wreaking havoc on my business. I need you and the boys to come in here and get rid of this fucker." She said.

"What makes you think I'm going to believe you?" he questioned.

A fax came in to his office. Surveillance photos of Chriton talking to ex Chinese military generals along with aerial photographs of an arms dealing compound. Eda had made one of her deals with a close friend to get pictures of this guy when he arrived.

"What country are you in?" Dreyton asked.

"Don't jump the gun here Dreyton. I have conditions that want to be met and until I have your word on it you won't get any of this information."

"Forget it Eda what makes you think I'm going to give you anything?"

"Oh gee um is it the fact that I saved your ass on various times. You would've been dead a long time ago you mother fucker so you meet my god damn demands or you can piss away the chance in taking this guy down for good" she yelled.

He sighed with resentment "Fine what are they?"

"I need you to unfreeze my Swiss bank account so I can withdraw all my money in that account. Then I need your assurance that after you take this guy down you won't come after me."

"Well Eda seeing that I do owe you my life I will allow it. You have my assurance that I will not come after you after we catch him. Give me a second to unfreeze your account" he punched in a code on his keyboard and unfroze the account. Within seconds $100 million dollars went to zero and the account was closed. "There you go Eda, now where is he?"

"Roanapur, Thailand. Oh and make sure to bring plenty of men Drayton this guy has an army here."

He hung up immediately. Eda turned off the phone and walked back in. She threw Rock the phone and went back outside to where the warehouse was.

Time slowly washed away in Roanapur. No phone calls were made that day. No one had heard anything from anyone. Revy still sat in her room thinking things through wondering what the hell she could do. The thought of killing Chriton was ever prevalent in her mind but she knew with as many men he had and that other woman of his she wouldn't stand a chance. She decided to sleep the rest of the day and deal with it in the morning. It was 10pm and the city was silent again. Ever since Chriton showed up things haven't been the same. The city stopped spinning along its course. Rock and Benny were down at the Yellow tail having a drink with Eda and Ricky. Though the city was silent Yellow tail was as always busy like mother fucker. Rumors were spreading out among the mercenaries that Chriton is planning the take down of the Triad and Hotel Moscow. That in a few days he will be the ultimate power in the city. Though nothing was for certain it was just rumors but there was always a little bit of truth behind rumors in that city.

"Do you believe this Rock? These mercenaries will gab about anything these days; like they don't have anything better to do." Benny said as he downed another shot of rum.

"Yeah well nothing like this has ever really happened here. The only thing closest to extreme action was the vampire twins and that ended pretty quickly. This is on a whole another level of power."

"I don't know Rock this is happening way to easily for him. The Triad isn't making any moves without the backing of Hotel Moscow and the local mafias are starting to buy weapons from him. With this shipment Dutch was talking about we might see the downfall of every major power here, though I do feel that this shipment is a trap."

"Yeah I have a funny feeling about that too Benny." Rock said.

Eda chimed in "I bet you that this guy thinks he's Genghis Khan of the modern age. He has an army of men by his side and can easily crush any opponent that stands in his way; at the moment no one in this city could stand a chance of what he brings to the table."

"I'm sure the Triad and Hotel Moscow will think of something." Benny said.

"All we can do is hope" Ricky said quietly as he finished his beer and left the bar, Eda followed minutes later.

Hard times were on Roanapur and nothing could be done. Benny and Rock left the bar and headed back to the house. They got in to see Revy sitting at the table with a bottle of vodka in her hands and her dead eyes staring at her pistols on the table. Rock had seen those eyes before. Back when they got off the submarine when they had to retrieve the painting for the rich employer. He knew that she had her mind made up about Chriton already but for some reason he felt that her heart was saying something different. Benny headed off to his room to go to sleep while Rock pulled up a chair and sat across from Revy.

"What's on your mind Revy?" Rock asked.

She didn't answer but just looked at him then looked back at her guns.

"Seriously Revy don't let this issue beat you up. You're better than this. I've seen you handle worse things than this. You need to clear your mind of this issue, if you dwell on this it will only get worse"

"What the hell do you know Rock?" She commented. "All you ever do is business. You don't know what it's like to let someone in after you've been hurt too many times to count. 'If I dwell on it the issue will only get worse' whatever."

She got up and left the bottle on the table and headed off to her room to get some rest. "I'm not that drunk Rock so keep your shitty sentimental bullshit advice to yourself" she said as she slammed the door behind her. Rock just let out a low sigh and crashed on the sofa. He thought of Revy as he fell asleep; trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to sound of gunfire off in the distance outside the window.

It was 7:35am the next morning when everyone arose to sound of Revy rushing into the living from outside with pistols in hand firing down the hallway. She locked the door behind her and sped off to her room. Dutch got up and threw on his vest and pants while Benny loaded his pistol and Dutch's shotgun. Rock ran to Revy's room to see what the commotion was.

"What's happening Revy? Why is there so much gunfire this early in the morning?" He shouted as he covered his ears from intense gunfire outside the building.

"Damn it Rock…" she paused "put this on" she handed him a flak jacket and an old military helmet. She dug around in her closest picking up a case of bullets for her cutlass and a small AK-47 that she handed to Rock. She kept looking for something frantically saying 'where is it?' She finally found it; it was a cell phone. She grabbed Rock the front of the vest and pulled him outside to the living where Dutch and Benny were waiting.

"Fuck Revy what's going on? Are we under attack or something?" Dutch yelled.

"Sorry Dutch but right now isn't the time to talk. I'll tell you when we get to hotel Moscow." She answered.

"Why the hell are we going…" his sentenced was interrupted but and loud whooshing noise outside the living room window. It was Chriton's gunship hovering in place outside the window. The pilot waved his hand the in a goodbye motion and pulled the trigger. The mini guns on the gunship let loose shredding the walls into Swiss cheese. Revy and the rest of the group ducked as hundreds of bullets tore through the walls leveling their kitchen and living room. The front door melted under the gunfire. The gunship ascended back into the air and left.

"Is everyone ok?" Dutch called out.

"Yeah we're fine." Rock replied.

"Good then lets get the fuck to the car now!"

The four of them barraged through the remnants of the front door and down the hallway and out to the alley where the car sat. They looked down to the car from the apartment ladder only to see an RPG glide into the car and ignite it into flames. They backed up into the hallway as masked gunmen laid down fire from the ground below. Revy heard her phone ring and saw it was Balalaika's number calling in. She answered.

"A bit busy now, whaddaya want sis?"

"I know you're busy but get to the roof now. My personal chopper is one minute away."

"Right" she answered and rushed up top telling everyone to stay close behind her. They ran up five flights of stairs and finally reached the roof top. Revy trampled through the rooftop door. She stood on the roof to see the chopper coming in. To everyone surprise they saw the city burning. Smoke was rising in every direction the city was literally under siege by Chriton's forces. The helicopter landed and opening the door was Chang wearing military fatigues motioning his hands to them telling them to jump in. They all rushed into the helicopter as it took off under fire from rooftops across the street from them.

"Glad to see your alive everybody. For a minute there I thought I was going to see all of you cut down but bullets." Chang shouted.

"Lucky us, so can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Dutch asked.

"Isn't it obvious Dutch?" Chang said as he closed the helicopters' doors "We're at war. It started early this morning. The whole city was caught off guard. No one expected Chriton to be this overwhelming. My sources tell me that he's got enough money and power to wage war with several different countries at once. I'll let Balalaika tell you more as soon as we get back to her office. I can tell you that everyone that we possibly know is at the office. You four were the last ones we picked up. It's fucking crazy Dutch, pure insanity."

The helicopter weaved in and out of tracer fire and finally reached the roof of Hotel Moscow. It landed and everyone piled out of the helicopter and hurried into the building. They took the elevator down to Balalaika's office where literally everyone from yellow tail's bar to the Rip off Church was there; even remnants of the Columbian Mafia were there. Balalaika was dressed in her old military fatigues with her comrades standing around her table viewing a map. She looked over and saw Dutch and the rest of the gang standing round looking exhausted. They were covered in dust and smelled of gun powder. She excused herself from the table and greeted the Lagoon Company.

"Revy, Dutch, Benny and Rock so good of you to make it; for awhile there I didn't think I was going to get to you in time." She said.

"Yeah that seems to be the thing going around today" Dutch replied.

"I'm sure you're looking for answers Dutch so allow me to explain to you the situation we're all in." She said with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Don't sis, me and Chang will tell them what we saw and what's happening. Go to back with your men and figure out what the fuck we're going to do" Revy insisted.

"Very well Revy, thank you."

Balalaika walked back over to the table continuing the discussion of their plans with her comrades.

Chang walked Revy and the rest of them out in the hallway, Revy started first.

"So it was around 1:30am I left the house. I couldn't sleep from what happen that day so I decided to go out and walk around. I walked pretty much to the border of town and then turned around and came back. On my way back I heard gunfire coming from Rowan's strip club. I rushed over to see what the commotion was hoping to relieve my stress but when I got there I saw Chriton and that bitch of his roughing up Rowan's girls. He was yelling at Rowen of some reason but I could tell he was mad. Rowan begged him to stop but Chriton just wouldn't let up. He finally ordered Rowan's girls to stand facing the wall and they slowly walked by the wall. Fucking Chriton and his bitch executed all of them. It was unbelievable; he didn't even flinch when he killed them and the part I found unnerving was that he did it with a smile. It was like he didn't care what he was doing. Rowan sat in a pool of blood littered with fishnet stockings and dead whores as Chriton and torched his club. After the club went up in flames he got on his radio gave the word to his men. I moved in closer to hear him say 'begin operation Hannibal'. From the looks of it he was planning this ever since he got here because then fires started erupting in every direction. Gun fire intensified and so did the killings. Masked gunmen armed with his Chriton's body armor were coming out of the woodwork. I watched the carnage for more than an hour. People were dragged out of their homes and killed on spot. I couldn't take it anymore so I went off. I pulled my cutlass and begun to kill the gunmen. I met up with Eda who was out and about as well. We took on Chriton's army for forty five minutes or so until we ran out of ammo. From then on we procured weapons off the dead bodies and kept fighting. We barely made a dent in his forces. The body armor he has his men suited in is incredibly strong. Chest shots weren't working so we aimed for the head which dropped them quicker. Finally Chriton noticed us and sent that bitch Talia after us with a group of men armed with a new set of his prototype weapons. We fought block to block finally retreating back to the apartment. I got split up from Eda after a grenade sent us in different directions." She paused for a moment as she caught her breath.

She started to hate Chriton so much now. The hate she hated her abusive father with. The hate that had taken so many lives was now focused on one man. She looked back up at Rock, Dutch, and Benny and threw a punch at the wall behind her cursing obscenities from the roof of her mouth. "This mother fucker has to die; he's been fucking messing me up ever since I met him; I just can't even think straight!" Rock came up behind Revy and put his hands on her shoulder and twisted her around facing him. He took her cutlass out from her holster and grabbed her hand and placed it firmly within her palm and sternly looked into her eyes and whispered "You do what you have to do Revy; we have your back 100%". She looked into Rock's eyes deeply and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. She took in a big breath and let it out as if she was releasing a giant weight off her shoulders and left the hallway and went back into the office.

"Rock sure has a way with ladies" Chang said with a big grin on his face.

"No kidding, a straight Casanova" Benny chimed in.

"Enough of this bullshit already, Chang what can you tell me that I don't know already?" Dutch asked.

"Well Dutch our informants have been looking up information on Chriton and it turns out that he is heavily funded by ex Chinese Military Generals. How he caught the city off guard was pure genius though. He showed his force then made a proposition by getting rid of the Rip off Church and slowly supplying his own merchandise; then planting a fake meeting making us think he just wanted to sell weapons. Now as for this operation Hannibal it is basically a complete wipeout assignment. It has been said that this operation is primarily a staging ground for a military campaign. Our hunch is that Chriton is planning on removing the people from this city and letting the ex Chinese Military use this island for a coup de tat against China itself. We aren't sure of a few things though."

"A few things as in what exactly?"

"How Chriton has the man power let alone the weaponry to do this operation. He must be provided by a stronger ally than those ex Chinese Military Generals. We aren't sure of who it is exactly but whoever they are their intentions of helping these Generals out is in full overhaul."

"Shit." Dutch said summing up the entire situation.

"Exactly" replied Chang.

They walked back into the conference room where Balalaika was finishing up her conversation of the plan to attack Chriton. The plan was no short of genius. It consisted of a full scale counterattack from all areas of the battlefield. She called everyone to her office and set up the map of Roanapur so everyone could see.

"Alright everyone it's time to show this asshole Chriton why you fuck with Roanapur and its' people. Our first wave attack will come from the Triad who will attack from the ground under a smoke screen." She pointed at the front gate of the airfield. "Then as you lay down diversion fire the mercenaries will sneak around the back of the airfields perimeter and infiltrate from both sides. There's a break in the fence that has been overlooked. Once inside you will take the control center and radar outpost, thus canceling their ability to call for help from the Chinese military force. Now my forces consisted of the Lagoon Company and Columbian mafia will be inserted by helicopter transport after the radar has been handled into the middle of the airfield. Chritons' forces will be primarily concerned with the front gate still but not for long, because once they realize they can't call in for back up all hell will break loose. The Rip off Church will guard the shore from anyone trying to escape. This tactic that I'm using is a pincer attack. If all goes according to plan Chriton won't know what hit him and will be unable to recover." She finished up as everyone just looked around at each other and nodded. "This will destroy him completely people I'm sure of it."

"I have some reinforcements coming in any time now. With those forces will ensure victory even if this plan doesn't work. It's a very large force of men" Eda mentioned.

"Oh, well knowing this now then I can count on defeating Chriton even if he has a chance to send reinforcements of his own" said Balalaika.

Revy left the room even before the meeting was over, Rock followed behind her. She loaded her pistols in the hallway. She strapped a few grenades to her belt and extra ammo to her thigh. "You think I'm an Idiot don't you Rock? Someone who can't take an order let alone advice from people that care about her because she feels that they don't know what the hell their talking about? Right?" Revy asked.

"No Revy you aren't. You had no way in knowing this would happen. You shouldn't pity yourself Revy; you're better than this." Rock said as he held her arms tightly together.

"What do you know Rock? You never made this mistake and you don't have to live with it…" she paused as she shook loose of his grip.

"Damn it Revy this is exactly what you're talking about! Get a grip." He shouted.

"It doesn't matter now Rock all that matters is that I want revenge. This asshole will pay with his life and no matter what feelings I have toward him no one will stop me from doing this."

She walked out of the hall and into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. Rock rushed into the elevator with her and stood by her side.

"Rock what the fuck are you doing? The best for you to do is stay with Dutch. I can't look after you for what I'm about to do. You need to get out of here." Revy ordered.

"Revy, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here where I know I can help. So are we doing this or what?"

She gave him a quick smile and pushed the down button. They descended to the battle torn lobby where a man was waiting for them with a truck. He spoke "Who knows you better than Balalaika? She had a feeling you'd be doing this so she arranged for me to drop you at your boy here at the old docks and you will be taken to a cave entrance to the airfield at the bottom of a cliff. From there you are allowed to do whatever you want just know that when day breaks tomorrow the attack will begin." He pushed the door open for her from the other side of the drivers' side. She got in and with Rock and they drove to the docks. They arrived to see the Lagoon still there holding at anchor in great shape. It turns out the Balalaika took the liberty in restoring the Lagoon to its 100% capability. Revy heard another truck pull up behind her and out walked Dutch, Benny, Shenhua, and Eda.

"Did you really think I was going to let you drive the Lagoon, let alone go by yourself?" Dutch said with a smile.

"Seriously Revy without us you'd be walking into a death trap. Besides with our help you'll have a better chance." Benny said smiling while scratching the back of his head.

"Sheesh sister you think you do well without us? You crazy bitch you know?" Shenhua stated.

"Revy, always trying to do things the hard way; when will you learn that not every task needs to be solved by only you?" Eda asked.

"Well then I guess I can't escape from you guys so let's stop this sentimental shit and let's get going." She said.

They all boarded the Lagoon. Dutch started her up and pulled out of the docks. Benny turned out the radio and radar as they pushed away; Balalaika's voice came on the radio "You guys have 6hrs before sunrise make sure you do whatever you have to before the attack and don't get killed." The radio clicked off. The Lagoon sped across the ocean under the cover of nightfall. Eda and Shenhua were below deck gearing up for the infiltration. Shenhua was sharpening her swords while Eda cleaned out her gun. Rock headed top side where Revy was peering through some binoculars looking out for any enemy recon units. It was all clear in every direction; she put the binoculars down and just stared up at the sky.

"Rock, I really hope you know how to keep your cool when things start to blow up there. You might as well stay on the ship with Benny as we go to the airfield." Revy said.

"Oh Revy you think you know who I am but I'm full of surprises. It's been almost three years since I've been with the company and you still think I can't fight."

"Are you saying you can Rock? Is that what you're saying?" Revy asked.

"No, Revy what I'm saying is that when the time comes you'll be surprised, that's all." He stated.

It was 2am when they arrived 100 yards away from the airfield. Dutch took a look through some NVG's to see the cave guarded by two watch towers with machine gun emplacements. There was a dock within the cave with a two man patrol and a control room built within the cliff. He asked Rock for the M40 silenced sniper rifle with a NVG scope and armor piercing rounds. Dutch dropped anchor while he took aim for the watch tower. He lined up his crosshairs on the sentry's skull and fired. The bullet soared through the sky knocking out the first guard in the tower. He then aimed for the second tower and fired. Blood splattered all over the Cliffside. Three more times he did this and the troops died instantly. He tossed Rock the Rifle; he caught it. "You can thank American Military training for the skills you just saw. Now take out the side boat we're going ashore. Rock stay with Benny and give him all the help you can." He said.

"But I was planning on going ashore with you."

"No, Rock you'd do better here with Benny then with us. Now stay, that's an order." Dutch barked.

Rock headed to the communications room with Benny while everyone piled into the boat and headed for the cave. The boat slowly trudged through the waves and finally came upon the docks. It was a makeshift dock still incomplete of being finished. It was looking to be place to unload containers off a barge. They tied the boat off and got on to the docks and headed towards the control room. They climbed up a large metal staircase and came upon the door to the control. No one was in there so they moved in. From there they were only able to see cameras that had video content of the front gate and a few hangars that were filled with F-15 Eagles with Chinese insignia's being painted on them. Dutch started to put the pieces together of how Chriton was getting his funds but he needed to get a look at those planes. He told everyone to go do their jobs while he headed for the hangars. He planned on meeting everyone back here by sunrise; he left the room and disappeared into the shadows firmly grasping his shotgun.

Revy, Eda and Shenhua headed in the opposite direction towards the middle of the airfield to get their bearings. They ascended a large narrow tunnel the led to the top of airfield. A large blast door was blocking their path. They pushed open to see the have come upon a hangar housing metal containers along with vast number of crates holding ammunition. There was enough ammo and supplies to keep a large army fighting for a number of weeks. Eda opened a container to only see to her surprise American humvee's with mounted machine guns. Within the other container there were Chinese tanks ready for battle, fully armed.

"Alright Shenhua I need you to go to the outpost at the end of the airfield. There should be a radar and communications supplies there, get rid of it. That will take out their ability to see the attack coming." Eda whispered.

"Don't worry sister they won't even know I was there." Shenhua said as she took off running out of the hangar.

Revy and Eda left the hangar and started moving toward the communications tower for the airfield. The base was on full alert of some reason. The security was extremely tight; search lights were skimming the ground quickly looking for someone. Revy grabbed Eda as they ducked behind some crates as a search light passed over them. As it went by they continued. They crossed the airfield and came upon the communications tower. The door was sealed by a finger print scanner and a 4 digit pass code. Eda looked around and saw no one she could knock out and use their fingers for so she just decided to use a few of her tricks she picked up at the agency. She pulled a silicon masking tape and placed it over the scanner and then dusted the keypad. Revy was doing lookout while Eda was getting into the tower. She looked over at Eda and saw her working her magic.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you fucking nuts? We're going to get caught."

"Don't worry Revy I know what the hell I'm doing" Eda replied.

She pressed her thumb against the silicon and punched in the numbers she revealed with the dust. A loud clank was heard afterwards then the door opened. They moved inside. They followed a set of stairs that lead them up to the control room. A scanning noise could be heard from the inside of the room. Eda knocked twice as Revy positioned herself to the right of the door waiting for the door to open. The door slowly begun to open and that's when Revy gave the word "Now!" They barged into the control room with guns in hand catching the entire room off guard. The let loose annihilating the crew within the room; blood covered the large plate glass windows after they were done. They stepped over the bodies and tried to figure out how to disable the communications.

[Meanwhile down at the end of the airfield Shenhua approaches the outpost]

She crept quietly towards the tent under the cover of darkness. She pressed herself against the wall of the building and peeked inside. There were two men sitting at a large control panel while one guard was in the guard tower connected to the building and another guard pacing the floor. She cart wheeled across the doors opening as the guard had his back to the door. She put herself up against the other side of the wall as he continued pacing. She moved herself around to the base of the tower and looked up to see a guard above her looking out towards the end of the airfield. She unsheathed her swords and gave them some slack with the ropes. She dropped her hands to her sides letting go of the swords as they rested on the ground. She gave the guard a whistle to get his attention. He slowly walked back over to the edge of the tower and gazed out again to investigate the sound. She whistled again and he looked down. She threw her arms above her head quickly as the guards head was exposed the ropes flew upwards following behind them were the swords. The ropes tightened up as the swords moved in a circular motion as if both hands of a clock were moving towards twelve o'clock. The swords met the guards' neck and decapitated him in one full swoop and landed back at shenhua's side. The guards' head fell to the ground making a low thump and a fountain of blood rained upon shenua. She giggled with delight but in doing so she got the guard on the inside suspicious and he walked outside. He saw the head of the guard lying on the ground in front of a shadow; he pulled his gun and pointed at it.

"Don't fucking move!" He shouted.

"Play time" shenhua voiced. She rushed towards him with an upward slash from her right sword. The sword tore through his shirt and body armor right into his stomach and chest plate. She then raised her other arm above her head and made a quick slash down his clavicle and right to the center of his chest. Blood spurted out from the wounds as she withdrew them; his body fell to the ground. She ran inside towards the two men sitting at the control panel and swung her sword holding onto the ropes and within seconds the men's head fell to the floor as she pulled the sword back to her hand. Blood covered the room, it got into the control panel short circuiting the electrical equipment and disabling part of the radar.

"Hey sisters come in. I'm finished with the radar"

"Good now get out of the airfield and meet the Triad at the rendezvous where Balalaika discussed" Eda said.

"Aw no more fun, fine" she said. She left the outpost and leaped over the fence heading back into the jungle.

Back in the main hangar where Chriton was, Donny was inside the C-130 checking the radar equipment when he noticed a glitch with the radar. He called Chriton over to where he was to take a look at it. He glanced at it and got a funny feeling about something. He radioed Jones and told him to intensify his patrols and have them check every part of the base as well as do a radio check. Jones made the confirmation and did the radio check; within ten minutes Jones radioed back to Chriton, he was telling him that communications tower, radar outpost nor docking control center hasn't reported in.

"God damn it! Archer sound the fucking alarm; Talia get your ass ready we've got company." He yelled.

"It's about time Chriton, I thought this day would never come." Talia said anxiously.

Chriton, Talia and Archer left the hangar leaving Donny to the radio equipment. Things were heating up at the airfield and sunrise was in two hours away.

The alarm had sounded and Dutch had finally made it to aircraft hangar. There were six F-15 eagles lined up in two rows. He looked at the first three and all checked out fine. Chinese emblems painted on them and Chinese equipment inside the cockpit. He went to the last three to check them over and there was no sign of what he was thinking until he checked the ejection seat and there it was that star he was looking for. An American insignia right there in front of him. The American government was secretly providing the ex Chinese generals equipment to wage war on China. Dutch knew he was right to leave that government when he had the chance. He got off the ladder from the cockpit and started to walk out of the hangar until he stopped in his tracks after he heard a gun cocked back.

"Hold it right there pal" the voice said as Dutch halted in place.

"I knew I wasn't going anywhere. So how do you plan to get away with this?" Dutch asked.

"I don't, both governments plan to pay me handsomely for my services. Then after that…well it doesn't really matter you won't be alive to care what I do nor will your friends." The voice said.

Dutch turned around to see Chriton and Talia standing there guns in hand pointed directly at his chest. He ordered Talia to take him back to the main hangar while he finished closing up the aircraft hangar. She pushed Dutch forward with the back of her gun and they started walking across the airfield just then all hell broke loose with an RPG hitting the front gates. The Triad had begun their attack and it wasn't even sunrise yet. Dutch caught Talia off guard and back handed her and made a break for the control tower where Revy and Eda were. Talia got up and radioed Archer to meet her at the control tower. She went in pursuit of Dutch as the front gate was being attacked.

"What the hell happened? What's going? Jones, come in Jones!" Chriton shouted.

"Sir we're under attack by what seems like the Triad. The front gate has sustained minimal damage but sir there's a shit load of men out here."

"Tell your men to hold the front gate; we can't let them get inside this base." Chriton ordered.

"Roger that" Jones confirmed.

Chriton raced to the main hangar to get Donny up in the gunship. He got to the main hangar to see Donny suiting up in his flight gear. "You read my mind Donny. Get your ass up there." Chriton said as he pushed Donny out the door. Chriton tried to get on the radio to call the Chinese for back up but the radio was down. He threw the headset against the radio in anger. With no back up coming he decided to gear up.

Dutch had reached the control tower to see Eda and Revy just getting out of the tower. Talia and Archer were close behind firing at Dutch. He slid on the ground towards the door pushing it in the way of the incoming bullets. The bullets ricocheted off the door while Dutch told Revy and Eda what to do. Dutch got up and left the two to deal with Archer and Talia. Revy stuck out her cutlass from behind the door and started to fire; Talia and Archer split up and went in separate directions in hopes to flank Revy and Eda.

"Eda you get that asshole this bitch is mine" Revy said with a grin.

"I was hoping you'd say this guy has got some payback coming his way anyhow." Eda said as she took off after Archer.

Revy reloaded and went after Talia. Revy was running passed several buildings until she saw Talia aiming right at her. A grenade shot from Talia's gun caught Revy off guard. It exploded twenty feet away from her sending her flying in the air from the blast. She landed with her ears ringing. Talia was unloading her AK-101 into the building as Revy took cover. Revy popped out from the side of building and targeted Talia and begun to fire; Talia dove for cover quickly. She slammed in another clip while Revy's bullets started coming closer to her head. She got back on her feet and rushed Revy as soon she heard she was reloading.

"You cheating bitch!" Revy screamed.

"Don't blame me for your horrible accuracy" Talia stated.

The words made Revy furious and she quickly slammed in another clip to her cutlass. Talia pushed up against the wall and saw Revy on the run again trying to out flank her between the buildings. She ran after her firing in between the buildings trying to put a stop to Revy. The two continued like this for five buildings until there was no more buildings just an open field with a small construction site that was going to be a barracks. The two ran at each other in full force. As Revy was running she was thinking how similar this was to when she fought the Roberta. Revy dove for some sheet metal to get out of the way of Talia's bullets. The bullets tore up the sheet metal that Revy was behind not providing her the type of cover she had hoped for. Revy reached for a two by four and sprung up from her cover and tossed the chunk of wood at Talia knocking the gun from her hands. Revy ran at her and landed a punch straight to her nose severely blinding her. Talia held her nose in pain as another punch caught her on the cheek. Talia collapsed; Revy pulled out her recently holstered cutlass and pointed it at the back of Talia's head. Talia spun on the around doing a sweeping kick hitting the back of Revy's legs. She was up in the air for a second then landed on a set of cinderblocks which crumbled under the weight of her. Talia got to her feet and stepped on Revy's throat cutting her air supply off. Revy squirmed under her foot and tried to Talia's foot off her throat but she couldn't. She then reached for hammer that was lying on the ground and swung it and Talia's ankle breaking it on contact. Her pressure from her foot broke quickly and Revy reached for her fallen cutlass as Talia stumbled backwards. Talia ripped a flash bang grenade from her pocket and tossed it on the ground. It blew up blinding and deafening Revy for a matter of minutes. Talia took that time to grab her AK and escape. After rubbing her eyes a few times the blindness was gone and so was Talia. Revy got to her feet and wiped the blood from her face and rushed to the front gate.

[During the fight with Talia and Revy, Eda and Archer were at each other throats]

After Revy left to deal with Talia; Eda went to deal with Archer. Archer stampeded full force at Eda knocking her on the ground without evening firing at her. He reached for his pistol but lost sight of her as Eda rolled underneath one of the buildings. She reached the other side and got to her feet and started firing at Archer with her pistol. He ducked and tossed himself through the front door of an empty building that was near him. He got up and pulled his gun searching for Eda but she was nowhere. A shot came from the under the floor boards piercing his foot. He then aimed at the floor boards and started firing. Eda rolled back out from under the building and popped up to a window to see Archer reloading. She took aim and fired several more shots that hit him in the back but didn't injure him due to his body armor. He spun towards the window and fired but was too late because she had already moved from that spot. He limped out of the building and dropped a phosphorus grenade on his way out. It ignited the building leaving no place for Eda to hide. She came out coughing from the smoke, he then fired at her. The bullet caught her in the shoulder of the arm she was holding her gun in. Her gun fell from her hand has she put pressure on her wound. He slowly walked on her firing his gun getting all body shots. Her body shook ferociously and fell backwards after he ran out of ammo. She showed no signs of coming back; he turned away and started walking away but just then she pushed herself up gripping her gun in hand and pointed it directly at his head.

"This armor is incredible, though the pain is a bitch but this stuff is fantastic"

Archer turned around pulling his gun but was too slow because the bullet darted into his eye escaping through the back of his skull. Pieces of skull, blood, and brain matter dripped out of the hole. His body lost all capability of standing and dropped to the ground. She walked over to him and kicked his body.

"That's for messing up my business asshole" she said with a grunt and turned away and headed towards the front gate.

She met up with Revy who wasn't injured as badly as she was. They could hear on the other side of the gate that there was a war going on. The gate barely had a dent in it and didn't seem it was going to fall easily. Revy slowly walked up the stairs that lead to the top of the gate and viewed the Triad taking massive damage from Jones and his men. She overheard Jones talking to Chriton ordering him to get the men off the container ship and to the airfield. She took out her cutlass and aimed it at Jones and fired but there was just a click, just her luck to run out of ammo at this time. Jones ordered the men off the ship in full battle gear and told them to use the Chinese tanks and humvee's to help the front. Revy went back downstairs to where Eda was.

"We're going to have company soon. We need to get this gate open now." Revy said.

"This gate is four inches thick with poly alloy steel so blowing it up is out of the question. I tried opening it with the keypad but it's not working. We need to do something." Eda responded.

Dutch finally reached the gate where Eda and Revy were arguing about what to do. He looked at the keypad and then looked at them and looked right back at the keypad. He pulled his shotgun and shot it. The keypad sparked and the gates begun to slowly open. Jones was shouting to everyone asking who was opening the gates and then he looked down to see Revy, Eda and Dutch standing there by the keypad.

"Kill them!" Jones commanded to his men.

Several groups of men sprinted downstairs to where Dutch and the rest of them were. They took off running in different directions trying to confuse the men and split up their power on the front gate. A convoy of five suburban trucks came crushing through the first barricade outside the front gate then finally just barely making it through the gate. Three trucks stopped behind the first two to distract the men on the gate the other pulled up by the control tower. Out came Chang and his men; he waved to Revy and Eda and pulled out a crate of ammo. Chang's men got of the truck and tossed a flare onto the runway. Red smoke came out signaling Balalaika to move on in. Several Russian transport helicopters came in and out repelled Balalaika and her troops. They met over with Chang and his men.

"It's about time you set that flare up. For a minute there I thought this plan was a bust." Balalaika shouted over the sound of her helicopters lifting off.

"Yeah well it would've been if it weren't for Dutch and his crew. They got the gate open from the inside."

"Well lets not crack open the Champaign yet we still need to retake this airfield" Balalaika told her troops to scour the premise and find Chriton.

They spread out engaging Jones and his men all over the airfield; the entire airfield had become a giant firefight. Chang and his were encountering heavy resistance over by the aircraft hangar and Balalaika's men were in the same situation. Their bullets weren't doing anything to Jones's men. The doors of the supply hangar started to open and out came Chriton's personal guard. 75 men suited in the body armor riding in tanks and humvee's. They began encircling all of the troops in the airfield. Jones and his men had pinned down Chang and his men over by the control tower. Chriton was eradicating everyone with no regard. His prototype weaponry was too powerful for conventional guns. The machine gun fire had stopped and everyone was on edge. Chang and Balalaika were surrounded with no way out; Dutch and his crew were no where to be found either.

"Wow Balalaika when you plan an attack you go all out, but seriously did you really think you can take me on? I mean honestly I have an army of men and new weapons what did you think you could do? Well it doesn't matter now you're about to die and I'm about to rich. Any last words" Chriton said over an intercom.

Everyone just looked at each other and couldn't find anything to say. It turns out that even with the combined forces of Hotel Moscow and the Triad that they were no match for Chriton.

"I've got one thing to say Chriton. Now!" Balalaika shouted. Like ants out of an ant hill the mercenaries barged over the fences and begun attacking Chriton's personal guard. A lone mercenary led the first wave in. Shenhua led a second group of them in from the opposite side of the airfield; she moved quickly cutting a hole through Jones's men. The mercenaries surprised Chriton giving Chang and Balalaika a chance to escape. Chriton ordered his personal guard to provide cover for his main hangar while Jones made his way back to the hangar to regroup.

From behind the aircraft hangar came Donny in his gunship. The mercenaries were running down the airfield pushing back Jones's forces. The miniguns begun to unload its' barrels onto the mercenaries; they were cut down viciously within seconds. Shenhua witness her comrades being slaughtered. She ran for cover as the miniguns strafed down the airfield. Out of nowhere a bullet broke through Donny's cockpit and right into his chest. The bullet was from a lone mercenary atop of an inactive tank. Donny lost control of the gunship and it roughly crashed onto the tarmac of the airfield. Smoke rose of the helicopter as Donny stumbled out putting pressure on his wound with one hand. Another bullet clipped him in the kneecap and was knocked down. He pushed himself up with his hand and yet another bullet took out his elbow. He couldn't even push himself up. Shenhua was standing over him, swords in hand.

"You deserve this more then anyone of these pigs here"

Before he was even able to speak she slit his throat. Blood poured out from his neck and he quickly died right there. Shenhua looked back at the lone mercenary to only see to her surprise it was Rotten the Wizard. He had gotten better from the last time they met. He jumped off the tank and walked towards Shenhua.

"Don't mess with the wizard." He said as he pushed his hair gently out of his face. "So how did I do?"

"A lot better, just cut that fucking hair oh yours" Shenhua replied.

"Oh, ok I'll take what I can get" he responded. He swiftly moved over to the main hangar to help out the rest of the mercenaries and local mafia, Shenhua followed.

"Chriton, this is Jones. I've lost 70% of my men what are your orders?" Jones asked.

"Fall back into the jungle my friend. Disappear and wait for my signal. It may be awhile before you see it but you will see. Conduct operation Houdini."

"Roger that, good luck sir"

Chriton was losing his grip on the airfield and Roanapur. He had made a mistake in underestimating the strength of the mercenaries on the island. His personal guard had all fallen back inside to the main hangar. From 75 men there were now 30 men and if continued to fight he would lose the rest of them. A lot commotion was going outside gunfire had stop barraging the hangar and started moving in the opposite direction. Talia took a look outside to see Hotel Moscow fighting with soldiers dressed in black fatigues. She jumped off the crate she was on and told Chriton to start making his escape now.

"Chriton the CIA is here!"

"What?!" he said to his surprise. He was able to get rid of them back in South America but now they seemed to have found him. He now had to get off the island or else his whole operation would to pieces. He set explosives on his C-130 and made all the necessary preparations for his escape. He didn't want to blow up is plane but he knew he wouldn't escape with it in the air. Chriton hurried out the back door with Talia and down into the docks. They descended the stairs and got to the control room. He looked out upon the docks and saw the patrols and sentries were dead.

"Damn it, this is where the probably came in from. I knew I should've positioned more men here" he whispered to himself.

Overlooking the ocean Chriton saw a small boat heading to a larger boat off in the distance. He looked through a pair of binoculars to see only Dutch and Eda heading back to the Lagoon; the only one missing was Revy. He didn't have time to deal with them but Revy missing was getting to him. He told Talia to load his supplies on the back of the Dreadnaught, his personal boat.

"Chriton what are you talking about I don't see a…" as she said that Chriton triggered the water to flow out and as the water lowered a gigantic speed boat appeared. It looked like a PT boat, similar to the Lagoon but it was black with a shark's mouth at the front and machine gun emplacements on it. Talia boarded the Dreadnaught and went below deck to get the boat started and unload the supplies. Back in the control room Chriton headed down stairs to the boat but was then stopped by Revy standing at the bottom of the staircase wielding her cutlass.

"You tricked me Chriton. You made me think that you wanted to be with me and I fell for it. I let you in and it turns out it wasn't even about that." She said.

"Look Revy, it's not like that. I DO like you but its just business that's all." Chriton responded.

"You know what it doesn't matter Chriton. I'm going to make sure you don't get away from this that's for fucking sure."

He let out a grunt "Ugh, I really don't have time for this shit, guards!"

Out came the last of his personal guards. They were on the catwalks above the cave and on the boat positioned to kill Revy when given the order. He walked down the rest of the stairs and stopped by her and took her guns from her hands and holstered them on his hip.

"Bind her hands and take her with us, we're leaving." He said.

The troops repelled off the catwalks and grabbed her and brought her aboard the boat. From a distance Rock caught a glimpse of her being taken aboard the boat through a set of binoculars. Dutch was just starting to warm up the Lagoon as he waited for Revy but Rock rushed into the cockpit.

"We need to follow that boat!" Rock shouted.

"What are you talking about? We're waiting for Revy." Dutch replied.

"That's the thing Dutch Revy is on that boat, she was taken hostage by Chriton and their going to get away!"

"Fucking shit, I told her we didn't have time for her dilemma. Hang on." Dutch shouted as he kicked the throttle in and the Lagoon took off after the Dreadnaught. The Dreadnaught was far superior in speed then the Lagoon.

"Sir we've got company." One of the soldiers said.

"Who is it?" asked Chriton.

"It's the Lagoon Company sir"

"Only them, I should've killed that guy when I was in the hangar. Slow the boat down let them get in close but don't do anything I shall handle this." Chriton ordered.

Chriton went top side and saw the Lagoon catching up. Top side on the Lagoon was Rock. The Lagoon caught up to the Dreadnaught. Rock took the leap and jumped across 4 feet of water and boarded the Dreadnaught where Chriton was waiting. He was standing there looking at Rock as if they sent a boy to do a man's job.

"This is who they sent to rescue you Revy. Wow, this will be interesting." He said to her. She was in shock at the moment by how far Rock is going to put his life on the line for her. "So Rock you've come this far, take her from me." Chriton said.

"Gladly" Rock responded.

Rock took a step forward and threw the first punch which Chriton easily avoided. He threw another one and missed. Soon Rock was throwing all kinds of punches at Chriton but none of them were connecting. Chriton was laughing how Rock was still able to fight.

"You're not cut out for this work Rock. You should've stayed with your boring business company." Chriton edged on rock.

Rock threw another punch but this time it was blocked by Chriton. Chriton dropped Rock in a punch. His fist collided with face and he dropped. Rock spit up some blood and got back up. Punch after punch Rock went back down but got back up. Severely bleeding from his nose, forehead and eye he could barely throw anything else.

"Is that it?" Chriton asked. Rock didn't respond. He turned to Revy "See Revy, this guy risked his life for you and he couldn't even land a punch. How pathetic is that?"

She didn't answer either. He turned back around only to see Rock still on the ground holding a spear gun he grabbed out of a locker that was on the Dreadnaught.

"Dodge this asshole!" He said as he pulled the trigger. The spear flew out of the gun and pierced Chriton's cheek through his face. He fell to the deck holding his face in pain. Rock hurried over to Revy and cut her binds and brought her up to her feet.

"Revy, we need to go now!" Rock said.

She didn't say anything to Rock she just stared at him. She gently touched his face and wiped some of the blood from his face and just stared into his eyes. She leaned into him but was interrupted by one of the guards noticing Chriton was down and there was blood coming from his face.

"Kill them!" the guard shouted.

The guard started firing. Revy pushed Rock down to the floor and lunged for her cutlass that was in the back of Chriton's pants. She flipped over Chriton's body and fired killing the guard with a headshot.

"Right it's time to go." She said as she holstered her other cutlass.

They both jumped from the Dreadnaught back onto the Lagoon. Dutch braked and the Dreadnaught sped away. Revy looked onto the Dreadnaught to see Chriton get back up holding his face. She couldn't hear him but she saw his mouth move. She knew exactly what he said though.

"Yes, Chriton we will and next time you will die by my hands" Revy mumbled to herself.

[The Airfield, Roanapur]

After the firefight with local mafia and mercenaries the CIA seized the compound. Dreyton had searched the compound only to get footage of Chriton escaping by boat. Dreyton sifted through certain files left behind by Chriton. It was a sufficient amount of payments given to certain countries providing support for Chriton and is military. Though there was plenty of evidence and military equipment that could overthrow a small country Dreyton felt he was taken for a ride. He looked in the C-130 left behind and sitting on the control panel was a laptop. He turned it on and there was a video message waiting for him. It was from Chriton, he played the video.

"Dreyton I have no idea how you found me but maybe it was just luck then again maybe someone informed you. All that matters is that I'm some where far away and out of the CIA's grasp. The last time we met I told you what would happen if you tried to capture me so I guess I'm going to have to take your life. Don't bother looking around I'm not there but a buddy of mine is and he should be going off in about twenty seconds. So as you sit here watching this…" Dreyton got up and ran outside of the plane and shouted to his men to evacuate the airfield immediately. They rushed out of the hangar; the five hangars including the hangar Dreyton was in erupted into a mushroom cloud and was vaporized. All of the evidence and equipment that was on the airfield was gone. Everything he went through to get to Chriton had slipped through his hands yet again.

"Sir, should we conduct a sweep of the area" asked one of the soldiers.

"No, Chriton's gone once again and we're left with nothing. All of you can head back to Hornet. I'm going to stay here and wait for a clean up team and see if I can't salvage anything from this wreckage." Dreyton replied

"You got it" the soldier told his men to move out.

Dreyton sat in his jeep trying to figure out what he was going to tell his boss. His phone started to ring. He picked up and noticed it was a blocked number. He answered.

"Dreyton here"

"Hey Dreyton I saw the explosion from where I'm at. Tough break, really it is."

"You have some nerve calling me. I came in with a full team and my men exchanged fire with local thugs then almost got killed from an explosion due to a booby trap set by Chriton. Afterwards I lose all my evidence within that explosion. I should really just come find you and take you in. At least then the scornful remarks made by my boss and severe pay cut I'll get won't be so bad." He said annoyingly.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to booby trap the base? It doesn't matter any how what matters is that I sent you a package to your office. It contains video footage of Chriton talking to the generals and making further plans for the future. There's also bunch of other junk that reveals some shit that I really don't feel like going into. Lastly there are several safe houses that he might go to from here. It'd be worth checking out, possibly a point of interest for your boss. So don't worry about your boss being upset. From what's within the package he won't be so mad."

"Wow, thanks. You shouldn't have gone through all the trouble."

"It was no trouble at all…"

"I was being sarcastic" he snapped back at her.

"Dreyton, there's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Get the fuck off my island"

The phone call ended. Dreyton hung up the phone and drove to extraction point. Meanwhile back over at Hotel Moscow; Balalaika and Chang were setting up tight security around Roanapur making sure that no one does a thing like this again.

"I have a bad feeling like we're going to be seeing Chriton again." Chang said.

"Yes, it seems that way but in the meantime all we can do is get on with our business but don't worry I'll be ready for him next time."

"Yes" Chang looked out the window and saw Roanapur still smoldering from what happened. "We have one helluv' a clean up job to do though." He said as he started to smoke a cigarette.

It was 4:45pm when the Lagoon pulled up into their docks. Luckily during the siege the gun fire didn't get to the warehouse so everything that needed to rebuild they could find in the warehouse. Revy helped Rock off the boat and help him inside. Eda told Dutch that she was going to meet up with Ricky and start up construction on the new church. Shenhua didn't say anything and headed in the direction of the yellow tail bar.

"We'll start cleaning this place up tomorrow but for right now no one talk to me because I'm fucking beat." Dutch said as he walked off to his room.

"That goes the same for me" Benny said.

Revy helped Rock over to the kitchen and sat him down in the chair. She started to clean up his wounds. She stitched the gash next to his eye the best she could. The other wounds on his body just needed to be kept on ice until the swelling stopped going down.

"Rock what you did for me was very brave" Revy said.

"Your welcome, but don't dwell on it you've done the same for me numerous times. I was just repaying the favor. So what was that thing you were going to do to me on the boat? You were leaning in for something but was interrupted, do you want to finish it?" he asked

"Oh yeah, of course I want to finish it" she answered. She leaned in close to him; Rock closed his eyes and felt something hard hit is head. Rock fell out of the chair hitting the kitchen floor. He opened his eyes and saw Revy clinching her hand in a fist.

"Don't ever pull that shit again! If I want your fucking help I'll fucking ask for it, got it!? Who do you think you are superman or some shit? You're lucky Rock because the next time you decide to do something daring like that I will cut your fucking balls off!" She said angrily as she got up from the kitchen and went to her room.

She tossed her cutlass on the bed and took a seat next to the half empty bottle of vodka. She lied back on her took a swig of vodka and let out a happy sigh. Something was different about Rock and she liked but he'll never know that and that's the way she plans to keep it.

[Ending credits, Edison- Don't look behind]

[End of episode 3, season 3]

[Next episode on Black Lagoon]

A few weeks have passed since the fiasco in Roanapur but things are getting back to normal. Business is starting to pick up again for the Lagoon Company but something is bugging Dutch. Lately his phone calls he's been making after the jobs done have been getting longer and longer. What's he hiding? What do you mean he is former Army Recon? He has a family? Where did this come from?

[Next time on Black Lagoon: Our ugly secrets]


	4. Chapter 4

Black Lagoon Episode 4

[Opening Theme: Red Fraction by MELL]

Episode 4 title: Our ugly secrets

[Opening Scene]

Dutch calmly walked into Balalaika's waiting room and waited for her Lieutenant to escort him inside. He was feeling hesitant about asking her the favor that he's been contemplating the last few weeks. With everything that has been happening he felt that it was too soon for this, but after the last few calls he had received from back home it seemed that times were tough for those he left behind. The Lieutenant opened the teak office doors and waved him inside. Dutch entered the office; he saw Balalaika on the phone talking to what seemed like her superiors. She finished up and told Dutch to sit down.

"So Dutch, how have you been?" She asked.

"I've been well" he replied. "With the looks of it Roanapur seems to be turning back into its original form."

"So it seems. We've been quite busy actually, so you're pretty lucky to get some face time with me. I figured what you came here for is important since you didn't spill anything on the phone. So what is it that you need Dutch?"

"Well things back home aren't good and I need you to transfer 75% of our pay from the last job into an untraceable Swiss bank account under the name Alicia. Could you do this for me?"

Balalaika brought up her one of her bank accounts that she used to pay Dutch with. She turned the screen towards him and pointed out that he'd only be getting five thousand after she transferred the funds to the account. Dutch made no facial expression and just nodded in compliance.

"As you wish Dutch" she said. The funds were transferred within a few seconds. "Well Dutch if that is it then I shall talk to you in the next few days. I may have a job for you and your crew and the pay is decent."

"Sounds like a plan" He said as he got up and walked towards the office doors. Pausing just inside the doorway, he said "And thanks Balalaika." He left the office with a small duffle bag in hand. Rock was in the jeep waiting for Dutch and began driving back to the docks just as the big man shut the door.

"Rock, I need a drink lets go to Yellow Flag. I'm in no rush to get back" Dutch said.

"No problem" Rock answered.

Rock made a detour from the docks to the bar and they arrived within a few minutes. They got out and walked in. It was pretty dead inside, not many people as there usually was but Dutch didn't mind. For the moment he needed the solitude, but did not deter Rock from accompanying him. He asked the barkeep to get him the strongest stuff he had available. The bartender gave him a bottle that looked like it held motor oil. As he poured Dutch and Rock a glass Dutch said "leave the bottle". The barkeep left the bottle and tended to his normal duties.

"Am I correct in assuming that we're not celebrating?" Rock asked

"No, not at all but I need something to take this feeling away and the cheap shit isn't going to do it" Dutch responded.

Rock took a hit from the glass and began coughing. "Oh my god this stuff is fucking hard to swallow" he said as the liquor dribbled out the side of his mouth. "This will kill more than brain cells". "So Dutch tell me something, why are we here?" He asked.

"Well to be honest with you Rock, my ex fiancé died a few weeks ago" he said. "It's just now hitting me and I need to get this feeling out of my head".

Rock looked at Dutch, puzzled. "Wait… you had a wife?"

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" Dutch asked.

"No, not at all… I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you don't speak of what you did before you came here and no one really knows your story. I was just surprised that you were married that's all." He said while scratching the back of his head while trying to think why he said it that way.

"That explanation didn't help your position Rock. I guess the liquor is taking quick affect, huh? But it's okay though, I know what you meant. Believe it or not but I was actually former military as well."

Rock took another swig from his glass and choked down sludge. "Yeah, I kind of figured you were something like that. You give off an air of discipline and self confidence that would suggest some sort of training.".

"With what I did, being discipline was something you had to have. That or bat-shit crazy, maybe a little bit of both." Dutch said as he took a drink. "Black Ops Recon was my field. A few others and I were specially chosen by top brass directly from boot camp. To be even more honest I'm a wanted traitor."

"Really?" Rock said as his eyebrows went upwards. "So what did you do?"

"It all started back in Nam, that fucking war made me the man I am today" he said.

[Flashback to March 8, 1965. South Vietnam]

Several cargo planes land on the tarmac of a recently established airbase. From one cargo plane walked a young, rugged looking African American male with the Sergeant insignia on his right tricep. Behind him were a group of soldiers that looked like they just came from hell and back. They reeked of gun oil and gunpowder. They've been in and out of conflict for the last 8 months. They were secretly sent into Vietnam for a reconnaissance mission, before the start of the ground mission. The smell of fuel and fresh boots lingered in the air as they step onto the ground.

"Oh thank the lord solid ground! No more jungle mud or waist level rivers for us. I told you guys we'd get out of there!" yelled Vasquez.

"Get up off the ground Vasquez we have to report to hangar four for our debriefing, then we can celebrate afterwards" Dutch ordered as he pulled the man up by the collar and shoved him forward to start walking.

They saw an open hangar with folded out chairs, there was a guard waving his hand to them in a 'come here' motion. They set off to the hangar; when they got there they took a seat and waited for the commanding officer. Jackson nicknamed Tortoise had taken a whiff of a plate of donuts and coffee and raced over to the table and started loading up on the pastries.

"Doughnuts! The sweet pastry of the gods!" he exclaimed while piling the donuts on a plate and in his mouth.

Just then the commanding officer walked in and took a look at Tortoise. He had powder sugar around his mouth with a half eaten donut was lodged on the side of his cheek. "Shall I come back in another five minutes so you can finish up?" questioned the officer. Tortoise's eyes widened as he looked to his right and saw the officer standing five feet away from him. He dropped his plate, stood up straight and saluted the officer along with the rest group.

"Take a fucking seat soldier!" barked the officer.

Tortoise shuffled off to his seat while whipping his mouth. The lights dimmed and a projector screen lowered. "Oh great a movie, I haven't seen one in a long time. Whadda' we watchin'?" asked Tortoise. Torch, the demolitions expert of the group slugged Tortoise in the arm.

"Listen up group, this isn't a debriefing anymore. What went on in the jungle while you were away is being acknowledged as black-ops classified. Only the top brass knows what happen out there and they will assess the information and figure out what is deemed top priority when they get the chance. I want to tell you all that you have been doing a great but your country is asking more of you. You are being sent back out to the jungle to do recon on a current weapons cache in a village east of our firebase that is currently being constructed at this very moment."

Dutch interrupted to officer "Excuse me sir but I think we have done enough for this country already. We haven't seen shit coming our way and…"

"Listen you pathetic excuse for a soldier! You will complete your orders and will not complain about it. We trained you to be the best and we're going to get what we paid for so shut up" the officer said while glaring at Dutch.

"Good job Sergeant, you showed him" Masters whispered. Dutch shot a quick glare at Masters; he had a big grin on his face as he faced the screen.

"Now after you have completed recon on the village and determined what the strength is of the VC in the area is you will radio for air strike. After the air strike you will move 20 clicks west of village and pin point a VC tunnel system in the area. It shouldn't be too hard to find, just look for the fuckers coming out of the ground. You will plant satchel charges within the tunnel exits and detonate them from a safe distance. Afterwards you move another 20 clicks west. There will be some ruins of what once was a temple with an open field. You will radio in for extraction and hold your position there. Now you leave at 2300hrs; I have arranged for some RnR for you guys until then, but you are restricted to the base. Now are there any questions?" ended the officer.

"Yeah, this is bullshit!" Vasquez blurted.

"I thought not, dismissed soldiers!"

They walked out of the hangar feeling like they've been used for some cruel purpose. Everyone decided to split up and meet back up at the plane at 2230hrs. Dutch headed towards the barracks to make a phone call whereas Vasquez, Masters, Torch, and Tortoise left for the mess hall to eat as much as they can until they'd pass out.

The barracks was empty. Dutch strolled over to the phone booth and sat down. He kicked off his shoes and released a long sigh. He punched in the numbers; the phone begun to ring. A woman answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey babe, guess who."

"Oh my god, Vincent I miss you so much I thought you were dead!"

"Wow, I haven't been called Vincent ever since I left. It's so different. The guys just started calling me by my middle name."

"Well you never did like your first name so it's understandable. How have you been? I hear on the news that we have sent in troops there. Another damn war has come and its more war propaganda this and bonds that. It's dreadful, oh I'm sorry here I am going on and on about this. How are you?" she said calming down.

"I've been better. Out in the jungle for so long you tend to start thinking you're being watched. I've gotten a lot more observant though. I guess it comes with the territory but there are times when I just want to scream at the top of my lungs and curse the day they assigned me to this. But I've got some bad news, I won't be coming home as soon as I thought I'd be. We've just been reassigned to…"

"Vincent stop…" She blurted interrupting him. "I just couldn't wait any longer, I thought you were dead. I'm so sorry, Vincent but I've moved on. I'm sorry but It just had to be said; please don't think it's your fault because it's not… Are you there?"

There was nothing but silence on the other end. The only thing in his life had just been taken away from him. He didn't know what to say; so many emotions were running through him. He just wanted to reach through the phone and strangle her. He wanted to break down and sob, he just wanted to be out of this hell hole but he knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Yeah I'm here. I'm speechless but I kinda' figured this would happen. It always does. Well I hope you are happy."

"Dutch don't be like that. It's not your fault…"

"Save it. I have to go."

"Dutch I'm pre…"

He hung up the phone before she could say anything else. He stormed out of the barracks and towards the mess hall. He walked through the double doors to see a big brawl going on with his men and a group of other soldiers. They were marines who had freshly arrived and straight out of boot camp. They were the type of soldier who liked to stake their claim as being badass and able to take on any challenge. There are at least ten of them ganging up on his guys; Dutch rushed over to brawl and jumped in. His fist caught one of them on their jaw. A loud crack was heard on impact. The other turned around to see Dutch straddling over the marine beating him until he was either unconscious or dead. They ran over to pull him off. Dutch sweep kicked one marine and gave him a thrusting knee to the nose. Blood poured out of his nose and all on to the ground. One of the marine kicked Dutch in the head; he held his head in pain, the room was spinning. Another marine came in and punched Dutch in the gut. Torch and Tortoise grabbed a few other marines and tossed them out the plate glass windows. Vasquez finally was able to get up after being kicked repeatedly while on the ground. He ran up behind one of the final two marines and clapped his ears. He deafened the marine for a short period, long enough of time to put him in a sleeper hold and knocked him out. The last marine had enough and took out his knife and tried going for Masters. He lunged at him; Masters quickly side stepped to the left and dodged the knife. The marine lunged once more. Masters dodged and grabbed his wrist and twisted his entire arm behind him about to break it. He kicked the back of his knee dropping the marine to the ground. The MP's rushed into the mess hall with batons in hand and started beating Dutch and his crew. Masters got a baton straight to the backs of his legs. He fell to the floor in pain. Dutch got up and closed lined one of the MP's. He was so enraged from the phone call and having being put on another mission that he just kept fighting not wanting to go down. The MP's couldn't control Dutch and retreated outside sending in the armed guards. Dutch gathered his men and told them to head out the window and go straight for the armory. They hopped out the broken back window and rushed across the airfield to the armory. Dutch grabbed one of the tables and forced it up against the doors delaying the armed guards for a few minutes. Dutch made a break for the window. The doors forced opened and the armed guards aimed at the window and fired off a few rounds but it missed Dutch as he dove out the window hitting the ground. He ran towards the armory where his men were waiting.

One of the MP's rushed into the officers tent and reported to the commanding officer "Sir, sir the black ops crew are going AWOL." He said while he tried to regain his breath.

"Damn it, I knew we should've gotten rid of them during their extraction. Sound the base alarm, I want them captured but if you have to use deadly force to stop them I don't care." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The MP responded.

The base alarm went off as soon as Dutch reached the armory where his men were waiting. He opened the door to see the officer knocked out; Tortoise was standing over him. Vasquez was sitting on top of the counter with his head in his hands.

"Get a grip Vasquez we need to get off this base. I have a feeling that they want to do more than court marshal us." Dutch said.

"Are you kidding me? We are traitors now; do you know what the means? It means were fucked!" He said while running his hands through his hair stressfully.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure they will deny all knowledge of ever using us and send us up stream. Remember we were chosen for one reason and that's because we fucked up somewhere between the psych evaluation and boot camp so it was bound to happen."

"I suppose you're right but I didn't think it'd be this bad."

Vasquez got off the counter and headed to the back of tent where Masters and Torch were stocking up on weapons. They dragged out two military duffle bags full of ammo and explosives. They gave Tortoise his M60 and plenty of ammo. While they were suiting up to get the hell off the base Dutch heard a jeep pull up outside. He peeked out the small window to see the commanding officer that assigned them the next mission step out with three MP's. Dutch told everyone to hide before they came in. The doors opened and in walked the men. They went to the counter looking for the officer in charge of the armory.

"Now" Dutch yelled.

The crew rushed the three guards while Dutch went for the officer. He pistol whipped him on the back of head. The officer fell to his knees. Dutch go on top of him and put the gun in his mouth and told everyone to back off. His crew stopped and looked at Dutch.

"Find something to tie up the MP's. We're taking this asshole with us for insurance."

"Chalk up another ten years in jail for kidnapping" Torch said with a smile.

"Shut up Torch and just find some rope" Dutch said.

Torch ran to the back to find some rope while Dutch blind folded the officer and prepared for the escape to the chopper. Torch came back with bundles of rope and tied the MP's together. Dutch grabbed his gear and pushed the officer forward out the door to where the jeep was. Masters got on the drivers side while Vasquez got on the mounted M-60. They speed off from the armory towards the helipad where three huey's were being fueled. The jeep came to a screeching halt. They all piled out of the jeep and ran for the helicopter dragging the officer behind them. Dutch knocked out the mechanic who was fueling the chopper. Tortoise and Vasquez set up a small perimeter while they waited for the chopper to refuel.

"You can't escape you piece of shit there's no where for you to go." The officer said "you're in the middle of a war zone. Viet-cong litter the jungle hiding everywhere, and then you have our Marines who aren't too friendly to traitors nor cong. Just give up because there is no escape."

"That commanding officer gave us no choice. He didn't even bother to thank us for the information. There was no respect given to us; hell we couldn't even earn any if we tried. So do me a favor and save me your pessimistic bullshit for someone who cares." Dutch responded.

"There they are!" an armed soldier shouted as he pointed them out to the rest of guards.

Troops rushed towards the helipad from all directions firing upon them. Tortoise and Vasquez lit up the airfield with machine gun fire. Tracers were flying in every direction. The chopper finally stopped refueling. Masters got in the cockpit and started her up. The rotors started slowly but then picked up pace. Soon the huey was ready for lift off, Vasquez then Torch jumped in following Tortoise and the officer. Dutch sprayed the other two choppers with fuel and set them a blaze. He opened fire on the refueling truck to add more destruction to the helipad. Gas started pouring out onto the ground moving towards the blaze. Dutch forced himself up in the chopper and Masters took off. The fire sparked the gas and raced to the refueling truck blowing it sky high along with the other two choppers. A mushroom cloud of black and yellowish orange colors illuminated the airfield. Masters swooped back in over the airfield. Dutch opened the side door of the huey and held the officer shirt firmly within his grasp.

"Don't try to send anyone after us because your efforts will be fruitless. Adios amigo!" he said to the officer as he pushed him out of the chopper. He fell on top of a Lorrey transport truck and rolled off the top. Dutch closed the door and ascended into the sky with his crew.

An MP rushed to the spot where the officer lay. He tried to pick up the officer but saw he was in too much pain to move. The officer whispered orders to the MP to tell the commanding officer of the base. Soon after giving the orders the officer died. The MP raced towards the primary HQ.

"God damnit! What the hell is going on out there? Someone give me a sit rep." barked the CO.

"Sir! Lieutenant Garson is dead." The MP said. "He was dropped out of the escaping helicopter. His last orders were to ask you to send air support after the chopper."

"Damn it, Garson was a good man. Alright then his last order will be given. Let us send those treacherous assholes a nice present from the Air Force. Ensign call in the phantoms."

"Roger that sir!" the Ensign turned, grabbing the radio on the desk. "Swift wind this is Home base come in over"

"This is Swift Wind, what are your orders?"

"Swift Wind we need you to down a friendly chopper that is being piloted by traitors do you acknowledge?"

"Five by five, what's their heading?"

"Heading is east of our airfield toward neutral territory. Down them before they reach neutral airspace."

"Roger that, pursuing now"

The pilot kicked in the afterburners and sped towards the Dutch and his crew.

Dutch sat in the navigators' seat and took a look at the map. He pointed to Masters where he wanted to go. It was a small dock just west of where they we're first dropped off at when they did their first mission; It was just 400 miles east of Thailand. Dutch got on the intercom and spoke to his men.

"Listen up men; we are now officially traitors to the United States of America. We did their dirty work for eight months and were never compensated. That is what I like to call a fucked up mission. Thinking on only purely money now we are mercenaries. We carry no affiliation to any country. We work primarily for our own benefit. Everything you ever had back home is gone. We cannot return to that country no matter what. I…" the conversation was interrupted by a loud beeping noise on the console.

"Dutch we have an incoming bogey and by the looks of it we're in deep shit."

Dutch took a peek outside the window glass and saw a black object headed towards them with great speed. The phantom roared passed the huey. The jet was painted in black with a tiger shark mouth on the front. It was an ace pilot by the looks of it. The jet looped back and confirmed his target.

"This is Swift Wind to HQ come in HQ" the pilot hailed.

"This is HQ, what's your status?"

"I have target insight, confirm mission status."

"Listen up pilot; this is General Jackson, commanding officer of Delta Recon Air Base speaking. That chopper is carrying five traitors. I need you to either blow them out the sky or down them so we can go in for pick up. Your choice pilot but I need you to know this is strictly confidential. When you return to base if anyone asks anything you are to say you were on a scouting mission and came under fire by ground forces in which you had to use deadly force."

"Roger that sir"

The pilot locked on to the helicopter and switched over to guns and opened fire. The chopper broke left and descended below the clouds headed straight for the jungle. The pilot pursued after them.

"Why the hell are we even trying to evade a phantom? This piece of shit isn't made for air to air combat." Masters shouted.

"Shut it and just fly!" Dutch yelled "Tortoise get on the mini-gun and lay waste to that phantom if he gets within range. Vasquez open your side door and use tortoises' M-60."

The doors opened and Vasquez began to fire upon the jet. The pilot banked right and received a hail of 30mm gun fire from the mini-gun. The pilot positioned itself back behind the chopper.

"I'm taking fire from the helicopter, switching to missiles"

The missile indicator homed in on the chopper.

"Beep, beep, beep" the beeps of the indicator started become more quick as it locked onto the target.

Masters banked left and right and ascended and descended as much as it was humanly possibly trying to shake the fighter. They were both now just 400ft above tree level.

"Target locked, Swift Wind 1, mark 1!"

The missile detached and raced to the helicopter.

"Use flares now!" Dutch ordered.

The missile homed in on the flares and blew up sending shrapnel in every direction.

"Dutch we received shrapnel damage but I think we're ok."

They were now trying to evade the ace over a quick running river. There was steep waterfall about 20 miles down the river and Dutch felt he could try to lose him there and possibly abandon chopper using it as a decoy to lure the phantom away while they escaped into the jungle. The pilot backed off a few hundred feet to give the helicopter space to blow up when he was ready to fire again.

"This is Swift Wind 1, target locked, mark 2."

Again the missile raced towards the chopper but it was too late, Masters deployed his flares too late and the missile blew up within 40 feet from the helicopter. The shrapnel ate up the back rotors and made the chopper engines smoke.

"Fucking hell Dutch we're hit, we're hit. I can't steady her out. Damn it the controls are barely responding. We're so going in." Masters said.

"Everyone prepare for crash landing!" Dutch ordered.

The crew buckled themselves in tightly to their seat as the chopper started to twist and turn. They reached the waterfall but were in a predicament. It was either a water crash landing and possibly drowning or a shore crash landing and possibly blowing up on impact. Masters aimed for the shore hoping it would be ok. The controls stopped responding and the huey went into a death spin. They hung on tightly bracing for impact. The chopper turned upside and crashed into the shore rolling into jungle. The thick jungle stopped it from going far but it spilt the chopper in half.

"This is Swift Wind 1, target is downed. Prepare for coordinates to crash site."

"Roger that Swift Wind 1 thank you." Ensign said.

"Captain Luis, get your men and Sergeant Remmel's men in whatever remaining helicopters there are and find that crash site and bring the traitors back to us dead or alive."

"Yes sir" the captain said as he saluted and left the command tent.

[Meanwhile back at the crash site]

Dutch woke up and cut his seat belt off. He fell out of the door and stumbled to regain his footing. The crash site was a mess. The rotor was about 20 feet away from the other two halves of the chopper itself. He stumbled around the pilot side to drag Masters out but Masters wasn't going anywhere. He had shrapnel and glass lodged within his face and chest. Dutch figured he had died on impact. Stumbling over to the last half of the wreckage he saw Vasquez impaled on a tree branch. He couldn't close the door in time and was thrown from the helicopter. Vasquez's blood soaked the tree and his intestines were right below him. Dutch found the other half and saw Torch and Tortoise safely fastened within their seats with no signs in tearing for in the seat belts. Torch had a dislocated arm and Tortoise had a sprained foot and an open wound on the side of his abdomen. Dutch was lucky he wasn't hurt to badly. He pulled both of them out and placed them by down on the ground.

"Where's Masters? I need to give him a piece of my mind about how to fucking crash land" Torch said.

"Masters is dead and so is Vasquez. It's not pretty; we should've just taken the mission and dealt with everything else later." Dutch replied.

'"Ugh, no it's not the time to regret. We made our decision and now we have to live with it. So let's use whatever first aid we have and get the hell to that dock and get the fuck away from this shit hole." Tortoise said as he got to his feet looking for first aid.

He found their bags and scavenged what they could from it. 60 percent of their supplies were gone but they figured the docks were only a twelve miles away or so they wouldn't need that much anyhow. Dutch went back to the cockpit and searched for a map. He found some of one but a lot of drenched in blood. Tortoise held Torch down as he popped back in his arm. Torch got up and sutured Tortoise's wound. It was pretty bad but figured they've endured worse so he could hold out until they got some place safe. They walked away from the crash site leaving behind Masters and Vasquez because they didn't have time to bury them. Guns in hand they headed into the jungle. It was midday when they crashed and nightfall would come soon. They had to get far enough from the crash site just incase someone came after them.

"Dutch we've been walking for hours; we need find a place to rest. Tortoise's wound needs to be assessed and we need to break for camp." Torch said.

"Yeah, alright that sounds good. We've put enough distance between the crash site and us. I'll make a fire and ration out our food. If my calculations are right we walk tomorrow the rest of the day with two breaks we should reach the docks by nightfall. Let's just hope that whatever was in the dock eight months ago is still there."

"We're betting on whether a boat is there that we think we saw eight months ago. Whatever was underneath those tarps it could've been anything; a boat, a submarine, a bunch of fucking drift wood! We need a solid escape plan because if I know our CO he's going to be coming after us with another black ops team." Torch commented as he patched up Tortoises wound.

"You make a good point but hopefully there is a boat there and we can get the hell out of here. It's our only option and it maybe a shitty option but it's better than nothing. I'll die before I go back to that shit hole I called home. I'm taking first watch after I set up the fire. Hand me the two claymores will ya'?" Dutch asked.

Torch tossed him the claymores. Dutch headed off into the jungle while Torch and Tortoise ate their rations.

[Transport Huey headed towards crash site coordinates]

"Captain Luis it's now 2345hrs sir. We should be reaching the crash site in a matter of moments." Sergeant Remmel said.

"Excellent, remember boys these guys are trained black ops soldiers. If I know them they won't come back alive so let's make it interesting. 50 bucks says I get the first kill"

"You're sick you know that. We're basically hunting our own brothers and you want to make money off of their death. What the fuck's wrong with you?" Remmel asked.

"The shit money they're paying is never enough. It may be more than a standard GI but it's really a shitty amount. So fuck, if I can earn an extra couple of hundred dollars off of someone's misfortunes then I'm going to take my chances and roll the dice."

"You're sick but I see your point. I see your 50 and I'll drop 100 in that I get a head shot."

Everyone in the helicopter started betting. So the pool was up to three grand. The signal light came on alerting them that they were ready to drop in. The doors opened and they repelled on in. They hit the ground and fanned out over the crash site. They combed the site looking for tracks. Remmel's men found Vasquez and soon found Masters. Remmel reached for the dog tags and yanked them off. Luis found a set of tracks and informed Remmel about it.

"They lead into the jungle. By the looks of it they are in a hurry and…wait a minute there are a shit load of other tracks over here as well. There are a lot of them; it looks like we aren't the only one after them. I suspect about 60 to 70 strong, Viet-cong regulars. We need to get moving fast before they get them first. Let's haul ass people!" Luis shouted as he led his group of men into the jungle. Remmel followed leaving three of the 10 men behind to set demolitions on the wreckage and blow it sky high.

Dutch said quietly behind a knocked over tree. It provided sufficient cover if he came under fire and the there was only one way to get to him and that was straight forward due to the dense jungle. Hours passed yet nothing came his direction. He radioed to Torch who was sleeping soundly next to the dosed out fire. "I bet that fucker is asleep" he said to himself. Dutch left the claymores active and headed back off to camp to wake up Torch. He reached the camp and saw him asleep.

"Hey wake your ass up Torch. I've been trying to radio you for the last 30 minutes. It's your turn to go take watch. The post is behind a fallen tree and the detonator is under a dug out hole underneath the tree." Dutch said

"Alright I'm up and now I'm going. When's daylight?" asked Torch.

"In about four hours."

"Roger that"

Torch headed off to the post. As soon as he got there he jumped into the small fox hole and tried to keep awake but failed miserably. Five hours passed and the sun was just coming up over the horizon.

The branches and leaves crumbled under their footsteps. The crackling noises woke up Torch. He got to his knees to see men in brown uniforms carrying Ak-47's approaching him. They were no less than 100 yards away; the claymores were less than 50 yards away. He had to make a decision either make a run for it and let the claymores blow up by themselves or blow them up himself and then radio Dutch that VC are in the area. He sat and waited with his flamethrower in hand and sidearm unattached. They approached, closer and closer they moved until he could their faces. The clamped down on the detonator blowing the claymores. The explosion blew apart the men. Flesh and blood rained from the sky and blood curtailing screams echoed in the air. He popped out above the tree and let loose the flames. The flames engulfed the first group of VC. The charred bodies ran about like chickens with their head cut off. Torch ducked back down and radioed Dutch.

"Dutch get your ass ready we've got VC in the area!" he said as he took fire from the VC.

"Roger that get your ass back ASAP we're heading out, that's an order" Dutch yelled.

Dutch got Tortoise to his feet but he had lost a lot of blood during the night. It had turned out that his suture had opened up started bleeding all night. Dutch put his arm over his shoulder and hoisted him and begun to drag him further into the jungle towards the dock which was more than six hours away.

Torch kept dosing the VC with his flamethrower. They tried out flanking him but didn't get far through the dense jungle. He checked the level of his gas and saw he was half empty. He got up once more and instead of spraying directly at them he aimed up and arched the flame. The flame rained death down on the encroached soldiers. The jungle started to catch fire and that was his sign to leave. He tossed the flamethrower in the foxhole and took off running with his sidearm in hand. He had no one pursuing but he wasn't going to take the chance to wait for them to catch up.

Luis and Remmel had caught up with the VC who where still burning alive. They stepped lightly over the bodies making sure not to melt their boots within the flames. Luis took count of the bodies but only count 30.

"We're missing another half here. Where the fuck did they go?" Luis questioned.

"Reconnaissance told us that they use an underground tunnel system to move from one are to another. If they have one here then they must've been on the move as soon as they saw no way around" Remmel answered.

"Fuck! They're going to get to them before us. We need to pick up the pace. Call in air support Remmel we'll need them just in case we end up fighting the VC as well." He ordered.

Remmel got on the radio and phoned in air support. The only squadron within range was the Swift Wind squadron back at HQ. They had received the message and hurried to their planes and made way to the Captains location.

Torch had finally caught up the Dutch and Tortoise. Tortoise was in bad shape. He was looking more pale than usual. They set him down and took a look at his wound. Tortoise had to get to a hospital soon or else he wouldn't make it.

"Look guys I'm just slowing you down. Leave me behind and I'll hold off whoever comes this way. This is my stop anyhow. You have about another four hour hike before you reach the docks. Just go, trust me I'm ready to die." He pleaded to Torch and Dutch.

"No way man we aren't going to leave you behind. We won't!" Torch said as he tried to put another suture through him again. "We will make it out of here"

Tortoise just shook his head. He grabbed the M-60 and his ammo and loaded up. He stood up using all his strength and walked over to a blown up set of ruins. It faced the left of the path they were on.

"Just go I'll buy you time if anyone comes, now leave!" He yelled.

Dutch gave Torch the last M-16 and they kept running towards the dock. Luis and Remmel had quickened their movement through the jungle. Air recon was in the area and had told them that a large mass of men were moving through the jungle toward a dock 40 miles from their position. Luis told Remmel to move for extraction with his men and head to the dock and use a pincer attack to get the traitors and VC caught in the middle. Remmel agreed and popped smoke for extraction. Luis and his men kept moving forward to try to catch up with everyone. An hour passed and Luis was just passing the old set of ruins.

"Hold men. We're not alone. I hear…voices" he whispered.

"Die!"

Tortoise opened up on Luis and his men with the M-60. The bullets dropped three of his men. He stopped firing and tossed a grenade sending debris everywhere. The M-60 started up again pinning Luis and his men. Luis told his men to open fire on the ruins while he moved around the fallen wall to flank. Bullets were clambering out of the M-60 as Tortoise just let out his war cry. He stopped firing to let his the gun cool. Steam was slipping out of the gun. He didn't see anyone out on the path he was facing. It started raining; it was cooling him and his gun down. It was a thunderstorm and soon all he could hear was the thunder.

"Where are these guys?"

"Right here" a voice answered.

The thunder masked the gun shot and burrowed into Tortoises temple exiting the other side spraying brain matter and blood on the ruined bricks. His body fell to one side and leaked blood. Luis walked over to his body and looked Tortoise over. He saw a wound on his abdomen and figured he only had an hour or so left to live if they didn't show up.

"A fighter till' the end." He said to himself. "It's clear men"

His men came out from cover and moved towards the body. "Great shot Captain, one in a million shot" one of them said.

"No, just skill; come on we have to keep moving if we want to catch up to the VC."

The rain kept coming and there was no sign of it stopping. Dutch and Torch had to stop for a quick break to catch their breath. They ran for two and a half hours no stop and they were winded. Dutch took a swig from his canteen and took in a deep breath constantly keeping his eyes open and looking around for anything. Torch sat down and ate what was left of his ration he had for dinner.

"How far do you think we have to go?" Torch questioned.

"Probably another hour, this area is starting to look familiar. I think a mile or two through this jungle we'll hit the open field and then it's a straight shot from there to the docks."

"Great and then either we figure out that our savior under the tarps is a boat or drift wood. My money is on drift wood"

"Smart ass; we break for another fifteen minutes then we go full speed until we hit the clearing." Dutch said.

"You got it."

[Remmel and company in transport chopper]

"We're here men, hit the dirt and form a perimeter"

His men poured out of the chopper and did what he said. Remmel came out of the chopper and looked around. He opened the door to the old dock cabin and went inside. There were traces of blood and bullet casings. It was fresh, at least a few days old. Remmel walked towards the dock gates and took a look inside and saw the covered vehicle. He lifted up the sheet and saw it. It was magnificent. Sheer speed mixed with pure power, a beast that's what she was. He dropped the cover and went back to his men.

"Whatever happens we can't let them get to the docks. I don't know how long that thing has been there but it looks as if it was modified for speed and that's the last thing we want on their side. Hold tight men, stay put and don't fire at anyone unless I say so" Remmel ordered.

Luis and his men kept pushing forward. He felt he was getting closer to the traitors. It was like he could taste their scent in the air. Luis finally stopped in his tracks because he heard something again. This time it was radio chatter in a foreign language. He told his men to spread out with a ten foot distance between each other. They folded over a giant shrub and found a small VC camp. There were at least 15 men there, a tent with a radio and rations. The outpost could've been an advance recon outpost for a battalion of men lying in wait in the jungle or just a search party setting up camp but whatever it was it had to be taken out. He hurried back to some cover. He got on the radio and hailed Remmel.

"Remmel this is Luis come in"

"Remmel here what's your status?"

"I'm about forty five minutes away from you but I found a small outpost and I need you to get Swift Wind to bomb this area. Just call it a gut feeling but this outpost seems like it's meant for something more and if I'm right we do not want to face whatever it is they are there for."

"Roger that, hang on"

Luis hailed Swift Wind squadron.

"Swift Wind this Foxhound come in over"

"We read you Foxhound, air strike is available"

"Air strike I need napalm bombardment at Alpha Zero, Echo Niner

"Bombardment confirmed, going hot"

The phantoms dropped below radar level and cruised the tree tops honing in on their target. Luis and his men started evacuating the area. As he forced his men further he saw one of the VC had caught glimpse of him and motioned to the other men within the camp to make the call. Luis put a bullet in his forehead and continued moving. The phantoms whooshed over head in the opposite direction towards the outpost. The bomb released and ignited the jungle. The napalm torched everything within 30 yards. The jungle was now starting to look like what pyro's do with chia-pets when their bored.

The destruction of the outpost was seen all they way from where Dutch and Torch were. Dutch looked over his shoulder and saw black smoke not to far from where he was. It was soon becoming clearer to him that being taken alive wasn't an option. They quickened their pace towards the docks. They kept running until they finally hit the end of the jungle and saw the open field. The hurdled through the tall grass and saw the docks within sight. Torch could just imagine that there were no more troubles his way. Then out of nowhere it him, a bullet out of nowhere. The bullet pierced his quadriceps. He lost all balance and fell to the ground.

"Oh fucking shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he swore as he applied pressure to his wound. "Where did it come from Dutch?"

Dutch was lying on his stomach looking at Torch squirm in pain. "I think it came from the docks"

Tracer fire started lighting up the tall grass. Bullets whined and zipped by their faces, only inches away from death. Remmel's men moved in closer on Dutch and Torch. Dutch opened fire blindly and caught one of them off guard. The bullets stopped and he heard a voice afterwards.

"You can either go home in a body bag or go home as a traitor and rot in a cell for the rest of your fucking life. It doesn't matter to me because either way we're getting paid".

"You don't get it. They tried to stiff us; if they did it to us they'll do it to you" Dutch yelled.

Remmel radioed Luis while Dutch was talking. "Remmel we have those traitors pinned. Come in from the back and close the pincer and we'll have them"

"Roger that Remmel just keep them there"

"Affirmative"

Dutch crawled over to Torch and checked his leg. It was bleeding badly and it appeared the bullet didn't exit his leg. Moving him was going to be a pain in the ass but they were so close and he had to get him to the boat that he hoped was there. A loud horn was heard within a distance and then screaming was next. It was the Viet-cong. The clearing they were in was over a major VC tunnel system. They charged in the masses. Those brown pajama mother fuckers were attacking the hunting team. Dutch never felt so glad to see those guys.

"VC to the left and right; form a perimeter and make sure none of them get to the traitors"

Dutch got Torch and helped him crawl to the docks. Luis arrived to the clearing to witness Remmel fend off the onslaught of the VC massacre. Luis rushed in and tightened the collapsing perimeter. They exchanged fire with each other for ten minutes until the VC decided to make a big push for the kill.

"Swift Wind this is Foxhound, we need close air support on our position, over"

"Roger that commencing close air support"

The Swift Wind squadron criss-crossed through the sky dropping their cluster bombs and depleting their machine gun rounds on the VC as Luis called in their position. While the planes took out the majority of the VC; Luis and Remmel decided to get after Dutch and Torch who were escaping to the docks. Dutch barged down the door with his shoulder and took a look around. Bullets began tearing down the rotting cabin.

"Remmel take the right flank and meet them on the docks. I'll proceed through the front and push them towards you" Luis said as he made his way through the front door. Dutch kicked down the back door and proceeded to the main dock.

The VC had fallen back for the moment and left whatever remaining black ops team to regroup. Swift Wind squadron had to bail due to lack of fuel. There was no artillery in the area and the next time the VC would attack it would be their last. An extraction chopper was inbound but it wouldn't be there for another 20 minutes. The team formed a small circle and waited for extraction, praying the VC wouldn't come back.

Dutch placed Torch behind a few crates and told him to stay put as he checked the boat garage. He walked to the door and opened it slowly, peeking inside. He then saw it. It was just as they left it, untouched and a sight for sore eyes. He removed the tarp and looked it over. It was truly a magnificent boat; a PT-109 torpedo boat. Dutch climbed aboard and went inside. There was a modified engine capable out reaching speeds up to 200mph. He took a look at the small radio room. There wasn't much there but a prehistoric radio that wouldn't be able to reach outside 30 miles. He proceeded to up to the cabin where the controls were. There was commander's chair with a console in front full of bells and whistles. He got off the boat and walked to the door to get torch but heard and voice behind.

"Down on your fucking knees traitor" Remmel ordered.

"You don't have to do this brother; you can just let me and my buddy leave. No one else has to die here today." Dutch offered.

"You have no right to call me a brother anymore. That went out the door when you went AWOL. I'm getting paid; now get on your knees with your hands behind your head!"

Dutch bent down on his knees slowly and put his hands behind his head. Remmel walked over cautiously and forced Dutch to the ground. Just as he started to place the binds on Dutch, Torch crashed through the door and took Remmel to the ground. They struggled and wrestled on the floor. Torch knocked the gun out of Remmel's hand and started to beat him. Dutch got up and got on the boat to start her up. Remmel reached for his knife and plunged the knife into Torch's stomach. He stabbed Torch again in the neck while kicking him off. Torch held his throat trying to stop the bleeding but it was no use. Dutch came out of the cabin to see Remmel holding the bloody knife standing over Torch. Dutch pulled his sidearm and fired repeatedly. The bullets entered Remmel's back and exited through his chest. Remmel dropped to his knees and fell forward lying next to Torch. Dutch approached Torch but it was too late. So much blood had spilled out of Torch that he died within seconds. Dutch removed the dog tags and was heading back toward the boat, but stopped when he heard one more voice and a figure appearing in the corner of his eye.

"It's a shame really. I had a bet with Remmel and now that he's dead he won't be able to pay up. Oh well it doesn't matter really. [While shrugging] With your death I'll still get paid no matter what." Luis said as he pointed his rifle at Dutch. "Now get off the boat and walk towards me. You're going to receive the kindest treatment you deserve, a traitor's execution."

Dutch walked back onto the dock and approached Luis. He had to figure out a way to get away from him before the VC came back or Luis killed him.

"Why don't we settle this like men, hand to hand, man to man?" Dutch offered

"Really, what are the stakes?"

"If you win you will have killed me receiving your money and you get to take this boat. If I win, well I escape leaving you to die by the VC"

"Well I can't turn down such a great offer but I figure I'll just kill you with the rifle, get my money, and take your boat. Thanks but no thanks" Luis said with a big grin on his face as he pointed the rifle at Dutch's head.

Loud whistles came howling through the sky hitting the black ops team, more arched towards Dutch and Luis's position. The blast from one tore the roof off of the dockhouse. The VC had started a mortar bombardment on their position, followed shortly after by the sound of a horn. War cries echoed through the tree line and out rushed the VC to finish off whatever was left of the black ops team. Hundreds of VC poured out overwhelming the black ops team. Bayonets and bullets tore their flesh apart in a matter of minutes. The VC cheered as they hoisted up the dead bodies of the black ops team. A group of them took the bodies back into the jungle to use them as a deterrent to all American soldiers who opposed them. As others fell back into the jungle a handful headed towards the docks to search for any survivors they may have missed.

Dutch and Luis awoke to dust swirling about in the air, reflecting/refracting the bright sunshine into their face. Dutch got to his feet quickly while Luis stumbled around. He got onto the boat and started to pull out from the docks. Glancing back he couldn't see Luis as he pulled the boat away. A fist collided with Dutch's face knocking him out of the chair. Luis had made his way on the boat. He picked Dutch up by his vest and threw him out of the cabin and onto the side of the boat. He kicked Dutch in the face and dragged him further to the front of the boat. Blood was dripping out from his mouth and nose.

"You think that was going to save you, traitor? I'm going to enjoy killing you" Luis said as he brought his knife out. "You can share the same fate as your comrades".

He swung the blade at Dutch but missed. Dutch quickly got to his feet dodging knife swings. Luis came at him again only glancing his neck [let's make this as desperate a situation as possible]. Dutch side stepped and kicked Luis in the knee, dropping him to one leg. He came in from the top, landing a solid punch to Luis's right cheek. Luis dropped to the ground but slashed at Dutch's ankle. The knife drew fresh blood, causing Dutch to stumble backwards in surprise. Luis took the chance to lunge toward Dutch and try to finish the big man off. Dutch recovered in time to grab Luis's arm and snap it. Luis dropped the knife from the pain. Luis back kicked Dutch to the railing. Trying to finish it off Luis went for a roundhouse but Dutch was on guard now. Luis shrieked as his foot impaled itself on a knife Dutch was gripping in his hand…Luis's own knife.

"SHIT!" Luis screamed as it cut his Achilles tendon.

Dutch bent over Luis, grabbed him by the fatigues, and lifted him up. "Pray that the VC kills you quickly you piece of shit" he said as he hurled him over the side of the boat.

Dutch walked back into the main cabin and sped away from the dock leaving Luis floating in the water. He started to swim to the shore when he saw the VC waiting. They were just staring at him, then began smiling, and pointing. He wished he had died right there and then rather than endure the torture they had in store for him, and it seemed as if death was listening to him that day because his wish was granted. Luis turned around in the water just in time to see the starboard side of the Dutch's boat as it smacked right into his skull, splitting it open. The Lagoon ran over his body and the propellers dismembered and tore his limbs to shreds. The water turned a dark red and only pieces of bloody clothes were left floating on the surface. Dutch kicked the boat into full gear and never looked after that.

[Flashback ends with Dutch downing another shot at the bar with Rock]

"And the rest is history Rock" Dutch said as he let out a big sigh, as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Rock just sat there amazed at the fact that Dutch had to accomplish so much just to get his freedom. He looked down into his glass and just stared into the brown substance.

"Well Rock I think it's time we started heading back to the house, don't you think so?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah, let's get going" Rock said as he finished off his drink and slammed it on the table.

They left the bar and headed back to the jeep. Rock kept going over the story in his head. If he got the Lagoon here then Dutch has been here ever since (with the exception of retrieving Revy and Benny). The sun was beginning to set by the time they got back to the apartment. Rock saw Benny on top of the scaffolding in front of the apartment struggling to put up the new walling for the apartment. Revy was leaning on the scaffolding's poles with a bottle of Vodka in one hand. She was lecturing Benny on how to adjust the walls.

"No you're doing it all fucking wrong" she shouted. "I can do a better job than that" She saw Rock and Dutch get out of the jeep. She walked over to the jeep. Dutch tossed her the small duffle bag.

"Finally, our payment! I've been waiting!" Revy said with delight. She peeked inside only to see five thousand in cash. "What the fuck? Where's the rest of it?" Her voice grew louder "Is Balalaika holding out on us?!"

"No she isn't, I needed most of it for personal reasons" Dutch said calmly. "This will happen one more time and that will be the end of it; so all of us are going to have to deal with a pay cut for the next job."

Benny hopped off the scaffold and walked up to Revy and took a look inside.

"You know for the next mission if we need ammo for our weapons we won't be able to afford it. The Rip off church is still being reconstructed and they don't have the supplies to give out loans let alone allow an 'I owe you'. The money we got from Chriton is all gone due to the repairs towards the warehouse and the apartment, plus replacing the equipment that we lost." He said while pushing up his glasses.

"I'm very aware of that." Dutch replied.

"I don't think you are, so why don't pull your head out of your ass and get that money back!" Revy barked.

Revy, Rock and Benny just looked at him then Revy spoke "I WANT MY FUCKING MONEY!"

"Calm down Revy, we should be considerate of Dutch's decision. He probably made a really hard choice for the group and I think we should respect his decision." Rock responded.

"Shut up Rock!" Revy snarled.

"I have to agree with Revy on this one Rock. Dutch had no right to make that kind of decision with out our consent. Dutch owes us our money and I expect to be paid" pointed out Benny.

"Well you won't get your money until after the second job and that's that" Dutch disputed.

Revy unclipped her cutlass and brought it out gripping it in her hand by her side ready to put a bullet in Dutch's head. Dutch unclipped his revolver and waited for Revy to make a move. A duel between two partners was about to go down but just then there was a knock at the door. Benny stepped back slowly and moved to the door to see who it was. He opened the door and saw a young woman standing in front of him. Her brunette hair was up in a bun with two strands of hair coming over her eyes. She had fair skin and was wearing a black leather jacket and some worn out pair of jeans.

"Is a man named Vincent there?" she asked.

"I'm sorry no one lives here by that name" Benny replied as he closed the door and went back to the front room.

"What did she want Benny?" Rock asked.

"She was looking for some guy named Vincent. Told her no one lived here."

Dutch and Rock's eyes widened as Benny mentioned the named Vincent. They both got up and walked to the door and opened and saw the young female there overlooking the address again. Rock asked her politely to come in and have a seat in the front room. She slowly came in walking past Dutch not even realizing who he really was. They all took a seat in the front.

"So what is it that you need from Black Lagoon, miss?" Rock asked.

"I'm looking for a man named Vincent" She answered.

"Uhh I'm sorry miss this is a delivery service-" Benny said

"Not some damn lost and found" Revy said snarkingly.

Rock shakes his head at the other two, then looks at Dutch and returns to the girl.

"Why exactly did you come here, of all places?"

"My family has been receiving …gifts…from this address. Whoever it was seemed to be a friend, so I thought I could get some help…?" looks around helplessly

"Before my mom died she told me about a man known as Vincent Dutch Johnson also known by some as Dutch. I thought that the person who's been sending us money would know something about him…" She said as she placed her hands on her lap.

"What's his relation to you; if you don't mind me asking?" Dutch asked.

"My name is Vanessa, I'm Vincent's daughter."

Everyone's (excluding Dutch) mouths slightly hung open as they were looking at Dutch's daughter. Dutch got up and stood tall then spoke "Vanessa, just so you know, I really don't like being called Vincent"

The girls' eyes widen as she stares at him.

[Ending credits, EDISON- Don't look behind]

[End of episode 4, season 3]

[Next episode of Black Lagoon]

Everyone was shocked with the sudden visit from Dutch's daughter. It seems that he has to face his forgotten past. Trying to get to know a father that was never there let alone never heard of until a few days ago isn't easy. Take your daughter to work day might be out of the question or is it? A private plane landed at the airport that very day and out walks a group of men dressed like mercenaries. What's going on?!

[Next time on Black Lagoon: Abnormal Fatherhood]


	5. Chapter 5

Black Lagoon Episode 5

Episode 5

[Opening theme: Red Fraction by MELL]

Title: Abnormal Fatherhood

[Opening Scene]

"It's so good to finally meet you" Vanessa said as she embraced Dutch. "My mother always told stories about you to me even after she got remarried."

"She did?" Dutch said sounding surprised.

"Oh yes, stories about how you fought in the war and how good you treated her but also the reason you went to war. I think that's what a man should do to provide for his family." She said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, how you went to war to provide for your family but also to ensure the people in that country had a fair life and wasn't brought down by communism." She said as she wiped her eyes of the tears of joy.

"Umm Vanessa, I didn't go because of that".

"You didn't? but she said…" she paused "You were highly decorated in combat, right?"

"Nope" he said

"Did you come home but get called back to handle some private stuff?"

"Nope"

"Then all of what she told me was…"

"Bullshit. That's right Vanessa; everything that she told you was a lie. She never knew what happened to me after the last phone call we had. It was better that she didn't know that I became a traitor to the country I fought for, but now I run a prosperous business within Asia". Dutch said as he sat back down in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

Vanessa took a seat on the couch while the rest of the crew was in the kitchen trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. She took a look at Dutch and smiled.

"Well then I guess this is somewhat good news." She said as she stood up. "I get to know who my real father first hand and see what kind of life he does. This is fantastic" She said with a smile.

Dutch took a drink from his cup and cleared his throat.

"I have no intentions of showing you what kind of business I do. I will make this very clear; you made a mistake Vanessa to come and see me you should've…"

"Nonsense!" she yelled. Her eyes started to swell up with tears again. "I came to meet my biological father and establish a great father/daughter relationship. Nothing you say will deter me from going back home. So you just need to deal with it and prepare yourself to be a father because you have some catching up to do." She walked to her bags and brought them to the living room. In walked several men through the front door with more bags.

"Boys you can just drop the bags right here. I won't be staying at the hotel I'll be staying here with my father." She said as she pushed away the baggage handlers.

"Well I know one thing you got from your mother, you sure are demanding." Dutch said with a smile then let out a long sigh.

Dutch walked over to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Benny and Revy just looked him and started to laugh. Rock left the kitchen to go talk to Vanessa.

"Little miss perfection is in for a fucking rude awakening." Revy said. "This is going to be good. Can you imagine how much she's going to freak when she finds out what we do."

"I don't know Revy. She seems as strong as Dutch and something about her is telling me she can handle whatever situation she is thrown out into." Benny said.

"Yeah I got that feeling too Benny. We shall see though." Dutch said as he walked back out to the living room.

Rock was talking with Vanessa as she got herself situated in Rock's room which was big enough for two people.

"Is this your room Rock? I hope you don't mind if I stay here with you. I saw the other rooms and they all looked pretty trashy and I saw your room looking so nice and organized and I just had to sleep here." Vanessa said smiling beautifully at Rock.

"I don't mind at all" Rock replied.

"Super!" she said excitedly as she unpacked a large air mattress and begun filling it up.

Rock left the room and went back to the kitchen. "It seems Vanessa is going to be sleeping in my room." Rock said as he rummaged through the refrigerator for something to eat.

"You lucky bastard, now no funny business at night Rock" Benny said with a smirk.

"Please I doubt Rock would know how to charm a woman let alone make a move on a woman." Revy said with laughter.

"I charmed you" Rock mumbled

Revy pulled Rock's pants from behind and whipped him around forcing him up against the refrigerator.

"What the hell did you just say?" Revy asked angrily.

"Nothing, I said nothing." Rock said embarrassedly

"Watch it Rock you don't want to end up on the wrong side of my cutlass" she said grasping his shirt.

"Cool it people we have work to do!" Dutch ordered. "Now since we have an extra set of hands with us I think the job Mr. Chang has in stored for us we will be able to get this job done quickly."

Revy took a look at Dutch and just stared for a moment then spoke. "You mean we're dragging that little girl with us? I mean she may have the personality like you Dutch but we don't know if she can handle a gun let alone handle possibly being shot at." She said.

"Look Revy, like it or not she's coming with us. Rock will look after her while we do the job and Benny will stay on communications. It's going to be easy, but you have a point. Take Benny to the docks with you and wait for me by the Lagoon. Bring a few weapons too." Dutch said as he walked down the hall to where Vanessa was.

Revy picked up her stuff and headed out the door.

"Move it" She said shoving Benny out the door.

Rock took his clipboard and Dutch's satchel down stairs and waited by the car. He watched Benny and Revy's jeep disappear into the horizon. Rock couldn't help but think that somehow Vanessa's appearance might cause a bit of trouble for them especially that he now has to watch her.

Dutch opened the bedroom door to see Vanessa finish getting dressed. She was wearing beige cargo pants and a tight designer camouflage tank top with a black bandana covering her hair like a hat. She continued to unpack her things while Dutch just watched.

"You know dad, this is going to be great. Some much needed father and daughter time is always great. Nothing better than team building to strengthen a strong relationship" she said as she finished putting the last of her clothes in a small container.

"Vanessa, this job that we're doing can be a bit dangerous and I need to know if you can handle yourself when things start to get a bit dicey?" Dutch said.

She looked at him puzzlingly then just laughed. "Geez, where did that come from? Well to put your mind at ease I took plenty of Judo classes that mom paid for and I know a good amount of weapons training due to mom's entrepreneurship".

"What do you mean?" Dutch asked.

"Moms business expanded rather quickly and with expansion comes security. She hired out a private military/security to oversee that the shipments run smoothly. She told me that it would be appropriate that I should be able to handle myself if a situation arises where I need to defend my life. So I took advance training offered by the security and I'm very much capable of handling any situation". She said.

"Well then I guess I underestimated your mother. I never would've guessed she was capable of saying such things."

"Yeah, most men thought that too. I just hope for your sake she was right about you".

"Me too" Dutch said smiling back at her.

They left the building and headed downstairs to where Rock was waiting. They hopped into the car and left for the docks. Rock looked at Vanessa through the rear view mirror and stared momentarily. Vanessa caught Rock staring and giggled. Dutch looked at Vanessa then Rock with a displeased expression.

They arrived at the docks minutes after leaving and saw Revy talking to Mr. Chang who had shown up early. Benny was getting off the boat making sure everything was all prepped to launch. They got out of the car and walked over to Chang and Revy.

"Dutch so glad you could make it; Revy was just telling me your daughter was in town. I wasn't aware that you had family." Chang said looking Vanessa up and down

"You and me both". Dutch said with a smirk.

"And Rock so good of you to come along; maybe this time you'll actually get to kill someone." Chang said turning back to Revy.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rock asked.

"What? You didn't think that we didn't hear about your heroics when saved Revy after she got herself into the trouble with Chriton? Balalaika is impressed too you know."

"You risked your life for her Rock?" Vanessa asked.

"It was nothing really. She has done the same for me many of times before." He said.

"That's so manly"

Rock blushed and smiled. He saw Revy just glancing at him in the corner of her eye. She shrugged it off and walked towards the Lagoon.

"Ok then, enough with these pleasantries lets get down to business." Chang said pulling out a dossier from his jacket. "Your target is the freight ship the Monaco. It's headed towards southeastern China. What you'll be doing is carrying as much of the shipment as you can then deploying this flare which we'll see from the air and will pick up the rest. The security is pretty loose on the ship but do expect that they won't give up the shipment without a fight."

"It's about fucking time I get to shoot someone I was thinking this was going to be ask nicely job". Revy said smiling devilishly.

"Try to refrain from killing them all of them Revy. We need at least a few of them alive so we can interrogate them."

"I'm not making any promises Chang" Revy yelled out from the docks.

"Dutch, keep your trigger man inline." Chang ordered.

"Yeah I know"

Dutch walked with Vanessa and Rock the Lagoon and boarded. They backed out from the dock and took off in a load roar.

[Hours into the trip]

Rock was in the crew quarters with Vanessa and Revy. Rock sensed there was tension between Vanessa and Revy and felt that something needed to be said but Vanessa got to it first.

"So Revy you must be pretty thankful that Rock came to your rescue, huh?" Vanessa asked.

"Not really, I've saved his ass plenty of times before, it was about time that he manned up and took charge of a damn situation. To be honest I had everything under control. Rock just sped up my escape that's all." Revy said with anger in her voice.

"What a way to show your appreciation for a man who risked his life for your disposable life." Vanessa said.

"What did you just fucking say?" Revy asked unclipping her cutlass.

"You heard me. You can't even show a little bit of gratitude to him. Instead you put him down like the deed he had done was nothing!" She yelled getting up off the bench and began thrusting her finger at her. "There is one thing I can't stand and that's not having any manners. You need to learn some bitch. You should've thanked him like this".

She rushed over to Rock and straddled him and aggressively laid her lips on his kissing him. She even managed to slip her tongue onto his. She pushed herself off him and glared at Revy only to receive a right hook from her fist. Vanessa stumbled backwards bracing for an impact against a wall but managed to regain her footing. She wiped the blood from her clip and came charging at Revy. The two crashed into each other falling to the floor exchanging punches in mid air.

"Benny get in here, help me!" Rock yelled through the intercom.

Benny rushed down to the crew quarters and opened the door and saw the two going at each other.

"You get Vanessa I'll get Revy" Rock said.

The two pulled the girls off each other and dragged them kicking and screaming to separated areas. Rock took Revy topside while Benny pushed Vanessa into the cargo hold.

"You sure know how to pick a fight Vanessa. What the hell were you thinking getting into it with Revy? She could've killed you" Benny asked as he pulled out the first aid.

"She has been giving me shit ever since I arrived. Besides she needed that. Make her see the things in Rock I see." She replied.

"Is that what this is about? Rock? I swear he gets into so much trouble with the women he meets, but I see your point."

"You do?" Vanessa asked.

"Yup, Revy needs to stop getting in the way of herself and admit she likes Rock. That will never happen though because she thinks feelings are weak and being weak isn't something Revy is. I believe she had feelings for one guy but he ended up being pretty twisted and sadistic not to mention a killer." Benny said while he applied the first aid to Vanessa's face.

[Meanwhile topside with Rock and Revy]

"Let go of me Rock god damn it. I'm going to tear that bitch piece by piece until there is nothing left!" Revy shouted.

Rock continued to drag her from under her arms to the topside while she kept cursing.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Not until you calm down Revy. She meant nothing by it. Don't let it get to you ok?" Rock explained.

"There you go taking someone else's side and not mine. Why couldn't you have just left when I told you to? We don't need you damn it!" Revy exclaimed.

They finally got top side and Rock dropped her on the ground and walked to the stern of the boat. Revy got to her feet and marched over to Rock. He quickly turned around and started yelling at her.

"You still want me gone? Why? You fucking invited me. It's like you wanted me to be here and ever since we had our last argument you want me gone. I'm sick of your shit Revy! What the fuck do you want from me?" He howled.

She grabbed his shirt and kissed him forcefully. It was a moment that didn't last long. She stopped and looked at him angrily and then realized what she had just done. Rock was surprised by what just happened and his mouth hung open slightly.

"You tell anyone what I did I'll fucking kill you in your sleep. Got it?" She asked.

Rock never answered he just looked at her. He was still stunned from the moment.

"I'll take your silence as you got my point" Revy said. She barged off back down to the crew quarters and opened up a glass of rum she hid within the pipes. She poured shot after shot and downed them until she passed out.

Rock headed to the communications room where Benny was half way asleep. He pulled up a chair and fell asleep soon afterwards. Vanessa made her way to the control room where Dutch was; he was sleeping too but had put the Lagoon on autopilot. Vanessa sat on the cot next to the control consul and fell asleep. Dutch peeked through his glasses at Vanessa and smiled.

[Hours later, 0600hr]

Dutch woke up to the smell of hot coffee being held in Vanessa's hands. She poured him a cup and gave him a chart that she had made. It was of the estimated time of arrival to the Monaco.

"How'd you do this?" Dutch asked.

"Umm let's see mom was in the shipping business, duh" she said.

"Right"

He saw that in 45 minutes they would reach the Monaco. He got on the loudspeaker and announced to the crew that they would arrive in 45 minutes. He went below deck to the engine room and fed more diesel to the engine. He ran back up stairs and started to ready his gear. Revy woke up with cottonmouth and headed to the latrine. Benny woke Rock and told him what's what. Rock made his way to the latrine as well. Revy and Rock's eyes met in the latrine yet they didn't say anything. She forced him out of the door way and headed topside. Rock fixed his tie and washed his face and followed shortly after.

They all assembled excluding Benny on the stern of the Lagoon. Dutch was there holding the clipboard making sure everything was correct. The Monaco was insight and the Lagoon had stopped five miles away.

"Listen up you three here's what's going to happen. Rock will get on the horn and hail the Monaco. He will politely encourage them to surrender. While he is doing that we will board the ship via watercraft and infiltrate the insides of that beast and secure the ship. Once secure we'll send up the flare and begin loading the cargo. After everything is loaded we'll send the hostages on their way and we'll sink the ship using C-4 provided by Change, any questions?" Dutch asked.

"So you're pirates?" Vanessa asked.

"No Vanessa we're businessmen". Dutch said.

Revy laughed at Vanessa. "What did you think we were? Salesmen or perhaps doctors?"

"Vanessa if you aren't ready for this…" Dutch was interrupted.

"We all have to survive somehow and this is your way. Lets do this!" She said excitedly.

Rock headed to where Benny was and started hailing the Monaco. Dutch and the crew got in the watercraft and sped to the Monaco.

"Monaco this is Lagoon Creature. We here by take your ship under the investment of our own. We demand that you surrender and you will not be hurt. Force our hand and you will be shown no mercy." Rock ordered.

"This is the Monaco to Lagoon Creature. You do not know the pain you have brought to yourself over and out" the crew member responded.

Rock pulled out the short wave radio and hailed Dutch. "They want it the hard way, prepare for resistance."

"Thanks Rock. You heard him you two gear up." Dutch barked.

Revy packed on extra clips and the satchel of C-4. Vanessa dug around through the bag finding a submachine gun and a colt .45. She loaded extra ammo as well and through the bandana over her face. Dutch grabbed his shotgun and anchored the watercraft on the side of the beast. He threw the grappling hook aboard the ship. It caught on the first try.

"Are you sure you can handle yourself Annie Oakley?" Revy said to Vanessa.

"Yeah, are you sure you won't let your emotions get in your way?" Vanessa said.

Revy raised her fist at her but Dutch held her back. "Can it you two we need to work as a team on this. Lets go."

They headed up the rope one by one until they reached the top. Dutch positioned himself by the wall and peered around the side. He saw few guards but nothing major. He told Revy to head to the cargo hold and clear out any resistance and secure the cargo. He made sure Vanessa stayed close to him. The split up and went on their way. Dutch and Vanessa hurried of the steps to the control room. He rushed inside holding his shot gun firmly in place.

"Get away from the windows and get down on the ground!" He yelled.

They stepped away from the window and lied flat on the ground. On of them made a run for the exit but Vanessa caught by putting a bullet in his ankle. The officer fell to the floor and cursed obscenities in pain.

"Nice shot" Dutch said.

"Thank you".

Dutch went to the controls and stopped it dead in its tracks. He fired one shot into the consul to make it so they couldn't start it back up. He pulled up one of the officers and took him in the back room to force him to tell Dutch where the dossier ships manifest was. Vanessa stood guard over the rest of the men but was unaware of the guard lurking up the stairs to her position.

[Revy securing the bottom of the ship]

Revy moved quickly through the ship clearing each room but found nothing but empty bunks inside. She had cleared up to five rooms but no one was there. It wasn't suspicious but was suspicious was the amount of food on the ship seemed to be stocked for 100 plus men. She had a feeling that Chang's information was off by a lot. She went deeper into the beast and finally reached the cargo hold where she could hear activity on the other side of the door. She listened in.

"Get your asses in gear people. We have to make sure that the cargo isn't taken or it's our lives for this mistake. Lets move!" the voice said.

She heard similar phrases over and over again. She opened the door slightly and snuck in. What she saw was about 20 men loading the bags onto what appeared to be a heavy transport helicopter. She radioed in.

"Dutch we have a problem here. They're loading the cargo onto a helicopter and prepping it to leave."

"Stop them! If that cargo is gone we don't get paid and we all want to get paid for this job. Make sure there are no survivors we have plenty up here." Dutch said.

"Thank you!"

Revy shot up from her ducking position wielding her cutlass tightly and a smile she let loose Whitman style. The men were taken surprise and didn't have time to react. Bullets soared through the air cutting down her foes. Blood splattered out from the exit wounds landing on the metallic walls. Revy hopped on top of the crates and cart wheeled over the man in charge placing two bullets in his skull. Skull and brain matter covered the crate he was behind concealing the name of the company Dutch was stealing from. The cargo topside doors started to open and the alarm was finally sounded. Revy leapt towards the cockpit of the helicopter and shot through the glass killing the pilot. His body shook furiously as two clips of bullets tore his insides to shreds. The helicopter powered down and Revy took a seat in the co-pilots seat. She reloaded her guns and let out a deep sigh. She radioed Rock.

"Cargo is all clear, Rock deploy the damn flare, Revy out" she said.

Revy took a look around at the bodies lying on the floor of dead bodies. She saw one injured guard crawling away. She reacted and aimed down the iron sights of her cutlass and fired. The bullet rocketed into the back of his skull exploding the brain from the inside.

[On the Lagoon]

"Roger that Revy" said Benny. Benny yelled into the intercom and to Rock to deploy the flare.

Rock grabbed the flare gun and shot it out in the air. The flare blew up into green smoke and drifted into the winds. Out from the clouds came two helicopters covered in white. They flew in over to the Monaco and hovered in place. The doors slid open and out dropped were rappelling lines. 10 men from each helicopter came down, each heavily armed with AK-47's and bullet proof vests. They secure the stern and the entire topside of the Monaco dispensing of what was left of the guards except the one they couldn't see.

[Back in the control room]

"They're here, do you have the dossier?" Vanessa asked.

"Yup, got it, now lets get off this boat" Dutch said.

Dutch walked out and the figure behind the wall outside the door appeared. Dressed in urban camouflage with a white ski mask holding a M16 charged in.

"Drop the fucking weapons now!" he yelled.

Vanessa dove for cover as soon as the guard opened fired. Bullets sparked against the metal and cracked the glass. Dutch ducked back behind the door in the back room. The guard pressed forward gun held high. Dutch challenged him by kicking the gun from his hands. The guard pulled out his knife and sliced his vest. The guard came at him again lunging forward. Dutch hit the knife out of his hand and kicked him back to the consul. Vanessa popped back out and saw Dutch struggling with the guard.

"Kill him Vanessa!" Dutch yelled out to her.

He kicked him back. He saw Vanessa aiming at him and ran towards her. She could see that he was going to kill her. It was as if everything slowed down. It was either him or her and it had to be decided now. She pulled the trigger and fired. The bullets zipped in and out of his body creating numerous exit wounds. He dropped to his knees in front of Vanessa and fell chest first onto the metal grate on the ground. He whispered into his headset "Alpha is a go".

"That's the signal men, move!"

Three doors opened from the rear of the ship and out ran three groups of ten men; fully armed as the guard at the control room. They combed the ship and set up in defensive positions around the armed Triad.

"I told you to clear the fucking ship" Chang yelled out from his headset within the helicopter.

"We did. Your information was wrong though. Your information left out the 50 men security detail!" Revy shouted.

"Make sure that chopper in the cargo hold gets lift off. We need that cargo." Chang said.

The security detail engaged the Triads from across the ship. Bullets spiraled and zipped across the metal beast. Dutch, Revy, and Vanessa headed below deck to where the helicopter was stationed. Dutch took a look around in the cargo hold for a perfect spot to blow a hole so he can load the cargo into the Lagoon. He stepped over bodies until he was in the middle of the ship and figured that where he was standing was good enough for a loading area. Dutch waved over Revy and gave the signal to prep the C-4.

"Take a look around Vanessa and see if you can find some type of extra goodies. If we're going to leave this metal belly we're taking more of this merchandise." Dutch said.

"We don't even know what are in these crates." Revy said.

"True, but if there's a highly trained security detail on here there must be something worth my time. Like you said "how are we suppose to get more ammo when we have no money?""

Revy just rolled her eyes and continued placing the C-4 on the hull. Vanessa wandered around the cargo hold prying open crates left and right but only found crates of metal. She finally came upon a black crate hidden under some camouflage netting. She noticed that there were dirty footprints leading back to the helicopter. She cracked the crate open and gazed upon a magnificent sight. The crate was filled to the top with hundred dollar bills.

"Dutch, Revy" She called out "I've found something you may want to take a look at."

"Can you bring it here? We're kinda' busy?" Dutch asked.

"No way, we're going to need something to lift this crate with"

"Fine, just hang there for a minute we'll be there in a minute"

Vanessa waited by the crate waiting for them to finish. She looked around for some type of bag to put the money in. Suddenly a voice came from behind her.

"Don't fucking move" the voice said.

"Shit." She whispered to herself.

She heard more footsteps rushing along the metal grates on the catwalks.

"Put your hands up and turn around slowly" the voice ordered.

Vanessa complied and faced the guard. He was wearing an olive green tactical vest with black camouflage and a black ski mask. He firmly gripped his sidearm pointing it at her head. He reached out to undo the bandana around her face. The guards' eyes widened from shock.

"Vanessa what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

The guard took off his ski mask. She then realized it was Sergeant Jerry Michaels from her mothers' security company.

"What are you doing here Jerry?"

"Your father bought out your moms' security detail that went along with her shipping business. You still have the rights to her shipping business though" he answered.

"He's not my father Jerry and what do you mean he bought out the security business?"

"It means we work for him now and my new primary directive is to get you back to him" he said pulling her arm.

"Forget it!" she yelled yanking her arm from his grip "I'm not going back to that asshole. Can't you see what he's doing? He's going to kill me and then take the shipping business for himself so he can expand his business."

"Don't be stupid Vanessa; your father loves you."

"Whatever. I'm not going back and besides I found my real father" she said.

[A long pause]

"Cover your ears Vanessa!" Dutch called out. "Fire in the hole"

The explosion blew open the hull from the side. The entire freighter shook from the blast. The blast knocked Jerry from his feet and the rest of his men off balance. Vanessa saw her opening and took it. She kicked the gun from his hand and punched him in the throat. Jerry clinched his throat and began choking. He fell to his knees gasping for air but by that time Vanessa was back with Dutch.

"Clear the ship men. We can't let them take what's left here so we we'll sink the bastard" the Sergeant ordered. "Full retreat"

The security detail fell back to the bow of the ship and set off a red flare. Minutes later two Blackhawk helicopters dropped from the sky and circled the ship. The triads ceased fire and let the security detail go. They knew they weren't there to kill a security detail but to secure a cargo. The troops climbed up the ropes and into the helicopters and vacated the ship but only one helicopter stayed in place hovering above the ship. Chang wasn't concerned about the helicopter though. He ordered his men to get the chopper in the cargo hold in the air in five minutes.

[Meanwhile Benny positioned the Lagoon near the blown out opening of the ship]

"So what is it that you wanted to show me Vanessa?" Dutch asked.

"Your money issues are over for the time being. Come check this out." She said.

They walked over to where the crate was and saw what Vanessa was talking about.

"Holy shit, that's a shit load money" Revy blurted.

"Indeed that is. Grab the other end Revy this is our prize" Dutch said.

Revy hoisted up the other end of the crate and helped Dutch load it onto the Lagoon. Vanessa took a look around and didn't see Jerry anywhere. Dutch walked over to Vanessa and gave a rough pat on the back.

"You may just have a future in the delivery business after all Vanessa"

"Yeah thanks" she said hesitantly. "Do you know what happen to the security detail?"

"They took off five minutes ago, why what's up?"

"Oh no, we have two minutes to get off the boat. We need to go now!" She yelled.

"Why? What's the hurry?" Dutch said holding Vanessa.

"This boat is wired to explode. Don't ask how I know this dad but we need to leave now"

Vanessa was right; they had about one minute and thirty seconds left. Dutch and Vanessa headed out of the ship and onto the Lagoon. Revy was still digging around the crates looking for more money.

"Get your ass on the boat Revy, this beast is going to explode!" Dutch shouted out to her.

Revy dropped everything and rushed to the Lagoon. The Lagoon sped away in hurry. From the air Chang saw Dutch leaving in a hurry and finally realized what the Blackhawk was doing hovering above the ship. It was a lookout to make sure the ship sank.

"Forget the chopper boys just grab the bags and I'll lift you out of there" Chang commanded.

The men stopped what they were doing and grabbed the bags and waited for the rappel lines. The lines dropped from the chopper. The triad grabbed hold of the lines and was lifted out of the ship. The seconds later the ship broke in half from a massive explosion and sank to the bottom of the ocean. Chang just barely managed to escape the explosion.

[Back on the Lagoon]

Benny pushed his chair away from the communications table and stepped downstairs to the cargo hold where the others were. He saw Rock sitting next to Vanessa and Revy sitting on top of a black crate.

"What's in the crate?" he asked.

"A life line brought to you by Harting Enterprises" Revy said hopping off the crate.

She kicked open the crate and out toppled the stacks of money.

"Lets not forget to send Harting a thank you card" Benny said pushing up his glasses smiling. "Nice find Revy"

"Damn right it was; I can smell money a mile away." Revy said exiting the room paying no attention to Vanessa.

Benny cruised on over to the bench where Vanessa and Rock were sitting. He could see something was wrong with Vanessa.

"The fight on that ship was pretty intense but it seemed you did ok. This is what Dutch told me of course." Benny said.

"I never killed a person before. I've trained to shoot all sorts of weapons and fight in various styles but killing just makes me feel…"

"Alive?" Benny asked.

"Depressed?" Rock asked eyeing Vanessa.

"Sick!"

She jumped up from the bench and crashed through the bathroom door and started to vomit. Revy came back in and saw Vanessa vomiting.

"I guess someone can't handle the sea let alone killing a scumbag. Hey kiddo why don't you go back home to mommy because this just isn't for you" She said caustically.

"Why don't you take that great smelling nose of yours and go sniff some luggage bitch!" Vanessa screamed slamming the door on everyone.

Rock just shook his head and sat on the floor and began counting the money. Benny headed back up to the communications room.

[Nightfall, the crew finally arrives back home to Roanapur]

Dutch carried Vanessa to the jeep and placed her in the back. Benny hopped into the jeep as well and waited for Dutch.

"I'm taking Vanessa back the house and I'm going to get some sleep. I'm fucking beat. I want you to take Rock to the cleaners and get this money cleaned. In the morning we'll pick it up and then pick up our payment from Chang as well." Dutch said as he got into the jeep.

The jeep peeled out from the docks and disappeared into the night. Revy tied up the Lagoon to the docks and went below deck.

"Get your ass down here Rock I need your help" She shouted.

Rock followed her in to where the crate was. He grabbed the other end and lifted it up. They walked back up the boat and placed the money in the trunk. She tossed Rock the keys "You're driving, so lets' go." He got into the car and headed to the cleaners.

The night lights shimmered through the windows of the car and blurred as they sped down the main strip. Revy couldn't help but wonder why there was so much money on that freighter.

"You know if there were more of those freighters we could easily make a small fortune off of their misfortune that they'd run into us" mentioned Revy.

"That'd be great and all but you're forgetting one thing and that's the security on the ship. After dealing with a sunken ship, lost cargo, and raids I think the security would be a bit tighter on the next shipments" Rock said.

"Yes, but with a gunship we wouldn't have to deal with tight security. Have the gunship stay guard then have a team secure ship and out in less than an hour."

"It won't work"

"Yes it will and I know just who ask; have a little faith" Revy said with a devilish grin.

They finally arrived at the cleaners. The shop was a dry cleaning front from the outside but a dirty money laundering business on the inside. Revy got out of the car and walked up to the door and peered inside. It was dark but there was a light on in the back. She pounded on the door like a madman.

"Open the fuck up Jin we need your service now damn it!"

There was no answer.

"Open the damn door before I kick it in. I know you're in there I can hear your heavy breathing" she howled.

"I am not a heavy breather ok, I have asthma" he said after popping his head up from the window.

"I knew you were in there, let us in"

"Who's us?" Jin inquired.

He shifted his eyes over to Rock and looked at him up and down then unlocked the door. They grabbed the crate from the car and walked inside towards the back. Revy heaved the crate on the table and opened it up.

"Wow…that is the most money I've seen on my table in one night" Jin said scratching his chin. "I suppose you want this all cleaned by tomorrow, right?"

"You bet your ass we do" Revy said.

"Okay it will be done in the afternoon or so; thanks for making me lose sleep tonight" Jin said with a sarcastic smile.

Revy and Rock left the cleaners and headed back to the house. When they arrived picked up the half empty bottle of rum on the table and headed straight for her room slamming the door. Rock loosened his tie and opens the door to his room. Vanessa was sound asleep when he got in. He threw himself on his bed and fell right to sleep.

[Stateside- Chicago, IL]

Jerry stepped inside Harting's waiting room. The secretary glanced over to him and called in to Harting.

"Umm sir, I have Sergeant Michaels waiting out here for you" she said.

"Send him in Katherine" Harting responded.

Jerry got up from his chair and walked in. The office was full of trophies of all kinds of sporting events. He noticed a gun rack with illegal firearms on the wall. Harting was practicing his back swing in the virtual golfing space.

"So did everything go over smoothly with the shipment Sergeant?" he said as he swung his wedge club.

"Not exactly, there was a problem" he uttered.

"What kind of problem Jerry?"

"We were raided by mercenaries and what seemed to be the Triad."

[Harting lets out a strong sigh] "How much did we lose exactly?"

"All of it sir, they even took what money was on the ship." Jerry said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Harting approached Jerry holding his wedge club by his side. The shadows revealed his scarred face. He had salt and peppered hair with an eye patch over his left eye.

"Do you know what's replaceable Sergeant?" Harting asked.

"No sir"

"The shipment that hid my money is replaceable. We can mine and create more of it. The ship that my cargo was shipped on is replaceable; hell even the crew is replaceable" he said to Jerry as he circle him. "What isn't replaceable is my time and effort Sergeant."

Sergeant Michaels knees started to tremble in fear that his screw up was going to land him in a pine box in an unmarked grave.

"I can't go arrange another meeting with my contacts to get more money. The amount of effort I put into bribing officials to make sure that the freighter goes unchecked can't be replaced. My time and effort is a commodity that shouldn't be wasted Sergeant" harting said as viewed the skyline from balcony window.

"Of course sir, but there is one other thing I need to mention" Michaels said as he cleared his throat.

"Oh…what would that be Sergeant?" Harting said as he walked to his chair placing the club on the desk.

"I found your daughter sir. She was on the ship with the mercenaries that raided the freighter sir, but I wasn't able to get a hold of her"

Harting sat slowly in his chair and opened a drawer and pulled a 9mm Berretta and slapped in a clip. He slid the gun across his desk towards Sergeant Michaels.

"You know Sergeant in medieval time's knights who dishonored their king fell on their sword to show that they were still loyal to him." He said with a grin.

Jerry started to sweat profusely and hesitated to pick up the gun.

"Pick up the gun Sergeant."

Sergeant Michaels grabbed the gun.

"Now point it at your chest"

Hands trembling, he began to sob as he turned the gun so the barrel was pointing at his chest.

"Pull it Sergeant" he said as he edged him on.

"Click" the sound of the gun made when he pulled the trigger. The gun fell from Sergeants' hand.

"I want you assemble a team of your best men to get my money, deal with the mercenaries, and hold that bitch that I call a daughter. Notify me when you have done all three and I'll be there personally to put the finishing touches on everything" he ordered as he interlaced his fingers with each other.

"Is the tracking device still within the crate?" He asked.

"Yes sir it is" confirmed the Sergeant.

"There you go. You have a location now get out of my sight and follow my orders" Harting said as he turned his chair away from Michaels returning to the view of the skyline.

Sergeant Michaels saluted and turned towards the doors and headed out.

"And Sergeant" Harting called out to Michaels stopping him in his tracks. "Next time the chamber won't be empty."

Sergeant Michaels swung open the doors and headed back down to the lobby. He got on his phone and told his men to meet him at the tarmac tomorrow at 6am. He wasn't sure why Harting was going to meet them there but he suspected that Vanessa might've been right about him.

[Returns to the Lagoon Company's apartment, 7:30am]

Rock woke up startled by the sight of black smoke then the smell of burning. He kicked off the sheets threw on his clothes in a fluster and barged out the door knocking on everyone's door screaming "the house is on fire!" He ran out to the kitchen to only see Vanessa dosing the frying pan with baking soda. She turned to Rock frowning and shrugging her shoulders.

"I tried to make breakfast for you guys but I never really got the hang of cooking" she said tossing out the empty box of baking soda.

Dutch walked out into the kitchen throwing on his sunglasses. He took a look around and went back to bed. Benny walked passed Vanessa to the freezer and pulled out a frozen breakfast and flung it onto the table and headed back to his room.

"Try to make this Vanessa, I doubt you'll be able to burn this" he said.

Vanessa took a seat at the table and glanced at the box and read the instructions.

"A hungry man's breakfast into one minute" she mumbled under her breath. "Asshole" she said hurling the breakfast carton out the window.

Rock came up behind her and lifted her by her shoulders. "Well I'm up and I'm hungry and since you tossed the only breakfast out the window lets go to the store to get something" he said with a smile. She nodded and went to her room to put on her shoes. Rock opened the rest of the windows to let out the burnt smell within the apartment. Vanessa came out with her bag in hand and went out the front door.

They walked around the small area of Roanapur going in and out of the stores collecting groceries and booze. As they were walking they saw black smoke rising above the rooftops. It seemed that something had caught fire within the distance but they weren't sure what it was.

"They must've taken cooking lesson from you Vanessa" Rock said chuckling afterwards.

"Very funny smart guy" she said sarcastically.

Rock saw sister Eda who he waved casually to only to have her stare at Vanessa rudely in passing. He and her made small talk and chit chatted nonchalantly. They made their way back to the apartment. When they opened the door they saw everyone was up but to his surprise Mr. Chang from the Triad was there speaking to Dutch quietly in the corner. Chang eyed Vanessa and smiled and decided to leave. He patted Rock on the shoulder and closed the door behind him. Vanessa started to put the groceries away when Dutch told Revy to take Benny to collect the money from Jin. She grabbed her cutlass off the chair and headed out with Benny.

"Rock head to the Triad offices. Chang told me that he had forgotten the check there for the last job. Go pick it up will ya'?" Dutch asked calmly.

"Yeah sure" Rock said and headed on out the door following Revy and Benny.

Dutch took a seat at the table while Vanessa finished up putting away the groceries. He took a sip of his coffee and told Vanessa to take a seat. She agreed and just stared at Dutch. He pushed over a folder to her and told her to take a look. She viewed the papers within the folder. Her eyes widened and she began to tear up.

"So were you going to bother to tell us before or after we had retrieved the money that Rico Harting is your father?"

"Step-father" she shot back at him.

"We stole money from one of the most powerful men within the world Vanessa. He owns every practical trade route via ocean that I can think of. You think he's not going to do anything about this blip on his radar?"

"He has enough money to last him three lifetimes I highly doubt he'll do anything. That money is like charity he doesn't care" she said.

"Let's hope not, the last thing we need is another Chriton" he said as he drew another sip from his coffee.

"Who's Chriton?" she inquired.

"Long story; I'm heading out to catch up with Rock to talk with Mr. Chang. I'll give you some time to yourself. I think you need it" Dutch said as he put on his vest and headed for the door.

He opened the door and a bit and looked back at Vanessa. "Is there any other secrets you're hiding from me?" He asked.

She nodded no and looked away. Dutch sighed then turned back to the door only to see a brown edge of a butt stock collide into his face. He fell back to the floor and went unconscious.

[Screen fades to black only viewing a slight outline of a figure standing over Dutch. Returns to Revy and Benny heading to Jin's Dry Cleaning]

Revy and Benny arrived to Jin's Dry Cleaning only to see the building turn into a smoldering pile of ash. The car came to a screeching halt. Benny and Revy got out and ran to the wreckage but was forced back by the tremendous heat. As the fire raged on they saw a body nailed to the door; it was Jin. Revy ran around the back trying to see if she could get the money but it was too late the fire had already claimed all. Benny took a look around and saw a young man on a cell phone calling emergency services. He ran towards him and asked him what happened.

"Ease off man I'll tell you, damn. I saw the whole show. About an hour ago two Range Rovers came to Jin's business. Out piled five guys from each vehicle dressed in military gear and armed to the teeth with weapons. Not even five minutes into entering the building they started trashing the place" he said taking a breath. "I went in for a closer look from behind the building and there they were beating Jin demanding where he got some money from. It didn't take long for him to tell him where he got it from. In exchange for the information he asked to be spared. They weren't too pleased with that. They dragged his body back into the building and out to the front where they stuck knives into his hands and ankles. The men inside soaked the building and Jin with kerosene and light the place on fire. Jin screamed at the top of his lungs but no one could save him" the young man finished.

"Fucking hell" Benny said. "Revy we need to head back to the house now!"

Revy looked up and saw Benny racing to the car. He slid across the hood of the car and jumped into driver seat. Revy ran jumped into the back of the car. They sped off down the road leaving the ashes of Jin's Dry Cleaning in the dust.

[Screen fades to black then returns coming to Rock returning to the apartment]

Rock was returning to the apartment because he forgot the routing numbers to the bank account. He walked up stairs only to see two men in military fatigues standing guard by the front door. He casually walked on by glancing into the apartment and saw Dutch knocked out and a man wearing a ski masking beating Vanessa while she was on the ground. They exchanged glances but Rock kept walking to the end of the hall and around the corner.

"Who was that Vanessa?" The man asked.

"No one just a neighbor" she said as her eyes moved to the left looking away from him.

He gave a hand signal to one of his men to follow Rock. The soldier nodded and crept behind Rock waiting to see if he was who she said he. Rock started to panic and had to think of something quick before they discovered who he was not. He knocked on the door he was facing hoping someone would answer. He pounded and pounded then finally it opened.

"What the fuck do you want?" the older male asked.

"Uncle Keshii, it's so nice to see you again!" Rock warmly greeted. "Well don't leave me out here in the hallway let me in."

Rock forced his way into the apartment and slammed the door and told the older male to keep quiet. The soldier radioed back to the interrogator in the apartment confirming everything was fine.

"Well then since that checks out let's go back to the nice hotel and wait for your father. He sure has missed you" he said as he yanked her up from the floor dragging her out the front door.

She was kicking and screaming trying to get free from his grasp. She kicked him in the stomach and managed to get down the hall but was stopped by one of the guards by the lift. The man walked up onto Vanessa and struck her in the face making her nose bleed.

"Bag and gag the bitch. Torch this fucking place! Leave no survivors" the male commanded.

"No don't do it!" Vanessa yelled but was drowned out when they gagged her and covered her face with a black cloth bag.

As the lift went down they exited and dragged Vanessa to one of the Range Rovers and left the apartment heading back to the hotel. Rock took that time to sneak out the older males' window and down the fire escape. He took a peek around the corner and saw only two guards standing by the second Range Rover. He had to find a way to follow that other Range Rover but he knew he had to gain the element of surprise if he could take them. Rock heard shouting from the window then gun shots. It was now or never Rock took a lid of a garbage can and rushed the guards. He nailed one across the headed knocking him out the other one turned and pointed his gun at him.

"Shit, what was I thinking I couldn't do this hero thing again" he thought to himself as the guard was about to fire. Closing his eyes and accepting his fate but he was saved by the most unlikely person, Dutch. He stumbled out the door opening fire on the guard with his revolver. The bullets clipped the gun out his hands then nailed one into his skull. The guard slumped over the drivers' side window dripping with blood.

"Well Mr. Hero we need to work on your takedown skills if you plan to keep doing this shit more often" Dutch said rubbing his head trying to ease the pain from the recent blow to it.

"Uh…yeah thanks. We need to catch up to that other Range Rover"

"I know but I'm driving"

The two got into the Range Rover and took off after the other Range Rover tailing them to see where they were going. The newly furnished apartment ignited into flames as they drove off. Debris fell from the sky.

[Ending Credits, Edison- Don't look behind]

[End of episode 5, season 3]

[Next episode of Black Lagoon]

Vanessa was taken by Rico Harting's men. It seems like Rico Harting is coming into town to complete his takeover of the family business by disposing of loose ends. Dutch hurries to save his daughter from the man who wants to take her away from him. With Rock and Dutch trying to figure out how they will proceed; Revy and Benny view the burning apartment building only to think that they are too late to save Dutch. They hurry up as well trying to catch up to second Range Rover to exact their revenge.

[Next time on Black Lagoon: The Difficult Choice]


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

[Opening Theme MELL- Red Fraction]

Title- disembarking of lives

[Opening Scene]

The Range Rovers hugged the road as they headed towards their destination; Revy and Benny were closely following the second one. Revy and Benny picked up speed and cracked the second Rovers tail. Dutch looked in the rear view mirror and saw it was Revy. He figured they couldn't tell it was them due to the tinted windows. They bumped them again causing Dutch and Rock to fishtail.

"We need to let them know that we're in here Dutch" Rock said excitedly.

"If we do that then the men in the Rover in front of us will know as well and then we'll lose Vanessa" Dutch said.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" asked Rock.

Dutch slammed the breaks dropping back behind Revy and Benny then slammed on the gas putting Revy and Benny in the middle of the Rovers. Dutch crunched Revy and Benny's tail. The game of cat and mouse has now turned onto them.

"Fucking a' do something Revy!" yelled Benny.

"Keep your panties on, I got this" Revy said pulling out her cutlass and sticking her body out the window.

She fired away at Dutch's Rover but the bullets only ricocheted off.

"Damn it!" Revy yelled.

Dutch rammed them again. The force jerked Revy's body around. Benny regained control but knew this chase wasn't going to end well.

"This has gone far enough Dutch" Rock shouted "We're going to end up killing them if we continue this".

"Look Rock I'm not going to lose Vanessa to those men so either pipe down or get out." Dutch said wincing at Rock.

Once again the Rover rammed into Benny and Revy making the car lose its' control. Then a voice came on from within the Rover.

"Hurry up and get rid of them, shoot them if you have to we can't let them figure out where we're going" the voice said.

Revy took aim again and let loose. Shells flew out of the chambers scattering all over the road. Just then Dutch's front tire blew out from one of the bullets. Dutch tried his best to keep control of the Rover as it skid around. Dutch gave Revy and Benny one more push but that push was too much force. He ended up hooking the front bumper onto the rear bumper of their car. The two were interlocked with each other speeding down the road continually picking up speed.

"Get them off us Benny!" Revy shrieked.

"I don't know how. I didn't sign up to be a fucking stunt driver" Benny commented.

Dutch tried stepping on the gas but nothing seemed to work. Finally Dutch decided to risk it all by pulling the emergency break. The Rover broke loose only to end up flipping onto its' top and sliding across the road coming to an abrupt stop.

"Ha ha" Revy chuckled as the Rover flipped in mid air.

"Stop laughing Revy and look what's in front of us" Benny said pointing his finger at the back window of the first Rover. The black window popped open and two men with Ak-47's opened fire on their car. Benny zigged and zagged all over the city road trying to escape the fire but there wasn't enough room to evade. The bullets drilled into their engine eating everything inside the hood. The car made three loud coughs and began to lose its speed.

"Finish them off" the Corporal in the front seat said.

The two men loaded an RPG and fired. The rocket swirled through the air trailing a small jet stream behind them.

"Bail out!" Revy said grabbing Benny's shirt throwing them both out of the drivers' side door.

They tumbled on the ground suffering severe tears on their bodies. Revy looked up the road and saw the car blew up into tiny flaming debris. The first Rover disappeared away from the wreckage and further into the city.

[Back down the road]

"Are you okay Rock?" Dutch asked as checked his body.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder but other than that I'm good. What about you?" he said trying to move.

"I'm still breathing and that's all that really matters at the moment" Dutch said unbuckling his seat belt. Dutch fell from his seat as soon as he did. He crawled out from the Rover and moved around to Rock's side and unhooks him. He pulled him out and pressed him up against the door.

"This is going to hurt" Dutch said.

"What's going to…Argh, fucking shit!" Rock yelped as Dutch relocated Rock's shoulder.

After Rock was all patched up they headed down the road up to where they saw the wreckage. They then saw Benny and Revy dusting each other off and patching up their wounds with scraps of clothing.

"Holy shit Dutch you're alive. We thought you were dead. Like you went up with the apartment" Revy said enthusiastically.

"No way, you think a couple of goons can get rid of me? It'd take an entire army to get rid of me Revy" Dutch said.

"So how'd you get here so fast?" Benny asked.

"We were in that Rover that flipped over"

"Figures they took Rock hostage but didn't think they'd be able to nab you" Benny said.

"No we were the ones driving it. See they took Vanessa and we didn't want to blow our cover so we went along as if we were the guards from the apartment. I didn't know we'd have to deal with you guys" Dutch said as he started walking down the road. "It doesn't matter really anymore we have to find where that truck went so I can get Vanessa back".

"So we almost died because you were trying to find your daughter?" Revy said scratching her head. "That's some pretty fucked up shit Dutch, even for you".

"Yeah, well it could've been worse. I could've killed you"

They all limped down the dusty city road further into the city with no set course. Dutch took a look at the ground and found the tire marks from escaped Rover. After a few hours of walking they came to a towering under construction skyscraper. Revy opened the security fence to the construction site. There were bullet casings littered all over the ground. It had seemed there was a small firefight within the area just a few hours ago. They crept through the site slowly making sure no one caught a glimpse of them. Moving behind a portable office they gazed up towards the top. There were three sentries at the thirteenth floor patrolling the ledges. Dutch wasn't sure if there were more of them inside or perhaps fewer. The only thing that mattered was getting Vanessa back.

"What are we doing Dutch? I've got only one extra clip for each cutlass and whatever I have inside now. We can't take on these guys. It'd be suicide and honestly I'm not risking my life for that little whore you call a daughter" Revy commented.

"I know, I know. We need to contact Chang and get some help out here; but I want to see this Harting fellow though."

Hours passed and the sun started to set. The patrols around the building increased there were more men; at least a dozen more. Dutch and the crew had set up inside a portable office. They left the lights off to avoid any suspicion. Guards were placed at the gates of the site. They were now trapped within the construction site. As it started to rain several cars arrived out of the darkness. Five black sedans with tinted windows; they stopped by what would be the lobby of the building. Men in tactical gear got out. They had crossed sword insignia on their shoulder. Assault rifles and sub machine guns were their armament.

Then out walked a man in large over coat and a poncho. Dutch wasn't able to see his face.

"Stay here with Rock Benny. Me and Revy are going to take a closer look and see if Vanessa ok" Dutch said as he opened the office door.

"Going in with little ammo outnumbered five to one, my kinds of odds. Let's do this." Revy said grinning.

"If things get tense we'll lure the men away from the gates and when you see them leave get to the Triad and tell Chang everything. I'm sure he'll be interested in getting to know the man who is funding them" Dutch said.

"You got it" Rock confirmed.

Revy and Dutch ran from cover to cover getting closer and closer to the building. The rain was coming down so hard that it was masking their movement to the building. They propped themselves up against a wall and peeked out. There were guards standing around having a smoke not paying attention. They may have been preoccupied but going through the front isn't a wise choice.

The elevator dinged as it reached the bottom. Four guards and the man in the poncho got on and went upwards into the building. Revy and Dutch moved away from the front to the back of the building. At the back door there were only two guards. They could hear them speaking.

"So Harting finally got here with his entourage; did you see them? His own private security force man" the guard said.

"Private Security…more like a private military. It seems that these days those guys are being used more often but I can see why though. They know how to kill efficiently" the other guard replied.

"Yeah well we're better then them" the guard said putting a cigarette into his mouth. "The only difference between us and them is that we don't cost as much"

He searched his pockets for a lighter but couldn't find anything. There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a lighter being lit. He leaned in and puffed a few times.

"Thanks" he said as he looked thinking to see one of the other guards but it in fact it was Dutch. Dutch's fist landed straight into his face. The guard flew backwards and landed on the ground unconscious. The other guard raised his gun but only received a pistol whip from Revy from behind.

They ransacked their bodies for more weapons and ammo, but then Dutch had an idea.

"There's a better way to get up there" Dutch said.

"Well I'm all ears but I prefer guns blazing through the door" Revy replied.

"You think you can fit into this guys gear?" He said with a smile.

[The elevator dinged again as it reached the thirteenth floor]

Out walked the guards and Harting. Vanessa was tied to a concrete pillar with three guards around her. Sergeant Michaels was at a table talking to one of his men. One of Harting's entourage took Harting's jacket. Harting through off his poncho and walked over to Michaels.

"So Sergeant did you take care of business here?" Harting inquired.

"Yes sir I did. The money is in that broom closet there" he said pointing to where the last man of the group was. "You see Vanessa is there and we took care of the man that was with her."

"Well I guess my faith wasn't misplaced after all; and here I thought you and your men were incompetent"

Harting walked over to Vanessa and ordered Michaels men to untie her. She got up and slapped one of the guards. He grabbed her wrists and restrained her. He twirled her around to face Harting. The two stared at each other glaring into each other eyes.

"It's been such a long time Vanessa. You had me so worried. I thought I wasn't going to have the pleasure in finishing you off myself." He said pinching her cheeks then back handed her.

He pulled his pistol on her and pressed it against her head.

"You were always a pain in my ass, bitch"

Vanessa closed her eyes waiting for the bullet to explode into her skull. She began to sweat. Tears started to flow from the sides of her eyes. Harting eased back off the gun and returned it to his side.

"Oh man this is beautiful" he said pacing up and down the room. "I need to enjoy this like I haven't done this in awhile; you know what I mean Vanessa? Take in the fucking moment."

As he continued to pace the side door opened and in walked Dutch with his hands raised with the guard behind him.

"Dutch!" Vanessa screamed with delight.

Harting looked over to see Dutch then looked back at Michaels. He walked towards Dutch looking him up and down and went back to where he was standing.

"I thought you said you took care of things here Sergeant?" asked Harting.

"I did sir, I had no idea how he survived the fire" he replied.

"Oh how karma is a bitch Sergeant" Dutch said.

"Oh man…" Harting sighed. "What was the last thing I told you before you left to this shit hole Sergeant?" Harting asked.

"How could I have known about his escape? This isn't my fault sir" pleaded the Sergeant.

"Answer the damn question Sergeant. What did I say?"

"That next time the chamber won't be empty si…" his sentenced was interrupted by a bullet entering and exiting through his skull.

"Exactly" Harting said clinching his pistol within his hand. Smoke slowly floated out of the barrel.

"Now Vanessa either you can watch your father die or you both can die at the same time; take your pick." Harting said giving her a whale of an ultimatum.

"Now Revy!"

Revy opened fire with the sub machine she had in hand on the guards. Dutch leaped behind a concrete pillar as Revy laid down fire. Revy moved to cover as Michaels men and Harting's guards ducked behind whatever cover they could find.

The gunfire alerted all of the men within the area. The guards dropped what they were doing and rushed from their positions to the lobby. They took separate paths to the thirteenth floor.

Benny and Rock took a look out the window at the commotion. As they saw the guards leaving they took their chance to get away to go to meet Chang and see if he'd lend them his help. The rain continued pouring down and winds have picked up.

[Back to the fire fight]

Dutch opened fire with his .44 caliber. He nailed one of the Michaels guards. He severed off the guards forearm from his bicep.

"I told the Sergeant his men were incompetent" Harting chuckled.

Harting's men laid down suppressive fire on the concrete pillar so he could make an escape. The fire fight between the two grew more intense by the second. The elevator dinged again and more of Harting's entourage came through the doors. Dutch and Revy were now cornered in tight spot. Harting grabbed Vanessa who was crouched down by fallen table and pulled her up by her hair. He used her as a human shield as he backed towards the stairwell door. Dutch leaned out and nailed two more men. He saw Harting backing up towards the stairwell.

"Men fall back to the trucks. Oh by the way Dutch don't take this the wrong way but you're a shitty father. You couldn't even protect your own blood; sayonara assholes!" Harting shouted as he and his men race down the stairwell leaving Michaels guards to deal with Dutch and Revy.

"Shit Dutch, I'm pinned down. I can't get a fucking shot off at all" Revy exclaimed.

"Hold on Revy, I'm going to lure them away from you. On three blind shoot and I'll get some different cover" Dutch said.

"Three!" Dutch yelled.

Revy shot over her shoulder attempting to gain more the guards attention. Dutch leaped from his position to another form of cover. He got into position and popped up firing his pistols. The bullets knocked the guns out of the guards' hands. Revy saw her chance. She pulled her cutlass and ran towards the defenseless guards. Firing her pistols wildly he killed the first one. As the guard fell she back stepped a few and hooked her arms with one of the other guards' arms. They were now interlocked with each others arms; backs facing each other. The last guard charged Revy while pulling his knife. She jumped slightly to get some air and kicked the guards' chest making him stop for a brief moment but giving her enough time to slide across the guards' back she interlocked arms with. She fell to the floor landing on her back. She aimed the cutlass at the weakened guards and shot them as they were regaining their footing. Dutch hurried over to Revy and picked her up and they rushed through the back door stairwell.

They ran down the stairs finally reaching the bottom. Dutch combined his strength and the speed he had coming down the stairs and pummeled the door down with his shoulder. The door broke off its' hinges and clambered to the ground. Revy stopped and gazed around the construction site but only saw the escaping trucks moving off into the distance.

"We need to catch up to those trucks damn it!" Dutch yelled.

"Why Dutch? I mean seriously, what for? For the little girl you call a daughter?" Revy questioned. "Just two days ago you didn't even know you had a daughter and could care less about it but now you're acting as if you've known her all your life. Just cut your losses Dutch, it's not worth it".

Dutch spun around grabbing Revy by her shirt and lifting her up off the ground pinning her against the wall.

"She's MY flesh and blood. I will not lose her. I may have lost my wife but I promise to god I will not lose my daughter!" He barked.

"Alright, alright, just chill the fuck out. I was just saying th…"

He interrupted Revy "I don't care what you were just trying to say. Either you're with me or you can stay back here? What's your choice?"

"With this much anger I'm sure heads will roll when we find so I can't miss the opportunity to chalk up a few more kills". Revy said with a grin.

Dutch released her from the wall. Realizing they were now stranded at the construction site with no way in getting to Vanessa Dutch knew they were fucked.

"FUCK!" Dutch yelled punching the wall behind him.

[Triad office, downtown Roanapur]

Benny and Rock were out of breath when they finally reached Chang's office. They headed upstairs and saw Chang speaking to a few of his men; he then noticed Rock and Benny.

"Boy, you guys in a hurry somewhere. What can I do you for?" Chang asked.

"Dutch and Revy need your help Mr. Chang. They are at the construction site for that unknown building near Hotel Moscow." Rock said.

"What do you want me to do about? Send them one of my cars or something?"

"Yes" Rock and Benny said in unison.

"Here's the thing my friends; I'm not involved with this family matter of Dutch. So I see no reason why I should stick my neck out to potentially have it be hacked off. Don't forget I'm still pissed about that shipment that we lost." He said kicking his feet on top of his desk.

"That wasn't our fault though; we couldn't have known about that security detail" Rock said.

"We all lost in that pirating" Benny said.

"The both of you make two very valid points but the thing is you made out with a crate of money that was going to be laundered, correct?"

Rock and Benny hesitated to answer.

"See, in doing so you led the wolves to your doorstep. So where is the benefit to us? If we save your ass what can you possibly give us?" Chang inquired.

Rock let out a sigh then answered. "Dutch's daughter is in charge of a large shipping and security company in the states. She could set you up with a freighter some kind so you can do more international with the states."

"Sounds like a tempting offer and I suppose you are speaking on her behalf, thanks but no thanks. It's too risky of an operation; anything else?"

"Damn it Chang we can't give you what we don't have ourselves" Rock exclaimed. "An innocent girl is going to die over the fact that her father couldn't get to her in time because a gangster was too stubborn to do anything about it and…"

"Watch it Rock! You are on very thin ice. I'd hate to see The Lagoon Company lose such a highly valued member of the group." Chang said as he removed his jacket showing them his pistol.

"For fuck sake Rock just give him what we had already but then lost" Benny said.

"What do you mean Benny?" Rock said looking at Benny. He then remembered the crate of money. "We can give you that crate of money we took from the ship. All of the money inside is yours if you help us."

"It's about time you offered that. Nice negotiation Rock. It's a deal." Chang said while smiling at the two.

Chang gave his men a phone call and told them to have a car waiting downstairs for the two men in his office. He hung up the phone and gave Rock and Benny a thumb up meaning that they were good to go. They left his office and got to the car. They hopped in and raced back to the construction in hopes to get Dutch and Revy to Vanessa on time.

[Construction site]

Dutch and Revy wandered the site looking everywhere for vehicle but they didn't find anything. They tried the ones in front of the building by Harting managed to decommission them. It appeared that Vanessa was going to die after all but then a sedan rolled up. Dutch and Revy aimed their guns at it as the car came to a stop. The door opened and it was Rock along with Benny.

"It's about time you got here" Dutch said.

"Yeah well getting this thing wasn't easy" Benny said.

"You can tell me all about it when we get Vanessa" Dutch said. He got near the drivers side and motioned his head to Rock to hop in the back.

They all piled into the car and got ready. Dutch slammed on the gas. The tires spun and kicked up dirt and peeled out of the construction site. Dutch smashed through the back gates and chased after the distant escaping vehicles.

Harting and his men finally arrived at the Roanapur airport. Lightning was striking all over the city. The storm finally came in full force making the tarmac slightly slicker than usual. They drove around the back where Harting's plane was being refueled. A few of his men were standing guard with some of the police as being their escort through Roanapur. Their vehicle stopped and they got out. Harting's men dragged Vanessa out. She was bound and gagged. They were carrying her over their shoulder.

"Put the bitch in the plane and keep an eye her" Harting told Sergeant Michaels Corporal.

Harting walked over to Chief Watsup who was being paid off to keep his movements' low key. He pulled out his check book and wrote him a pay check for 150,000 dollars. Watsup looked down and began drooling over the amount given to him.

"Thank you very much Mr. Harting sir! If there is anything else I can do for you just let me know." Watsup said greedily.

"Yeah there is one more thing you can do for. In a few minutes there's going to be sedan rushing to this plane. Stop them."

"Who's in it?" Watsup asked.

"Does it matter? I think not. Stop them." He said glaring at the chief.

"Yes sir. Boy's form a perimeter!" He commanded his men.

His handful of men formed a small perimeter around the plane. Harting boarded the plane and took off his soaked jacket. He saw Vanessa sitting there staring at him in disgust and anger. He approached her and back handed her again.

"I'm going to miss doing that. Since your father refuses to stay down he can drag your lifeless body out of the ocean because as soon as we're over it I'm going to cut your Achilles tendons and drop out from 10,000ft and watch the sharks eat you alive; that is of course if you don't die drowning first." He said without even blinking.

Dutch and the crew arrived at the airport and broke through the barrier guarding the private airstrip.

"Here they come sir, get out of here. Me and what's left of the men will delay them" the Corporal said. He picked up his Ak-47 and left the plane.

"The boy has got some balls" Harting said looking at Vanessa. "Too bad his trust is misplaced".

The Corporal formed a line with the men he had and opened fire on the sedan. The cars tires blew out and flipped up on to its hood. It skidded at full speed then stopped just a few feet away from their men. The bullets tore the sedan to pieces. Casings littered the ground in front of them as they stopped firing to reload. The Corporal moved in to see that the car was empty. The gas pedal was being held down by some heavy sandbags and the steering being held in place with a belt tied to the sandbags.

"The car is empty but where are the people?" he questioned.

"Sir Look!" one of the men said pointing to a mobile staircase truck racing towards them.

Dutch was driving the truck while Revy was on top of the stairs. "Hang on Revy we're going to crash through the police barricade" Dutch yelled.

"This is going to fucking suck if this doesn't work" Revy screamed as the rain drenched her body.

"It will" He said. "I hope"

The mobile staircase crashed through the small police barricade. Revy looked back and saw Chief Watsup on the ground; she flipped him off smiling her devilish grin at him.

Harting looked out the window and saw the mobile staircase speeding towards them. He ran to the cockpit and wanted to find out why they weren't moving.

"We haven't been given permission for takeoff sir" the pilot said.

"I don't give a fuck; get this bird off the ground now!" Harting yelled. "We're about to harpooned by a staircase".

"I can't sir, if we do take off we might hit an oncoming plane it's just too impossible..." his brains splattered over the left side of the cockpit window as Harting shot him. He then pointed his gun at the co-pilot.

"You don't to tell me twice" quickly said the co-pilot turning to a different frequency.

Dutch saw the plane starting to move out from its position. Dutch slammed on the breaks and launched Revy from the staircase through the air. Whipping out her cutlass she opened fire in mid air onto the guards below. The bullets soared out of the chambers like eagles swooping in on a lake for dinner. The corporal continued to fire as his men went down. A mound of luggage broke Revy's fall. The corporal limped over to where Revy landed and pointed his gun at her. He fired but nothing came out. It had seemed that one of Revy's bullets managed to seal the chamber of his Ak-47. She pointed her cutlass at him. His eyes widened, he took a step back. She lowered her cutlass a bit and fired. The bullet hit his grenade on his hip and exploded. His body exploded launching pieces of flesh everywhere.

The plane picked up speed as it got ready for takeoff. Dutch was closing in on its position with the truck but had to find a way to disable the plane before it took off. He pumped his shotgun with one hand and aimed it at the planes tires. He fired but missed but a fraction of inches. He pumped again and fired. The buck shot destroyed the back landing gear tires. The plane's landing gear broke and fell onto its belly. Sparks flew out from under the plane. It finally stopped a few feet from the end of the tarmac. Dutch stopped the truck and got out to open the hatch to the plane.

"Shit it opens from the other side, oh well. Vanessa if you can hear me I'm coming for you" Dutch yelled.

He shot the hinges of the door but the door didn't budge. Finally the door opened and he saw it was Vanessa. She managed to escape her binds while Harting was in the cockpit. She leaped into Dutch's arms. Dutch put the shotgun under his arms as they embraced each other tightly.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down dad" Vanessa said.

"I wasn't going to lose you Vanessa"

It had if time stopped at that moment. Their backs were turned from wreckage as Harting stumbled out of the cockpit. He saw the two holding each other and saw it was the perfect time.

"Enjoy your reunion bitch because it's the last you'll ever get" he whispered to himself.

He pointed his pistol at Dutch. Vanessa looked up and saw Harting pointing his gun at his back. She released Dutch from his embrace and shoved him to the side while holding his shotgun. Harting shot exactly at the same time Vanessa did. Harting took a buck shot to the chest. His body flew back into the plane. Dutch looked at Vanessa wielding his gun. She turned to him and saw blood coming from her mouth. She dropped the gun and lost all ability to stand. Losing balance she fell forward. Dutch got up and caught her. He was cradling her in his arms.

"Oh shit Vanessa, don't leave me." Dutch said as his voice cracked. "Please don't go. It's not fair damn it."

Vanessa placed her hands on his face and looked into his eyes with much love and died in his arms.

"Vanessa!" Dutch screamed.

Rock, Benny, and Revy were standing behind Dutch as he cradled Vanessa. They didn't know what to say.

"Rock, help me get the crate out of the cargo hold. The police will be here any minute." Benny said.

Rock nodded his head and they went to the crate. Revy just watched as Dutch just sat there with his head down. She approached him slowly and looked down at Vanessa. The bullet had pierced her chest directly through the heart.

"Did she kill Harting?" Revy asked.

"Yeah" Dutch said taking a breath. "She saved my ass Revy. Her old man who she never seen or heard of. She gave her life for mine. It's not fair Revy; it's just not fucking fair".

"This is Roanapur Dutch; life is not meant to be fair here and this isn't where happy endings are. We need to get out of here Dutch we can't just stay here." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He lifted his head and looked up at Revy who was just staring at Vanessa. He put Vanessa on the ground and got up. Rock and Benny hoisted the crate and walked over to Revy and Dutch. They set the crate down on the ground. A black Range Rover pulled up to them with their lights off. Out walked Chang and a few of his men. He pointed over to the crate. His men got the crate and put in the back. Flashing red and blue lights were seen off in the distance of the airfield.

"Come on Dutch, lets go" Rock said.

They got into the truck and drove away from the airfield and Vanessa's body.

[One week later]

Revy was posting up plastic over the gaping holes in the walls while Rock pushed out all the ash from the fire. Benny salvaged what he could from each of their rooms. Dutch sorted through what weapons he found making sure they were still working. There was a knock at the door. The second knock collapsed the door. Dutch looked up and saw a man with glasses and business suit looking around.

"We're closed for renovations as of now" Dutch said.

"I'm looking for a man by the name of Vincent" the man said.

"It's Dutch, what do you need?"

"This is yours" he handed him a manila envelope. "It was said to be delivered if anything happens to Vanessa Harting, good day sir."

Dutch opened the envelope and pulled out documents. There was a letter attached to it, it read…

To my biological father,

Times have been tough for me and my mother without you being here. She always use to tell me about you. How you were in the war and you were a kind man. How you had to return to active duty for your country but never saw a dime from them. In my search to find you I must've gotten in over my head some place and died somewhere. It seems pretty odd to have a letter sent from a dead daughter to a father I didn't know but I'm pretty sure there are weirder things out there than this. My step father has been trying to get rid of me for sometime now and I figured that it would be best to make a will. So congratulations! I'm leaving everything to you. That's my moms business and whatever money we had saved and invested. I do believe in my heart that you deserve this more than anyone. I hope I died some place near you Vincent. Please always have a place in your heart for me and my mother. I love you father.

Sincerely,

Your daughter Vanessa

Dutch looked over the documents and found an estimation of how much their business was worth. It was over 50 million dollars. He then saw a stack of bonds that ranged from 1000 to 10,000. He smiled and looked called everyone in.

"Hey guys put down the tools take a look at this" Dutch said.

They walked over and reviewed the documents. Rock made sure everything was official and they were.

"So what does this mean?" Benny asked.

"It means were fucking rich, that's what it means idiot" Revy said.

"Money won't be our problem anymore for us, no more living day by day" Rock said.

"No, it doesn't mean any of that" Dutch said. "It means proper renovations for this building. All of the debts and bar tabs we have accumulated along with repairs for the Lagoon and money for charity".

"You can't be fucking serious Dutch?" Revy asked.

Dutch just glared at Revy. Revy looked the other way and grabbed a beer from one of the cartons.

"Mainly it means a vacation for us"

[Ending credits, EDISON- Don't look behind]

[End of episode 6, season 3]

[Next episode of Black Lagoon]

Our much needed vacation is going just as plan until I ran into some old college buddies. Out of all places I had to run into these guys. Something's just won't stay buried. First Dutch and now me, we may be on vacation but our bad luck sure followed. So much for a vacation

[Next time on Black Lagoon: A Small World Benny My Boy]


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7

[Opening Theme MELL – Red Fraction]

Title: A Small World Benny My Boy

[Opening Scene]

As the crimson red hull of the Lagoon sliced through the entrancing blue green waters of the southeastern pacific; Benny was getting his attire ready for the resort. He was packing just enough stuff for the one week trip. A few Hawaiian shirts and some cargo pants with a few pairs of long shorts was all he ever wore and he decided not to change up his look that isn't broken. As he finished packing his case Revy stumbled in holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in one of her hands and a cigarette between her lips. Benny took a look at bottle and saw that it was half empty. He chuckled a bit and took the bottle from her and took a swig. JD burned his throat in a good way on the way down. After another drink he gave the bottle back to Revy and left his quarters with his bag in one hand. As Benny walked along the metal grates of the Lagoon he saw Rock in his quarters packing a small case as well, but it was not of clothes but of documents.

"What the hell is this Rock?" Benny asked pointing towards his case of papers.

"Well as much as I like the fact that we're on a hiatus for awhile Dutch needed me to go over some of the paper work that Vanessa left behind," Rock said. "We're going to meet one of her employee's on the island we're going to. I forget his name but he was Vanessa's consultant,"

"Oh ok, it's a shame that she had to go like that and all," Benny mentioned trying to sound sympathetic about the situation. "How are you taking all of it?"

"To be absolutely honest, I really liked her as a friend, you know?" Rock said. "She knew her ways around the ship and she could take care of herself pretty sufficiently. The only thing that concerns me is that when we get back after all of this, will Dutch still function normally or will he let this cloud his judgment?"

"Dutch is a strong guy Rock. I'm sure he'll be fine. In a week or so he'll be back to his old self. I don't think he's much of a griever," Benny said quickly changing the subject to something less depressing. "So you're still going to be able to drink with us right?" he asked.

"I hope so," Rock said as he finished piling the documents into the briefcase.

Benny left Rock's quarters and headed up to the control room. Passing a port hole he took a look outside and saw the island where they'd be staying. Expecting to see a magnificent hotel with a white beach that had scantily clad women wearing string bikini's with palm trees setting beautiful scenery all he saw were murky green waters and ugly grey storm clouds forming. It was as if the Lagoon was sucked up into the Bermuda Triangle and spat into a toxic waste runoff. There was beach but that was littered with all types of debris. Old abandon ships of all types laid upon the shore scattered about. The dock itself was nothing short of drift wood being held up by what looked like rotted wood. The dock back over in Roanapur was more sturdy looking than what Benny saw. He then caught a glimpse of a man excitedly waving in the Lagoon from the unstable dock. Benny stopped his gazing and went up to where Dutch was. He opened the control room door and saw Dutch easing the Lagoon towards the dock.

"And here I thought this was some kind of joke but now this is just messed up," Benny commented.

"Yeah, I thought this place was going to be something more but I didn't expect this," Dutch said as he made his last preparation of docking. He turned off the engine and got up out of the chair and headed passed Benny towards the topside. He called out to everyone "Welcome to paradise, or what's left of it,"

Revy excitedly made her way towards Dutch. Rock stepped out of his quarters but was pushed back inside by the eager Revy. "Out of my way Rock!" she yelled as she stiffed armed him back into his quarters passing him up. Expecting to see a resort in plain view, the closer she got to the door and to the view the slower her pace became. When she finally reached the door and looked at the view she just glared at Dutch in a way most women look at men when they're displeased.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked. "I thought we were going to some uppty' resort where they serve you drinks in coconuts. I mean this shit sty looks like they'd serve you drinks in rusted hypodermic needles. Dutch, what the fuck?" she said raising her eyebrows in a perplexed way.

"Yeah, I thought this place would be something too but I guess it went downhill," Dutch said.

"When was the last time you were here Dutch?" Revy inquired.

"1973," Dutch said firmly but cracking a smile towards the end.

As the three gazed out to the horrid landscape of a black beach and a run downed hotel Rock finally got up to where they were standing. He looked out and expected nothing less. After looking out to this disgrace of an island Rock thought that Roanapur seemed like The Four Seasons. Revy pushed Rock out of the way again and went back to her quarters.

"Aren't you coming ashore?" Rock asked.

"Yeah, don't fucking worry, I'm just getting my cutlass," she growled as she stomped back down the hallway.

They disembarked off the Lagoon and met up with the attendant who was waving them in.

"Wow customers, this is so exhilarating," he said as he greeted them. "Hello, my name is Yukio. It's so nice to finally get someone here. It's been a long time since we ever had actual tourists here,"

The crew looked onto Yukio. He was wearing what once could've been a strapping uniform but now it was something you wouldn't catch a homeless man wearing. His pants were now shorts. It seemed like he had taken a serrated knife and made them that way. His shirt had no sleeves and was covered in stains and what looked like dirt could've passed for shit the way it wreaked. He had a four o'clock shadow and an eye patch. Not to forget his teeth weren't in top shape. Overall he looked like a washed out pirate.

"When was that Yukio?" Benny asked.

"When was what?" He retorted.

"Tourists, Yukio, tourists!" Revy yelled.

"What about them?" He asked.

"Are you fucking with me!" Revy howled as she became increasingly annoyed.

Rock held her back as she tried to end his pathetic life on the dock. Dutch just looked puzzled as he stared at Yukio. He reached into his pocket and tossed him a couple of hundreds and told him to show them to the hotel. Yukio excitedly ran across the dock and into the Hotel screaming out to the crew "The hotel is this way, follow me!"

They followed Yukio to the hotel. As they approached the hotel they could hear gunshots and feint screaming off in the distance. It didn't bother them one bit but Rock did feel a bit uneasy. They got to what looked like electronic doors but they didn't open. They looked inside to see a man standing behind the counter trying to wave them in. They couldn't make out his face but he seemed all too familiar. Reaching her limit of being annoyed Revy pulled her cutlass and shot the glass out of the door. The glass shattered into a million pieces and fell to the ground.

"Revy you really need to calm down, we are on vacation. We don't need you wrecking the place" Dutch said.

"It's not wrecking when the place is already a piece of shit" She said as he holstered her cutlass.

Dutch grunted and moved inside the hotel. The smell of rotting fish and sweat filled the air. To the right of them was a lounge with chairs and couches covered in cob webs and grime. In front of them were another set of electronic doors that led out into a circular driveway that was lined up with mannequins. They were dressed in tourists clothing and in positions where it seemed like they were hailing a taxi. There were old rusted cars within the driveway with more mannequins in them. One of them was even put into the position where he looked like he was flipping one of the other mannequins off. Finally to their left was the counter where they saw Yukio standing but wearing a pair of reading glasses and what looked like a clip on bow tie. They went up to counter to get a room.

"Hello, and welcome to The Tip Top Hotel. My name is Oliver, do you have reservations?" He asked.

Revy was getting annoyed again and cringing at the fact that Yukio was now trying to impersonate someone else. Dutch told Benny and Rock to take Revy to the lounge so he could handle this.

"We'd like a room Oliver" Dutch said.

"Well then let me see what we got" Yukio said in a happy voice. He acted as if he was typing in a set of words into the computer to check the status of rooms but Dutch noticed that there was no power going into the hotel. "I'm sorry sir but we are all booked up. I don't think we have any vacancies,"

Dutch's eyes winced when he heard that. In a calm collective voice Dutch spoke again "Why don't you check again Oliver?"

"Sir, I've checked once already. I'm the manager of this hotel. I think I know when we're booked. Might I recommend La Grange Hotel which is about 10 miles from here? I think they're not at capacity yet," Yukio said.

Suddenly Dutch reached across the counter and pulled Yukio by his dirty collar and tossed him to the floor where he was standing. Picking Yukio up by his collar he tossed him again back over the counter and yelled "Give me a damn room!"

Yukio got to his feet and looked at the computer again. "Ah, sir we have a room available. It seems to me that lady luck is with you tonight." Yukio said. "Here is your room key and have a pleasant stay at The Tip Top Hotel,"

Dutch snatched the key from Yukio's hand and motioned the crew to follow him up. As they went back to Dutch they looked over at the counter and saw that Yukio was now gone. "What did you say to him Dutch?" Rock asked. "Nothing, I just did some aggressive negotiating," They decided that it was the best option to take the stairs instead of taking the elevator. As the climbed the stairs the dustier it got. Soon they were breathing in mostly dust. Dutch looked at the key and saw they were on the floor they were supposed to be on. Dutch opened the stairwell door and went into the hallway of the hotel. They walked down the hallway and around the corner until they reached their room. Dutch unlocked the door and they went on inside.

The room had a living area with a nice sizable couch with a coffee table in the middle. To the left of the living area were two doors that had a bed in each room with double night stands on each side. Then to the right of them was a small kitchen with a refrigerator and a stove. Down the hallway was the master bedroom suite. It had a massive bed with a walk-in closet and a Jacuzzi and shower. All an all the room wasn't that bad. The only visible problem was that they could see the blood splatter marks on the carpet with bullet holes all over the walls.

Revy called the master suite and ran to the room and slammed the door. Dutch and Benny got both bedrooms while Rock was left with the living area. Revy threw her in bag in the corner of room and jumped onto the bed only to fall through the sheets that were covering the big gaping hole in the middle of the bed where the mattress would be.

"Are you shitting me?" She screamed. "This hotel is a fucking joke," She got up from the floor and barged out of the room to see Benny and Dutch rubbing their backs as well.

"Found out there were no mattresses did you?" Dutch said grinning. "This place is nothing but a…"

"Shit hole," Revy chimed in.

"Exactly,"

"Well lets get situated and we'll head down to the bar. Hopefully that isn't too disappointing," Dutch said as he went back into the room.

[Evening, 1900hrs, 7pm]

Rock took a look out of the balcony window and viewed the island. It was raining extremely hard with lightning striking parts of the island. He could see in the distance a grey structure that could've been a factory of some type. Glancing down onto the pool area, the pool itself was dirty looking. Suitcases filled the pool like rubber ducks in a bathtub. '_There are probably bodies in there,_' he thought to himself. In the corner of his eye a neon sign caught his attention. It read out Felix's Tavern. It wasn't far from the hotel and in great position of a tourist area.

"Hey guys I found a bar," Rock hollered.

Revy walked over to the balcony and saw what Rock was talking about. "Well at least we know that there is some type of business in this crap shoot" she said examining more of the island. The streets were filled with burning cars and old shanty villages. People were scurrying around the streets in raggedy blankets trying to find cover from the rain. _"Even Roanapur didn't get this bad. There is no order here"_ she reflected as she saw a man get shot at point blank by some woman who wanted his blanket.

"I think I'm going to have shoot someone while we're here" she said assuring herself she would.

The two left the balcony and the room with Dutch and Benny. They headed down the stairs back to the lobby where they saw Yukio trying to shoo away the mannequins that seemed to be loitering. "I'm going to call the police you little punks if you don't get out of here," he screamed. He turned around to notice Dutch and the rest of them walking towards him. "Good to see you again sir, are the rooms to your liking?" he questioned.

"The room is adequate, but we could use some mattresses in the beds though," Dutch said.

"Ah yes, of course. I'll send Melinda up to take care of that right away sir. If there isn't anything else, have a pleasant stay on the island," he said running off into the hotel to find the maid Melinda.

They made their way down the main strip. Passing little ghettos and people of all types, Revy couldn't help but laugh. "It's like we're celebrities. They are all just staring at us Dutch," she said waving at the people. The homeless child waved back but was slapped upside the head by a man standing next to him.

"This place is terrible Dutch. You think that consultant of Vanessa's will be fine here?" Rock asked.

"Lucky for him he isn't coming to the island. We're going to meet him some place," Dutch said. "I agree though that this place is terrible. I wouldn't want to do business here".

The crew arrived at the tavern. The place was riddled with gunshots. Fresh bullet casing covered the ground. There were bars on the windows and barbed wire on top of the roof. A gigantic wooden door blocked their path into the tavern, Revy knocked twice. The combination of latches was heard unlocking behind the door, finally it opened. It creaked continually as it slowly opened. They pushed their way in and saw only three men inside. A young man wearing an apron was mopping the floor. Then there was a cook in the back that was reading an old magazine, finally there was the bartender cleaning one of his mugs. Approaching the counter they looked he bar over. The chairs were broken into pieces and there was fresh blood leaking into the cracks of the floor boards. The smell of gun powered overpowered their nostrils. They took a seat and ordered.

"Whaddaya' want?" asked the bartender.

"Scotch, if you have it," Dutch said. "I'll have a double shot of vodka and leave the bottle," Revy said. "Make that two," Rock added. "Parrot Bay for me" Benny said.

"You got money right?" The bartender asked.

"Of course," Dutch said tossing him stacks of hundreds.

"Well then I guess we got ourselves some paying customers guys," the bartender said with a laugh. He clapped twice and music came on from the jukebox in the corner. It started playing 'Any way you want it' by Journey. The crew looked at the three men and saw the cook hard at work cooking up something that smelled delicious. The kid in the apron was singing into the mop like it was a microphone and the bartender pouring their drinks. As the music went on Dutch asked the bartender about what happened to the island.

"First off my name is Felix, I own this bar. So please call me Felix," he said. "Well the island was pretty profitable back in the day until some foreigners from the states decided to set up their business here. Their business was pretty much anything illegal. They started off with Trafficking, drugs, prostitution, black market arms, assassinations of all types, whatever was hip at the time and then moved their way up into other things".

"Hmm" Dutch mumbled.

"Anyways they started roughing up pretty much anyone that got in their way. Tourist stopped coming to the island and the people couldn't do anything to save themselves from these guys. They even were able to control the police by giving them large shares of money and whatever tickled their fancy. Soon this island became a shit hole. Pirates and scum alike came to this island and did whatever the hell they wanted and as you can see this is the outcome of what has happened," Felix finished as he continued to pour Revy, Rock, and Benny drinks.

The cook came out of the kitchen with plates in his hands and set them in front of the Lagoon crew. He had made steaks for the lot of them. The smell of medium rare meat cooked to perfection made their mouths salivate. They dug into the steaks and feasted like kings that night.

"So how are you guys are able to afford steaks and top of the line liquor like this?" Revy asked as she tore into the steak like a shark tearing into a surfer's leg.

"The so called 'business men' liked our tavern so much that they decided to keep us open by supplying us with liquor and meat. Every time they come in we have to feed them. If we ever decided to stop, well you know where we'd be." Felix said. "Oh my apologies I forgot to introduce my friends. The chefs' name is Smiley and the kid is Maxi". Revy looked at them and nodded and continued to eat.

"How often do these men travel to this side of the island?" Dutch asked.

"The head honcho barely comes to this side, though his men on the other hand tend to come at least twice a week. I doubt you'll see them but if you do it'd be wise not to bother them," Smiley said answering Dutch's question.

Dutch laughed and drank his scotch and slammed it to the counter. "We'll keep that in mind".

"What is with that guy Yukio at the Tip Top Hotel?" Rock asked.

The three men chuckled at the question. "Oh so you met him did you? Well you've noticed that he's a bit off his rocker eh?" Smiley questioned. "After the tourists left the owner of the hotel died and left it to his sick in the head son Yukio" Felix said. "Since no one could stand Yukio the staff quit and left the island. Ever since then Yukio has been running the hotel," Maxi stated. "Yukio has one very creative imagination. Even with the people gone he still manages to run the hotel in his own little way. Have you seen the mannequins?" Felix asked laughing. Revy rolled her eyes and shook her head as she finished the steak. "Oh so I take it you have. Well he may be sick in the head but he's pretty helpful for the most part. He won't cause you all any harm, just tip him a few bucks and he'll be as happy as a clam," Felix said.

"Yeah I guess so" Dutch said.

As the music went on into the night the rain had let up and the tavern was still pounding. It was nearly dawn and the crew ended up leaving the tavern shit faced. Being the nice guy that Felix was he took them back to the hotel. As soon as they got to their room they separated from each other and went to their rooms and fell right to sleep not knowing that the next day will be one of those days they wished they left in Roanapur.

[Afternoon 1300hrs, 1pm]

Revy woke up licking her lips. She had drool encrusted on the sides of her mouth and severe dry mouth. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms slowly. Yawning, she walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. In the other room Rock was going over the paper work with Dutch giving him the details of Vanessa's business, then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Dutch asked.

"Room service, sir," a scratchy female voice said.

"We didn't order room service," Dutch said removing his revolver from his side while approaching the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw the most hideous woman ever. Dutch opened the door and in walked Yukio dressed in a blonde wig with a tarnished maids outfit on. He had smeared red lipstick on with way too much eye liner that would make Alice Cooper look like a beauty queen. He pushed a cart in with various snacks. The cart held four bowls of Captain Crunch with a side of milk with some bagels that were half eaten. _"Not necessarily the breakfast of champions,"_ Dutch thought.Dutch noticed crumbs from the bagels on Yukio's outfit, he just stared at him.

"Oh, complimentary taste tests sir. We had to make sure it wasn't poisoned. The lengths we go for our guests to ensure proper safety," Yukio said with a smile.

"Right," Dutch said sarcastically. "What do I owe you?" he asked.

"Its continental breakfast sir, so it's free," Yukio said backing out of the room. "If there isn't anything else I'll be taking my leave sir,"

"Yeah, one more thing," Dutch added. "I'm expecting a phone call from a Mr. Dougalson. Can you make sure that you give me that message?"

"Of course sir," Yukio said as he left the room.

Dutch wheeled the cart into living area where Rock was. Rock took a look at cereal and saw it becoming soggy. He got in close to smell the food but jerked his head back noticing there was a sour smell coming from the cereal.

"It's the thought that counts I guess," Rock said pushing the cart away from him.

Dutch chortled a bit and sat back down with Rock. Revy stepped out of the bathroom sweating from the humidity. She was only wearing her tank top and underwear still. She walked out into the living room and saw Dutch and Rock going over the papers. She then saw the bowls of cereal.

"Fuck yeah, room service. This shit hole at least provides continental breakfast. I could use something to eat," She said as she picked up the bowl of sour and soggy Captain Crunch. They just watched and she spooned the waste into her mouth. A few chews in and they saw her face became instantly bleak. She forced the out of her mouth with her tongue. The Captain Crunch bits stuck to the sides of her mouth as most of it fell to the dirty carpet.

"What the fuck? I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill that…" her rant was interrupted by her stomach gurgling. She ran back into her room and back into the bathroom. All Dutch and Rock heard was the sound of puke hitting toilet water followed by swearing and more puking.

[Afternoon 1420hrs, 2:20pm]

As Rock finished up reviewing the papers the phone rang. Rock answered. Yukio had given the message that a Mr. Dougalson was at the airport on the mainland waiting for them. Rock hung up the phone and got Dutch.

"He's here Dutch; Yukio said something about there being a mainland some where? Is that where we're going to have this meeting?" Rock inquired.

"Yeah there is. We'll take the Lagoon to the dock they have near the airport there and meet him in the conference room within the airport. Do you have all the paper work?"

"Right here," Rock said holding up the briefcase.

"Great, then lets' get this over with," Dutch said. "Hey Benny, we're leaving. Tell Revy to stay the hell out of trouble while we're gone, I don't want to come back knowing that someone wants to kill us for some reason," Dutch said knocking on Benny's door.

There was a muffled sentence but Dutch knew Benny understood. They left the room and headed back down to the dock to the Lagoon. "You think it's wise to leave them on the island?" asked Rock. "Well we don't need them there on the mainland and if Revy knew there was a better hotel on the mainland I wouldn't hear the end of it," Dutch said. "Point taken," Rock said as they got onto the Lagoon and took off to the mainland.

[Afternoon 1530hrs, 3:30pm]

Benny finally woke up from sleeping off the liquor and came out of the room. He saw Revy sitting on the couch flipping through static on the television. "There ain't shit on here. I take it Dutch and Rock left already, right?" asked Revy. "Yeah they left about an hour ago. Why does it smell like vomit in here?" Benny mentioned. "Shut up" snarled Revy. Benny took a look at the disgusting cereal on the cart and pushed up his glasses "_I see"_ he thought to himself. "Well then lets go to the tavern and get something to eat there because staring at this shit is making me sick," Benny said. Revy turned off the TV and kicked the cart out the front door. Benny locked up and they took off to the tavern.

The got down to the lobby and saw Yukio reading the paper talking to one of the mannequins dressed one of the hotel uniforms. He waved goodbye to Revy and Benny. He slowly put down his arm as Revy glared at him. They got outside and still noticed the gloomy storm clouds overhead. Even though it looked like it was going to rain but the weather was still horrible. The stench of sewage runoff poisoned the air. They got to the tavern and knocked a few times but there was no answer. Revy then pounded on the door until someone opened up. Maxi slowly opened the door and popped his head out.

"Hey guys" he said in a quiet voice.

"Hey man, can we get something to eat or what?" Revy asked.

"Geez, um now really isn't a good time, you see we have some company here and they don't like other company besides themselves. If you get my drift," he said.

"Come on, open up," Revy said as her tone got louder "I'm craving for another steak,"

A few voices could be heard from the inside. "Hey kid who the fuck is it? Is it one of those peasants again? Tell them to fuck off because we're fucking thirsty here and our beer isn't going to get itself," a man yelled.

"I'm sorry sir it'll be one minute," Maxi said. "I'm sorry guys but I just can't," he started to close the door but Revy held her hand out and grabbed the door.

"Look Maxi, you seem like a smart kid so open the door before you piss me off. I can handle who ever is in there," she said reassuring Maxi by pointing at her cutlass.

"What the fuck boy where's my fucking beer?" the man asked in a threatening manner.

"Oh no," Maxi said looking back at the man who was approaching the door. "Get my god damn beer kid. I'm not going to fucking ask politely again" he said shoving Maxi away towards the counter. "I'll deal with these fuckers," the man said. He opened the door widely and looked at the two standing there. He was wearing woven reed fedora with aviator glasses and a light cotton collared shirt with three of his buttons undone. His pants were a pair of beige slacks with a pair of military boots on his feet. "Oh shit, it must be my birthday or something because it looks like we have a stripper," he said calling out to the guys behind him.

Revy's eye twitched as soon as he called her a stripper. "What the fuck did you just call me you piece of shit?" she asked.

"Whoa, and she's got a mouth on her too guys. I'm first for with this bitch," He said smiling. Another voice was heard behind him "Man you always get first with women; I'm tired of this fucking sloppy second bullshit," the voice said. "Ok fine, you come here and she'll choose who she wants to fuck first," the man said.

As the other man approached the door Revy unclipped her cutlasses ready to drop the man at the door. Benny held out his hand and placed it on hers. "Dutch told me he doesn't want anyone trying to kill him for any reasons while he's here" Benny said.

"I'm not going to fucking stand by and take this shit from this goon; so take your hand off my hand and…" her sentence was cut short by the other man appearing and mouthing off. " Well, well this bitch seems to be a feisty one; and look she's got a man too. I guess they knew you liked men ahead of time so they came prepared," the other man said. "Go fuck yourself bro, women can't get enough of me," he said thrusting his crouch out a few times. "Wait a minute, you look familiar," the man said shaking his finger at him. "I think I know you, but from where?" he said scratching the back of his head while looking up in the air.

"Let's go Revy, we can come back later when there isn't anyone here" Benny said.

"You got to fucking kidding me? Leave? Not after what this asshole said about me Benny" she hollered.

"That's it, Benny!" The man exclaimed, as if a light bulb suddenly clicked inside his brain. "Benny, man I haven't seen you in fucking ages man; how the hell have you been?" the man questioned.

Looking at him oddly Benny asked "Do I know you?"

"It's Calvin, from college!" he said with excitement. He took off the ball cap he was wearing and showed him the rest of his face. Calvin was a bit older than Benny was. His hair was slightly slicked back from the accumulated sweat. He had a scar under his left eye and was wearing a t-shirt tucked in with an over shirt with some white cargo shorts and some open toed sandals.

"Calvin…holy shit Calvin!" Benny said enthusiastically.

Calvin threw his arm around Benny dragged him inside. Revy followed Benny pushing aside the guy at the door. "It's a small world Benny my boy, how's life been treating you?" Calvin asked. "I'm doing just great man things are sure different but great all an all," Benny said as they both took a seat at the bar. As the two caught up about each others past Revy took a seat a few stools down from Benny. Felix approached her and poured her a drink and told Smiley to cook up some steak and eggs for her.

"So how does your friend know Calvin?" Felix asked Revy. "The fuck if I know. I guess they were college buddies or some shit, but if I remember correctly his college days weren't so pleasant," she said downing the drink. "Calvin is probably the only decent guy who works for that asshole of a business man here," Felix said as he poured her another drink.

As time passed Calvin and Benny continued to talk further into the day. Revy kicked stood up and walked outside to the back patio of the tavern where Calvin's buddy was sitting talking on his portable phone. She lit a cigarette and took in a deep breath and exhaled. It had started raining again but the weather was still humid. The patio had garbage everywhere. Crates were stacked in random piles all over. Broken shards of liquor bottles filled the sand pit where once volleyball was played. As the man finished the conversation on his phone he approached Revy from behind. "You know you don't scare me bitch. I've dealt with similar females like you and all it takes is some discipline from the back of my hand and they all fall in line eventually" he said whispering into her ear. She took another puff of her cigarette and turned towards him and blew out the smoke in his face. "You stupid bitch if Calvin wasn't here I'd show you," he said coughing. Revy dug her shoulder into his chest as she headed towards the door. "I'll be waiting for you bitch," he said as he got back on his phone.

"I'm going out for smoke man you want to join me Benny" Calvin asked. "Sure" Benny said. As they walked out to the patio they saw Revy pass Calvin's buddy. Benny looked at Revy and he saw her eyes. Her eyes were gave him the feeling that something bad was about to happen real soon. Benny posed a question to Calvin "What brought you to this shit hole?" Calvin laughed as he lit up is cigarette. "Well I work for this business man called Torricelli. He's an Italian American fellow who has this great business established here on this island shitty island. He does a lot of export here and there, I do his accounts for him," he said puffing on his cigarette. "Jimmy Torricelli?" asked Benny. "Yeah, you know him?" Calvin asked. "I had a semi encounter with him before, nothing too memorable," Benny mentioned. "After college I went to look for a job and I came across him at a restaurant. We talked for a bit and I told him what I did and he told me that he needed someone like me to help him out. He did mention this other accountant that was with him but screwed him over in the end. Well ever since then I've been doing his books for him," Calvin said finishing up his cigarette. "Hmph" Benny said in agreeing tone.

They walked back inside and saw Calvin's buddy harassing Revy some more. Just then in walked two more men that were with Torricelli. They wore similar clothing to what Calvin's friend was wearing. "What's with your friend over there Benny, she not into men or something?" Calvin asked. "Uh Revy, she doesn't get along with most people," Benny added. "Is she your woman or something?" Calvin asked continuing to pry. Benny started to feel uneasy with the way the conversation was going. "Why's your friend harassing her Calvin?" Benny asked. "Kyle wouldn't be harassing her if she'd just talk to him," Calvin said turning to Benny. "Wait, what did you say her name was again?" The tension started to become extremely thick within the room. With Kyle continually harassing Revy and his buddies rooting him on it was only a matter of minutes before Revy unleashed the rabid dog within her. "Hey Benny, what was her name?" Calvin asked again. "Huh? Oh her name is Revy, why?" Benny said wondering why it mattered. "Torricelli always talked about a woman gunslinger named Revy who helped his last accountant break away from him," Calvin said reaching into the back of his pants. He pulled out a polycarbonate black Glock 19 with extended clip and held it towards Benny's chest. "Now I know who you are Benny," Calvin said. His friendly tone had quickly turned to a threatening voice. "You're that last accountant Torricelli had. Nothing personal but I think my boss would like to see you," he said firmly holding the gun.

Revy saw Calvin pointing his Glock 19 at Benny. She stood up from her stool and got ready for the fireworks. Felix swiftly stepped away from the bar and grabbed Maxi and took him to the back of the kitchen. Kyle continued to harass Revy. "You know bitch why don't you come back to my place and maybe we can try to straighten you out a bit," he said slapping her on the ass. Revy's eyes widened, her teeth clinched tightly, and she put her hands on the bar. She looked at the Grey Goose bottle sitting atop the counter and grabbed it. "_What a fucking waste_" she thought to herself as she spun around with the bottle in hand cracking it against Kyle's temple. The bottle exploded on him sending vodka and glass everywhere. Kyle collided into a table and fell to the ground. The two men standing behind Kyle rushed Revy. Revy wound up her arm throwing a quick punch into the man on the left face. He stumbled backwards and regained his footing. The man on the right slugged Revy with a clean hook to her jaw. She spun around towards the counter from the hit but she grabbed the counter to keep her steady. The man came up behind her and put her in a headlock trying to strangle her. Calvin looked at what was happening on the other side of the bar and turned back to Benny who was now holding one of the wooden chairs like a bat. He swung the chair at Calvin and broke it on his back. Calvin collapsed on the floor from the impact. Benny ran towards the bar and hopped over the counter landing behind it. Still in the headlock Revy pushed her head forward then kicked in full reverse slamming it into the mans nose. His nose broke upon impact of her head. Blood spurted out from his nostrils. She then unclipped her cutlass and tried pulling it but was hit by the man on the left who regained his footing. Revy stumbled a bit across the counter realizing she'd have to break Dutch's order. The man pulled on Revy's gun strap trying to take away her cutlasses. She back kicked him and twirled around quickly landing a round house kick on the jaw of that man. He picked up air and fell to the ground. Calvin aimed the Glock at Revy but was blindsided by a liquor bottle thrown by Benny from behind the bar. Kyle recovered from the bottle to the head and got up. His skull was bleeding and his head was spinning. Becoming conscious of what happened he withdrew his pistol but was too slow to aim because Revy already had her cutlass aimed at his head. He mouthed the word fuck, "You" Revy said as she pulled the trigger. The bullet raced out of the barrel careening into his chest cavity. The two men quickly drew their guns but were beaten to the punch by several more bullets blasting out of her cutlass dropping them in seconds. Pools of blood formed quickly where their bodies laid. Calvin saw the opportunity to escape and did so quickly but not before Revy could get off a shot right into his ass. "You fucking Bitch!" He shrieked. "We're far from done Benny my boy, far from done," he said hopping over the fence of the patio escaping back to no doubt tell Torricelli what happened.

Maxi, Smiley, and Felix stepped out of the kitchen and viewed the carnage on their once clean tavern floor. "Get the mop Maxi we got come cleaning to do" Felix said wiping his hands with a towel. "Not again" Maxi grumbled. Felix applauded Revy and took a look at Benny who was still behind the bar. "Ain't the past a bitch?" he mentioned. Benny pulled himself up from the floor. "Ugh, don't get me started on the past Felix," Benny said. "That's some pretty nice shooting Revy" Felix commented. "They had it coming, no challenge for me and my cutlass," She said blowing the smoke out of the barrel and then holstering it. Felix walked over to where Kyle's body was; he patted him down and took his wallet and took out all the money. "Well that's a first," Felix said. "What is?" Benny asked. "He actually paid his tab," Felix said laughing as searched the other bodies with Smiley. They took the bodies out to the patio and tossed them into the sand pit. "Aren't they going to rot out there?" Benny asked. "Huh? Oh no way, that sand pit is man made quicksand. Last time I measured it was at least 50ft deep and that was when I made it. Quicksand does wonders for dead bodies but I really don't suggest playing in it," He said tossing the other bodies into it. Revy and Benny helped clean the mess up. Benny could help but think what repercussions were going to come his way after all of this.

The rain had stopped as Calvin reached the other side of the island. He drove to the mansion where Torricelli was. The other side of the island was magnificent, a true paradise. Exotic birds inhabited the trees around the mansion, different kinds of flowers made the air as fresh as it could be. A few of the men standing guard at the front door helped Calvin inside. Holding him up they took him to see Mr. Torricelli who was lying on a reclined lawn chair out on the white sandy beach with a large beach umbrella covering him for shade. "_Oh boy I think I'm about to hear bad news_" Torricelli thought as he saw Calvin being lifted over to him. The guards gently put Calvin down and walked back to their post.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jimmy asked.

"Bar fight" Calvin said as he gasped for air trying to catch his breath

"The locals still fight us? Huh, that's odd,"

"No sir, new people. Sir I've got some good news though" he said trying to convince Jimmy that what happen is nothing to worry about. "That last accountant you had, Benny, well he's here on the island with that psycho bitch of a gunslinger Revy," Calvin said as he lied back in the chair.

"Really, Benny is back? How very interesting, how very interesting indeed, and to think I'm just hearing about this and you didn't bother to call me," Jimmy said as he sat up from the reclined position.

"But Mr. Torricelli it's not my fault. Kyle had the phone all this time talking to his buddies," He said trying to keep conscious. "You out rank him to damn fool, we really need to work on your authority skills. Where is Kyle anyhow I thought he was with you?" Jimmy said motioning to his bodyguard to pick up Calvin. "He's dead sir. That psycho bitch killed him, she even shot me in the ass," he said pointing at his ass. "I see, well then I guess Hans is going to have to get him then. Hans take our friend Calvin here to the nurse and then head down Felix's Tavern and apprehend the man by the name of Benny for me please. Try not to rough him up that much either, understand?" he asked. Hans nodded and helped Calvin up as Hans walked down the beach holding Calvin Jimmy yelled out to Hans "And rough up that bitch Revy for me, thank you,"

[Back at Felix's Tavern, mid day 1705hrs, 605pm]

Revy and Benny finished cleaning up the mess in the bar and sat back down with Felix, Maxi, and Smiley. "So what are you all going to do now?" Felix asked. "Well I think we're going to head back to hotel and get some rest. We'll be back later though," Benny said. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired anyways," Revy said. "Killing takes a lot out of you at times, especially when you've had a few drinks," Smiley laughed and got up from the table and went back to the kitchen. "Thanks for the help in cleaning up guys," Maxi said as he got up and went to the patio for a smoke. "Yeah, I always hate cleaning up those messes but when it's the other way around and I'm disposing of Torricelli's men it's a pretty god damn good feeling," Felix said stepping away from the table.

Revy got up and headed to the door and opened it up. She called out to Benny "I'm going to wait on in the front Benny, hurry your ass up," As she turned towards the door a large man was standing in front of her. He was massive; at least seven and a half feet tall. This man had humungous muscles bulging out from his shirt he was wearing. He wore camouflage pants and had spiked blonde hair. Revy also noticed he was sporting a grim reaper tattoo on his arm. "Holy fuck" Revy said as she looked on to the behemoth. He grinned and took a step forward. With in an instant he punched Revy in the face. She flew backwards at least two feet. Her lip was bleeding along with a gash on top of her eyebrow. Hans took another step in. He ducked underneath the banister of the door and stood tall within the Tavern. Revy pulled her cutlass but Hans grabbed her and picked her up with one arm. She kicked his face furiously but it didn't faze him. He smiled and with tremendous force he tossed her like a rag doll through the wall. Benny heard the noise and came rushing back into the bar. He looked to the right and saw Revy lying on the ground staggering to get up. Hans pointed at Benny and started to lumber over towards him like the ogre from Jack in the Bean Stalk. "_Fe fi fo fum_" repeated over and over in Benny's head as Hans drew closer to him. Revy got to her feet and charged Hans. She jumped in the air and came down like a mallet on a small nail with her fist into his face. Hans stumbled back a few steps and smiled again. "Pretty good little girl, but not good enough," he said with his think German accent. "Benny get your ass out of here!" Revy shouted. Benny nodded and ran for the door. He got outside to only receive a pistol whip from Calvin who was waiting outside for him. "I told you we're far from done Benny my boy," Calvin said as he stood above Benny who was now lying on the ground about to lose conscious. "Hurry up Hans we got we came for now let's go," Calvin yelled. "Alright, give me one minute. Sorry farleine but your time has come to an end" he said giving the same grin that Revy would give to one of her victims. If thunder was a form Hans's fist would be the image. Strike after strike from Hans Revy lost her balance. Barely standing Hans landed his final blow on Revy. An explosive uppercut sent Revy flying into the air smashing against the back of the bar. Hans turned away calmly and walked back to car closing the large door behind him. Felix rushed out to see if Revy was alright. Amazingly with what little strength she had left she used it get up and tried to save Benny. "Don't do it Revy!" Felix bellowed. Hans heard Felix and stuck up one finger to Calvin meaning give him a minute. He approached the door and waited until he could see the door open slightly. Revy wobbled towards the door started push it open. On the other side Hans yelled out "Timber!" and with Hercules like strength he kicked down the tavern door. The large wooden door came crashing down on Revy, it was as if the Great Wall of China had been blown up on to the Mongol Horde. The door knocked her out completely.

Hans and Calvin drove off to the mansion where Jimmy Torricelli waited. Benny was still unconscious and didn't realize that trouble was knocking at his door.

[Ending credits, EDISON- Don't look behind]

[End of episode 7, season 3]

[Next episode of Black Lagoon]

Benny reunites with his former employer Jimmy Torricelli. Mr. Torricelli is holding a laptop but what could be on the laptop? Could it be Benny's fate? With Revy down for the count and Benny now taken hostage, Dutch and Rock are still dealing with Mr. Dougalson from the company. Something is wrong though, Rock is getting the feeling that their being watched but by whom?

[Next time on Black Lagoon, Episode 8: Lady Luck's Decisive Blow]


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8

[Opening Theme MELL – Red Fraction]

Title: Troubles Knocking

[Opening Scene]

Benny's eyes squinted as he gazed through the car window viewing the trees pass by him. Benny didn't know what happen. He remembered the bar fight with Hans and Revy but after that everything was fuzzy. He pulled himself up from the car seat and sat up. Feeling the back of his head he felt a large swollen bruise. Looking around he saw the man Hans and a man in the front talking on his phone. He could barely make out the conversation but wherever they were going they were going to be there shortly. "Where are we going?" Benny asked as he blinked his eyes a few times to try to stop the car from spinning. "We're going to see your old employer, you know who that is?" The man in front asked. "No, what do you mean?" Benny asked. "Can you believe this guy Hans? I can't believe you forgot your old friend, Mr. Torricelli," the man said as he turned around and looked at Benny just smiling. Benny then realized what happened after seeing that the man was Calvin. "We'll be there shortly. You better get a quick nap or something because when we get there you have a lot of work to finish," Calvin said turning back around. Benny could only think what they had in stored for him. He hoped it wasn't torture.

[The airport on the main island with Dutch and Rock]

Dutch and Rock walked up the ramp onto the wobbly loading deck. The ocean had become more choppy than usual. Dutch looked out to the distance of the horizon and saw grey and black clouds forming. Lightning could be seen within the clouds and high winds were throwing out some serious waves. A monsoon was coming and it was bringing hell with it. "Lets' try to make this quick Rock; I don't want to be caught in that shit storm when it hits," Dutch said as he walked further up loading deck. "I couldn't agree more," Rock said hurrying his pace. They reached the top of the loading deck and saw airfield. The airfield was tarnished, debris was everywhere. Hollow shells of planes lay upon the destroyed airfield. There was no way a plane of any sort could land here let alone take off. Out in the distance was a large grey building that stood magnificently over the airfield. The sheer size of the building could've doubled as a control tower for the airfield as well as a sizeable office building. "That must be the place," Rock said. Dutch nodded. Startling them a Kasatka corporate helicopter flew over them at great speed and ascended the colossal building and landed at the peak of the building. "We'll we don't want to keep them waiting, lets go," Dutch said.

They approached the doors of the building and tried to gaze inside but only saw a small distorted reflection of themselves from the tint of the windows. Dutch looked up and saw a security camera was watching them. He could tell it was on because of the blinking red light. Rock looked at his side and saw a call box. He pressed the button and a loud buzzer went off. A few seconds passed then a female voice came through the call box. "State your name and purpose of being here," the female voice said. "Dutch and Rock of the Lagoon Company and we're here to have a conference with Mr. Dougalson in conference room C," Rock said. There was long pause before the voice came on again. "They've been waiting for you, come on in," the female voice said. Another loud buzzer was heard as the doors opened. Dutch and Rock walked into the building. The interior of the building was all concrete. There were pylons stretching from wall to wall all over the building. It had seemed that the pylons were keeping the building intact. There was a circular desk in the middle of the lobby of building. As Dutch and Rock approached the desk they kept looking around. There were no other levels that could be visibly seen from the lobby. A set of cameras followed their every movement as they got to the desk. An attractive woman sat behind desk. She had blonde hair that was put into a bun with what looked like chopsticks put through it. She wore a white blouse with black slacks. She wore an ear piece with a throat mic and had what seemed to be sunglasses on. She was talking to someone through her headset as they got to her. She took off the sunglasses to reveal her deep green eyes. "Take the elevator behind me down to sub level three; that is where conference room C is," she said as she put back on the sunglasses. "Miss, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Rock inquired. She smiled then spoke "These aren't just sunglasses they double as a video feed to all the cameras within the building. "Impressive, who pays for all of that?" Rock asked. She didn't answer because she was no longer paying attention to Rock. Dutch called out to Rock "Are you coming or what?" he said as he waited in the elevator for him. Rock ran to the elevator and got it. Dutch pushed the button labeled sub level three. The grey metallic doors closed and they descended into the concrete behemoths stomach.

Seconds later the doors reopened revealing a conference room with a large metallic table in the middle of room. There sat three men in business suits. The man on the left wore a black sports coat with a white dress shirt with a black tie and an ear piece. The man on the right wore was wearing the exactly same thing. Lastly there was the man in the middle. He was sitting at the table reviewing documents of some type. This man was clean shaven with brown slicked back hair. He was wearing thin reading glasses with a two pieced suit. "Please sit" he said as he continued to review the documents. Dutch and Rock took a seat near him and waited until he was done. He finished up and slid the documents to Dutch. "When you said airport I thought there'd be a business airport but when I got here I only saw this building," he said. "I guess this is what you get when you decide to meet on a mainland island of a civil war torn city, right?" the man said. "Well to be honest I had know idea what came of this island. I thought it'd still be in good condition but as of yesterday I've been starting to notice that this entire region has gone to shit," Dutch said passing the documents to Rock. "So what is your name sir?" Rock asked. "My apologies; how rude of me. My name is Mitch Dougalson, chief advisor of Vanessa's company," he said as he stood up and leaned over the table to give both of them a handshake. The three shook firmly and sat back down. "Now on to business, Dutch, you are relinquishing your ownership of Vanessa's business over to me but by the numbers it seems you're going to be taking out a few million dollars, 3.5 million to be exact," Dougalson mentioned. "That is correct, our business was burned down and unfortunately we have no type of insurance to cover our ass. The money is to replace everything we had in there and rebuild the building itself," Dutch said. "I'm sorry to hear that," Dougalson said. "Well then if you give me a minute I'll wire that funds over to your account and we'll be all done," he said reaching for his laptop under the table. He pulled out a state of the art silver laptop. "Dougalson, Mitch" he said to the laptop. Two lock clicks echoed throughout the conference room as he said his name. He opened the laptop and quickly typed in a code to access the accounts. "I'm sorry to hear about Vanessa, she was really inspirational just like her mother. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the news about what happened," Dougalson said as he waited for the laptop to finish loading. "There were a great amount of people at her funeral Dutch; she was admired by all of her employees," Dougalson said. Dutch didn't bother answering as he continued to sit in silence. "Ah, here we go," Dougalson said as he turned the laptop towards Dutch. "I just need you to type in your account number and I'll finish this transaction," Dougalson said as he pointed to the screen. Dutch typed in the information and pressed ok. The screen made the confirmation of the correct account and waited for Dougalson to type in the company's account. "So did you ever get a hold of any Harting's personal information?" Dougalson inquired. Just then Rock got a strange vibe about Dougalson. Rock had felt that he was interrogating Dutch about Vanessa's death. Something was beginning to bug Rock about Mitch Dougalson.

Dougalson turned the laptop towards him and began to finish the transaction. Rock tapped Dutch on the shoulder and leaned in and whispered to him "Dougalson seems to be _highly_ interested in Vanessa's and Harting's death don't you think?" Rock asked. Dutch nodded in compliance. "Alright, all transactions have been completed. You are now 3.5 million dollars richer Dutch," Dougalson said. "Now I'm going to need your signatures on a few documents that will release you of authority on the company and we can all be on our way," Dougalson added. Rock took the documents and looked them over making sure everything was in order. A phone call then came in breaking the silence in the room. Dougalson pressed speaker on the phone, "What is it Tiffany?" Dougalson asked. "Sir, I have an incoming call from a young man by the name of Yukio for Dutch," Dougalson tossed him the phone on the table. "You can take the call Dutch," Dougalson said. Dutch got up and headed outside the conference room.

"What's wrong Yukio?" Dutch asked. "Well sir…" Yukio started speaking but was cut off by another voice. Dutch could hear arguing on the other end of the line "give me the damn phone Yukio!" the voice said. "No forget it, this is my call and my place of business Felix, get your own phone," Yukio said. "Give it damn it!" The voice yelled. There was silence again. Then a familiar voice came through. "Sorry about that Dutch, this is Felix speaking," he said. "What's wrong?" Dutch asked. "How far are you from the resort? Can you get here quickly?" Felix asked. "Why? What happened?" Dutch said. "Well Benny has been kidnapped by what seemed to a former employer and Revy is unconscious from her fight with a very large man named Hans," Felix said. _"Ugh, shit, why me?"_ Dutch thought to himself. "Fucking hell, I'll be there within two hours, Dutch out," Dutch stormed back into the conference room. "Sorry Dougalson but this conference has to be cut short. We got some problems back at the resort," Dutch said motioning Rock to get up. "Rock could stay here and sign the documents for you, just give him the ok and we won't have to reschedule or anything Dutch," Dougalson said. Dutch thought for a moment and then glanced at Rock "Can you handle this paper work Rock?" Dutch asked. "Of course, go help Revy," Rock said. "Thanks Rock," Dutch said as he left the conference room leaving Dougalson and Rock to themselves.

As the elevator headed back up top side rock continued to review the documents. "Do you mind if I had a smoke?" Dougalson asked Rock. "No, I don't mind, go ahead," Rock said as he continued viewing the papers. Dougalson inhaled deeply then blew out the smoke. He got up from his seat and slowly paced around the room. "You probably get this a lot, but why are you with these _pirates_?" Dougalson asked. Rock laughed a bit after hearing that question that he hears so much. "To be honest Mr. Dougalson--" "Please call me Mitch," Dougalson said cutting Rock off. "Ok, well Mitch I was tired of my old life I was living and I decided to choose this life," Rock said signing the first document. "Sometimes though it feels like I'm forced into situations I don't want to be in. I rarely ever pick a side but instead I choose to be by myself," Rock said. "Oh, that must be difficult," Dougalson said. "Of course it is. Sometimes I wish that I didn't involve myself in those kinds of matters and a lot of the time I'm dragged into it for no apparent reason. You do get used to it though, but on the rare occasion I just want to escape it all, you know what I mean?" Rock asked. Dougalson nodded his head while putting his cigarette out in the ashtray. "When I see myself escaping it all I only see myself returning back to what I originally was doing before I came here and hating my life that much more," Rock said. There was a long moment of silence between the two. Dougalson could hear the scribble of the signature on the documents ever so clearly. "All done," Rock announced. Dougalson walked over to Rock and checked the documents. "Everything seems to be in order. Alright then let's take you back to that hotel of yours," Dougalson said as he put the documents into a silver attache case and handcuffed it to his wrist. Rock, Dougalson, and the two guards got into the elevator and headed back up to the lobby.

The silver doors opened and in walked Tiffany. Rock noticed that she was holding a computerized device of some sort. The doors closed and the elevator continued its' course back up top to the helipad. "If you had a choice to have a normal life and be taken care of for the rest of your life, would you take it?" Dougalson asked Rock. Rock didn't know how to reply but the words he thought would never come out came out at that moment. "Maybe," Rock said. "Well then Mr. Okajima, allow me to make you a rather interesting offer," Dougalson said. "How did you know my name?" Rock asked as his heart began to pick up speed. "I'm in the business of knowing Mr. Okajima," Dougalson said as the elevator reached the top of the helipad. The doors opened for the last time. Rock saw the kasatka with a pilot waiting for them. The winds had picked up severely and the lightning that could be seen miles away was even closer than before. They all boarded the helicopter and got ready for lift off. "Rock I'm offering you a chance to leave this life of criminal activity and embrace a life that will be taken care for you. No more dodging bullets and no more being dragged into whose side you will pick to be on. This is a once in a lifetime chance to change yourself," Dougalson said putting on the headphones. "Who do you work for?" Rock yelled. "It doesn't matter who I work for what matter is that I don't want to see an innocent man go down with a bunch of low lives for numerous felonies and acts of treason," Dougalson replied. Rock turned his head away from Dougalson and looked out the window of the helicopter. A part of him wanted out and the other part didn't know what to do. "I know this is a lot of to take in so I'll give you some time. So we'll be staying at the hotel with you until you make a decision," Dougalson said smiling.

[Dutch has reached the resort just as the hurricane has started to hit the island]

The winds were tossing around debris and sea water every which way. Dutch covered his head as he ran across the dock and into the hotel. Yukio and Felix were sitting with an unconscious Revy lying on the sofa. "It's about time man, I thought that hurricane swallowed you," Felix said as he got up to greet Dutch. "Hello sir," Yukio said as he waved to him. Dutch walked over to the sofa and saw that Revy had a badly bruised face. He wasn't sure if any bones were broken though so he didn't move her. "We tried tossing water on her but that didn't work out so well," Felix said. "Have any ideas?" he asked Dutch. "Well this one time when she was out like this it took her a few days to recover but I highly doubt whoever took Benny will give him a few days," Dutch said. "Do you have any alcohol around here?" Dutch asked. Felix just looked at him oddly "Now isn't the time to drink Dutch," Felix said crossing his arms. "No you idiot, I need you to fill up a bucket of alcohol then toss it on her," Dutch said. Felix nodded and grabbed Yukio's arm and dragged him to get some.

About 15 minutes later they returned with a bucket of alcohol. The smell was highly potent and disgusting. Dutch took the bucket and threw it on Revy but nothing happened. "Felix pick her up by her arm and stand her up, Yukio grab the other and keep her steady," Dutch said as he backed up to the counter. They stood her up the best they could and held her tightly. "This works every once in a blue moon so just bare with me guys," Dutch said calmly as he breathed deeply. Upon letting out the inhaled air Dutch charged Revy at full speed. The two bodies collided as if a train had crashed into a car. Upon the collision the two let go of Revy and she went flying back toppling over the couch and crashing on the coffee table. "That was your plan Dutch? To severely hurt her, what's wrong with you?" Felix shouted. Dutch said nothing as he waited for something to happen. "What did you think was going to happen Dutch? That she was going to awake after being hit like that again?" Felix inquired. Thinking that waking her up was a failure a low moan was heard from behind the couch. The three rushed to couch and saw Revy lying face down on what once was a pile of wood. "What the fuck happened?" she said forcing herself up. Her arms gave way and she fell back to the floor. Dutch pulled her up on to the sofa. "Ah shit my head is killing me. Can someone tell me what happened?" she said as she clinched her eyes to the pain she was receiving in her chest. "Well Revy you were knocked out by Hans and his incredible might," Felix said handing her a damp cloth so she could wipe her face. "Oh now I remember," she said then suddenly jerked upwards shouting Benny's name. "Don't worry Revy we'll get him," Dutch said reassuring her. "What about wonder boy, where is he?" she asked. "He is on the mainland with Vanessa's advisor filling out paper work," he said lifting her up by her arm. Dutch and Felix helped Revy up to their room while Yukio stayed downstairs to clean up.

"Dutch we need to find Benny now!" Revy exclaimed as she took off her tank top. "I know Revy but first I need to see if you have any broken bones. You're no good to me if you can't function properly," Dutch said as he cleared of the dinning room table. He told Felix to get more alcohol and some rags. As Revy lied upon the table Dutch shined the light on her body revealing multiple open wounds and bruises all over her chest and abdominal region. "Damn Revy he did a number on you. I haven't seen you this torn up since you fought it out with that maid," Dutch said as he finished prepping the tools. "Yeah, I remember that glasses bitch. I still won though," she said smiling. "Uh huh," Dutch mumbled. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? If it wasn't for Balalaika I would've killed that bitch," she said defending her position. She continued to talk as Dutch cleaned her wounds. "Dutch, how do you know all this medical shit?" Revy asked. "Proper training," he answered he stitched up the wounds. He then tossed a bunch of cheap alcohol on the wounds to sanitize the area. She flinched as the alcohol burned seeping into the wounds. Dutch ran his hand up her abdomen and near her chest. He pressed firmly on her chest. She let out an ear piercing scream. Dutch knew it; she had cracked a rib during a fight. Dutch left the table and walked into the other room where Felix was. "Is she going to be ok?" Felix inquired. "She's got a broken rib. She needs rest. I need you to think where they could've taken Benny," Dutch said as he walked into the bathroom and cleaned her hands. "There is an old iron works on the edge of the island where they take most of the people for interrogation purposes. You might want to try your search there and as far as I know there are no guards so you shouldn't be interrupted," Felix said. "If you need any weapons Maxi can help out in that department. I've collected some firearms while on this place. They may be old but they can pack a punch," Felix said with a big grin on his face. Dutch nodded walked back outside to the living room. Dutch cleaned his sunglasses and stared at Revy. At was the very few times Revy actually saw into Dutch's eyes. She knew at that very moment he was getting ready for action. She slowly struggled to get up. She clinched her rib in pain and forced herself up. "Not this time Revy, I need to do this my own," Dutch said as he threw on his glasses. "Bullshit Dutch, you need me on this. You can't do this on your own," Revy said "Besides who's going to watch your back?" Dutch said nothing and left the room. Revy hobbled over to the door but Felix grabbed her and held her back. "Get off me Felix!" She yelled. "Dutch! Dutch! Dutch!" she shouted but Dutch did not hear her. "_I need to put this team back in working order"_ Dutch thought to himself as he walked out of the hotel and towards the tavern.

Dutch arrived at the tavern. Dutch could hear the hurricane winds swooshing across the rickety roof top of the bar. Dutch took a look around and called out to anyone "Maxi, are you here?" he asked. "Yeah man I'm in the back with Smiley just come on through," Maxi yelled. Dutch walked towards the back of the kitchen looking around for Maxi. He then saw Smiley lecturing Maxi as he was pulling out large crates from beneath the walk-in freezer. "The man has to have a death wish if he is going to oppose Torricelli. You need an army to get into that place," Smiley said as he continued to fiddle with the toothpick in his mouth. Maxi just looked at Smiley in whatever kind of way. "That guy Benny is his friend I suppose and I bet you they've been through a lot together. So replacing him isn't an option," Maxi said pulling out the last crate. "What's your opinion Dutch?" He asked. "You're right on the money Maxi. He is my friend and he isn't replaceable, neither are the other two. They are the last bit of family I got left but don't tell them I said so," Dutch said as he opened up the top crate. "I told you man, this man has got a pair of brass ones," Maxi said to Smiley. "Well if you ask me he's crazy to do something like this. Torricelli is…" "Just another corpse waiting to be put into a casket," Dutch said chiming in.

Dutch pulled out a trench gun from the crate. He blew off the dust that had collected itself on gun. "Does this work?" He asked as he tossed it to Maxi. Maxi gave it a once over and then started to disassemble it. "We'll know after I grease the parts," he said. Dutch continue looking for more suitable weapons. His eyes glanced over a grease gun, an M-16, an M-14, and lastly a M1A1 rifle. "Do you have any pistols or explosives?" Dutch asked. "Yeah, here take a look at these," Smiley said kicking large briefcase across the floor. Dutch opened the case to view an assortment of handguns and grenades of all types. He picked up the one that caught his eye. It had a silver barrel with a cream colored grip. He gave it a twirl on his hand then tossed it behind his back and caught it back with his hand. "I'll take this," Dutch said with a grin. Maxi took a look at what he was holding; it was a Colt 1873 single action army. "Well alright then cowpoke unless you plan on having a duel with them at dawn I suggest you take these two just in case," Maxi said in John Wayne voice as he handed him a Colt 1911. They were colored with charcoal and silver. Dutch gave them a once over and gave them back to Maxi. "I handle myself better with revolvers," Dutch said. "Ok have it your way," Maxi said as he took them back. "Alright let's go to the back and test these puppies out," said Smiley. They got to the back of the bar and opened a hidden door behind a shelf. Maxi entered in first and turned on the lights, the other two went in after the lights came on. The room had sandbag barrier in the front and a range about 20 to 30 feet in length. Maxi put up a target and sent it down the range. "The gun is all greased up, give it a few shot," Maxi said as he tossed the gun to Dutch. The gun echoed throughout the room as Dutch pumped out several spread shells in a matter of seconds. "Do you have any slugs?" Dutch asked. Smiley handed him a box of slugs. Dutch loaded them quickly and fired them off. They tore the target in half within two shots. He then switched to the revolvers. Swiftly pulling the trigger the revolver unloaded its bullets into the next target. Maxi pulled in the target and saw they were mostly head shots with the exception of two forehead shots. "Ok then, I think you're all set. Head back up stairs and I'll finish getting everything ready for," Maxi said as he picked the guns placing them in a satchel for Dutch. "I appreciate this Maxi, thanks for your help," Dutch said as he left the room. "The pleasure is all mine," Maxi muttered as Dutch left the room.

[Dougalson helicopter lands on top of the hotel]

Dougalson and Rock hopped out of the helicopter with Tiffany and the bodyguards following closely behind. The group walked down the stairwell and all the way to the lobby where Yukio was sitting behind the counter reading. He heard the footsteps of many people and glanced up and noticed Rock and the group behind him. He quickly jumped from his chair and greeted them "Hello and Welcome to…" he was cut off by Tiffany "No time to pleasantries, we need a room directly across from this man's room," Tiffany said as she pointed to Rock. Yukio frowned and tried to look up a room for them on his computer. "Alas I'm sorry miss but we have nothing available until next month. Might I suggest another hotel for you?" He asked. "No that's alright I'm sure we can make do," Tiffany said she stepped back behind the bodyguards. Dougalson shoved Rock and told him to just take him to his room. Rock nodded and they headed back up stairs.

"Get the fuck off my Felix I'm going to help Dutch whether he wants it or not," Revy said shoving Felix's face to the side. "Listen Revy, you're hurt bad you need to rest so stay put!" Felix said grabbing a hold of Revy's shoulders forcing her down on the couch. Revy couldn't take it anymore. She never thought she'd be sidelined due to a wound or a few broken bones. She wasn't going to sidelined anymore. Revy forced herself up again with while Felix tried to hold her down but she managed to give him a swift kick to the groin knocking him down. "You're lucky I cracked my rib or else I would've made sure you wouldn't get back up," She said smiling. She threw on her holsters and barged out the door. The door slammed behind her. She quickly ran down the hallway the best she could holding her chest with one hand. She saw Rock coming up with Dougalson and his men behind him but just barged right through them. "Revy!" Rock shouted "where the hell are you going?" as he regained his balance. "No time to talk Rock but long story short Dutch needs my help," She yelled as she turned the corner. Rock didn't understand what was happening but all he knew was that shit has just hit the fan once again.

Rock got into the room and closed the door behind him. He could hear Dougalson and the others fixing up the room next to him. It was as if they were remodeling the entire room from all the sound that was coming for it. Rock threw himself on the couch and sat up a bit. He then noticed Felix coming out of the bedroom. "What's up Rock? It looks like you have a lot on your mind," Felix said as he tossed dirtied bandages away. Rock ran both his hands through his hair and let out an exhausting sigh. "You can tell? Man, I just don't know anymore. It's like the world is crashing down around me piece by piece and I don't think I can handle much of this anymore," Rock staring at the ground trying to gain some type insight on the situation. Felix took a seat next to him and handed him some water. "Having trouble with this lifestyle?" He asked. "You have no idea Felix. It's like I'm stuck having to choose between something I want and something I need to do for myself. The last thing I want to do is choose the wrong decision and regret it. Ever have times where you could wish it all away?" Rock asked as he drank the water. "Of course but the thing to remember is wants and needs are two very different things. They may seem like the exactly alike but only in the end of choosing one or the other you'll know what's what," Felix said. "Whatever is going on in your head I hope you sort it all out properly. I would hate to see you make a wrong decision and cause someone else world to crash down on them," Felix said as he got up and headed out of the room. Before leaving he said something else "Don't worry Rock, you're a smart guy. Whatever you decide to do it will be the right decision for you," he said as the door closed. Rock got up and loosened his tie and walked into the bedroom. He took off the shoes and took a seat on the bed. The bed embraced him tightly like a much needed hug. He turned his head towards the window and glanced out to the see the carnage of the hurricane outside. It was like the weather was describing his emotions. He closed his eyes and decided to sleep for a bit hoping when he wakes up his thoughts are clear.

[Meanwhile in the other room]

"Tiffany, what is Rock doing right now?" Dougalson asked. "He just went into the bedroom and is trying to sleep," She said. "Hmm, interesting, do you have a signal for the satellite phone yet?" He asked. "Yes I do, here it is," She said as she handed him the phone. He dialed out and stepped into the bedroom. The phone was ringing then there was an answer. "Code name," the voice said. "Dougalson," he said. "Confirmed, transferring now," The voice said. Dougalson was hoping with the proper authorization he would be able to take the pirates in and get the raise he was aiming for. His commanding officer picked up the phone. "Dreyton here, what's your status over there Dougalson?" He asked. "Well sir, I think I'll be able to convince Mr. Okajima to give up his friends in trade that we give him a decent life," Dougalson said. There was a silence between the two agents. "We don't negotiate with terrorist Dougalson and you know this. We don't give them shit so say whatever you have to say to get those terrorists," Dreyton said firmly. "Sir, I think it'd be prudent for us to at least give him something…" "You listen to me Dougalson," he said as he stopped him in mid sentence "we give him nothing. They're terrorist, enemies of the United States of America, either they all come wearing cuffs or in body bags, it doesn't matter as long as we capture them. Are we clear?" Dreyton asked. "Yes sir," Dougalson confirmed. "You're lucky I'm letting you go after these weaklings. We've got our hands full in apprehending Chriton," Dreyton said. "I thought our last team got him?" Dougalson questioned. "Negative, this fucker has got nine lives and plenty of training to out wit most of us. Don't worry though this cat's lives are about to run out," Dreyton said as he closed a dossier on current information about Chriton. "You have authorization to bring in these terrorist by any means necessary. If you do this I'll make sure you get that promotion you've been working towards," Dreyton said. "Yes sir," Dougalson said as he hung up the phone.

Dougalson walked over to Tiffany and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and waiting for an answer. "We have authorization. Call in the freelancers and tell them to be on stand by," Dougalson said as he walked over to the kitchen to fix himself a MRE. While Tiffany made the call Dougalson thought about what he said to Rock. He didn't want to bring the kid in for something he may not have been associated with. Then again he didn't want to disobey a direct order. He was in conundrum that had no win/win situation.

[Camera is moving along the side of dense jungle as Dutch runs through trying to get to the abandon iron works in hopes to finding Benny there]

As Dutch ran through the jungle the thoughts of Benny being tortured raced through his mind. Dutch put the thought out of this mind and pushed himself harder to get to the factory. The rain has made the ground become extremely slick and Dutch struggled to keep himself from falling as he ran. The rain and winds picked up dramatically but not even a hurricane stop Dutch from what he had to do. After an hour of running he came out of the jungle to a large clearing. He put his hands on his knees and exhaled trying to catch his breath. About 50 yards in front of him there was the iron works. It was in terrible shape. The weeds that wear growing around it have embedded themselves into the bricks and blown out windows. A hurricane could easily topple this building but from the looks of it the building wasn't going to topple any time soon. Dutch approached the factory cautiously. He got up to the wall and took a peek inside. There extra support beams holding the building together. It was surprisingly clean on the inside as well. A conveyor belt was in the middle of the room and a catwalk above it. In the corner there were a set of double doors with a lock on it. Dutch figured that's where Benny was being held. Dutch took out his trench gun and kicked down the front door and went in. As he moved in he noticed that no one was around. No guards, no alarms were going off either. Dutch moved towards the double doors and saw there were a hand print scanner and a keypad. Dutch was now stuck. He didn't think that there would be any electronic devices to deal with. Unknowingly to Dutch there were several hidden security cameras watching his every movement.

[Torricelli house, security room]

"Get the boss on the line," said a guard to his buddy. "Mr. Torricelli, sorry for interrupting you but we have a problem. We have an intruder at the Iron Works, sir," The guard said. Torricelli responded "Patch the live feed to me," he said. The guard sent him the video of Dutch in the Iron Works trying to find his way inside. Torricelli laughed to himself and turned the screen towards Benny as he was trying to finish up the program. "One of your friends wants to try to save you," Torricelli said. "Your friends are really thick skulled you know that Benny?" Benny didn't say anything but he hurried his pace on the program. "Well I don't want your buddy to be alone so I'll send Hans to greet him, how do you like the sound of that?" Torricelli asked Benny. Benny shot up from his seat but didn't turn around to look at him. "My friends aren't part of the deal, leave them out of this," Benny said angrily. "Sit your ass down! You're in no position to make demands. If your friend is as skilled as the dreaded woman this fight should prove interesting, better hurry though," Torricelli said with an evil smile. Benny sat back down regretfully and went back to work. Torricelli shook his head and got back to the guard who had radioed him. "Send a few men with Hans just in case, understand?" Torricelli asked. "Roger that sir," the guard confirmed.

[Back to Iron works where Dutch was]

"_I really wish I paid attention to Benny when he talked about this shit,_" Dutch thought to himself as he looked at the keypad. He paced up and down the factory trying a way to open the sealed door. "Fuck it," he said as he raised his trench gun slowly and blew out the keypad. The keypad blew up into tiny fragments and sparked violently. He waited for the doors to open but nothing happened. As he turned his back to the doors and started walking to the front the doors started to slowly open. He spun around in excitement. "About fucking time," he said as he approached the door. Upon seeing the door a large shadow had casted itself on the floor. He then saw a silhouette of a large figure appear from the door. The figure approached slowly. "Whatever the fuck you are you better take one step to the side and let me through because no one is stopping me from getting through that door," Dutch said with intensity. "You've got a lot of guts to come save your friend like this. Let's see if I can make you beg for your life!" the figure said as he charged Dutch at full speed. Dutch rolled out of the way of the one man stampede. The figure turned around as just a lightning struck the light gave Dutch the chance to view his face. It was Hans, the man who took down Revy. "I'll make sure to put you into your grave before I leave this place," Dutch commented as he prepared to fight. The two charged each other. The two collided and at that moment it was like a giant explosion went off. They regained balanced and started throwing punches. Dutch bobbed and weave avoiding Hans's onslaught of punches. His last punch connected to Dutch's right cheek. Dutch took flight and fell to ground quickly. Hans walked to the collapsed body of Dutch and stood over him. "The little girl put up a better fight than you," Hans said as he grinned at the sight of Dutch lying on the ground "I expected more," He said as he raised his foot do to a heel stomp on Dutch's head. The foot came down swiftly but Dutch pushed himself out of the way and got back to his feet. He stood there and took off his glasses and dropped them to the ground. Hans bent his legs and stood his ground and waited for Dutch's move. Dutch came at him with full speed again. Hans threw a left hook at Dutch. Dutch ducked under the hook and gave Hans an uppercut. Hans stumbled back and just looked at Dutch. He came at Hans again like a fierce tiger would as was defending its' territory. Dutch began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks. Hans was blocking every single one of them. Dutch needed to figure out what was going to break this man's strength and then he saw it, it was a rusted wrench lying on the floor. It was as if it was calling out to him. It told him to bring down the monster that stood in front of him. Dutch leaped in the air and landed a drop kick to Hans's block. Dutch dropped to the ground and went for the wrench as Hans lowered his block to see if the coast was clear. "Pretty good, pretty good," Hans said as he stood up. "Unfortunately you didn't land a single…" and just as Hans was finishing that statement the wrench connected with his left cheek. Blood shot out of his mouth upon impact. The hit had completely broken his jaw. Dutch hurried over to the fallen Hans and smashed his hand with the wrench. He could hear the bones crunch and break when the wrench hit. Hans screamed in agony. Dutch pulled Hans up and pushed him. Hans quickly took Dutch's hand and threw him as well. Hans gave one last charge to Dutch but was struck down as Dutch managed to turn around just in time with the wrench at the bottom of his hand he swung ferociously. The wrench took off a partial section of Hans's face and skull. The once charging bull of a man stopped in his tracks and fell to one side. Blood gushed out on to the floor from removed section of the head. Dutch walked over to the body and just gazed at it. "Loosen up," Dutch said as he dropped the wrench onto the ground and walked back to the electronic door. To Dutch's surprise the electronic doors had begun to close. Dutch rushed over to the door but was too late to stop them from closing. The doors shut and locked Dutch outside. "Well I guess we're going to do this the hard way," Dutch said he left the iron works.

"Open fire!" A voice shouted out from the grass. A hail of gun fire came out from everywhere. Dutch ducked and rolled back into the iron works and pressed himself against the wall. The bullets zipped through the entrance and cracked against the metal grates. Dutch fired off shots from the trench gun but the gun fire didn't cease. Dutch could hear the voices of the men give order to move in. As the men moved in they continued to fire laying down suppressive fire. Dutch peeked out and saw six men with AK-47's approaching slowly. "Reloading!" One yelled. Dutch rolled to the opposite side of the entrance firing a shot. The shell clipped the reloading guards' leg. He went down face first into the mud screaming in pain. "Fan out!" One guard ordered. He gave the hand signal to enter from separate sides. The other four nodded and took up position. Dutch moved back further into the iron works seeking cover where he could. The rain clambered on the rooftop. The troops decided now or never and moved in. The doors on the left and right hand side were kicked open and two teargas grenades were tossed in. The gas poured out of the canisters and quickly filled the iron works. Dutch began coughing and choking trying to take in oxygen. The men then came in with their gas masks over their heads and searched for Dutch. They could hear Dutch's coughing and honed in on it. They opened fire into the region they thought Dutch was. After unloading an entire clip they checked to hear if the coughing stopped and sure enough it did. "Search for the body," Ordered the troop in charge. The men scanned the area and came upon a body. It was turned to one side and it wasn't moving. One of the men reached for the body and turned it over. It was one of their own. It was the man who went down from the gunshot wound to the leg. "Sir, it's one of ours," said the guard. "He's still here then. Find him and shoot on sight," said the one in charge. The troops broke off into singles and combed the factory looking for Dutch. Five minutes passed and there was nothing. "Report in," the guard said. "Echo 2 reporting in, Echo 3 reporting in, Echo 4 here," said the troops. "Echo 5 come in, Echo 5 answer me damn it!" the guard shouted. Nothing but static was heard over the mic. "We got one down or missing, keep your eyes open men," he said. As the men continued their search and gunshot was heard throughout the factory. "What the fuck was that, who fired?" the man said. Then automatic fire was heard. "What the fuck is going on?" the man asked. "This is Echo 3 I'm pursuing a female intruder, she's headed up to the second level. She's wearing one of our gas masks," the trooper said. "Shit, Echo 2 and 4 head to Echo 3's location and assist," said the soldier in charge. "Affirmative," said the two men. The two men ran up stairs and saw Echo 3 searching the area. "There she is fire!" shouted one of the men. The men opened up on the woman. She cart wheeled to cover and pulled out her guns. The men circled her and waited for the moment but it passed because she took the offensive to them. She ran up on the first guard with pistols drawn. She unloaded several bullets into the man's' chest. The man fell to the floor without firing a shot off. The guard to her right opened fire but missed. She slid across the floor to the recently dropped guard and snatched his AK and fired upon the guard to her right. The bullets pierced his boots and wounding his feet. The guard fell to the ground firing his weapon. The guard to her left popped out and opened fire. The woman pulled up the dead body of the guard and used it as cover. The bullets shredded the dead body. The soldier moved in quickly trying to gain the upper hand on the woman. The woman pulled the body of the dead solider onto her body and launched him towards the incoming soldier with her feet. "Bitch!" the guy yelled as the body hit him. The woman got to her feet and pulled her knife out. The guard pulled his knife and lunged at her. She sidestepped and grabbed his wrist. She gave one thrust with her knife into the man's ribcage from his side. Pulling his arm up she pulled the knife out and got behind him and slit his throat. Blood poured out of the wound and his body dropped to the ground. "Sir we backup now!" the downed man yelled into the mic. The woman turned pulling out her pistol and fired at the wounded soldier. The back of his head exploded and brain matter spat out onto the floor. The soldier in charge ran up the stairs weapon drawn about to open fire but the woman was already running at full speed to the stairs. As the guard reached the top of the stairs a boot met his face. The soldier flew back down the stairs snapping his neck on the landing.

The woman took a big inhale then exhaled deeply. She casually walked down the stairs and kicked the dead body of the soldiers' body to the side. She went to the corner of the building and pulled out Dutch from a locker. She hoisted him up and dragged him outside and placed him on his stomach. Dutch was barely conscious and was struggling to breathe. The woman pulled out a small oxygen tank from her bag outside and put it to his face. "Breathe in, and breathe out," She said holding the mask to his face. 10 minutes later Dutch was doing ok and breathing fine. The woman looked at Dutch and started digging through her bag. Dutch got up to thank her but was knocked by the woman as she swept kicked him. She got on top of him and forced him back onto his stomach. She pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed him. "What the hell lady? I was just going to thank you," Dutch groaned. The woman didn't say anything as she put her things back into her bag. She turned back around to Dutch and saw Revy standing four feet away from Dutch looking directly at her with her cutlass pointed at her. "You picked the wrong crew to mess with bitch," Revy snarled as she held the woman at gunpoint. The woman slowly raised her hands and got to her feet. Her eyes looked slightly to the right and she gave a small nod. As the woman's eyes reverted back onto Revy, Dutch yelled out to Revy. "To your left Revy!" Revy turned her cutlass to her left and tried to take aim at whatever was coming at her but it was too late. A butt stock rammed into her skull and she fell to the ground unconsciously. "Who the hell are you people?" Dutch yelled. The woman pulled out a small black burlap sack and placed it over his head. She did the same to Revy after she finished cuffing her. The man and the woman dragged the two back to their vehicle and started back down to the resort. "We got the woman and the captain," the female said. "My men and I will assault the mansion and obtain the other male after we drop off these two; have our money after we get back from the mansion Dougalson," She said. "Of course," He said. She hung up and sat quietly as they drove through the rain.

[Ending Credits Edison – Don't Look Behind]

[Next episode of Black Lagoon]

With Benny nearing his completion with the program for Torricelli will Torricelli live up to his word and let him go free? Rock is in between about decision that will decide his fate as well with the fate of the Black Lagoon Crew. With Dutch and Revy captured by the freelancers they are at Rock's mercy. Will he make the decision that will condemn him and his recently found crew and friends or will he take the easy way out and finally rid himself of all ties of a criminal nature?

[Next time on Black Lagoon, Episode 9: Welcome to Hell Mr. Okajima]


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9

[Opening Theme: MELL – Red Fraction]

Title: Welcome to hell Mr. Okajima

[Opening Scene]

"You know Tracy I thought this job was going to be difficult but it's turning out to be a stress free job," Robert said as he kept his eyes on the slick dirt road. "They didn't put up much of a fight did they Tracy?" he asked. Tracy just stared out the window looking at the storm above. She only saw dark skies above. "Huh? What?" she said as she stopped spacing out for a brief moment. "I said that these two didn't put up a decent fight, why would the CIA hire freelancers to take on such an easy job?" Robert asked. "How should I know? All I know is that we're being paid so lets not to think about the small shit that doesn't really concern us, kapiche?" Robert nodded and kept driving. It was about 20 minutes later that they finally reached the hotel. Dougalson was waiting outside with Tiffany and his two guards. The van stopped and Tracy and Robert got out. They walked around the back and opened the doors. They drug Revy and Dutch out of the van. They could neither hear nor see what was happening. "Here you go," Tracy said as she pushed the two to Dougalson. Dougalson searched them and handed them to his guards and told them to bring them up stairs. The guards nodded and pulled Revy and Dutch along. "Now as for the last man," Dougalson started up, "He should be located in the library of the mansion. Your only concern as far as security is just Torricelli's hand full of bodyguards," Dougalson said. Tracy and Robert nodded and got back into the van and took off back to the mansion. "Can you believe that? Not even a thanks, man I really wish we didn't need them," Tiffany said as she crossed her arms. Dougalson nodded as he turned around and went back inside.

"Robert, get on the horn and call the men and tell them to get ready for action we'll meet them at the helipad in twenty," Tracy ordered. Robert made the call. The storm had finally let up and Tracy was now able to concentrate a bit more. They drove the van to the heliport in hopes of being able to use the good weather to their advantage when taking the mansion. The two arrived at the heliport earlier than expected and begun to prepare for the entry to the mansion. "Robert, remember we need the man alive so make sure that you don't get that itchy trigger finger again. We don't want another Sicily," Tracy said as she zipped up her tactical vest. "That man came rushing out of the door, how was I suppose to know he was our target?" Robert commented. "Just keep cool, ok?" she said. 15 minutes later two Land Rovers came down the hill and stopped in front of the helipad. Out piled 5 men from each rover; each were fitted with goggles, black military fatigues, a black ski mask, and body armor. Tracy pointed to the two cases near the chopper and told the men to finish getting ready. As time passed Tracy gave the pilots a heads up on what was to be expected. "There should be a small amount of small arms fire but nothing too wild. I highly doubt that this Torricelli character is going to put up a fight. Once we secure the package we'll need extraction from the roof," she said to the pilot. The pilots nodded and started up the chopper. Her men finished getting ready and jumped into the choppers. Robert looked at Tracy and smiled. They hit their forearms together and got into separate choppers. The helicopters took off into the grey sky and made their way to mansion.

"Dougalson, this is specter come in," She said on the comm. "This is Dougalson, what's your ETA?" he asked. "ETA 5 minutes, over" she replied. Dougalson checked the satellite thermal imagery and viewed the mansion. "A vehicle just left the mansion specter, over," Dougalson said. "Roger that," she replied. The choppers ascended into the clouds and made ready for the assault. Tracy looked back at the men and they were as still as statues. This would be their 10th assault with her men. "Lock and load men!" she yelled with excitement. A loud cocking sound could be heard in unison. The pilot turned on the green light and told everyone to hang on. The choppers descended from the sky and came howling down onto the mansion. As soon as the pilot swooped in over the mansion the choppers' doors open and repel lines dropped on to the roof. Both teams exited the choppers and fanned out over the roof top. Surprisingly there was no gun fire from below. "This is specter we've reached the roof, no contact yet," she said as her team opened the door that led into the mansion. "Tiffany, how's our tag team doing?" Dougalson asked. "I'm getting confirmation from them now. They have secured the package and are returning to base," Tiffany said. "Excellent, call them back," Dougalson ordered. "Pilots you are to return to base immediately," Tiffany ordered. "Roger that, we're coming home," the pilots confirmed the order and took off from the mansion leaving Tracy and her team stranded. Dougalson just watched the thermal imaging and saw orange silhouettes start to appear from all around the mansion. He just sat there and smiled devilishly as the silhouettes got closer and closer to Tracy's team.

Tracy and her men approached the library with no resistance thus far unaware of what was happening. She opened the doors to the library to find no one inside. "Dougalson the package isn't here we need orders, over," she called in. There was nothing but static on the other end. "Robert, what's your twenty? Over," she asked. "We're all clear here…wait a minute…"  
Robert crawled to the ledge and peered over and saw a massive amount of troops mobilizing around the building. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "Get out of there Tracy it's a trap!" he shouted into the mic. Gun fire erupted outside and started to tear the mansion apart. "Holy fuck!" Tracy screamed as bullets decimated her surprised team. She ran out of the library dodging gun fire and slid behind a wall. "We need immediate extraction now," she ordered but only static was coming through the mics. "It was a trap Dougalson, we are heavily outnumbered and we need extraction god damn it!" she hollered. She moved quickly back up the stairs and on to the roof where Robert's team was. They were all still alive but continued to take fire. The mansions soldiers moved through the building and headed towards Tracy's position. "Never again will we accept contracts from any type of governments Robert," she said. Robert continued to fire down below not bothering to respond. "We need a way out of this shitfest, any ideas?" She asked while spraying her gun onto the men below. Robert looked around for a way out and finally saw it, it was a garage. He pointed to the garage. Tracy took a peek and saw where he was pointing. She immediately hugged him as if he answered her prayers. "Alright men, we're getting the fuck out of here follow Robert, Robert lead the way," she commanded. Robert's team tossed a few smoke grenades on the ground to cover their movement. Robert hopped the ledge and dropped down to the terrace and made a push to the garage. The men followed while shooting at anything that got in their way. Robert dove shoulder first into the skylight on top of the garage. The team dropped into the garage as well and saw a variety of vehicles waiting for them but only one screamed escape vehicle. They shoved their way inside and got ready for the escape of a lifetime. The mansions' guards surrounded the garage and waited for something to happen. As they formed perimeter around the house the garage busted open and out Tracy; Robert and their team drove in an M35 Deuce and a half.

The truck ran down three men as they made their way for the gate. Roberts troops fired out the slots of the trucks siding killing the enemy soldiers that were in pursuit. He floored the accelerator and they clobbered right through the gate. Tracy could hear the shouts from the men outside ordering more men to follow. They scurried over to their jeeps and made pursuit of Tracy and her team. A mounted machine gun from a jeep started raining down bullets on the deuce. Robert jerked the truck from left to right trying to evade the gun but the truck was too big for it not to continually get hit. "Fire on those assholes god damn it!" Robert shouted to the men in the back. The troops opened fire onto the jeep. One of the incoming bullets got the driver in the head. The jeep swerved off the side of the road and into a ditch. Four more jeeps were still in pursuit of the team. The troops begun hurling their grenades at the jeeps trying to stop their pursuers but it wasn't doing the trick. One of the jeeps rammed the back of the truck trying to force it off the road. The troops sprayed their guns onto the jeep. The bullets destroyed the jeeps engine. Smoke came out from the hood and the jeep flipped over killing the men inside. The remaining jeeps stomped on their breaks in front of the wreckage avoiding the collision. "We're home free men," Robert shouted. As he turned his head back to the road an armored personal carrier pulled in front of the deuce from the right. Robert tried stepping on the brakes to avoid contact but it was too late. The truck t-boned the APC; the sound of crash was as if someone dropped a garbage truck off the Empire State building. The troops in were shot out from the back and landed everywhere. Robert had crashed through the window smashing head first into the APC. Brain matter and fragments of skull covered the APC. Enemy troops piled out of the APC and begun killing Tracy's team as they lied wounded on the muddy ground. Tracy kicked the door open and stumbled out of the truck. Dazed and confused trying hold the footing she saw in her eyes the enemy killing her men. They viciously shot and stabbed. It was as if a pack of wild dogs had started to feast on a wounded animal. Tracy pulled her sidearm and shot the first two guards. One bullet went through the guards' neck and out the other end. Blood squirted and sprayed onto the guard beside him. The guard turned only to see Tracy squeezing off another round into his head. The rest of the guards ran to the two fallen men's position. Tracy dove off the edge of the road and began to tumble down the side of hill. The guards opened fire on Tracy. As her body took a small flight of air before hitting the ground she took a bullet in the shoulder. She clinched her teeth in pain and continued to fall. Seconds later she stopped tumbling and landed on her back. She looked at the sky and saw the grey clouds forming again. "_Rain, god I hate the fucking rain_," she said to herself as she went unconscious.

"Specter's team has been eliminated, should I call for extraction sir?" Tiffany asked as she switched off the monitor. Douglason paced the floor a bit then answered her. "Yes, ask them if the weather will be any trouble in getting here as well Tiffany" Douglason said. He stepped outside and went next door to Rock's room. He knocked twice. Rock answered the door. His face had a sullen look as he stared at Dougalson. "Don't look at me that way Rock," he said as he let himself inside. "You could be in your friends' position right now. Gagged and bagged, not being able to hear anything. Not knowing what might happen to you. Would you like that Rock?" he asked as he made himself a drink. Rock walked over to the couch and sat down putting his face within his hands. A mumbled voice came out "No, but I can't believe I'm going through with this. I've been with them for two years and, and…" he stuttered. "Damn it! I don't want to do this," he shouted. Dougalson took a sip from his glass and just looked at him. "I know this can't be easy for you Rock but these people you're with are criminals. You're nothing like that scum in there. You're a law abiding citizen. You haven't even killed a man," he said as he continued to take sips from his glass. "Like back in Japan with the Russians. You tried to save that girls life. Very noble of you Rock but if you were scum like your friends you would've saw the perfect opportunity to snatch her up and take her to the Russians and let them deal with her own their own," Dougalson said as he put his glass on the counter pouring himself another drink. "How the hell could you possibly…" he was cut off by Dougalson. "Please Rock, think for once; we're CIA we know everything about anything," he said as he downed the drink. "Here," Dougalson said as he tossed him a manila folder onto the coffee table. Rock opened it and viewed the documents inside. "That's your new life right there. No one will know about your past life," he said. "Jacob Terigawa," Rock said softly. "As soon as we lock your friends up you'll be free. You'll have a good job with a decent house back in Japan," Dougalson said as he headed for the door. "You know Rock my other option was to take you in. Consider this a personal favor. No one knows about this except me and my crew. Let's just call this a personal favor from me to you. We'll drop you off back in Japan when our extraction team arrives so be ready to go when we say," Dougalson said as he left the room. Dougalson walked back into his room where Tiffany had just finished talking to the extraction team. "How long will it take for them to get here?" he asked. "48hrs sir due to the weather," she said. Dougalson nodded and went into his room and sat on the bed and lied back. He smiled to himself knowing everything was going according to plan. Meanwhile in Rock's room Rock through on his jacket and left his room and headed to Felix's Tavern.

It was raining again as Rock walked the crumby streets of the island. Rock pushed open the doors to the tavern and made his way to counter. "I need a strong drink Felix," he said as he took off his jacket dropping it on the stool next to him. Felix poured him a shot of bourbon. "Sorry this is the strongest stuff we have at the moment," he said. Rock grabbed the shot and downed it quickly. "Leave the bottle," he said as he held the bottle with his hand. Felix just casually shook his head and went back to cleaning the counter. Rock had polished off the bottle within 30 minutes of receiving it. "Hey Rock, where's the pretty ill mannered bitch of a friend of yours?" Felix asked. "Oh Revy she's back at the hotel with the Dutch," Rock said as he tapped on his glass beckoning Felix to refill it. Felix poured him another. "Oh, so their back from rescuing your friend eh?" Felix asked. "Not exactly," Rock said. "They're being held by the CIA. I sold them out for a new life," Rock said as he drank his shot. Felix reached out with his hand and covered the drink. "Come again?" he said as his eyebrow went up. "Yep, it was that or be taken down with them for treasonous acts against the United States and a bunch of other felonies," Rock said as he removed Felix's hand from the glass. He downed the shot and shoved his hand with the glass in it towards Felix. Felix put away the liquor and ducked below the counter to pull out a darker glass container."You need this stuff then if you're trying to drink this problem away," Felix said as he started to pour the aged whiskey. Rock downed it thinking like it was any other drink but to his surprise it burned his throat wildly and he started to cough. "Holy shit, what the fuck is that?" Rock asked. "Oh nothing, just something I save for hard times here at the bar that's all," Felix said as he poured himself a shot. He coughed a little and wiped a tear from his eye. "So what now Rock?" he asked. "I don't know Felix. A part of me doesn't want this to end but the other part doesn't want to go to jail," Rock said as he started to sob. "Hey, hey, no crying in this establishment man," Felix said taking his glass away. "Look Rock from one guy to another I think it's time you decided what you want out of these friends of yours. Either you're with them 110% or you're not. Do you think you can fully commit to that?" Felix asked. "I don't know, I don't fucking know, alright?" Rock hollered. "What am I suppose to do? Break them out of Federal custody and pretend like I never sold them out?" Rock questioned. "Exactly," Felix said grinning. "Bust in there killing those fucking feds and spring your friends," he said. "I don't think I can kill another man like that Felix, I don't think I have it in me to do such a thing," Rock said as he wiped his eyes. "Everyone has got that will to kill in them Rock. You, me, smiley, hell even that kid Maxi has got it in them but the thing you have to ask yourself is are you willing to do it for the right reasons?" Felix said as he slid the shot glass back to Rock. Suddenly the tavern doors blew open and in walked Maxi carrying none other than Tracy with him. "Hey guys, look who I found!" he said lifting up Tracy's head.

Maxi helped her over to the counter. Felix grabbed her and put her up on the counter and laid her back. Blood was spilling all over the counter from the wound on her shoulder. "Ah shit this girl is shot," Maxi said as he noticed the blood. "Smiley, get out here with your first aid now!" Felix shouted. Smiley rushed to the front with first aid in hand. Felix took off Tracy's gear then pushed her onto her stomach to get a look at the wound. He pulled the medical scissors from the first aid and cut away her shirt. "Maxi get me some hot water, Smiley get my sewing kit, and Rock give me some of that cheap vodka I have down there will ya?" Felix said. Felix wiped away some of the blood from her shoulder with a towel and saw the wound. It was pumping out blood continuously. "Robert," Tracy muttered as she lied there. "Rock you're going to have to hold her down because the bullet is still in her and I don't want her fidgeting as I pull it out," Felix said. Smiley returned with the sewing kit as did Maxi with the hot water. Felix spread out the wound and dug into her shoulder with one hand while holding a light in the other. "Ahhhhhh!" Tracy screamed as he looked the bullet. "Rock, give her some of that vodka," Felix said as he continued looking. Rock handed her the bottle. She snatched it from his hands and started drinking it as if it was water. She coughed and spat up blood and vodka. "Don't let her drink all of it Rock, I need her conscious. If he goes unconscious I don't think I'll be able to revive her," Felix said. Minutes seemed like hours to Tracy as Felix continually dug around in her shoulder. "I think I got it, there!" He exclaimed as if he had found gold. Felix tossed the bullet into Rocks' glass. Tracy started to calm down afterwards. Felix poured the vodka on the wound to cleanse it. He then stitched her up with the sewing kit and applied a bandage on her shoulder. "Smiley, go put her in the backroom," Felix ordered. Smiley grabbed her by the arm and held her up and slowly dragged her to the back. "Where the hell did you get that one Maxi?" Felix asked. I found her at the bottom of the hill by the road. I heard more gunfire from the road and I high tailed it out of there with her," Maxi said as he cleaned his hands of the blood. Rock went and sat down in a booth and fell asleep. "What's up with him?" Maxi asked Felix. "Long story, help me clean up this blood," Felix said. "Story of my life," Maxi remarked. "Shut up and clean," Felix barked back.

Morning had come quickly. Felix had finished up cleaning as Maxi had fallen asleep in a separate booth. Felix went outside for a smoke. He saw Smiley outside as well smoking too. "So how's our guest?" he asked. "She's stable," he said inhaling on the smoke. "How's Rock?" Smiley asked. "Asleep like Maxi, why do you ask?" Felix responded. "Do you plan on getting involved in his situation? I heard what you two were talking about last night." Smiley said blowing out the smoke. "I want to help the kid Smiley, I mean we helped Dutch so we might as well help him," Felix said lighting up his cigarette. "It's not our fight Felix. We get involved in this and there's no coming back," Smiley said. "I know but this kid has to right his wrong man, you remember we were in his position before," he said. "We did not sell out our friends. They turned on us and joined Torricelli. They could've stayed alive but they wanted to do things their way and look where they're at now," Smiley said as he looked at the backyard. "Yeah, I know but it could be different with Rock, besides I'm getting tired of sitting on the sidelines. It's time to take back what should've belonged to us," Felix said turning away from the backyard. "So we're going through with this?" Smiley asked. "Yup," Felix confirmed. They both walked back in and sat in a booth and went to sleep.

"Sir, Sorry to wake you but the package has finally arrived," Tiffany said as she shook Dougalson. "It's about fucking time. What took them so long?" Dougalson asked. "They had to avoid being spotted by Torricelli, sir," She said as she fixed some coffee. Dougalson loosened his tie and sat up. She handed him some coffee. "Did you get any sleep Tiffany?" he asked. "A little sir," she said. "Is the package gagged and bagged?" he asked as he drank his coffee. "Yes, of course sir," she confirmed. "And how are our boys," he asked. "They're tired sir, should I tell them to stand down?" she asked. "No it's ok, I'll do it. I need you to get back on the radio and ask if extraction can get us out of here any sooner than tomorrow," he said. Tiffany nodded in compliance and got on the radio. Dougalson headed out to the hallway and where the two guards were standing with Benny. "Good job you two. You've outdone yourselves this time around. I expect things to be pretty easy from here on out. Go in and grab some grub and get some sleep. I'll escort the prisoner to their room," he said. The guards went inside as Dougalson shoved Benny in the direction to the room. He kicked Benny inside the room with Dutch and Revy. The three stumbled around on the ground trying to figure out what was going on but it was no use. Dougalson closed the door and locked it. "Tiffany, any word on early extraction?" he asked. "Negative sir, extraction will be here tomorrow 0900hrs," she said. "Oh well, it was worth a shot," Dougalson said and went back to his room. He got on his cell phone and gave Rock a call. It rang and rang but there was no answer. It didn't bother Dougalson as much but if he was in Rock's position he wouldn't answer either. "Rock, you know who this is. Be back at the hotel by 0800hrs, we leave at 0900hrs," Dougalson said as he left a message. Dougalson took in a deep breath and let it out slowly "_that promotion is as good as mine_" he said to himself as he went back to sleep.

Hours had passed and Tracy had woken up. Not realizing where was she assumed that she had been captured by Torricelli's men. She cautiously got up and looked around for any type of weapon. She found a loaded pistol on the nightstand beside her. She grabbed it and slowly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Peeking around the corners she didn't see anyone. She took a chef knife and held it in her other hand and walked out to the front. She saw the four men asleep. She approached the first one and pressed the gun on the back of his head. "Get the fuck up," she whispered in his ear. "Damn it Smiley you're supposed to be watching the girl," Maxi mumbled to himself. Maxi slowly scooted back and got up placed his hands high. "Where am I?" She snarled. "You're at our bar. I found you unconscious at the bottom of the hill and brought you here. The four us fixed dressed your wound and made you comfortable, so now that I told you what's what will you lower your gun please?" Maxi begged. Tracy looked at him and he didn't look as if he was lying nor did he look like Torricelli's goons. She lowered her gun and knife and took a seat at the bar. "Smiley, Felix, Rock wake your ass up," Maxi shouted. Rock snapped up in surprise but only to grab his head in agonizing pain from the hangover he was having. Smiley saw that the woman was up and decided to go the back and make something to eat. Felix strolled over to the counter and sat beside her. "Maxi pour me a drink will ya?" Felix asked. "Really, you want me to bartend?" Maxi asked with joy. "No you moron, I want you to pour me a drink," he said. Maxi grumbled and poured him a drink. Tracy smiled a bit and asked for one too. Rock had stumbled over to the counter as well and asked for water. "Not a very exciting drink," Maxi commented. "Yeah well you don't have a hangover," Rock retorted. "So tell me young lady what happened to you?" Felix asked. "My men and I were setup. We were to go grab a man at Torricelli's mansion. My best friend and our team were slaughtered. Even when we tried to escape they pursued us like foxes on a hunt. When we thought we lost them we crashed into an APC. My friend went head first through the window dying on impact. My men were killed as they lied stunned on the ground. I manage to escape killing to guards before the rest of them spotting me. The rest is history I guess," she said as she finished off her drink. "I can't wait to get Dougalson and make him beg for fucking his life," she said slamming her fist into the counter. "Did you say Dougalson?" Rock inquired. "Yeah, why you know him?" Tracy asked. Rock had suddenly smiled as if he had started to form a plan inside his head.

"Wait a minute you're a part of the group of the terrorists we captured?" Tracy said. "Sort of, I'm what you call…" "A terrorist," Felix said butting in. "No Felix, I'm a traitor to those who called me a friend. I sold them out to Dougalson for a new life but I know that isn't the decision I want anymore. I've spent enough time with them to make me a part of the group and if they go down I'm going down too," Rock said bravely. "So are you sure this is what you want Rock?" Felix asked. "Yes, I'm with them to the end, no more undecided Rock," he said as he stood up "I'm in forever or until I'm dead," Rock said. "Well then, I guess we got some planning to do, don't we?" Felix said rhetorically.

Felix went to the back of the kitchen and dragged out the case of weapons again. Smiley helped him lift it onto the table. Tracy looked in and saw wasn't much left. "This is it?" she asked. "Well over the years you tend to lose unwanted weapons to rust and misplacing them," he said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well if it's still there at the heliport I have a cache of weapons just waiting to be used. So if someone could drive me there we could use those," Tracy said backing away from the table. "Maxi, get the car and bring it around and take her to the heliport. We're going to need as a lot of firepower to take down the feds," Felix said. Maxi and Tracy left for the heliport leaving Smiley, Felix, and Rock back at the bar. Rock had started sweating profusely before they had even left and everyone had noticed. "What's wrong Rock?" Smiley questioned. "I think I'm going to…vomit," Rock said as he put his hand over his mouth and ran to the patio. "You want to talk to or shall I?" Smiley asked Felix. "Well this was my plan so I better say something," Felix said. "Yeah, we don't need a walking body bag around us when we go through this," Smiley remarked. "Yeah, yeah," Felix said nonchalantly flicking his hand in the air as he walked to the patio. "You ok Rock?" Felix asked. "I don't think I can go through with this. I mean I've been under fire plenty of times with them but I don't think I can kill a man," Rock said wiping away the vomit residue from his mouth. "Listen Rock, killing is just as easy as breathing. We as a people all resort to animal nature sooner or later in situations. When your adrenaline gets pumping and people are trying to personally kill you, you kind of have to decide whether or not you're going to die standing up or die lying down. As soon as you decide that then things will be a lot clearer. Let's just hope for your sake that you choose to go out in a blaze of glory," Felix said as he lit up a cigarette. "Do you really believe that?" Rock asked. "Sure I do, I mean I wouldn't be alive if I didn't," Felix responded. "So get it together man, you're your friends' only hope right now," Felix said as he threw the just lit cigarette away. Rock just stared out towards the patio trying to concentrate on what he has to do. Felix walked back inside and poured himself a stiff drink. Smiley just looked at Felix and patted him on the back. "I hope those words filled him with courage man or else we're going to be fucked," Smiley said. "We should be ok," Felix said as he swallowed the drink. "I hope,"

As day turned to night on the island the storm that was over the island had picked up with more intense winds and hail started to come down. Tracy and Maxi covered their heads as they ran back to the bar with two duffle bags in hand. Maxi held the door open for Tracy then forced the door closed as the wind tried to push it back open. Tracy threw the bags on the table and unzipped them and opened them up. The bags were filled with left over grenades, body armor, sub machine guns, two assault rifles, pistols, and a few tactical vests. "Wow," Smiley said as he rummaged around the bag. "Pack enough?" he said rhetorically. "I like to be prepared that's all," Tracy said as she load up one of the assault rifles. Rock walked over to the table and saw the gear. "Is this enough?" he asked. "I think this should do it. Which one do you want to use?" Tracy asked. Rock didn't know where to start as everyone else was preparing their gear. "Umm…" he said hesitantly. "Here, let me help you," Tracy said. She gave him some body armor and tactical vest with a submachine gun and a pistol. She helped him put the vest on and load his gear. "You've never killed someone have you?" she asked. "Of course I have, plenty of people," he said cockily. She just gave him the eye of disbelief and continued prepping him. "You don't need lie to me man, saying no doesn't mean anything. Actually having not done it makes you that much less likely to do it again," she said as she finished helping him out. "Once you take a man's life there is no going back," she said. "You really think so?" he asked. "Oh yeah but if you do end having to kill someone make sure you do it for the right reason," she responded. "Nothing is worse than having to kill someone for the wrong reasons. Some people can do it either way, some can't. So pray that when you kill someone you are sure about it," She said as she left him alone. "Hey guys look at what I found!" Maxi announced. He held up a light green tube which looked like large PVC tubing. "Easy with that dumb shit, that's a LAW you're holding," Tracy barked as she rushed over to him and snatched it out of his hands. "You didn't have to snatch it. What the hell is it?" Maxi asked. "Light Antitank Weapon," she said as she gently put it down on the table. "Just in case for emergencies," Tracy said. Rock looked himself over in the mirror and felt a dark aura growing around him. Just then his phone started vibrating. He walked outside to the patio and took the call. "Where are you?" Dougalson asked. "I'm at the local bar getting a drink, why?" Rock asked. Dougalson could hear the irritation in his voice. "Still mad are we?" He asked. "Well get over it. I need you back here at the hotel in a few hours. I just got word from the extraction team that their able to pick us up earlier than expected. We'll be out of here by 0530hrs. So were leaving the hotel at 0330hrs. I need you here so we can all move as one," Dougalson said. "Uh, ok, whatever you say," Rock said. "Don't be late," Dougalson said as he hung up. Rock hung up the phone and turned around and saw Tracy standing right behind him. "So what the asshole have to say?" She asked as she folded her arms together while leaning on the patio door. "We're leaving earlier than expect. What time is it?" Rock asked. "0130hrs," Tracy said. "I have to getting going soon," Rock said as he packed up his gear. "Leaving Rock?" Felix asked. I need to get back to the hotel so I can pack my stuff up there to make it seem like I'm going," he said. "What's the plan out getting my friends out of there?" Rock questioned. "Well let's see," Felix said.

Everyone gathered around the table and waited for Felix. "Ok guys this is what's going to happen. At 0330hrs Rock and his friends are going to leave the hotel. We are going to follow them until they reach the destination point. We will follow about half a mile behind them. Not to arouse any suspicion and be able to keep them in sight. When we get to the destination we'll follow them inside and…" Tracy interrupted Felix. "Hold the fuck up for a minute. Do we even know where they're going to be extracted from?" she asked. "No, we don't," Felix said. "Well don't you think we should know?" she asked. "Yeah, probably, why?" Felix asked. "Well I don't need to be going into another shit fest alright. I'm not risking my neck for his friends when I don't know the details, so until we know where the extraction is, I'm out," Tracy said as she turned her back to the table. "She's right man, for all we know it could be a trap," Smiley said. Felix sighed out of frustration. "You're going to have to figure out where the extraction is Rock," Felix said. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Rock asked. "I don't know, be creative and when you get the information get back to us or call the bar's number," Felix said as he wrote down the phone number on a piece of paper. "Good luck Rock," Felix said as he went behind the counter and started to put the alcohol away.

It was 2:30am by the time Rock had left the bar. There was still a strong wind but the rain stopped coming down as hard. Rock was thinking to himself of how he could get the information out of Dougalson. It was 3:00am when he reached the hotel. Yukio was sitting behind the front desk laughing to himself about something. He saw Rock and waved to him. Rock casually waved back to him and headed upstairs. As he ascended the staircase Maxi touched him on the shoulder and scared him. "What the hell is a matter with?!" Rock said excitedly. "Sorry but I figured that they'd monitor your calls in and out of this place so I brought my phone with me so we can call Felix when you get the information," Maxi said smiling. "If there are guards outside the room you won't be able to come in, so what then?" Rock asked. "Well I'll just wait in the stairwell," Maxi said. Rock had reached the top of the floor where his room was. He opened the door slight and peeked outside. The guards weren't present. Rock slowly moved down the hallway and unlocked his door. Rock opened the door and went in. He waved Maxi over confirming the coast was clear. Maxi ran to his room and closed the door. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Maxi freaked and ran into the bedroom and hid in the shower and closed the shower curtain. Rock opened the door and saw it was Tiffany. "Oh hi," Rock said. Tiffany just pushed the door open and walked inside. "Did you just get here?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm just going to start putting some things away," Rock said. "Oh ok, well hurry up you only have 20 minutes before we head on out," Tiffany said. "Where are we getting picked up?" Rock asked hoping she'd tell him. "I don't see how that concerns you," she said as she stared at him perplexedly. "I'm just asking that's all," Rock said. He continued to put his stuff away as Tiffany just watched him carefully. "Dougalson told me to keep an eye on you before we headed out," she said as she unclipped her pistol and placed it on the counter. The two of them heard a loud thump in the back and they both looked to where the bedroom was. "What the fuck was that?" she said grabbing her pistol. "Stay here," she said as he went into the room. She searched the bedroom then went into the bathroom. She slowly approached the shower and ripped the curtain away to find nothing there. She left the bedroom and walked back to the front door. "Just hurry up," she said leaving the room. Rock rushed to the bathroom to check on Maxi but he was nowhere to be found. Rock opened the window by the shower and gazed out. He saw Maxi standing on the ledge propping himself against the wall for dear life. Rock helped him back in from the ledge. Maxi was sweating tremendously. "So did you find out where we're going to do this rescue at?" he asked. "No, she didn't say but I think it could be at this conference building I was at before when we first met them," Rock said. "Can you be sure of that?" Maxi asked. "No, but that's the only place I can think of," Rock said. "Well then I guess that's going to have to do. It will at least get Tracy on board because we're going to need her help for whatever is going to come our way," Maxi said as he went to the front room. "Make sure you double check, ok?" Maxi said. "You got it," Rock said as he opened the door for Maxi. Maxi took a peek outside to check if no one was out there and then made a break for the stairwell.

Maxi rushed back to the tavern. While running he dialed his phone to talk to Felix. "Hello," answered Felix. "Hey Felix, the extraction zone is going to be the conference building at the airport. We should head there now and pack prep when we get there," Maxi said. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. How far are you away from here?" Felix asked. "I'm about 10 minutes out," Maxi responded. "Stay where you are we'll pick you up," Felix said. They both hung up the phone and started to get ready. "Saddle up people we got the location," Felix announced. Smiley headed out to his old pick up and placed the gear in the back. Tracy threw on the tactical vest and loaded the assault rifle. They piled into the old Chevy pickup truck and drove towards Maxi's position. As Maxi waited he got a call on his cell phone. He was surprised when he heard Rock's voice on the line. "Rock, what the hell are you doing? You're going to get caught," Maxi said. "No, it's ok. I'm using the phone down at the lobby. Yukio got it working for me. I managed to overhear Dougalson talking about the rendezvous. It is at the conference building but there's one problem," Rock mentioned. "What is it?" Maxi asked. "Torricelli's men are mobilizing and headed towards the hotel now. They should be here within 10 minutes. We leave here in 10 minutes so we may have company on our ass when we get to you," Rock said. "Shit!" Maxi exclaimed. "Well I'll tell Felix when he picks me up, just stay alive man ok?" Maxi said. "Right," Rock said skeptically. Felix had just pulled up as Maxi hung up the phone. "Come on man, hop in the back we got no time to lose," Felix shouted. Maxi hopped in the back and held on as the pickup went up the road to the airfield.

Rock had just finished packing his thing as Dougalson entered the room in a hurry. "You ready Rock?" He said excitedly. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Rock asked. "We got gunship support from the Navy. Torricelli's men are fucked when they meet the AH-1 Cobra," he said smiling. "Well that's good then," Rock stated. "Yeah, but we need to go now while we still go the chance." Dougalson said. Rock saw the two guards and Tiffany rush down the hallway as they passed his room. Rock took a big swallow and crossed his fingers and took off with Dougalson. They rushed down the stairwell and out towards the lobby where. As they rushed towards the SUV's Dougalson yelled out to Tiffany "Where's our gunship?" he called out. "ETA 2 minutes," she hollered back. They opened the trucks doors and got in. Dougalson jumped into the driver's seat while Tiffany took passenger side. The two guards had gotten into a separate truck where Dutch, Revy, and Benny were being held. The two trucks stepped on the gas and took off down the road at high speed. As they pulled out of the circular entry way Tiffany saw down the road a LAV-25 with about 5 jeeps coming towards them. "We got company Dougalson," she yelled. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw what was coming. "Fucking shit; where's our air support?" he said. "They should be on top of us now," Tiffany said. The LAV started to fire down range with its cannon. The trucks took evasive maneuvers as they kept towards the airfield. The jeeps had sped up in front of the LAV and kept in hot pursuit. Tiffany hopped in the back with Rock and opened up a crate that held an M-16 assault rifle. She popped in the clip and shot out the back window and took aim at the jeeps. Muzzle flashes came out from the SUV as seen from the AH-1 Cobra pilot. Tiffany was trying her best to take out the jeeps but there were too many targets. She had managed to keep them away from the prisoner truck though. The ground was shaking all around them as the cannon shells blew up from each direction. Tiffany pushed Rock's head down as the trucks windows blew out. "Keep your head down," she said as she reloaded. "This is Hawk Eye, do you need some help down there?" said the Cobra pilot. "Affirmative Hawk Eye, light up those bastards who are following us," she said. "Roger that, going hot," confirmed the pilot. The pilot opened fire with its tripled barrel Gatling cannon. The bullets tore the pursuing jeeps to shreds. The jeeps exploded and troops were bailing out left and right. The LAV had noticed the Cobra and took aim at it and opened fired. The Cobra ascended into the clouds and pulled sharply spinning it around facing the LAV at a 60 degree angle. "Fire away," the pilot said as he released his 70mm rockets onto the LAV. The LAV erupted into a ball of fire and stopped dead in its tracks. "Thank you Hawk Eye for the assistance," Tiffany said happily. "Not a problem, we'll provide over watch until you reach the bravo point," he said.

The trucks had finally arrived at the conference building 20 minutes later. Tiffany and opened the door and got out taking a crouch stance aiming the M-16 at the entrance to the airfield. "Go sir, Hawk Eye and I will cover you until you get into the building," she said. Dougalson nodded and got out of the truck and opened the doors to the prisoner truck. Dutch, Revy, and Benny walked out. They were shackled together to prevent them from escaping. "Well Rock your new life awaits, come on," Dougalson said as he waved him over. The two guards lead the Lagoon crew inside the building first then Dougalson and Rock followed; Tiffany was the last to head on in. "What time is it Tiffany?" Dougalson asked. "0430," she said looking at her watch. "We hold here in the Lobby until 0455, and then we head up to the landing pad up at the top and wait for extraction," Dougalson said as he checked the surroundings. "Tiffany, turn on the security system so I know what's happening outside," he said. Tiffany went behind the security desk and started up the system. "I think I need to puke," said Rock as he rushed to the bathroom. Rock got to the bathroom and puked into the sink. As Rock rinsed off he saw four of the bathroom stall doors open up; out came Smiley, Felix, Maxi, and Tracy. "How'd you guys get in?" Rock asked. "The backdoor was unlocked," Maxi said. Tracy tossed Rock a duffle bag. "Gear up," she said. Rock took a deep breath and started to put on the gear. Meanwhile Tiffany had finally started up the system. "Sir, we have breach inside the building," Tiffany said. "What? Who is it?" Dougalson asked. "I read four of them sir, they entered through the backdoor," she said. "Where is Rock?" Dougalson shouted. Just then the Men's bathroom door was kicked open and out came the four of them. They opened fire on Dougalson and his men. "Take cover!" Dougalson ordered. The two guards jump behind the security console with Tiffany. Dougalson made a break for one of the marble pillars. The two teams exchanged gunfire at each other from the short distance between them. Rock came stumbling out of the bathroom like a nervous wreck. He crawled his way to cover. Bullets could be heard all of the building's lobby zipping and whining in every direction. Rock held his position next to Maxi who was having the time of his life.

"I'm taking my friends back Dougalson!" Rock bellowed. Dougalson was shocked by what he heard. "You piece of Japanese shit, you go back on our deal. Fine then, it's easier just to kill you and take your friends in. Doesn't matter really we're leaving alive and I don't think you will," he said as he opened fire on Rock's position. "I don't think so Dougalson, you and I still have some unfinished business," Tracy shouted. "Tiffany, kill that bitch," Dougalson ordered. "My pleasure," she said with confidence. Tiffany took aim and concentrated her fire on Tracy's cover. "Rock draw those guards fire while me and Smiley take them out," Felix said. Rock's legs stiffened and his knees were shaking. Smiley and Felix continued to take fire and their cover was dwindling down to nothing. "Damn it Rock, remember what I said," Felix screamed but it went to deaf ears as the gunfire started to drown out anything vocal. Maxi popped up and started to fire onto the guards behind the console. The guards turned their attention to Maxi and begun firing on him. Smiley and Felix took action and aimed for the guards and fired. Four well placed shots to the chest took them down instantly. Dougalson took that sign to take out one of their men. He leaned out and fired at Maxi. Several shots drilled into his shoulder and right chest region. Maxi collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Rock quickly crawled over to Maxi and put pressure on his wounds. Blood was pumping out fast and he was bleeding out. Rock could see Maxi clinching his teeth as his blood seeped through the cracks of his teeth. He grabbed Rock's hand and held it tightly. "I don't want to die yet man," Maxi said. His body started to convulse. Rock tried to hold him still but it was no use. Maxi right then and there died holding onto Rock's hand. Smiley watched the whole thing. "Damn it Rock! Get your ass up and help us out," Smiley screamed. Felix could hear Dougalson laughing. "Shut the fuck up!" Smiley roared as he got from behind his cover and charged Dougalson's position. Standing up he wielded double sub machine guns. The bullets rattled out of each gun decimating Dougalsons cover. Rock just watched as Smiley screamed his battle cry. He could see tears of hatred in the corner of his eye. "Click," the SMG's sounded as he ran out of bullets. Dougalson again leaned out and shot Smiley with a clean headshot into the forehead. Smiley's back of his skull exploded and covered the ground with brains and piece of hair. Smiley fell back dropping his SMG's. "God no!" Felix shouted. Rock was in shock of what was happening. He started to believe that what was happening was his fault. If he just have kept with the deal Maxi and Smiley wouldn't have died. Felix scurried over to Rock's position and punched him in the jaw. "Snap out of it Rock," he yelled. "I don't know what to do Felix," Rock said as he could feel himself cowering. "Avenge them Rock, Avenge them!" Felix screamed opening fire on to Dougalson. Douglason got up and ran towards Tiffany who was still exchanging fire Tracy.

"Sir we got Torricelli's men outside," Tiffany said as she ducked from the incoming bullets. "Good, open the front doors and let these assholes deal with them. We've got an extraction team to meet up with," Dougalson said grabbing onto the shackles of the Lagoon crew. Revy tried resisting but only felt the metal embrace of a pistol whip to the side of the head. "Call the elevator. As soon as the doors open we make a break for it, got it?" Dougalson stated. Tiffany nodded and called the elevator. Felix pulled Rock up from his feet and grabbed Maxi's grenades and dragged him to Tracy's position. "How are you doing on ammo Tracy?" Felix asked."I've got 3 magazines left," she said as she switched over to semi automatic. There was a buzzer and it was the elevator doors opening. "Now!" Dougalson yelled. Tiffany opened the front doors and in charged Torricelli's men. Tiffany and Dougalson rushed to the elevator with Dutch and the others. Tiffany covered the rear as Dougalson got into the elevator. Rock saw Torricelli point out to Benny. He was ordering his troops to take Benny. Tiffany took a bullet in the shoulder but continued to fire at Torricelli's men and Tracy. She made it into the elevator and headed up to the helipad with Dougalson. "Tracy, take Rock and help him save his friends. I'll stay here and buy you guys' time," Felix said tossing the grenades he had at Torricelli's men. The explosions shook the building. "Get of here, I got this, now go!" Felix commanded. Tracy looked into his eyes and knew that she wasn't going to see him again. She grabbed Rock by the back of the collar of the tactical vest and pushed towards the elevator. She pressed the button for the elevator. Rock screamed out to Felix trying to reach for him but Tracy didn't let him go. Felix just smiled at him and gave him a thumbs' up. As they got into the elevator Rock saw Torricelli's men close in on him. The last thing Rock saw was an explosion around Felix then only his reflection in the silver metallic doors of the elevator.

Rock punched the door furiously. He could feel the anger start swelling up inside him. It was like a monster wanted to get out of him. He felt similar emotions before but never this intense. "There was nothing you could do for him," Tracy said reloading her assault rifle. She crouched down and watched the numbers increase as they passed multiple floors. She lied down her sidearm next to her along with the extra magazines she had left. "You're friends are waiting for you Rock, don't let them down," Tracy said. The elevator started to slow down. They were nearing the top. Tracy prepped Rocks SMG and pistol. "Look, just aim and pull the trigger Rock. Put the butt stock into your shoulder for better accuracy and if rapid fire is helping switch semi auto and choose your shots wisely," she said. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Gunfire zipped down the small corridor and hit the back of the elevator. Tiffany was down at the of the corridor firing upon them while Dougalson and the Lagoon crew waited for the extraction team. Rock took cover inside the elevator. The corner of the elevator provided little cover put it was metal so bullets weren't doing much. Tiffany switched to semi auto and started aiming for Tracy. "Help me out Rock!" Tracy yelled. Rock took the SMG and blind fired down the corridor. The SMG vibrated Rock's body. Bullet casings clattered and clanked on the floor. "Get into the position I'm in Rock and hold the gun properly," Tracy said. Rock took to one knee and placed the butt stock into his shoulder and started to fire. Tiffany ducked as Rock opened up on her. She fired at Rock making him hug up against the elevator walls. "I see it Tiffany, get ready!" Dougalson shouted. A Chinook was inbound to Dougalsons' position. The helicopter hovered came in slowly. "Rock aim at Tiffany, I'm going to shoot that helicopter," Tracy yelled. Tracy fired upon the Chinook. Her bullets were doing little damage to the helicopter. Tiffany took a deep breath and concentrated her shot directly at Tracy. The bullet spiraled out of the barrel piercing Tracy's collar bone. She fell backwards from the force of the bullet and started to bleed out. She shrieked in pain as she tried to continue to fire while keeping one hand on her wound. "Take this Rock," Tracy said handing him the LAW. "You only have one shot, make it count," Tracy said. Another bullet made contact with her skull killing her quickly. "Move it Tiffany!" Dougalson ordered. Tiffany scooted back slowly to the opening ramp of the Chinook. Dougalson was already on with the Lagoon crew. Rock charged Tiffany. A bullet hit him dead on the center of the chest. He stumbled but regained his footing and kept moving. Pulling the trigger a stream of bullets impaled themselves into Tiffany's mid section. Her body dropped backwards into the wall and fell slowly down into the ground. Dougalson saw the opportunity to take Rock out. He aimed his pistol and fired. Rock dodged the bullets as he rolled to the side of the helipad. The helicopter whipped. Dougalson lost his aim on Rock and missed his chance. The Chinook was hovering in place for a moment and it was at the moment Rock took aim with the LAW and fired. The missile shot out of the launcher and the back end of Chinook's rotor. Smoke and fire came from the Chinook. "Bail out!" ordered the pilot. Dougalson jumped back onto the helipad with the Lagoon crew. The Chinook spun violently out of control and crashed into the side of the building. A tremor went through the entire building shaking it tremendously. Dougalson had broken his leg on the jump to the helipad and he was crawling to his gun. Rock took his SMG and fired two shots at Dougalson's leg. The bullets crippled his legs, he screamed in agony. Rock slung the SMG over his shoulder and ran towards his friends. He unmasked them and took the gags out of their mouths. "Don't think we're done Rock, we've got some unfinished business," Dougalson said as he got closer to his gun. Rock was about to remove the noise cancellation headphones from his friends but froze in place. He started to remember what Felix and Tracy said about killing with a purpose. Rock turned around and walked up on Dougalson. Rock was standing over him. He reached for his gun and turned spun onto his back about to kill Rock but Rock beat him to the punch. Rock shot Dougalson between the eyes with the SMG. Dougalsons' arm fell back to the floor and released the gun. Dutch, Benny, and Revy didn't even know what they just watched.

Rock went back to his friends and took the headsets off. He unshackled them and helped them up. Dutch reached for the SMG Rock was holding but Rock pushed his hand away gently. "I know what I'm doing Dutch. This is me now, with you guys until the end," Rock said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "What happened to you Rock?" Benny asked. "I'll tell you some other time," Rock said. Though Rock himself wasn't sure what he should tell them. Rock just helped them move back to the corridor. "Did you kill this bitch Rock?" Revy asked. "Yep," Rock said exhaustedly. They approached the elevator and saw Tracy. "That's the woman that took me and Revy hostage, what's she doing here?" Dutch asked. "Tracy helped me free you guys. Also Maxi, Smiley, and Felix helped too but their dead as well," Rock said with his head down now taking everything in. "They died trying to help me save you guys," Rock said quietly. The closed elevator to the right dinged and the doors opened up. Several bodies came out through the elevator doors. Rock instantly noticed that they were what were left of Torricelli's men and Torricelli himself. Rock quickly pushed Dutch, Benny, and Revy into the elevator he came up in. Rock turned to Torricelli and his troops and sprayed the SMG at them. Their bodies jerked and shook as Rock unloaded an entire clip into them. As Rock ran out of ammo as did the lives of Torricelli and his remaining troops. Revy and the rest of the crew just stared at Rock. He was gritting his teeth and clinching the SMG firmly breathing heavily. Rock realized what he must've looked liked and calmed down. "Holy shit, no hesitation, did you see that Dutch?" Revy asked. "I sure did," Dutch said. Dutch just looked at Rock. He pushed his sunglasses up and just thought to himself that whatever happened to Rock couldn't be a good thing. Rock dropped the SMG and on the ground and smiled at his friends. "Out of ammo I guess," he said as he got back in the elevator and headed down back to the lobby. Rock bent down and closed Tracy's eyes for her. He picked up her sidearm and held it within his hands loosely. No one said anything but they were all thinking the same thing _"what happened to Rock?"_

The elevator dinged and the doors opened again as they reached the lobby. The lobby was a mess. Bullet casing littered the floor. Dead bodies were scattered about in every direction. "Hey Revy, I think your cutlasses are in that bag behind the security console," Rock said. Revy rushed over to the bag and opened it up. Sure enough Rock was right. She put on her holsters and twirled her cutlasses in the air and then holstered them. Dutch saw the bodies of Smiley and Maxi lying on the floor. "Damn, they were good people," Dutch said. They walked over the bodies and walked back outside to where Dougalsons' SUV's were. They drove back to the hotel and where the Lagoon was docked. "Thanks for the visiting our paradise," Yukio said as he waved goodbye to them from behind the counter. They walked back out onto the dock and untied the Lagoon. She was covered in palm tree limbs and there was water everywhere. "Revy check her out, see if anything is wrong. Benny, check the communications and radar. See if there's anything coming our way," Dutch ordered. Dutch removed the limbs off the boat and tossed them in the water. Rock approached Dutch and asked him a question. "How do you live life knowing you took a man's life away from him? Can someone still be the same after that situation?" he asked. Dutch turned around and looked at Rock "Don't let the actions you do affect your morals you have. You can still live your life the same way you did before but just know you're in it now the old life you ever thought about rejoining is dead. Accept it and keep living," Dutch said as he threw off the last limb from the boat. Dutch went to the cabin and sat in his chair and got on the mic with Revy. "How's she looking?" he asked. "Everything seems to be in order, I guess," Revy said. Dutch started her up and it sounded as good as it did when they arrived. Rock headed below deck with Revy and lied back. "Some vacation, eh Dutch?" Revy said. Dutch didn't say anything but just accelerated away from the island and back to Roanapur. _"Vacation my ass," _he said to himself.

[Ending Credits UVERworld – Rush]

[Next episode of Black Lagoon]

Home sweet home they call it, too bad it's not as sweet as they thought it would be. The Triad and Hotel Moscow are at war again. It's like Japan all over again but this time it's Russians and Chinese that are filling the body bags. An old acquaintance lurks in Roanapur and he's out for revenge on those who stopped his conquest the first time. A personal vendetta is to be fulfilled against Revy and Rock. Only one man would dare do such a thing.

[Next time on Black Lagoon, Episode 10: Comedy and Drama of Roanapur]


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

[Opening Theme: MELL – Red Fraction]

Title: A Comedic Performance of Roanapur

[Opening Scene]

After a long trip back from their so called "vacation" the crew of the Lagoon pulls back into their port. Revy is the first to exit. She leaps onto the dock and ties the Lagoon off onto the dock. Dutch takes the keys out of the ignition and heads up top. Benny is the second to walk outside. He gazes up at the sky. The sun was blaring down his face. "It's going to be a hot day," he said as he then covered his face from the sun. "Well its better than another damn hurricane," Revy retorted. Dutch had finally reached topside and looked at Roanapur. "It's good to be home," Dutch said. "Where's Rock?" he asked Benny. "I think he's still down below in the crew lounge," he said. Dutch turned around and headed back down into the Lagoon. Revy helped Benny with the bags and headed to car that was parked near the dock. Dutch opened the crew lounge door and saw Rock just staring at the ground. "You're going to burn a hole into the Lagoon if you keep staring at the ground like that," Dutch said with a faint smile. Rock looked up at Dutch. Sweat dribbled down his forehead onto his eyebrows dropping off onto the ground. "I killed a Federal Agent Dutch; I'm so fucked aren't I?" Rock asked. "Pretty much," Dutch said. "Get over it Rock, it was either you or him. Now quit sulking and let's go," he said unsympathetically as he reached his hand out to Rock to help him up. Rock grasped his hand and got up. The two walked back up topside together. As they reached the top they saw Benny lying on the ground with the bags lying at his side. Dutch rushed over to Benny to see what had happened. "Revy!" he shouted trying to call her over. Revy turned around and saw what had happened to Benny. As Revy started to run to Dutch she saw Rock get yanked off the boat and into the water as something pulled him in. She quickly changed direction from Dutch and headed straight toward the Lagoon. Just then with in a blink of an eye the Lagoon blew up. The large explosion kicked Benny and Dutch along with Revy off the dock. They crashed into the water. Dutch held onto Benny and kept his head above the water ensuring he didn't drown.

Revy swam to the surface. She spewed out blood from her mouth as she breached the surface. A large piece of metal shrapnel had pierced her abdomen. "ROCK!" she screamed trying to call out to him but there was no voice. She screamed out his name again but the only answer was the roaring flames of the wreckage of the Lagoon. "Revy can you make it shore?" Dutch yelled. "Aw shit, I think so," she replied. She was applying pressure to her wound with one hand while she used the other one to keep her afloat. As she swam to shore she could hear the sound boat engines approaching her. She turned her head to her six o'clock and sure enough two boats approached her at high speed. She let go of her wound and started to swim faster with both hands but it was no use because within second the boats were upon her. One boat abruptly stopped by the side of as the other cut her off from Dutch and Benny. Three armed men stood up from the boat and pointed their weapons at her. She took a deep breath quickly and dove underwater. "Get her!" one of the armed men said to his comrades. Two men from the other boat dove in after. They saw Revy headed towards the sinking wreckage of the Lagoon. The men swam after her as quickly as possible. Revy swirled onto her back as if to do a backstroke but she instead pulled her cutlasses and fired them underwater. She fired off two rounds. The bullets spiraled into the man's chest and shoulder. He screamed but only bubbles of air came out from his mouth. He sank down deeper only to drown thereafter. The other man looked at his fallen comrade and went back up the surface. Revy felt her lungs expanding as if they were going to explode. She quickly swam to the surface to get more air but as she surfaced for air one of the speed boats passed her by quickly only to snag her up with a net. She got entangled within the net and was dragged behind the boat. The boat slowed to a halt and she was drugged onto the boat. "Look at what I caught guys, a bitch of the sea," a female voice said. The men laughed as they cut away the net. She recognized the voice but couldn't place a face with the voice. "What about the other two ma'am?" a guard asked. The woman looked at Dutch and Benny reaching shore. "Leave them, boss only wanted the Japanese man and this bitch," she snarled. "Payback's a bitch," the woman said as she kicked Revy in the face knocking her out. The boats took off leaving Dutch and Benny behind on shore.

[Scene cuts to Yellow flag Bar]

Eda beckons Bao for another drink. "Have you heard about Hotel Moscow not being able to contact their higher ups?" Eda asked. "How you know that?" Bao asked inquisitively. "I've got my sources," she said with smile. She downs the shot and starts to speak again. "Turns out that all of Balalaika's contacts are being slaughtered back home; these are high ranking officials might I add, not some lowly bodyguards," she stated. "Yeah, go on" Bao insisted. "Now the word around here is that Balalaika's trying to become big boss of the entire Russian Mafia," she said as he got up from her seat. "I heard other wise," a male voice said. Eda turned her head to the voice and saw rotten sitting in the corner with Shenhua and Sawyer. "Oh yeah lover boy?" Eda snapped. "Then please, enlighten me on what's happening," she said. "Well I think it's a rival who's taking the higher ups to get to Balalaika," Rotten said sipping his flat water. "You sure you're not drinking vodka there?" Eda asked pointing to his glass "because what you're saying is that someone is stupid enough to take on all of the Russian Mafia," she finished. "Think about it, there was only one man who opposed Balalaika and he had the enough military support to cause her problems," Rotten said. "Rotten has a point," Bao said. "Don't tell me you believe him too?" Eda said surprised. "That guy is dead, end of story," she said barging out of the bar. "Hey you forgot to pay your tab!" Bao shouted. "I'll get you back next time," she said as she rounded the corner laughing out loud.

Eda made her way back to the church. She felt uneasy about hearing that the possibility of Chriton being alive. She could remember how close he was to killing her off. Even though months had passed since the last encounter she could still feel the heat of the flames of the bombs being dropped onto the church. Eda shook the image of him out from his mind and tried to think of something else. Looking out in the distance she could see black smoke rising from the beach. Since she wasn't due back at the church for awhile she decided to check it out. Upon getting to beach she saw Dutch helping Benny up. She quickened her pace and hurried to them. "Holy shit, what the hell happen to you guys?" she asked as she helped up Benny. "Eda, you're a sight for sore eyes," Dutch said. "We just got back an hour ago to only be ambushed by someone," Dutch said. "They sunk my boat and took Revy and Rock," Dutch said. "Wait, they took them as like, hostages? Who'd be crazy enough to do that?" She asked. "I don't know but right now I need to get Benny some help. After that I can concentrate on figuring things out," he said. Eda helped them back to the docks where they were ambushed. They got into the car and made their way to the church.

"So Revy and sailor boy were captured?" Eda asked again. "Yeah, from what I can tell they were waiting for us. They hit quickly and knew who was who between the four of us," Dutch said. Eda hesitated to say anything. Once again the only thought of Chriton came to mind. Benny had started to regain consciousness. "Where are we?" he asked softly. "We're in the car headed to the church," Dutch said. "What happened?" he asked. "We were ambushed by a group of people. Revy and Rock have been taken hostage by someone and you were shot in the shoulder," Dutch replied. "Oh ok, that's why I can't feel my right arm, am I going to be fine?" he inquired. "Yeah man, the bullet went in and out. I managed to bandage up the wound the best I could with your shirt, I'll fix you up as soon as we get to the church," Dutch said as he looked and Benny in the rearview mirror. "Eda, from the church helped you out too," he said. Benny turned his head and saw Eda. She looked at him through the rearview mirror. "I couldn't just leave you guys to die, you're one of our best customers," she said with a sarcastic smile. The car raced down the highway rushing back to the church. What would have taken an hour to get to the church only took 20 minutes. Eda pulled the handbrake and skidded into a parking spot. They got out and took Benny inside. "Rico, get the first aid!" she yelled. Rico ran to the back and got the first aid. Eda and Dutch heaved Benny onto her drinking table. They put him on his stomach and took off the makeshift bandage. "Move Dutch I can handle this," Eda said pushing him out of the way. Rico took the flashlight from the kit and pointed onto the gun shot wound. "It's a clean shot, it should be easy to stitch up," Eda said confidently. "Hold the fucking light still Rico, so I can see what I'm doing," she barked. As Eda stitched up Benny, Dutch had taken a seat on the wooden benches. He rummaged around his pockets and for a cigarette and found a pack. He pulled it out and looked at them. He turned them upside down and out came a bit of water. He crushed the package with his hands and threw it at the wall angrily. About an hour later Eda had finished stitching up Benny. Benny had fallen asleep on the table through the stitching. Eda tossed the bloodied rag over her shoulder and told Rico to help Benny to the bed in the back. Eda sat down next to Dutch and offered one of her cigarettes to him. He took one and they lit up the two together. "What do you think?" Dutch asked. Eda inhaled and blew out quickly "I think Roanapur has got its work cut out for her," she said. "Yep," Dutch replied.

[Scene cuts to Balalaika's office with Balalaika and Boris watching a security feed from one of higher ranking officers in Moscow]

The two watched as the front door guards were killed from a distance. Their bodies flung backwards hitting the front door with great force. "A high powered sniper rifle could only do that Capitan," Boris said. Balalaika stayed silent. She saw three shadows approaching the house. Two armed guards guarding one hooded figure. The figure quickly removed his arm from his cloak and shot out the video camera; Balalaika switch to the inside security camera. The camera was pointed at the front door from the second floor corner. She saw 4 guards aiming their sub machine guns at the door and waiting for the time to open fire. The men were startled as they heard knocking at the door then the power went. They opened fire as soon as the lights went out. Muzzle flashes and tracer rounds could only be seen from the security feed now from the men as they attacked the front door. They stopped to reload and that's when it happened. A giant explosion blew open what was left of the front doors. A fireball blew into the house knocking down the guards. The security feed went black and Balalaika switched to the last one that was position in the back of Vladimir's office. Vladimir was a bulky beast of a man. He had a grizzly beard and moustache. The only thing was combed was his hair. He was nick named The Kodiak for his ruthless tactics in dealing with people who opposed him. It was him and only his single bodyguard standing in his office. Vladimir had placed an M60 on top of his desk waited patiently to open fire on whoever came through his door. Minutes passed and nothing had happen. He pointed to his bodyguard and told him to go check out what's going on. The bodyguard nodded and stepped slowly to the front door avoiding making any type of sound. He put his ear against the door and listened carefully to anything that might be outside. Balalaika read the guards lips and saw him say "I don't hear anything". After whispering that sentence to Vladimir the guard fell to floor from a bullet exiting through the side of his temple. Vladimir became enraged at the sight of his last man dying and released hell onto the office doors. The 7.62mm bullets punctured the metal frames of the door knocking them off its' hinges. "You think you can kill me like the others?" he bellowed. "You're facing the Kodiak, I'll tear you limb from limb and eat your still beating heart asshole!" he shouted as he continue to unload the M60 at the entrance. Over three minutes of concentrated fire he then released the trigger in hopes that he had killed whoever was out there. The smoke lifted and saw only the body of his dead bodyguard lying on the floor still. He could hear steps out the door. He frantically pulled out another belt of ammo and hurried his loading. Five armed guards came rushing into his office and encircled him. Vladimir reached for his stetchkin pistol and turned it on the guards. A gunshot was heard from the back and the gun was clipped from his hand landing heavily on the ground making a loud thud noise.

In walked the cloaked man. He was wearing tactical camouflage gear with Kevlar body armor. He had double leather pistol holders hanging from his shoulders. Inside the holster was a Taurus PT1911 Duotone the other pistol he was grippingly tightly within his hand. The man walked closer towards Vladimir. Vladimir stumbled backwards over his fallen chair. He crawled on the ground trying to head to the window but was shot in the back of the kneecap. Blood spat out from the entry wound as Vladimir collapsed onto the floor again screaming in pain. Vladimir crawled to the corner of his office and propped himself up. The once feared Kodiak of the Russian mob was a mere cub in the presence of this man. Vladimir was unable to see the man's face due to the shadows of the room covering it up. He heard a muffled voice from the man and in walked another guarding carrying a large black duffle bag. The guard handed the bag to the cloaked man. He threw the bag at Vladimir and told him to open it. Vladimir unzipped the bag and caught a whiff of what was inside; it was rotting flesh. "Pull out what's inside," the man demanded. Vladimir reached in and pulled what was inside. "Show it to the camera," the man said as loudly. Balalaika zoomed in on Vladimir's hand and saw a frightening sight. Vladimir was holding the rotting head of Balalaika's superior. The man yanked the bag away from Vladimir and dumped out the contents of the bag onto Vladimir's desk. First was a hand with three severed fingers. Second was a little girls' leg, still wearing her knee high socks from her trip to school and lastly he dumped the other heads of men in charge of the Mafia in Russia.

"What's her phone number?" The man asked Vladimir. "Who's phone number?" Vladimir said as he was shaking from fear. The cloaked man pulled Vladimir up by his shirt and threw him onto the table. He unclipped his knife from his and slammed it into Vladimir's palm nailing his hand down onto the desk. He clinched his teeth hard and let out a small sob. "What is that cunts phone number? Balalaika you piece of shit!" the man shouted angrily as he twisted the knife in his hand. "She is number three on my office phone!" he yelped. The man reached released the knife and grabbed the phone and pressed three. Balalaika's phone started ringing. Boris handed her the phone. "Tell me your name," Balalaika asked as she answered the phone. "You know who this Balalaika," he said. "They all left me Balalaika. All my contacts denied ever hearing of me let alone working with me. My hideouts were found and raided. My supplies were destroyed and those who fought beside me are mostly dead. Only a few of us are left Balalaika and I'm going to make sure that before we die I see you drown in the blood of your men. So prepare yourself bitch because I'm going to make you wish you never crossed my path," he said as he turned directly towards the security camera that was in Vladimir's office. Balalaika took a good look at the face of the man she was dealing. The man's face was covered with a metallic black ceramic Shakespearean Tragedy mask. She looked directly into the man's eyes and knew who it was. She slammed the phone down and started swearing in Russian. The man heard the slam of the phone and smiled. "Boss, what do we do with him?" one of the guards asked. He looked at Vladimir closely, viewing him over slowly. He reached for the knife and pulled it out from his hand. "Leave me with him," the man said to his guard. The guard stood at attention and ordered his men to leave the room. Upon leaving he could hear Vladimir begging for his life then he only heard screams of torment and terror as the cloaked man plunged his knife into his chest and ripped out his still beating heart. He took the heart and placed it on the table and stabbed it with his knife pinning it on the table. He looked long and hard at the camera then shot it out.

"Boris, call the men together and prepare for war. I want heighten security at all times here and at all the hideouts," Balalaika said. Her face was calm as she spoke but she had a very unsteady feeling in the bottom of her stomach. "I'm going to arrange a meeting with Chang and talk with him about the upcoming event," she said. She got up from the chair and walked into her office and closed the doors behind her. Boris started making the calls to all the men while Balalaika got on the phone with Chang.

Chang was interrogating an informant personally when he got the call from Balalaika. "Boss, phone call, its Balalaika," his guard said. Chang ran his worked hands through his hair removing his hair away from his face. "Thanks make sure you get this guy to talk while I'm on the phone and if he doesn't then snap off his fingers with the pliers," Chang said as he took the phone and went back upstairs to his office. "Well Balalaika, it's so good to hear from you…again. What can I do for you?" Chang asked as he sat down in his leather chair. "We need to meet, we've got a serious problem headed our way," Balalaika said. "What's so serious that you can't deal with it on your own?" Chang responded. "Chriton," she replied. Chang went silent upon hearing his name. "Same place like last time, 2000hrs," she said. "Right…"he said quickly. Chang hung up the phone and turned his chair to the window. He remembered what had happen when he was here last. The city was already a powder keg with enough sparks to set the city off but when Chriton arrived it was as if he was a flamethrower and he wanted to see the city burn. Having him recreate hell wasn't an option. Chang knew that he had to be stopped once and for all. His train of thought was interrupted by a gunshot from downstairs. Next his phone rang. He reached for the phone and answered, "I take it he didn't talk," Chang said. "Yes, sir, shall I get rid of the body?" he guard asked. "Yeah, just drop the body off with the cleaner. When you're done prepare a small detachment of men and get my car ready; we have a meeting to get too," Chang ordered. The guard confirmed his order then hung up the phone. Chang decided to make a call to obtain some information on the situation at hand.

Back at the church Benny had started to regain consciousness from his operation. His eyes fluttered and focused in and out on the cross of Jesus in front of him. He stumbled out of the bed and pawed around for his glasses. As he found them Rico had let himself in. "Hey man, you feeling better?" Rico asked. "Yeah man, I feel fine, a little sore but I can manage. Where's Dutch at?" Benny inquired. "Oh, he's passed out in the front with big sis," Rico responded. Benny pushed himself up from the ground and headed to the front. As he proceeded down the hallway he saw Eda move into a room down the hallway. Benny slowly approached the room and took a peek inside. He could overhear Eda talking on the phone with someone. "Are you sure it's him?" Eda asked. "If that's true then we're all in trouble," Eda said. "I can't give you information that I don't have but I know that once my boss knows they're going to send in a multi national Special Forces group to dispose of him. If they get here before we are able to deal with him then we're going to see an intense firefight between all four of us and that's not something I can deal with right now," she said. There was a slow creaking noise from the door as Benny tried to get closer to hear what was being said. Eda spun her head as she heard the noise expecting to see a figure from the door but there was nothing. "Hang on," Eda said. She withdrew her pistol and stepped towards the door. She reached out slowly for the door handle and yanked open the door open but no one was there. She shut the door and locked it and got back on the phone. Benny's heart was racing as he peeked out from the end of the hallway and checked to see if it was clear; everything was and he decided it was best to go find Dutch.

Benny saw Dutch who was just waking up. Benny walked over him hunched over from the increasing pain he was feeling from his wound. "Benny, what the hell are you doing up man? You need to get some rest. That wound won't heal itself," Dutch said sounding concerned. "Yeah, thanks for the concern but It's best if we leaved right now, it's not safe Dutch," Benny said as he continued to grow more anxious. "It's Roanapur Benny, this place is far from safe, hell even a church isn't safe but we've at least got some support here," Dutch said as he kicked his feet back up on the bench. "That's exactly my point Dutch; I think that Eda is…" "There you are Benny!" Eda interrupted. "What's wrong with you man, walking around like this, your stitches might come out and then I'd have to operate on that wound again," Eda said as she walked over to him and Dutch. Eda looked at Benny as if she knew he was the one listening in on his conversation. His reflection bounced off her sunglasses and all he could see was his reflection starting to sweat. "Now come on, get back to your room and get some rest. I got handcuffs in the back, don't make me use them," she said provocatively. "Dutch, listen to me man!" Benny shouted. "Calm down Benny, just get some sleep and we'll talk later," Dutch said. Eda gently pushed Benny towards his room. As they walked down the hallway Benny started to get the feeling that something was going to happen to him. They got to his room and Eda came inside with him. She closed the door behind her and locked it. "Sit your ass down!" she barked as she pushed him onto the bed. "I'm not the kind of person to kill with no reason but there's always a first time for everything," she said while holding her gun at Benny. "You keep your little mouth shut about what you heard and what you're thinking and I won't have to put a fucking bullet in your head," she said with a smile. "What's the United States doing here?" Benny asked. "That's none of your business, just keep your nose clean Benny and we won't have to worry about anything, got it?" she asked. Benny didn't say anything he just sat there and looked at her. "I'll take your silence as you understand," Eda said as she left the room. Just then Eda's phone rang. She glanced at the number and it came up as private. She only listed two numbers down as private and she had already discussed what was happening with her boss earlier. The phone rang again snapping her out of her thoughts. She answered.

"What are you doing calling me? We have no reason to talk. If you need anything you go to the boss," she said. "I'm searching through the mess of bodies here on Shichi Island. Douglason was here and turns out so was our number five most wanted man," the voice said. "So what does that mean to me?" Eda asked. "Well it means that you've got another objective to deal with," he said. "What the fuck? I've got my hands full here already; I don't have time to deal with pathetic bullshit like dead agents," Eda said. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard who had killed Dougalson. "No way, that's impossible. There's no way that he could've done that, for Christ sake the guy's harmless. The only thing that may be lethal on him is his mouth…" Eda paused. "Believe it Eda, this kid is official now and since his first was an agent it's best that we make that his only kill. Find him and kill him. I'll fill you in on more information when we get some. Remember Eda, no hesitation," he said as he hung up. Eda turned her phone off and kept walking down the hall back to where Dutch. "_Rock, what did you do? What a fucking waste of a good man_," Eda said to herself. Sister Yolanda stopped her before she could enter the main hall. "I hope you know what you're doing Eda," Yolanda said. "I'd hate to see the church be involved in a lowly assassination plot; you're better than that Eda," she said. "Don't lecture me Yolanda! I'm still part of the agency and I've been given the order to eliminate Rock. This is my job and as much as I like sailor boy he will not come in my way of completing my mission; your lectures nor your '_ancient_' wisdom won't change my mind, now out of my way I have a job to do," she said angrily as she pushed aside Yolanda. "You ungrateful bitch, you don't know what you're doing. Sooner or later you're going to have to pick a side Eda," Yolanda said to Eda as she walked away. That was the first time Eda had ever really disrespected Yolanda in a harsh manner. The feeling made her stomach turn into knots but she knew Yolanda was right.

Eda walked back to the main hall where Dutch was. He looked over to Eda and figured something was wrong with her. She walked over to the cross of Christ and reached her hand behind the cross and pull out a bottle of Thai Whiskey. The brown whiskey glimmered while the sun shot through the glass. A high end bottle of whiskey named Lady Song could take the nerve off herself Eda figured. She put the bottle on the table and grabbed one of the shot glasses sitting on the windowsill. She poured herself a glass and shot her head back pouring the whiskey into her mouth. She clinched her teeth and coughed hard. "Holy shit, that shit is strong," she mumbled. Dutch walked over to Eda and asked for her to pour him a drink. She snatched another shot glass from the windowsill and poured him a drink. He gulped down the whiskey. He pounded on his chest as it hit the spot. "Only for special occasions Eda?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess, so what are you going to do about sailor boy and Revy?" Eda inquired. "I need to ask a favor from Balalaika or someone to help me out. Whoever took them is packing firepower and I don't have the time to be taking on an entire army, you know?" Dutch said. "Yeah, I hear ya', but I have a feeling that Balalaika is going to have her hands full in about a day," Eda said as she swallowed another shot. "What makes you say that? What's been happening since we've been gone?" Dutch asked. Eda told him what has happened within the last week with the killings of the Russian Mafia and the mysterious group doing the killings. "Do you think it's him?" Dutch asked. "I have the feeling that is but I can't be for certain, but if it is him I'll bet you that it was him who took Rock and Revy," Eda said. Dutch nodded in agreement. "Well then let's go and ask Boa if there has been anyone suspicious in town lately," Dutch said. Eda put the cap back on the bottle and place back behind Christ and left the main hall and back outside to where the car was. They got in and drove off back into town. Yolanda and Ricky were standing in the doorway as they watched Eda and Dutch drive off. "Go and help them out Ricky," Yolanda said. "Hmm…" Ricky said. He ran down the steps and put a helmet and sped off into downtown on his motorcycle.

[1900hrs, Hotel Moscow]

Balalaika exited the lobby doors with Boris and her bodyguard unit. Boris opened the door for her. As she got to the car she stopped and looked down the road. Two lone cars with their lights turned off were slowly approaching them. "Get the men ready Boris," Balalaika ordered. Boris signaled the men for contact. The men pushed their jackets behind their waist and revealed their AK-74's. The men waited for the cars to speed up but they didn't. They just slowly drove on by Balalaika without doing anything and turned the corner and disappeared further into downtown. "Keep the men ready, I don't want anyone thinking they can catch us off guard," Balalaika said firmly. She got into the back seat and waited for Boris to get in. Boris climbed in and started up the car and drove to meet up with Chang. Her bodyguard unit followed closely. "What do you think about the situation Boris?" Balalaika asked. "Honestly kapitan, I think the situation is extremely tense. This is nothing like when we were in Afghanistan or Japan. We're dealing with man with grudge who in turn will bury this city and its people all to see you die. We're ready to die for you Kapitan but I'm not ready for you to die," Boris said. "I insist that you seek a hideout and let us deal with Chriton," he said. Balalaika was quiet when Boris finished. She knew that Chriton would stop at nothing to see her dead. "Thank you for being honest with me Boris but I'm not going to let Chriton intimidate me to go in hiding. This dog needs to be put down now," she said confidently. "This time I'll make sure to put a bullet in his head," she said. Boris continued to drive to the rendezvous.

It was 15 minutes until 8pm by the time they got to the freight container port. Chang's men were already there waiting patiently for her. Boris pulled up behind Chang's bodyguard's SUV. He got out and opened the door for Balalaika. She got out and walked with Boris further into the port while the bodyguard unit waited by the trucks for them to get back. Balalaika saw Chang standing against a container with one leg up against the container with a cigarette in his mouth. "Babe, so good to see you again," Balalaika said jokingly. "Chriton is back in the picture and he's bringing Hell with him," she stated. "Christ, you would think that the United States would have dealt with him already. When do you think he'll be here?" Chang asked. "I would have to say that he should be here within the next few days," Balalaika said. "What kind of firepower does he have?" Chang asked. "I'm not sure of that but from what he said to me I believe he's down to a limited supply of resources. Troops wise I want to say he's has no more than 100," she said. "Well 100 isn't a lot. My men outnumber his men easily, so we should have no problem with this," Chang said confidently. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. From what I saw of the security feed he will stop at nothing to see our bloodied heads on a pike," Balalaika said as she started to pace the ground. "I will deploy the Visotoniki within a day or so. We'll be covering our office and about a one mile radius around it too. I suggest you deploy your men in the same type of formation. I won't bother to notify the other mafia out here. We might as well let them fend for themselves. If they get taken out in the midst of fighting then we can easily spilt up their territory between you and I babe," Balalaika stated devilishly. "What about those who try to ally up with Chriton?" Chang inquired. "I highly doubt Chriton will accept them but if he does it shouldn't make that much of a difference," Balalaika stated. The two finished talking and started to walk back to their cars with Boris by the side of Balalaika. As they walked they noticed that something wasn't right. It was as if they were being watched. They approached their cars and saw a figure appear from the shadows. The person wore a similar cloak to what Chriton wore. The person stepped forward moving slightly closer to Chang and Balalaika. The moonlight shinned onto the person face and revealed another Shakespearean mask but this time it was that of Comedy. The person wore a tactical vest that had assorted grenades and magazine clips on it. The person's pants were black tactical pants with a sidearm strapped to the person thigh. No words were exchanged between the four of them. The person held a black and silver AK-101 which touted a front hand grip and double banana clip. "I thought he wasn't here yet Balalaika?" Chang said coolly. "This isn't him… it's his subordinate," she muttered. Nine red beams pierced the blackness of the shadows and out came nine soldiers pointing their rifles at the entourage of men. There were now 10 guards in all, fully equipped and ready for a fight.

"Talia, it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm going to take a wild guess that you're not here to kill us?" Balalaika asked out loud. Chang spread out his feet slight and unclipped his holsters. "Don't…" Balalaika stated. Chang looked at her in the corner of his eye. "If she wanted to kill us she would have already, so just trust me Chang," she said. Chang eased off his holsters and relaxed a bit. Talia snapped out her arm to the side and gestured to lower her guards' weapons. The guards lowered their weapons and held fast. "You aren't facing the same man you did before Balalaika. He's different. I need to insist that you go into hiding," Talia announced. "Why tell me this Talia? There's no reason for you to inform me of this. I'm not backing down from this rabid dog," Balalaika replied. Talia walked forward into the middle of the killing field. Talia was trusting Balalaika that she wouldn't shoot her on the spot. In return Balalaika walked forward to Talia. "Kapitan!" Boris said as Balalaika started to walk. "It's ok Boris; I know what I'm doing," she said. The two of them met in the middle. There was tension between each of their guards. They wanted to kill each other on the spot with no hesitation. Balalaika looked into Talia's eyes and saw that she had changed as well. "We're from the same cloth Balalaika. To see a fellow soldier fall at the hands of a dishonorable man is not something I wish to see. Let this be a warning to you Balalaika. Go into hiding and let this play out on its own," Talia suggested. "I appreciate the concern from you but it's not going to change my mind. I know what I must do," Balalaika said. "So be it," Talia said. "Then we are enemies for life from now on. I promise you Balalaika, from one soldier to another I will kill you before Chriton does," Talia said hatefully. She turned her back to Balalaika and walked towards her men. "Why still follow him Talia?" Balalaika questioned. "A part of me still loves the man he once was. Though I know it seems impossible to get the old Chriton back I have yet to lose hope on him," Talia said. "Oh love, what a pathetic emotion," Balalaika snapped. "Not really Balalaika. You'd be surprised what people would do for love. I think you're the one who would know best. Trying to get the love of her father who didn't even love his own child," Talia said as she disappeared into the shadows with her guards. The words pierced Balalaika sharply. Balalaika remembered how her father felt about her and always hated that he didn't love her. Balalaika turned around and walked back to Chang and Boris. "What did she say Kapitan?" Boris asked. "Nothing, but we may have another player in this war," Balalaika said. "Well that was pretty uneventful," Chang said as he locked his holsters. "I'm going to inform Chief Watsup about the situation and see if he can lend some assistance," Chang said as he walked to his car. He saw that his drivers' side window was shattered and that his driver had been killed. He opened the door and the body fell out. He cleared the seat of the broken glass and got in and drove away from the dock. Boris opened the door for Balalaika and motioned to her to get in. She got in and closed the door behind her. Boris waved his hand in the air to tell the rest of the entourage to move out but there was no movement from them. Boris went to take a look at the SUV and saw that the men in that truck were dead. Boris sighed and went back to the sedan and started up the car and drove off back to headquarters. "Dead?" Balalaika asked. "Yes…" Boris confirmed. "Then this war has officially started then," Balalaika said calmly.

[Downtown Roanapur, Yellow Flag]

Dutch and Eda walked into the bar and sat at the counter and waited for Bao. The bar was filled with familiar faces and some new. The jukebox was playing 'Future in My Hands' by Rock Queen Elena Houston. Bao glanced over to the far right side of the counter and saw Dutch. Bao walked over and greeted Dutch. "How the hell are ya' Dutch? Back so soon from vacation? How did it go?" Bao asked. "I wouldn't call what I had a vacation Bao. Never-ending bad luck always seems to follow us Bao," Dutch said. "That fucking sucks, how bout' a drink to calm you down?" Bao offered. He put a glass on the table and poured him a drink. As Dutch sucked down the drink he looked at Bao and asked if he knew anything about any new comers to the island. "Information, hmm let me think," Bao said. "There's no one I can think of Dutch, sorry. Hey where's Revy and Rock at?" Bao asked. "Both were taken by a group of men Bao. We were ambushed at the docks when we got in this morning. I need to find these people who took my crew," Dutch said. "Why don't you try asking the other people in here? I'm sure they know more than I do," Bao suggested. Dutch nodded and told Eda to ask on the other side of the room while he checked the right side of the room. Bao grabbed Eda's bicep before she could get up and leave. "Where's the money Eda?" Bao asked angrily. With a blink of an eye Eda pulled Bao over the bar and pinned him on the counter with her pistol pressed against his forehead. The bar became dead silent as soon as Eda pulled out her pistol. "It's not polite to touch things that aren't yours Bao," Eda said with a smile. "Sorry, sorry, I just need payment for your tab that you're running that's all," Bao stuttered. "Dutch can you spot me a few hundred bucks to pay this tab of mine?" Eda asked. Dutch just glared at Eda. "What? I forgot my wallet in my other habit." Eda said smiling. Dutch shook his head and tossed out a stack of US hundred dollar bills on the table. Eda quickly released Bao. "That should cover Eda's tab as well as any other purchases she makes for awhile. Bao sifted through them and pocketed them in his back pocket. "This will do, eh you're lucky Eda," Bao said hesitantly. "Whatever Bao," Eda said as she moved to the other side of the room.

Dutch began talking to the local degenerates and drunks playing poker at one table. Dutch noticed one of the men who were wearing a sleeveless shirt that said 'Nuke the Whales' and a dirty pair of jeans were watching his movement. He decided that he should start with him. The man hunched down into his chair as he could hear Dutch approaching him. "Hey you," Dutch said once he got to him. "Yeah, what?" the man said calmly. "You wouldn't happen to have seen any new faces around here as of late, have you?" Dutch asked. "Nah, just the same old faces. Why? Is there a bounty on their head or something because I could sure use the money," the man said as he still didn't bother looking at Dutch. Dutch figured he didn't know anything so he moved on. He looked at the other guys at the table and asked around. The men's responses were all the same. It didn't seemed like Dutch was getting the same answers; either they knew something and they weren't telling him or they really didn't know anything at all. Dutch was getting nowhere so he decided to drop some money on the table for some information. The men's' eyes were on him watching his every movement. As Dutch put his hand in his vest pocket the men tensed up and reached for their guns but saw Dutch remove a couple of hundred dollar bills. He smacked it on the table. "Do you know anything now?" Dutch asked firmly. The man with the sleeveless shirt finally looked up at Dutch by tilting his head backwards. His face had a 4'o'clock shadow and his eyes were dark blue. "Your money is no good here so do us a favor and get the fuck out of here," the man said as he tilted his head forward again. He swept the money on the table to floor and returned to playing poker. Dutch was getting angry at the fact that he wasn't getting anywhere with the calm approach so he decided to take the easier route.

[Meanwhile on the other side of the room]

Eda walked over to where Shenhua, Rotten, and Sawyer were sitting at. Eda pulled up a seat and sat backwards putting her hands forearms across the back of the seat. The three just looked at Eda stopping in the middle of their conversation. "Is there something we can do for you?" Rotten asked. "Yeah there sure is as a matter of fact," Eda said. "Have you seen any new faces around Roanapur lately?" she asked. "No, very sorry but we no see anyone of interest just same faces day in day out," Shenhua said. "What about you Sawyer? Have you handled any body parts that you didn't recognize?" Eda asked. Sawyer pulled out her mic and placed it on her throat. "All body parts are foreign to me. I don't know them personally but to answer the question, I haven't seen anyone," the robotic voice said. "Why question us Eda?" Shenhua asked. "Revy and Rock have been kidnapped by some unknown people and we're trying to figure out what's going on," Eda stated. Shenhua choked on her drink upon hearing the news. "I feel sorry for those who kidnap that bitch. Like playing with fire I bet they do," she said as she coughed some more. "You're telling me, I know that those people who took them aren't going to like the results," Eda said. "You didn't hear this from us but…" Rotten started but was kicked by Shenhua. Shenhua glared at Rotten as he winced. "Nevermind," he said. "Ok, what's going on?" Eda said as she stood up. Just then she heard a loud crash on the other side of the room. She looked over and saw it was Dutch starting to get physical with one of the men.

Dutch yanked the guy up by his shirt and threw him across the table onto the other two men who were sitting down. Eda rushed over to Dutch. The two men pushed their buddy off him and got up drawing their weapons. The two held a MAC 10 Uzi and a 9mm Beretta. Eda grabbed Dutch and held him. "Easy Dutch we're just questioning them remember?" Eda said trying to convince him to cool his jets. "Fuck this, these people know something and they aren't telling us. I want some damn answers now!" he shouted. "Get the fuck out of the way Eda or you're going to be on the receiving end of our guns as well," one of the men snapped. "Excuse me?" she said as she turned around facing them slowly. The sleeveless shirt man finally got up and pulled his gun on Eda. "Outta' my fucking way, this asshole is going to regret talking to me," he snarled. "Move bitch!" he said reaching out Eda. As he grabbed her habit she took his wrist and snapped it. The man yelped with pain. She pushed him back making him fall into his buddies again. They stumble backwards but regained their footing. "Kill them!" the sleeveless man shouted. The two men aimed for Eda and Dutch. As they were about to kill them their hands were pierced by several throwing daggers. They grabbed their hands in pain and dropped their guns. Shenhua walked over to Eda and whispered to her to meet them outside. Shenhua then turned back to the two men who were trying to stop the bleeding from their hands. She unsheathed her Kukris and with no hesitation she lopped off their forearms. The men screeched in pain as they saw their arms fall to the floor. Blood squirted out of the bloody nubs like a geyser spraying the table and floor. She then forced her blades into their stomach and pulled up then removed. The two hit the floor and pinned their ailing friend on the floor. "Don't tell them you fucking chinky bitch!" the man yelled. Shenhua paused upon hearing the insult then walked over to the pinned man. She looked down at him and saw the fear in his eyes. It wasn't that of dying but it was that of what's going to happen to him if he didn't die. Then with one quick swipe of her blade his neck split open. Blood gushed out onto the floor seeping into the cracks of the wooden floor. Bao watched Shenhua leave the bar. "Very sorry Bao, we try not let that happen again," she said winking at Bao. "Fuck you!" Bao yelled as he went to the back to get the mop and bucket.

As Shenhua headed outside she found Eda and the others in the alley to right of the bar. They could hear Bao swearing up a storm as he mopped up the blood. "So what's going on?" Dutch asked impatiently. "You weren't here when she arrived Dutch," Rotten said.

[Flashback to one week ago, Rotten Narrating]

"We were sitting at our table just having a casual drink. The bar was pretty busy around 10pm, pretty earlier than normal but it didn't bother us. As time progressed more and more people came in talking about a group of armed soldiers asking questions around town. They were lead by a woman who wore a ceramic mask of some type and a long hooded leather jacket. We didn't bother talking about her because we assumed that it was just someone mouthing off waiting to be shot. Just then after saying that she walked in. Her men immediately sectioned off the room. It's like they made an entire circle within the bar facing us. There had to be at least 10 to 15 men. They were packing heavy gear and were armed to fight an entire army just by themselves. She stood in the middle and looked around the room just glancing at the people in the bar. She then spoke telling everyone in the bar who participated in the raid on the man named Chriton will be put down quickly and will not be given mercy. She wasn't kidding either. The people who laughed and tried to oppose her were dealt with right in front of us. She shot out their kneecaps and elbows so they were unable to get up. Then she rolled them on their stomachs and shot them in the back of their heads. After the groups of men were killed she asked if there was anyone else who thought other wise. None of us answered. She stepped outside for a minute then came back in with a bag full of money then proceeded to give the people in the bar about five thousand dollars. She must've given out about two hundred thousand dollars while she was in there. We all agreed to keep our mouths shut about this and not tell anyone about what happen that night." Rotten finished.

Dutch and Eda just posted up against the wooden wall quietly. They weren't saying much after hearing what Rotten had told them. Shenhua spoke up, "You still really think you take them on?" she inquired. "You crazy if you do; consider yourself dead," Shenhua said. Dutch stood up and looked at the three of them who were slightly on edge from telling them the information. "Living here and continually doing the things we do has made thing one clear to me," Dutch stated. "We're already dead," he finished as he started to walk away from the three. He stopped in front of Eda, still facing the street he asked "You coming?" Eda nodded and walked with him. "See you around," Eda said as extended her arm in the air and flicking her hand in the motion of goodbye. Rotten just looked at the two who were walking to their death then looked at Shenhua and Sawyer. "It's not our fight Rotten so why even think bout' helping them?" Shenhua asked. "Because, it's going to be our fight when Chriton decides to come collect on the people who interfered last time around," he said. "Err I'm not the type to wait err round' for people to come kill me Shenhua. It's err best to get them before they err get us," Sawyer's voice garbled. Shenhua sighed. "Fuck, I hate fact we help them for free," she said as she walked with Rotten and Sawyer. The turned the corner and saw Dutch and Eda waiting up for them. "It's about time," Dutch said as he looked at the three of them. "Eda thought you wouldn't go for it," he said. "Yeah well the dead have to stick together," Rotten said with a brief smile. "Alright enough with his shit we need to figure out what where they are hiding at," Eda said. "I believe I can offer some assistance," a familiar voice said. They turned around and saw Bao standing in the middle of the doorway covered in blood holding his mop and bucket.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything," Dutch said. "Well that was before I knew a few people were going to take on this guy," Bao said. "Well where the fuck is he Bao?" Eda asked. "No way, it's not going to be that easy to get that information. See you guys have fucked with my bar for the last time and now I'm going to collect on this," Bao said as he walked back into the bar. He got behind the counter and pulled out a tax calculator. He started punching in numbers and muttering to himself. All they were numbers. After a five minute calculation he ripped of the receipt and put it on the table. The five of them looked at the receipt and laughed. "You crazy to think we pay this Bao. You tell us now or I carve up like turkey," Shenhua said pulling out her blade. "Not happening, you all owe me this. You've destroyed my bar many times before hand and I've always had to use my own money. Not this time. I've got something you want and you've got something I want," Bao said. "Empty your pockets," Bao snarled. Shenhua leaped over the table and approached Bao calmly. Her grip was tight as she held her blade. Bao stepped back cautiously. "You kill me and you don't get the information," Bao stuttered. "I never say I kill you Bao, but once I done you wish you dead," Shenhua said seductively. "Better tell us Bao," Eda said as she smiled. Rotten stepped in and tossed five grand on the counter. "What kind of information will this get us?" he asked. "There's an old tunnel system with a bunker complex near the abandon airfield Chriton was at before. I'm sure he's set up there!" Bao exclaimed just before Shenhua got within killing range. Shenhua's shoulders and head sunk down. "Why you give him money? He would've told after I done with him," Shenhua said. "Our attention shouldn't be on him it should be on the people who have Dutch's friends. There'll be plenty of killing there anyhow so there's no need to kill someone we know," Rotten said quietly. Shenhua turned around and leaped back over the counter and walked out the door. "Keep the money Bao, call it a down payment on what we will owe you," Rotten said as he left. The rest of them casually walked out of the bar and headed back to the church. "Eda I'll meet you back at the church I'm going to try to get some face time with Balalaika," Dutch said quietly. Eda nodded and gathered up everyone else and headed back to the church. As Eda and the rest of gang faded into the city lights of Roanapur, Rico decided to tail Dutch.

The city lights grew brighter as Dutch proceeded further into downtown. The scum were out in full force that night. Scantily clad prostitutes were on every corner with their overly flamboyant pimps just a block away. Drug deals went down in front of restaurants as patrons ate their meals. Loud music could be heard from the clubs right across the street. Dutch turned the corner to where the Hotel Moscow building was and the once thriving, hustling and bustling street life was no more. Dutch saw spotlights every two blocks with soldiers around them. There were armed guards on the rooftops looking down on him radioing messages to their comrades. Chief Watsup was at the main checkpoint that leads to Hotel Moscow. He saw and waved him over as order his deputies to continue to search the long line of vehicles waiting to get into the area.

"Dutch, so good to see you, what's new?" Watsup asked. "I'm in a shit fest at the moment but other than that I'm fine. What's going on?" Dutch said. "Well Balalaika needs the help of Roanapur City Police Department. Turns out she's expecting a full war to break out and she needs extra security," Watsup replied as he scratched his face. "What war?" Dutch asked. "You got me, but she's paying us a shit load to do this. I don't ask questions, I just do my job and sometimes I do a little less," he said with a chuckle. "I need some face time with Balalaika, I have an issue to discuss with her," Dutch said. "Hmm, that may be hard to do but let me see what I can do for you," Watsup said. He switched his walkie talkie to channel three and radioed Balalaika. "Ms. Balalaika, we have a visitor here for you at Alpha checkpoint," Watsup radioed. "Who is it?" Balalaika asked. "It's Dutch from the Lagoon Company," he said. There was a pause then an answer. "Send him through Watsup," she answered. "Well then Dutch head on through," Watsup said. "Thanks Chief," Dutch said. "Yeah, no problem man, make sure you don't piss off the soldiers though, they seem to be a bit on edge," Watsup called out to Dutch as he was walking away. The stores and restaurants in the area were open with few people inside eating their meals and chatting away. Groups of soldiers walked up and down the street patrolling the region. They'd stop at each alley and strategically clear it. Three men would move in while two stood guard. After scanning the area they would give the hand signal for clear and proceed up the block. As Dutch walked up the street a SUV stopped beside him. Boris got out of the truck and opened the door for Dutch. Dutch got inside and saw Balalaika sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette looking pretty tense.

"Dutch, what a surprise to see you again, how was your trip?" Balalaika asked as she took another puff from the cigarette. "It sure wasn't a vacation that's for damn sure," Dutch said as he tried to relax a bit. "Sorry to hear that. I'm sorry we couldn't meet properly in my office like usual but as you can see things aren't the "_usual_" around here lately," she said. "Apparently," Dutch replied. "How is the rest of the crew doing?" she asked. "Well that's why I'm here Balalaika, it's about my crew," Dutch mentioned. "Oh?" Balalaika said sounding surprised as she inhaled a deep breath of smoke then blew it out the window. "Revy and Rock have been taken by the Talia, Chriton's subordinate. I was hoping you could do me a favor and lend me some of your men to help get them back," Dutch said. "Hmm, interesting," she stated. "Well Dutch as much as I'd like to help I just can't spare any of my men, I'm expecting some company within a few days and I need to have a nice welcoming party for him, if you catch my drift," Balalaika said. "I'd suggest you ask Chang but unfortunately he's in the same situation as me and I highly doubt he'd be able to spare troops," she said as she finished her cigarette, flicking it out the window. Dutch just looked out the window and didn't say anything. "Head back to the Alpha checkpoint Boris," Balalaika commanded. The truck turned around and head back to the entrance. "It's nothing personal Dutch. In any other situation I would be as you can see I just can't now, you understand don't you?" she asked. The truck stopped and Boris got out and opened the door for Dutch. Dutch stepped out and didn't say anything Balalaika. Balalaika just looked back at Dutch. "Good luck Dutch," she said as the passenger door closed. The truck sped away back to the main office. Dutch walked back to where Watsup was. He didn't bother saying anything to Watsup as he left the area. Dutch knew that without any kind of help he would have a small chance of rescuing Revy and Rock. Dutch walked into the closest bar and ordered a drink. Outside the bar Rico watched Dutch order his drink and just stare off into space. Rico hopped of his bike and went inside and sat by Dutch. "I was wondering when you'd say something," Dutch said to Rico as he looked into his drink. "You knew I was following you?" Rico asked. "Yeah man, you're not good at tailing," Dutch said as he finally chugged his drink. "So what's the deal?" Rico asked. Dutch just looked at Rico wondering what he was talking about. "Are we getting any help?" he asked. Dutch looked at his drink again the replied, "nope," he said as he finished what was left of the drink. Dutch removed himself from the bar stool and patted Rico on the shoulder. "Let's go meet back up with Eda, we've got some planning to do," Dutch said. Rico got up and handed Dutch an extra helmet for the bike. They both exited the bar and got on the bike and raced back to the church.

"Ma'am, I don't think it be possible for us to go through the front or back without being seen by the guards," a scout said as he looked through a pair of binoculars. "They've got men situated on most of the roof tops. It looks like at least two blocks apart there are men. Patrols seem to be regular and pretty frequent ma'am. Assorted police and soldiers are at the checkpoint. That's a negative on the attack on Balalaika," the scout finished. He put down the binoculars and looked back at the three soldiers and nodded. Talia's scouts were positioned about 100 yards adjacent from the main checkpoint. "What are your orders?" he asked. Silence followed the inquiry; seconds later she responded. "Jones, what do you got on Chang?" she asked.

Jones sat with his back against the ledge of the building and continued to shave with his electric razor. "Answer me damn it!" Talia barked. Jones set the down the razor on his towel beside him and picked up the microphone and responded. "Don't get all pissy Talia, give me a minute and I'll check," he said as he sat up and peered through is Barrett rifle. "You've been here too long Jones, just because Chriton isn't here doesn't mean you can answer me however you please. You follow the correct chain of command and…" her voice got quieter as Jones turned the volume down on his mic. "_Bitch never shuts up_," he said to himself. "Ok, we got sentries at the entrance of his office building. There's bunch of randomly placed guards throughout the streets; and there's a four car blockade about 30 yards in front of the office on the street. For the most part this is easy pickings for me if you give me the green light," Jones stated as he ducked back down behind the ledge. Talia looked down at her map and thought about how this attack would go down. She figured if let Jones loose on Chang he would able to soften up the defenses for her forces to go in and possibly take out Chang or at least cripple his ability to form a counter attack. She knew Jones has been craving a bit of action since Chriton left him and his men on Roanapur on a stand down order. She decided, she got back on the mic and issued orders. "Jones, you have a green light on sniper fire. As soon as roadblock is cleared provide over watch for me and my men as we assault Chang's main office," she finished. Jones confirmed the order then sat up overlooking Chang's area. He opened up his bipod and peered down the scope. As the guards passed in front of his crosshairs he flipped on the night vision toggle on the scope to get a better view. He slowly tracked his targets as they walked from position to position. He waited patiently until Talia was in her position. Five minutes passed and there was nothing; then ten minutes passed and still nothing. Jones started to grow impatient with Talia. He could feel his trigger finger getting heavier. The urge to kill was looming upon him. "_Fuck this_," he said to himself as he took aim at his first target and opened fired.

[Down on the street, two of Chang's guards talking]

"What's with heightened security bullshit?" The guard asked to his buddy. "The hell if I know. Boss must be spooked that someone might be coming to kill him or something," his friend said as they continued to walk up to the main checkpoint. "Working along the side of Hotel Moscow is pretty intense man," the guard said. "You're telling me, they take their job way to seriously. You'd think they were still in the military or something," the other one explained. "Yeah man, for mother Russia comrade," the guard said in a fake Russian accent. The two laughed loudly enjoying the joke amongst themselves. As they reached the checkpoint two police officers were nonchalantly talking about their work. They waved casually to each other and stood next to them and joined their conversation. "I could be at home right now giving it to that wife of mine but instead were stuck because Chief 'Wiseass' thought it'd be a good idea to take a bigger payment then usual," one of the officers said. The other three laughed at the given nicknamed for Watsup. "Man, you still fuck that beast you call a wife?" the other officer asked. "Hey man fuck you, she has lost weight and it's better than doing those whores buddy," he replied. "Bah, if you say so," his partner said. "Everything ok here?" Chang's guard asked. "Yeah, were good, how's things for you?" the officer replied. "Ugh, it's slow man, I wish something would happen," the guard said. As if the guards wish was answered the police officers head exploded into a million particles. Brain matter and parts of the skull splattered onto his partners face. The three men were in shock from what they saw. The officer body swiveled around and looked towards the buildings a few blocks down the street. Chang's men quickly took cover behind the police car. "Get down!" the guard yelled out to the officer but it was too late. The officers' body jolted backwards and tumbled on the ground away from the guards. There was a gaping hole in the officers' chest. "Fuck! Radio in man!" the guard exclaimed to his buddy. "This is main checkpoint were under enemy sniper fire, we need back up," he radioed. The passenger door window blew out and so did the guards neck. Blood sprayed the gravel and the radio he was holding. "Shit!" the surviving guard shouted. He decided to make a run for the rest of his brothers. He jumped up from behind the car and fired his sub machine gun down the block at the buildings. He finished his firing and turned and ran. About five seconds into the run he flew forward and dropped to the ground. A searing pain shot up from his leg. The man was screaming in pain from the wound. He looked at his leg and saw it lying back behind him severed off. He then glanced at what he thought was his leg only to be a bloody stump with a shattered femur sticking out. The man screamed in horror from the sight. He turned over onto his stomach and tried to worm his way out of the street. Four men rounded the corner and saw their downed friend. The legless guard reached to his friends and pleaded for their help. As he extended out his arm he then saw it disappear in front of his eyes. Blood gushed out from where his forearm was. He screamed in agony then stopped suddenly and died.

Talia had just got to the block where the checkpoint was and saw Jones open fire. "Cease fire Jones, Cease fire!" she ordered. Jones didn't hear a word from her because his radio was off. As Jones continued to fire on the guards Talia could only watch as she saw the limbs and heads of the guards vaporize into a million pieces. As the four guards were taken out Jones finally radioed in. "Check point secured, four tangos 30 yards from last downed tango," he said. "God damn it Jones I told you to wait for my command, you broke orders," she said. "Fuck your orders, I took them out, nough' said," Jones snapped. "Providing over watch, out," Jones finished as he turned off his radio. Talia didn't have time to discipline him right then and there and decided to move out. She and her men moved passed the check point and got into position behind a parked truck. Talia's fist motioned to the right ordering a group of men to flank right. Her men got up and scurried over to the other side of the street and held their position. Talia and the rest of her men moved up the block, guns held tightly aiming in front of them. The other group of men ran parallel to them. Talia pressed up against the brick wall on the corner and peeked out. She could see about 10 to 13 men running around trying to get behind cover. She poked her gun out from the corner and blind fired. The bullets rattled out of the chamber zipping and whining down the block just missing a few of Chang's guards. The guards ducked and returned fire. Talia gave the order to her men to flank down the alley as she held her position there. Her men nodded and moved down the alley. She gave a separate order to the men parallel of her to move across the street while she provided cover fire. She ran out from the corner and went to prone position behind another parked car. She lobbed two smoke grenades from where she was so her men could get across the street. As the smoke were popped the men rushed across the street. They fired over their shoulders as they got to the other side. "Delta team, what's your status?" she asked the men that went down the alley.

"Delta team here, we can hear Chang's men from around the corner. I think they might be planning to retreat to a heavier defendable position. What are your orders?" the leader asked. "Negative Delta team, we cannot let them get a better position to defend from. Cut them off and leave no survivors. Charlie team is across the street from me and will lay down fire on them so you can cut them off," she ordered. "Roger that," the leader said. Delta team checked around the corner again and briefly saw one of Chang's men see him. "Alley way, alley way!" the guard commanded. Six men headed down the alley way opening fire on the corner of the alley. "They're rushing men hold fast," the leader said. "Get that dumpster, we'll use it as a moving barricade," the leader ordered. Two men pulled the dumpster to the corner and pushed it out. Bullets ricocheted off the dumpster as it took fire. Four of the six men of Delta team got behind the dumpster and helped pushed it forward as the other two provided cover fire. "Put the guns into the lifting slots of the dumpster men!" the leader barked. They used the slots as gun ports and opened fire on the guards. One of Chang's men went onto his stomach and fired at Delta team's feet. The bullets clipped two of the guards feet. They went down and crawled back to the alley way's corner. "Heave!" one of the soldiers said as they forced the dumpster faster towards Chang's men. The dumpster picked up just enough speed to make it seem like a battering ram. The dumpster ran into the guards knocking them off their feet. "Move up!" the soldiers in front yelled. The two soldiers left the two wounded soldiers at the corner and moved up to their mates. The four moved on out of the alley way and out into the street. They noticed the guards down the block firing upon Talia were unaware of the situation behind them so they seized the opportunity for an ambush. They pulled the dumpster out into the street and lied on their bellies and took aim through their iron sights and opened fire on the unsuspecting guards. The bullets tore through the torso's of Chang's men. With no cover to shield them from Talia's ambushing soldiers. Their bodies shook violently then dropped after the firing stopped. The smoke from the assault rifles and light machine guns seeped out slowly of their barrels. As the smoked settled they could see the bodies of the fallen soldiers. "All clear, Talia," Delta team leader said into his radio. "Roger," she confirmed. She sat up from her crouched position and gave the order to move up.

As Talia reached the barricade she looked at the dead armed guards that she was firing upon. They were poorly outfitted with weapons that were not meant to fire far down range. She shook her head and approached her men. "Nothing I hate more than unprepared guards. This Chang fellow is an asshole to equip his men with sub machine-guns for a fire fight which will require assault rifles," she said to her men. "What are your casualties?" she asked Delta team. "Two wounded ma'am," Delta leader responded. "Ok, send them back to Jones and tell them to wait for us there. This shouldn't take long if their men are going to fight like this then we could easily take out the rest of them with 10 of us," she said. "Yes ma'am, I'll give them the order," Delta leader said. He went down the alley to give his men the order but found that his men were dead. He rushed over to their bodies and saw their eyes were blood shot. He went to rip off their face mask but was unable to tear them off. He looked puzzled as if they were stuck on their face for some reason until he noticed that there was wire rapped around their neck. He took out his knife and cut the tightly wrapped wire from their neck. It was too late to for them. "Ma'am we got a problem, Delta 4 and 5 are dead, strangled ma'am," Delta leader called out. "What?!" Talia questioned. "Someone must've gotten to them when we opened up on the barricaded men," he said. "Damn it, fan out men!" she commanded. The 9 soldiers dispersed within the block checking the area. As Delta leader walked out of the alley he heard the slight communication of radio contact from above him. "Ambush!" he yelled out to everyone.

"They found us men, open fire!" Gold team radioed. Chang stood up from his position on the roof and began firing on Talia. Groups of Visotoniki began popping up all around the rooftops and opening fire on the soldiers below. Talia's soldiers ran for the nearest and returned fire from down below. Explosions were going off left and right on the block. The sound of high velocity gunfire could be heard all throughout downtown. Jones could hear the gunfire and flipped his radio back on. "…king back up Jones, we need back up, where the fuck are you?" Talia asked. _"Shit"_ he said to himself as he got up from the ledge and rappelled down from the top of the building. He hit the ground and quickly unbuckled his harness and rushed over to where the gun fire was hauling his over his shoulder. Talia could see her men start to get slaughtered. She saw Delta 2 get shot through his face mask and collapse into the gutter. Then Delta 3 was killed from a grenade exploding right next to the car he was hiding behind. The gasoline from the car ignited exploding into a giant fireball knocking everyone off their feet. Talia was on the ground dazed. Her ears were ringing and her sight was blurred. She stumbled as she got up. Shrapnel rained down from the sky and pierced whatever was in its way. Delta Leader scooped up Talia underneath her arm and dragged her back to around the corner. "Fall back men fall back!" Delta leader barked out to the rest of the surviving men. Talia's men began slowly moving backwards. "We got them on the run guys, force them into their caskets," Chang shouted. "Red team, move in and don't let them escape," he ordered. Two jeeps filled three of the paratroopers equipped with RPK Light Machine Guns with drum magazines rounded the corner and went in pursuit of Talia and her men. Spraying the machine guns as they drove down the block decreased the accuracy of the guns.

Delta Leader and the surviving team reached the corner and fired back behind them to try to delay the oncoming jeeps. The returning fire didn't faze the men in the jeeps. They accelerated weaving in and out of the barricades making them a harder target to hit. Talia pushed off Delta leader and picked up the pace with her retreating men. As she got to the corner she saw Jones just turn the corner. "Stop them!" she yelled. Jones went to his crouch stance and fired off a few rounds at the jeeps. The round clipped the wheel of the jeep. The jeep stopped in its place but the men continued to fire. Jones quickly took aim at the inaccurate gunner and fired another round into the paratroopers' chest. The paratrooper flew backwards off of the jeep and crashed to the ground. The two men from the jeep sought cover behind a small barricade. The last jeep raced towards Jones at full with intent on smashing into him. Jones fired randomly at the jeep but none of the rounds hit the jeep. Jones knew that running wasn't and the answer because if he did he'd surely be ran down. The jeep was now only seconds away from crushing him. The jeep exploded and went into a roll. Jones rolled the left to the sidewalk and watched the jeep continue to roll. It came to an abrupt stop. Flames danced on the jeep and enwrapped the paratroopers caught within the wreckage. Jones looked up at the corner and saw Talia holding the Milkor MGL-MK1 that Delta leader had. Jones got up from his knees and put the back over his shoulder and ran to Talia. "I hope you're not expecting a thank you," Jones said. "I hope you didn't think I was trying to save your life," Talia responded. The two just glared at each other for a few seconds then went back down to the end of the block. Talia loaded a new cartridge into the MGL and lobbed off four rounds. The grenades hit all across the block and smoke dispersed from the canisters. They quickly escaped back into downtown under cover of smoke.

As they reached a safe point Delta Leader had gotten a message from HQ. He relayed the message to Talia. Talia's eyes widened and issued full orders to all men to return back to HQ ASAP. "What the hell for? We regrouped and now we can take the fight back to those assholes," Jones said. "Don't question me on this Jones, get back to HQ now," she said firmly. "Forget it, come on men we can still win this fight," Jones said as he turned away from Talia and began walking. Talia had enough of his bullshit and tackled him from behind. She began pounding on his brutally trying to knock him out. Delta Leader and Delta 2 grabbed Talia and dragged her off of him. "You follow my orders god damn it! This isn't a fucking democracy! I say what goes and we return to greet our leader," she shouted. Jones got back up and pulled his sidearm on Talia as Delta Leader and Delta 2 held her from killing Jones. The rest of her men pointed their weapons at Jones. Jones looked around at the men and knew that they would kill and die for Talia. "You guys are pathetic, no backbone," Jones said as he holstered his sidearm. "I'll walk back," he said as he tossed his gun in the truck. "So eager to please your commanding officer and not think for yourself, you're all worthless," he said walking away from them. "Let go of me, I'm ok," Talia said. Her men lowered their weapons and got into the vehicles and waited for Talia and Delta Leader. "You should've let me killed him," Talia said to Delta leader. "We don't need mutiny within our men ma'am. We have your back no matter what. Unfortunately Jones has become a loose cannon while Chriton has been away. He adapted the mercenary tactics to himself. The once order giving strong hearted man is no more. We'll make sure to report his actions to Chriton," Delta leader said. "No, I'll do it," Talia insisted. Delta leader nodded. The two got into their vehicles and drove back to their HQ.

[Back at Chang's region]

As the smoke screen lifted the two paratroopers investigated the wreckage of their comrades' jeep. Their bodies were burned and their flesh was all burnt. They kicked the jeep in anger and headed back to Chang. Chang looked around at the dead bodies and saw on soldier limping away to an alley way. Chang followed the dying soldier into the alley way. He got on his radio and tried calling in to Talia. "This is Delta 3, I'm still alive, can anyone hear me?" he radioed. "I can hear you," Chang said standing behind him. Delta 3 dropped his radio and spun around on his knees pulling his sidearm trying to shoot Chang but Chang got the drop on him before her could do anything. A bullet entered and exited through his skull from Chang's pistol. "So much for interrogation," Chang said aloud. He put his gun away and walked back out to the paratroopers. "What are the casualties were looking at?" Chang asked Gold Leader. "15 of your men dead and 4 of ours dead," Gold leader said. "We're going to report into Balalaika now, I'm pretty sure me and the rest of my men will stay with you Mr. Chang," he said. "Send my thanks to Balalaika for the help," Chang said as he walked back to his office building. "Will do sir," Gold Leader said.

Gold leader turned his radio to channel 3 and hailed Balalaika. "This is Gold Leader come in Balalaika," he said. "What's your status Gold leader?" She asked. "15 dead for Chang, 4 of Talia's soldiers' dead, and 4 of our men dead, Kapitan," he responded. She sighed deeply. "Gold leader have your men stay with Chang. He will more than likely need you assistance later. Send the bodies of our comrades back here, understood?" she asked. "Understood Kapitan," Gold Leader said. Balalaika got up out of her chair and looked outside to Roanapur. Boris approached her from behind. "Kapitan is something a matter?" he asked. "This is going to be a very costly war with this bastard. I fear that I may lose the rest of you to this man," she said calmly. "Kapitan, I promise you that the rest of men and me will put down this dog and his bitch permanently, with our lives Kapitan," Boris said reassuring her. "No prisoners, no mercy Boris," she said as she turned her back towards the dimly lit skyline of Roanapur.

[Pitch black room in secret tunnels of the airfield]

She couldn't see anything. She shook her head trying to regain some type of awareness. Her head was throbbing with pain. She believed that they may have drugged her. Unable to move to capable of speech she called out "Rock, are you here? Rock, can you hear me?" she said. There was no answer. She tried moving her hands around trying to get free but her hands were tightly bound with rope and wrapped um in heavy duty chains. She could feel that her feet were in water and weighted down so she couldn't move from where she was hanging. "_Fuck my life, where the fuck am I?_" she asked herself. She called out his name again "Rock, answer me," but there was still silence. A bright light turned on as she was about to call out his name again. It shined as bright as the sun in her eyes. She winced at the beaming light on her. She turned her head away from the light and put her head down. The light began to dim to mood lighting. She put her head up and looked around. She was in a dirty room. She was dangling from the ceiling with her feet in a metal tub of water. The floors and walls were tiled. They were full of dirt and what seemed to be blood possibly something fecal matter. There was a shaded window in front of her. She couldn't see through the window. She only saw herself as a reflection. Bruises and cuts were all over her body. She noticed that she was only in her tank top and panties. She could hear footsteps walking down the hall outside. She wiggled again but there was no use in escaping, she was their prisoner. The light turned back on all the way shinning into her eyes. She turned her head once again. She could hear the door open. Three sets of foot steps came in. She heard the females that apprehended her when the returned to Roanapur. She heard a squeaky cart roll in after the females voice stopped. Then a male's voice could be heard, "stand guard outside, while I take the time to get reacquainted with my guests," the males' voice said. "I still need to talk to you about Jones…" the females' voice said. "All within time, no leave me!" the males' voice firmly ordered. Revy heard two sets of footsteps leave she could only hear one slowly pacing around and calmly picking up metal objects on squeaky cart.

The man gripped her cheeks tightly with one hand and pulled her head towards the light checking her face for any noticeable bruises. While checking her face Revy spit directly at what she thought was the man's face. "Disrespectful bitch," the man said nonchalantly as he back handed her. "Who the fuck are you?!" she shouted. He chuckled to himself as he heard those words. "Let me the fuck out you asshole before I rip your heart out of your ass!" she yelled. "That's enough of that mouth," he said as he gagged Revy with a rag. Even with the rag tightly tied around her head and pushing into her mouth she still swore even louder trying to get the attention of the man. "I said shut up!" he roared as he threw a punch to her abdomen. He then threw another to the other side right after the first one. Her abs tucked in as she quickly took in air. She coughed hard trying to regain more air. Drool seeped out the sides of her mouth. Her head was away from the light and she caught a look at his hands. He was wearing leather gloves with metal plating around his hand. Her body jolted upwards as she felt another punch into the side of her back; then another and another around her body. Water was splashing out the tub as Revy's body jerked around while the man went to town on her. After five minutes of what seemed like an hour of excruciating pummeling he stopped and left the room. The irony taste of blood could be tasted within her mouth. The light dimmed and to mood lighting again. Revy slowly regained the ability to lift her drooping head and looked around. She looked at the cart next to her and saw a variety of tools: hammers, saws, knives, drills, prying instruments, bamboo chutes, and a bunch of other rusted tools. "_Oh fuck me_," she thought to herself. She looked up and saw another blinding light turn on in the other room. There, lying on a metal grated sheet was Rock.

His body was tied down as was his head. Stripped to only his boxers Rock turned his head as the bright light hit his face. The male figure that beat Revy walked into Rocks room and looked him over. She could hear them talking. She screamed out his muffled name but her voice went unheard. The man looked at the window and saw Revy trying her best to get free from the chains that bound her but yet again there was no use. She could only watch helplessly as the man started to beat him with a thin wooden rod across the chest. Eternity, it seemed like it was eternity that the pain Rock was feeling was going on for. He screamed and cried and begged the man to stop but the pleas for mercy only made the man beat him harder. The man stopped after a few minutes. He looked at Revy and saw her looking away. He walked out of Rocks room and into the hallway. There were words exchanged in the hallway with one of the guards then silence. Revy's door open and in walked a guard. He was bringing in another cart with a device of some type that what seemed to go on her head. He picked up the rusted device and placed it on her head. She was hit a few times as she tried to not have the device on her. As the device went on her two wedges appeared in front of each of eyes. "Don't move," the guard said as he began tightening the device on her skull. He then faced her and looked directly at her eyes and cranked a few knobs. The wedges started to move closer to her eyes. They were soon on the bottom and top of her eyelids. He then cranked another knob forcing her eyes open. "Don't shut them, it only makes it worse," he said to her but she closed them anyways. She could feel her eyelids tearing and in pain she opened her eyes and the wedges moved into place. "Don't make me use the fish hooks," he said as he finished cranking the knob. As the man left her Revy looked in the mirror and saw her face. The rusted device was something that of horror movie; steel tubing criss-crossed around her skull as if the device itself was another skull entirely. The guard entered once more and approached her again. "I forgot one more thing," he whispered in her ear. She could feel her head being tugged on and moved into place. The guard wrapped the rope from the mask to the wall and latched on two hooks on each side of her face locking her head in place. Revy could now only see straight in front of her which was directly at Rock.

The man walked back into Rock's room and just glared at him. "Why are you doing this to me? Where's Revy?" Rock moaned. The man said nothing. Removing his blade from his shoulder strap he began carve a word into Rocks' chest. He screamed in agony as he felt the serrated blade eat away his flesh then the blade itself finely slash away the word 'revenge' in bold bloody letters on his chest. Rock passed out from the pain. The man looked at Revy who was struggling to look away. "Look at him!" the man's voice said as it echoed through the speakers in her room. Revy looked at Rock and read the word. She couldn't understand what revenge meant. Then it finally clicked in her head. It was impossible she thought. He couldn't be still alive. She thought she was rid of him but it turned out he wasn't done with her. He walked out of Rock's room and entered her room and stood in front of her. She saw the Shakespearean drama mask covering his face. He unhooked his masked and showed his face to her. She recognized the harpoon wound Rock gave him extending from the side of his lips up to his jaw bone. He still had a 4'o'clock shadow on his face along with new scars. The once clean cut face of Chriton was now a mangled, war torn, scar infested flesh pile. She mumbled out the phrase "ugliness suits you…you mother fucker!" she said leeching forward slightly. Chritons' face went from pleased to cross. He put his mask back on and walked outside. Revy was laughing aloud as he walked outside. She soon stopped when he brought in another cart with an electrical device on it. He cranked up the generator below the cart and pulled out two alligator clips that went to a car. He touched them together quickly. Sparks flew out in from the clips. "I'm going to make you wish you were dead," he said as he plunged the alligator clips into her chest.

[Camera fades away from Chriton electrocuting Revy with her screams and the electricity flowing the only sounds heard then cuts to black with Revy screaming louder at the end]

[Ending Credits – UVERworld – Rush]

[Next Episode of Black Lagoon]

Chriton has returned to exact his revenge on all who made him go back into hiding. He only begins to start with his fearsome torture for Rock and Revy. Hotel Moscow now starts setting up for a counter attack by Talia and her men after the failed assassination attempt on Chang. Dutch, Rotten, Shenhua, Sawyer, and Eda plan to find Rock and Revy. Eda get's another phone call from Dreyton telling her to meet him at Roanapur port because he and the Multinational Special Forces crew are waiting. She now has to gear up with Dreyton and his men to take out her two targets all the while wondering if she can bring herself to terms that perhaps the CIA is where she belongs. The powder keg called Roanapur has been ignited and the explosion is going to HUGE.

[Next Time on Black Lagoon, Episode 11: The Deadly Drama of Chriton]


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

[Opening Theme: MELL- Red Fraction]

Title: The Deadly Drama of Chriton

[Opening Scene]

"How long has he been in there," Delta leader asked Talia. "Long enough," she said as she drank from her canteen. The screams of Revy echoed all throughout the entire bunker. The men could hear the dreadful screams from all they way near the ocean entrance. "You think he's going to be done any time soon?" he asked. "Who knows, but even if he isn't we need to prep everyone for our hit on Balalaika," Talia said. She pushed away from the wall with a nudge from her foot and walked down the corridor to the strategy room with Delta leader. "Delta, Whiskey, Zulu, Foxtrot, and Omega teams head to strategy room for briefing in two hours," Talia said through the radio. "Were you able to talk to Chriton about Jones ma'am?" Delta leader asked. "Nope," she said easily. "Ever since he got back, his concentration has been on the damn woman. His head is in the clouds while ours is on the ground," she said as they entered the room. Talia pulled out schematics of the sewer system of Roanapur and started setting up icons. "Permission to speak freely ma'am?" he asked. "Granted," she responded. "Perhaps it's time you take the reigns of this stagecoach," he said confidently. "Excuse me?" she said sounding surprised. "Ma'am, you've been leading us into battle ever since we joined up with Chriton. Chriton has brought us to the breaking point to where our own men seem to be deserting us and doing their own thing. It's time a for a new leader ma'am…" he stopped mid sentence as the barrel of USP pointed directly at his head. "Don't ever think of mutiny again or I'll drop you where you stand. Do you understand Delta?" she inquired. "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," Delta leader apologized. "I don't mean to snap at you. I know where you're coming from and the thought has crossed my mind as well but only I will make that decision for us if the time ever comes," she said as she holstered her sidearm.

[Torture room w/ Revy and Chriton]

He clamped the clips onto the bathtub and stepped back from her and wiped his sweat dripping off his face. He looked over her body slowly. The cuts on her abdomen from the blades have stopped bleeding. Her legs were bruising nicely from the wooden rods he struck her with. Her left ankle was broken from the mallet strike. He looked at her face and their eyes met. He had removed the rusted device from her head before hand while he tortured her yet she forced her eyes to stay open during most of the torture. She was staring right at him. A mucus covered glob of blood flew from her lips onto his face striking him in between the eyes. "My aim is still good even without my cutlasses," she mumbled which followed with nasty grin. Chriton ran his face over his hand and flung the spit onto the floor. He struck Revy in the face repeatedly until she went unconscious. He turned and left the room angrily. He entered Rocks' room and woke him up with smelling salt. He turned on the microphone in the room. "Handle this you bitch," he said as he slowly started forcing bamboo chutes under Rocks' finger nails. He let out a scream that no man should ever have to hear. Revy wanted to look away but she knew they would put the headgear on her and she didn't feel like having her eyes pried open. So she watched her friend endure his torture. He could feel each chute slowly force their way through his skin and under his fingernails."_Hell, this is what hell has to be like; I must suffer eternity for my crimes_," Rock thought as Chriton stopped to choose another finger of his in insert the chute to. Within in 20 minutes all of Rocks' fingernails had chutes underneath them. Tears flooded his eyes and the dryness of his mouth made him unable to speak. "This won't be quick," Chriton said over the intercom to the both of them. He picked up a tin bucket of water and splashed it onto Rock. He went behind Rock's metal bed and turned on a portable air conditioner and turned it to its' lowest setting. He turned off the lights to Rocks room and left. He re-entered Revy's room where she stayed silent. He went to the generator where he was electrocuting her and set a timer on the device with a coded lock. "Just hang around for a bit, I'll be back later," Chriton said smiling. He turned off the lights and left to his quarters. Revy's eyelids were heavy and she couldn't help but close them. She slowly started to go to sleep from exhaustion but was given a shock of a lifetime when the generator sent 500,000 volts of electricity into her bathtub. Her body convulsed and her back arched as the electricity shot through her entire body. White and blue aurora lights illuminated the room as the electricity flowed into the bathtub for 10 seconds then it stopped. Revy closed her eyes again and fell asleep for 20 minutes then again was woken up by 500,000 volts. All she could do was scream and endure as this continued to go on in random intervals.

Chriton went into his quarters and undressed. He took a shower and let the hot water just run down his scarred body. He ran his hand down his chest and felt every scar and stitch he had received ever since he left Roanapur. As the hot water drenched his body he took in a deep breath of steam and exhaled. "Sir, are you decent?" a voice called out him outside the shower curtain. "What is it?" he answered. "I have some issues to talk to you about," the voice said. "Well come in then and speak," he replied. The voice was that of Talia's. She went over about how things were progressing with the Operation Mongoose. "All teams are ready. Operation will commence when you give the order. We are expecting heavy resistance when dealing with Balalaika sir. From what my scouts had reported we are going to need plenty of body armor and ammo to deal with her forces," she said. "I have about four crates of body armor left. It won't be enough to supply our men. Ammo is scarce too. We will just have to procure weapons on site. Anything else?" he said. "Actually sir there is, it's about Jones," she mentioned. "What is it?" he answered. "Jones disobeyed direct orders on the assault on Chang's office. He has made it clear that he is his own man and won't follow my orders. He's a loose cannon and he needs to be disciplined for his actions," she said. Chriton grabbed the towel on the rack outside the curtain and started drying off. "There's one more thing. It's personal sir," she said hesitantly. "I think you aren't focusing on the issue at hand and you're paying far too much attention on this woman. We need our commander to lead us not have his head in the clouds," she said firmly. Chriton was silent when he heard her statement.

He wrapped the towel around him and stepped out of the shower. He took out his razor and began shaving. "You're dismissed Talia," he said as he applied the shaving cream to his face. "What about Jones sir?" she asked. "It'll be taken care of," he said looking at her through the mirror. She nodded and left the room and headed back to the strategy room. Chriton finished shaving and threw on some fresh fatigues and a tactical vest. He walked out of the room and went back where Revy was. Her screaming was ferocious. He opened the door as the last interval went off. As he strolled over to the generator he could hear Revy sobbing in pain. He switched off the generator and walked back over to her. He took out his flashlight and shined it on her body. Her skin had started to char slightly and the wounds on her body were slowly bleeding again. "I'll let you sleep for now. I need you to have strength when I get back because that's when I turn things up a notch," he said leaning and whispering in her ear. Chriton walked out of her room and ordered the guard to make sure to hose her down before he returns. He made one last stop in Rocks' room before going to meet up with his men. He quickly removed the chutes from Rocks' fingers and dumped them in a tin bowl. "Kill…me…" Rock whispered. Chriton just smiled and turned off the AC. Rock's body was shivering from the cold. Certain parts of his body have started developing minor cases of frostbite. Chriton unhooked Rocks' chains. He collapsed to the floor and didn't bother getting up. Two guards came in and dragged Rock off to a separate secluded room away from Revy. He ordered the guard to clean up Rocks' room and sanitize the instruments. The guard gave a quick nod and began working on the room. Chriton headed towards Talia's position to make the plans for Balalaika's hit.

Talia and Delta leader had already begun setting up the icons on the sewer system when Chriton came in. "Officer present!" Talia said. Delta and Talia both saluted. Chriton saluted to the both of them. They returned back to work on the plan. Chriton looked over the blueprints of the office of Hotel Moscow. He set up the blueprints on the wall and started making tactics on it. By the time Chriton had finished; Delta, Whiskey, Zulu, Foxtrot, and Omega teams had started coming in. They all took a seat and waited for the briefing to begin. The room was packed to the max; some soldiers had to stand outside the room. Delta leader took a seat next to his men. Jones came in late and sat down next to Talia's spot. "Let's get this started," Chriton announced. Chriton stepped to one side and gave Talia the floor.

She stepped up and spoke. "We are going to using the sewer system to get to Hotel Moscow. I'm sure Hotel Moscow has forgotten to cover this way of entry. So we shall exploit their overconfidence. If they do have men stationed in the sewer they are to be taken out silently which is why the teams will be using silencers until we breach the surface. Whiskey team, you will enter from the south sewer system. Hotel Moscow's parking garage is behind there. You will Take the guards out there and set up a blockade on that street with their own vehicles. It's your job to stop any escaping vehicles trying to leave the area. Zulu team you will enter from the west sewer entrance. If these schematics are correct you should come out about a half a block behind that checkpoint there. You are to eliminate the guards at the checkpoint and set fire to the checkpoint. This signal will be for Foxtrot to enter into the fray. Foxtrot, your sewer system enters within a cellar of a building. You will ascend the buildings staircase and be our eyes on the roof. Our scouts have reported that there is a small sandbag bunker that houses a communications antenna there. Your goal is the obvious one and that's to eliminate their means of communication between the forces on the ground and the forces in the office. Our main force which consists of Omega and Delta team along with Chriton and me shall be hitting the very front after our saboteur gains the entrance to the north checkpoint. We have hijacked an oil tanker truck that has a scheduled route into that region. Hotel Moscow is aware of this and will be on high guard as the truck seems to be the only destructive thing within their area. The fuel tanker is filled with enough petrol to destroy two city blocks. Our mechanics have rigged an explosive within the tanker. It shouldn't be detected but if it is it will be blown up at the checkpoint and Zulu team will have an objective to do and that's blowing up the gas station. Expect heavy resistance in all areas, especially at the communications antenna and gas station. These paratroopers are veterans and know how to handle themselves; they aren't the basic mercenaries in this town so do not underestimate them," Talia finished.

As Talia finished Chriton stepped back in and begun going over the assault on the main office and the breach of the north checkpoint.

"Let me start off by saying that It's good to see all of you again men, I'm sorry for my absence the past few months. To be honest things haven't been working out the way I've planned. After the fiasco on this shitty island things just went downhill for us but right now this is personal. We deal no more in business. This Balalaika woman has taken everything from us. Our friends are gone, our business is dead, and our word means nothing now. We are here for blood! No mercy will be given out to her men or anyone that stands in our way. We shall rip out her still beating heart and burn it in front of her eyes. Men it's time to show these people what hell looks like!" Chriton roared. The men cheered and yelled as well as they got pumped up for the battle.

"Alright, now listen up. We have one chance to get this right. Saying that the fuel tanker gets through and every goes according to plan we have about 10 minutes to hit the front and head straight for the main office before they notice that it was a diversion. From our previous operation here most of our armored units were destroyed. They left us with one APC. It's large enough to fit half of one of our teams in. The rest of us will have to follow in dump trucks. The APC is a BTR-80 and it fits 8 passengers. The dump trucks are equipped with bulldozers on the front, "he said. "Enough with the specs here's the plan. We crush through the checkpoint and crush through anything else stopping us and we hit the front door. Omega team and I will move up the stairs to Balalaika while Talia and Delta team provides a protective net in the lobby area. In any event that Balalaika tries to escape from air, each of the teams will be equipped with one single stinger missile. Balalaika is to be stopped at all costs; she is priority target number one. Number two priority target is Mr. Chang from the Triad, and lastly is priority target number 3, Boris. He is the second in command of Hotel Moscow. Operation Mongoose launches at 0945hrs tomorrow. Get some sleep men, for tomorrow we open the gates of Hell on Hotel Moscow," Chriton said as he finished his speech. Chriton headed back to his quarters but asked Jones to come with him. As they walked down the corridor Chriton brought up the subject of disobeying orders. "I did what I had to do Chriton; the bitch wanted me to wait for her approval to kill a few guards. I had the shot so I took it," Jones said. "I can't have you disobeying direct orders Jones. As much as I hate doing this but you have to stay out of Operation Mongoose," Chriton said. "What!" Jones exclaimed. "This is bullshit Chriton!" he shouted. Chriton stopped walking and quickly grabbed Jones but his tactical vest and threw him against the wall. "You listen to me Jones, you are to obey every order I give. If I tell you an order you do it, no questioned asked. I'm not going to let you jeopardize my plans because you can't follow orders, now do you understand?" Chriton said. "Yes sir," Jones said. Chriton let go of his vest and dismissed him. Jones saluted and turned around walked down the corridor in the opposite direction. "Fucking _asshole, I'll show him_," Jones said to himself.

[Church of violence, 3:00am (t-minus 30hrs and 30mins until Operation Mongoose)]

Eda sat in her room while Shenhua, Rotten, and Sawyer sat out in the main hall. Eda was greasing her gun when she got a call from Dreyton. "What is it?" she answered. "Roanapur sure looks different at night. It seems like any other city but when you actually get into the middle of it your assumptions are thrown out the window and you see this place for what it really is, it's a complete shit hole," Dreyton said. "Didn't I tell you to stay off my island?" Eda said annoyingly. "You know the only good thing I've gotten from this island is the noodles. These noodles are pretty damn good," he said as he slurped in the noodles. "What are you doing here?" Eda asked. "Our boss has given me the heads up on you. I wasn't aware that you went this 'deep'," Dreyton said. "Is there a point to this phone call or did you just call me to annoy me," she inquired. "No, there's a point to all of this," he said as he paused. "I need you to meet me at the last port on the East side of Roanapur in about an hour or so, understood?" Eda agreed and hung up the phone. Eda finished up greasing up the gun and cocked it in place and pulled the trigger. There was a small click sound from the gun. She popped in her clip and cocked it again and put it into her shoulder holstered and headed for the main hall. Rotten and Sawyer were playing cards on Eda's small drinking table while Shenhua was napping in the back of the room. Eda didn't bother saying anything to them as she stomped out of the hallway and slammed the door behind her. As she got to the car she saw Rico and Dutch pull up on Rico's motorcycle. "Where you going Eda?" Rico asked. "Not now," she said as she got into the car and drove away from the church.

While driving to the port she had to cross through downtown. She came upon a sectioned off area of Roanapur. Red and blue lights were flashing illuminating the sky above. She stopped the car and exited her car and walked over to where Chief Watsup was. "Eda, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Nothing, I'm just running an errand. What the hell happened here?" she inquired. "Chang was hit by an assassination squad. We have dead bodyguards and bullet casings everywhere not to mention my own fucking men are dead," he mentioned as he put his hat up and rubbed his forehead. "luckily the Visotiniki was able to help Chang out and take out 3 of those fuckers," Watsup added. "So Balalaika is prepared for war already huh?" Eda asked. "Oh yeah, she's pulled out the heavy artillery for this guy. She isn't taking any chances until he's dead," he said. "Thanks Watsup," Eda said as she got back into her car and drove off. "Anytime Eda," he said. "I'm going to have one helluva' night doing paper work, shit," he said as he turned back around the massacre.

As she drove through the rest of Roanapur, Eda made a phone call to Balalaika. "Balalaika, what the hell happened?" Eda asked. "Now really isn't the best time for this," she responded. "Is this going to get worse before it gets better?" Eda asked. "Most likely, I'm going to make Chriton suffer for this. I do suggest you keep your head clear of my men and stay out of this. I know you have some partial involvement with this but Chriton will be dealt with me and my men personally," Balalaika said as she hung up the phone. "Damn it!" she exclaimed as she tossed the phone in the back. It had been about 20 minutes before she arrived at the port. A large freighter ship was docked at the port; the name of the ship was "The Vanguard". The thought didn't cross her mind until she reread the name of the boat again and realized what the freighter actually held. It was a long time since she seen that freighter. Back before she even came to Roanapur was the last time she saw the freighter. She was cursing to herself as she walked down the dock to where a shadowy figure was standing. The figure moved towards the light and revealed her former partner Dreyton.

"You don't look so pleased to see me Eda," he said with a smile. "Should I be?" she asked. "We have a job to do Eda. Though I really don't like you; the boss has told me that I am to cooperate with you," he said. "What the fuck are you talking about," she asked. "Here," he said handing her a satellite phone. "It's already dialing, you can speak with her," he said as he turned away and blew a whistle. A fog horn blew from the freighter. The ships flood lights turned on and cargo bay doors started opening up. The once silent ship was now fully operating. She stepped away from the ship and waited for an answer on the phone. "Patterson here," a voice said. "Michelle Patterson?" Eda said sounding surprised. "Oh Alexandra, it's been such a long time," Patterson said. "I don't go by that name anymore, it's…" she was cut off by Patterson. "Eda, I know my mistake. What can I do for you?" "What the hell happened to Frank?" "Frank retired about a few months ago. In line of people who were qualified to take his position I was the best candidate. Yup, you're now talking to the Liaison of International and Foreign Affairs, LIFA for short. Before Frank left he gave me all the information about what you're doing in Thailand," she said. "Dreyton and his force will be under your command for the time being. His outfit is highly trained and should be able to handle Chriton. I want you to be careful though Eda, I've received word from our spies that there is a mole within our ranks who's been reporting to Chriton. They say he's on the island and is very dangerous. We aren't sure how long he has been on the island but he's there. You are to take out this person if you have the chance," Patterson finished. Eda didn't want to say anything anymore. She shoved the phone back to Dreyton and walked back to the car for a cigarette. Dreyton finished the conversation with Patterson and understood what she said. He hung up the phone and put the phone away.

As Eda puffed on the cigarette she remembered what Michelle was like back when she was over in Langley. "_A pain in the ass_" was the only phrase that came to her mind. She was a snake though, capable of getting rid of anyone in her way, especially in the office. Though with barely any field work she knew she wasn't better than her with a gun. Eda could only smile on that note. She rolled her eyes to herself and finished the cigarette and waited for Dreyton to hurry up. While waiting she got her phone and called Balalaika again. "Don't hang up," Eda said as Balalaika answered. "We've got a problem," she started. "I'm here at the port and the CIA has found it in their best interest to take out Chriton themselves. They've prepared a large force of men and there's plenty of military grade weaponry with them," she stated. "Hmm, well this makes things a bit more interesting for us," Balalaika said. "I gotta' go, I'll call you when no one's around," Eda said as she saw Dreyton walking towards her. He gave her the word that he was all set to go and that they'd follow her back. Eda nodded and started up the car. She made one more call and it was to Yolanda. "Eda, is there a problem?" Yolanda asked as she picked up the phone. "Get Dutch and his crew out of the church and send them somewhere. I don't need to blow my cover yet," Eda said. Yolanda didn't say anything and hung up. Eda could only assume that Yolanda would help her out.

Dreyton finished helping out his men to hurry up the unloading process. They packed four large semi trucks with two containers each. His men got into several HUMVEES and dune buggies and started up their engines. Dreyton got into the first semi truck and honked the horn giving Eda the signal to move out. Eda started up the car and drove off in lead of the convoy. They drove through the middle of Roanapur slowly, making sure that everyone knew what was going to happen and if they were smart they'd stay out of it. She couldn't believe it was happening though. All the years undercover was about to be no more. Regulations and orders were to be followed now, no more doing it her way. Her friends would be her enemies and she would have to kill them if they weren't going to be taken in. She cleared her thoughts and tried to remain in the zone as best she could. She continued to tell herself as she drove _"they aren't your friends, they are your enemies."_ Yet not matter how much she continued to tell herself that she couldn't help but question that whether or not she believes it. For the sake of her own life she has to believe it.

Shenhua continued to sharpen her blades while Rotten and Sawyer prepared as well; Dutch went to the back to check on Benny to see if he was ok. He knocked twice then opened up the door. Benny was lying back on the bed just staring up at the ceiling. "How you feeling man?" Dutch asked. "My wound is fine," he said. "So what were you spewing out hours ago about Eda?" Dutch inquired. "Nothing," Benny said "nothing." "it didn't seem like nothing at the time, what was it?" Dutch asked. Just Benny started to speak Sister Yolanda came into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I think it's time for you to all go and find your friends," she said wisely. "The longer you take the less time they may have to live and I would hate to go to a funeral for Revy. She has so much potential," Yolanda said moving out from the entrance. "hmm, I suppose your right. Let's get going Benny," Dutch said. Benny sighed and got up slowly. "Do you know where they are?" Benny inquired as he stood up. "We've got a clue that there may be an old bunker and tunnel installation on the airfield Chriton was originally at," Dutch said. "That's on the other side of the island. It's going to take time to get there," Benny stated. "You can always take our boat," Yolanda mentioned. "It's not a problem at all, think of it as a favor from Eda," she said. Yolanda handed Dutch the keys to the boat and helped Benny out to the main hall. "We going now boss man?" Shenhua asked as she sheathed her blades. "Yeah, we're taking a boat to the far side of the island. Should take us no more than an hour to get there," Dutch said. "I was never really of fan of boat rides, often makes me sea sick," Rotten said. "Yeah well driving would take too long and time isn't on our side," Dutch said. Rotten nodded and headed outside. Shenhua followed Rotten as did Sawyer. "There are provisions on the boat Dutch. I hope you do find Revy and Rock," Yolanda said. "Me too," Dutch said as he walked with the rest of the crew down to the small docks where the boat was. They piled onto the boat and headed off to find Revy and Rock.

As the boat cruised through the dark waters, Dutch decided to take a look at the provision given to them by Yolanda. The bag contained several high powered flashlights, one pair of night vision goggles, a few rations, and a variety of low end small arms. Dutch closed the back and went back up to bow to talk to Rico who was driving the boat. "This is exciting," Rico said loudly as the boat bounced up and down on the waves. Dutch stayed silent and tried focusing at the task at hand. "We'll find them man, don't worry," Rico said trying to reassure Dutch of the situation. The hour on the boat passed fairly quickly and they soon arrived to the other side of the island. The waters were calm on that side of island. Rico piloted the boat as close to the beach as possible and dropped anchor. "I'll stay here, take this," Rico said as he tossed Dutch a radio. "Benny, stay here with Rico and monitor the other channels and let us know if anything comes in that might lead us to this bunker," Dutch said. "Yeah, not a problem Dutch, hurry up and find Revy and Rock," Benny said as he sat down. Dutch gave a quick nod and hopped onto the small watercraft with the others. They started the small engine and slowly moved toward the beach. "You think they'll find your friends," Rico asked Benny. "I really hope so," he said.

The watercraft hit the beach and stopped moments later. The group disembarked and walked into the thickly wooded area. About 20 minutes into the walk they reached a chain linked fence which had vines entangling themselves all over it. "Allow me," Shenhua said as she unsheathed her blade and made two quick swipes of her blades across the fence. A small portion of the fence dropped to the ground. They walked in and viewed the airfield they were once at before. There were casings of bullets on the ground still from the last encounter they had with Chriton. Shenhua remembered how her fellow mercenaries were mowed down by the gunship that Chriton brought with him. "Let's go," Dutch ordered. The group walked further onto the airfield gazing over the burnt out vehicles that remained. They got to the hangars where once American aircraft sat. "This is going to take forever," Dutch said. "Rotten, Sawyer, scope out the control tower and the rest of these hangars. Keep an eye out for a hatch of some type. I'm not entirely sure what it is we're looking for but I'm sure it will stick out," Dutch said. "Me and Shenhua will check out the rest of the airfield. Try to stay in contact with one another," he said as he and Shenhua walked away from the hangar. Hours passed the two groups searched all over the airfield and came up with nothing. Dutch couldn't get it, there was no sign of any possible hatch or door that lead to any bunker. "Benny, this is Dutch come in," Dutch radioed. "Benny here, go ahead Dutch," Benny responded. "There's nothing here but debris. It's been hours since we got here and I really don't think there's a hatch on this fucking airfield," Dutch said sounding aggravated. "Hmm, well there has to be something there Dutch. Do you remember anything from the last time we faced Chriton?" Benny asked. "Ugh, gimme a minute to think about that one and I'll get back to you," Dutch said. Dutch thought about it and only remembered the airfield. It wasn't until Shenhua mentioned how Chriton got here; he remembered how Chriton tried to escape. He saw his boat leave from a small cove behind the airfield. "Guys, listen up I've got something," Dutch said on the radio. "When Revy chased after Chriton he led her to a small cove at the base of the island behind the airfield. I think that's where this hatch is at," Dutch said. "Well, it doesn't hurt to look now," Benny replied. "Rotten I'll meet at the end of the airfield in 10 minutes," Dutch said. "You got it," Rotten replied.

The two groups met at the end of the airfield to see only a cliff side down below and the ocean in front of them. "Where is this cove?" Rotten asked. Dutch peered down the cliff towards the bottom. Rotten stepped towards the edge and looked down. "It always has to be difficult doesn't it?" Rotten asked. Dutch didn't bother replying. He looked around for some stairs but didn't find anything. "Rico, I need you to bring the boat behind the airfield, at the end of the runway," Dutch said. "Not a problem, be there in five, out," Rico answered. "This guy sure goes to the lengths to make sure no one finds him," Rotten said. "If I were err him I'd do err the same thing," Sawyer said. Dutch saw the boat come into view a few hundred yards back. Rico anchored and waited for Dutch's orders. "What are we suppose to do now?" Rotten asked. "Jump!" Dutch announced with a push to Rotten and Shenhua who stood in front of them. "Not my hair!" Rotten screamed as he fell to the ocean. Sawyer followed Shenhua without hesitation and Dutch went along right behind her. They crashed into the calm ocean and swam to the surface. "Looking for quick death Dutch?" Shenhua shouted. Dutch quickly swam to the boat and pulled himself up and waited for the rest. As he helped them in one by one they saw the large cove in front of them. One large stone gun emplacement bunker was on each side of the cove. Looking further into the cove they saw large catwalks crossing up above and the large control room overlooking the small dock inside. "I believe the hatch is within that control room," Dutch said as he pointed to the control room. "Well let's go," Rico said as he pulled up anchor and hopped back on the controls and steered the boat into place at the small dock.

As the boat came to a halt by the dock, Rotten had gotten off and tied off the boat. Rico took out a ZMG 9mm Uzi out of the bag and gave Benny and sawed off shotgun. "We know to stay here Dutch, go find your friends," Rico said as he tossed the rest of the provisions to Dutch. Dutch smiled slightly and walked with the others down the dock and up to a set of metal grated stairs leading up to the control room. They headed up the stairs and opened the door. Bullets lined the ground of the control room. A feint smell of gunpowder circled the room. Dutch checked out the control panel and started looking for anything on when it was last operational. The system showed that the last operation time was a few days ago. Dutch told everyone to spread out and look for the hatch that led into the tunnel system. Only a few minutes after Dutch told everyone to find the hatch Sawyer tripped over a metal hook. She smashed her face on the ground. Rotten stepped over her and picked her up by her arms. "You okay?" he asked. She blushed a bit but then pushed him away as if she wasn't hurt at all. She looked over the ground to see what she tripped over and saw a small handle protruding out of the floor. "Dutch…err…I found…err…it," her voice garbled. Dutch walked over to the handle and squatted down and turned it. He lifted the small door up and peered down the long shaft. "This is it," he said. "I'll go first and then I'll give you the heads up when I know its all clear," he said as he started to step on the ladder that went down. Dutch slowly descended to the bottom of the shaft. It was long way down to the bottom. As he reached the bottom he pulled out his trench gun and attached one of the high powered flashlights to it. He shined the flashlight upwards to the rest of the group signaling it was all clear. One by one each of them descended into the cryptic tunnels. As Dutch waited for the rest of them to get down to where he was he decided to do some scouting. He slowly walked down the tunnel. The smell of sewage and dust could be smelled from his position. The flashlight shined all over the tunnel. The tunnels were so long that the light just faded off in the distance.

Dutch turned back around and moved towards the ladder. As Dutch arrived Sawyer was the last one to get down off the ladder. "These tunnels are endless, we're going to have to split up," Dutch said. "What we looking for?" Shenhua asked. "We're looking for Rock and Revy. Everything else you find just ignore it and move on. Our main priority is them," Dutch ordered. They all nodded and went in separate directions. The tunnel system was extensive. Miles and miles of tunnels that stretched across the island had been long forgotten by Roanapur. Dutch knew that this was going to take awhile to even get close to anyone any time soon.

[Church of Violence]

Eda arrived with Dreyton in tow. His team parked their trucks on the left side of the church. The troops scurried out of their vehicles and started setting up camp. Dreyton got out of the truck and looked around. "Nice set up you have here Eda," He said as he stretched his legs. "Two entry ways, and two exits, that's a decent size for an HQ," he said. "How long are you going to be in my way?" Eda asked. "Who knows, possibly until we capture Chriton maybe longer," Dretyon said as he helped unload the trucks. Eda rolled her eyes and walked into the church. She walked down the isle and towards the back to where her room was. She needed to contact Chang for assistance. She picked up the phone started to dial Chang's number. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer on his end. "Damn it!" she shouted as she threw the phone down on the hook. She turned back around and walked back to the front of the church. As she approached the front door she saw Yolanda reveal herself from the shadows. "Do you really expect them to leave after they catch Chriton?" Yolanda asked. "He has no reason to stay. Chriton is priority one target. Once they catch his ass they're gone," she said firmly. "You still have a lot of to learn Eda. There are major players here that have access to the criminal underground. The CIA wish they had as many connections as the mafia have here. They capture Chriton and they will find a way to stay on Roanapur. If you want things to go back to normal you'll find a way to get them to leave," Yolanda suggested. "We'll see," Eda said as she opened the door and stepped outside. Dreyton's men had already started setting up gun emplacements on the bridge that led across the main part of the island. Eda knew that Yolanda was right. The CIA would find a way to stay on Roanapur. She didn't know why she was worried. She is a part of the CIA but for some reason being on the island since she could remember made her think twice whether she really was apart of the CIA. Hours passed and the once quiet church was now a fortified fortress. Gun emplacements looked over the bridge that was a few hours a normal entrance. There were several tents full of communication devices and two other posing as a makeshift barracks. The back of the church was turned into a targeting range. To right of the church the trucks that brought the equipment in sat silently. Down at the small empty docks were now several high powered SBT-12 RHIB boats fully armed with three sentries on the docks. Eda was inside looking out through the window as sucking back some cheap brand liquor from the bottle. "_Shit_," she said to herself as she polished off the rest of the bottle.

[Hotel Moscow]

Boris monitored the radio as Balalaika and Chang sat and talked about how to deal with Chriton. "Why don't we just let the CIA handle this?" Chang suggested. "No fucking way, I want Chriton for myself. Why should I bow down to the CIA? They have their heads so far up their own ass they need a flashlight to figure out what's what," she said as she looked out the window of the dimly lit cityscape. "Well do you have a plan?" Chang asked. "Yes I do," she said confidently. "I suspect there's going to be an attack on me within the next few hours and my men are prepared for it," she said. "How could you possibly know this?" Chang inquired. She spoke into her mic telling the guards to bring in "them". The office doors opened and in walked Delta leader and his squad. They removed their ski masks and held them at their sides. Their faces were scarred all over. Some had eye patches others were missing tongues. They were an outfit that made a living out of killing and business was good. Chang sprung up from the chair and aimed his pistols at the men. They remained still and didn't flinch towards Chang's reaction. "Easy Chang it's quite alright," Balalaika said as she walked over to the group. "These are the men that killed my men and who killed your men as well," he said. "True, but these men have made me aware of when and how Chriton Is planning to attack me. Let's take a walk out to the terrace," She said to everyone. Chang kept behind as Balalaika walked in front of them leading them to the terrace. "Take a look Chang. They plan on hitting that gas station to my right and taking out the communications tower to my left as the gas station would be their distraction. After they would've done that they'll push through my blockade with trucks and smash into our building proceeding to eliminate the guards downstairs and push their way up towards me. After doing that they plan to kill Boris and Me. I can tell you now that they won't even make it past our checkpoint," Balalaika said. "See Chang, in war you mustn't reveal your hand too soon or else you won't get the higher cash prize," she stated. "So you believe everything they told you?" Chang asked. "Indeed," she said as she walked behind Delta leader and his men where Chang and her two guards were standing. "You also forgive them for killing your men?" Chang asked. "Never," she said firmly. She pulled her Stechkin out and her two guards pulled their AK-74's and blasted Delta leader and his men from behind. Balalaika holstered her pistol and walked back inside with Chang. "Get rid of the bodies," she ordered her men. The guards saluted as she left them on the terrace with the bodies of Delta team.

"What's the plan then?" Chang asked. "Don't you worry about that babe, this will be a well orchestrated plan and that's all you need to know. Just have your men situated at the checkpoint by 330hrs," she said. Chang just scratched the back of his head and figured that whatever Balalaika had planned would work. Chang looked at his watch and saw it was just about 10:30pm. He only had about four and half hours to get his men ready. He sighed and hurried out the door and went back to his office to prepare.

[Church of Violence, 10:45pm]

Dreyton and his men were huddling over the table within their communications tent looking at the map of the island. Eda opened the tent and walked inside. "So glad you could join us Eda. We've found one of Chriton secret entrances to that tunnel system he's been hiding in," Dreyton said. "What's the plan?" Eda asked. "Well, since the boss gave you the reigns, I was hoping you'd be able to lead us," Dreyton said with a smile. "Forget it; I'm not risking my neck for you ass clowns, just do it yourself," Eda said as she opened up the communications tent door. "Have you forgotten who you work for Eda? You have been given direct orders. Now you will follow them or I will permanently relieve you from this piece of shit city and have you reassigned to a cubicle!" Dreyton ordered. "Are you trying to fucking threaten me Dreyton? Don't make me laugh; you have no authority to make such an action," Eda taunted. Dreyton walked over to the satellite phone and made the call. Eda let out a deep sigh and closed the door to the tent. Eda wasn't ready to leave Roanapur yet and she wouldn't let Dreyton take her spot of control. "Fine, I'll do it but you and your men obey all my orders. If I tell you to pull back you pull back, understood?" Eda asked firmly. "We get you ma'am!" Dreyton's team responded in unison. Dreyton put the phone down and walked outside for a quick drink from his flask. As Eda briefed his men Yolanda slowly walked over to Dreyton to talk to him for a bit. "Plan on staying long?" Yolanda asked Dreyton without even looking at him. "I see no reason to but if the boss says that I should stay then we just may. Why are you concerned about Eda anyways? Your job was to provide her the cover in which you did, not get involved," Dreyton said as he took another drink. "I know what my job was but…" Yolanda paused. "But what? You were paid, your job is done. Whatever happens to Eda is none of your concern anymore. Go back into the church and pretend this conversation never happened and maybe I just might not decide to take out," Dreyton said as he finished off what was left in the flask. Yolanda was shocked by the way he talked to her. She couldn't say anything or else she knew what would happen. She walked away from Dreyton and walked back inside the church. As Dreyton was about to head in Eda came out for a quick smoke. "All finished?" Dreyton asked. "Yeah, your men are briefed we leave at 0505hrs," Eda said as she sucked the cigarette. "Yes ma'am," he said as he went back inside.

[Tunnel system, 2430hrs, Dutch and crew]

Rotten continue to scan his section but with no luck he found nothing but just more endless tunnels. "Dutch, this is Rotten. I've found nothing so far. These tunnels keep going on and on forever. I'm heading back to the where we came in, over," Rotten said. "Negative, Rotten, you continue to press on until you reach a dead end or you reach people," Dutch radioed back. Rotten sighed and continued on. Dutch checked his watch and saw that no one has even reported finding anything within the last two hours. He felt that they need to meet up with everyone again and touch base. "What's your status everyone, find anything?" Dutch asked. "No Dutch…err…nothing here," Sawyer reported. "Negative Dutch," Rotten said. Dutch waited for Shenhua but there was nothing. "Shenhua, what's your position?" Dutch asked. Only silence responded to his question but then the radio cracked and Shenhua spoke. "Hang on, I hear voices near me," she said softly. "Found them I have, get your ass to my position, need back up!" Shenhua shouted in radio. Gunfire could be heard over her radio. The gunfire echoed throughout the tunnel giving misleading directions. "I can hear them Dutch. I'm near her, moving to assist," Rotten said quickly. He pulled out his Mauser and ran towards the gunfire. Shenhua slid down the slick sewer and somersaulted over a cement block and hugged the back of it. Tracers illuminated the sewers giving away the position of the soldiers. "Keep firing!" one of the soldiers shouted.

As Shenhua ducked down as much as she could the gunfire stopped abruptly. She could hear loud claps on the ground and that's when she knew they were reloading. If she was going to stop them she had to act quickly. She pushed herself up from the ground and flung one of her blades and soldiers neck lopping off his head. Blood sprayed the other soldiers. As they tried to hurry and finish reloading Shenhua ran at full speed towards the soldiers. She unsheathed her other blade in her left hand and went for an upwards slash towards one soldiers. The soldier tried to block the blade but the blade ripped through rifle like a hot knife through butter. The blade caught his sternum and forced its way up to his mandible. She then pulled the blade out from his mouth and dropped his corpse with a kick to the head. "Fucking bitch!" one of the soldiers said as he swung his rifle by the barrel and smacked her on her shoulder. She stumbled to the side and regained balanced and came at him with both blades cutting his tactical vest. The other two soldiers pulled their batons and helped out their buddy. Shenhua was now fighting a 3 on 1 fight. The three soldiers were swinging their batons at Shenhua but she kept pace with them and blocked every single attack. The two soldiers threw out and double attack and up both her arms. The third soldier did a thrust kick into her chest making her fly backwards into the wall. The three soldiers converged on her and began beating her mercilessly. As Shenhua tried to gain a foothold her face was kicked back down to the sewer floor. She covered up her head as the batons continued to strike. "You shall all perish through my way of justice!" Rotten shouted. He sprung out from the top of an opening on the wall doing a back flip in the air landing like a pro gymnast. Three loud shots erupted from his Mauser. All three shots were aimed directly and their heads. The three soldiers dropped their batons and collapsed to the ground. Rotten holstered his pistol and stood up from his crouch position. He walked over to Shenhua and put out his hand. She took his hand and pulled herself up. He threw his arm around her and helped her up. He shined the flashlight on her face and saw the blood dripping from all over her face. "Shenhua, are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her in her eyes. "Better days I had," she said softly. She lost all feeling in her legs and couldn't hold onto Rotten any longer. Rotten held her tightly and gently put her down onto the ground. He laid his jacket underneath her and sat beside her and tried to clean her wounds. "I had it under control," she said. "Of course you did," he said as applied pressure to one her wounds. "Fucking shit that hurts!" she said loudly then punched Rotten in the chest. "Sorry," he said as kindly.

Dutch and Sawyer arrived a few minutes afterwards and saw the mess the two of them made. "Did you at least leave one of them alive so we can figure out where the hell are we?" Dutch asked. "No need," she said. "They've been marking the walls with a marker so they knew which way was which," Shenhua said. Sawyer looked at the bodies and saw the marker. "See it only with black light," she said. Dutch rolled over one of the bodies and pulled the light of the corpse and shined it on the wall. She was right. A marker pointed in the direction they needed to go. "Are you going to be able to walk?" Dutch asked. "I'm hurt, not dead," she said standing up. Rotten held her up and put her arm around his shoulder. "I can handle this, don't worry," he said. "I'm not," Dutch said as he turned away and started following the markers. The soldiers' radio popped on and heard a voice asking for them to respond. The voice grew louder but none of them answered. Sawyer crushed the radio with the heel of her boot and followed Dutch.

As they followed the markers Rotten had to stop and let Shenhua rest for a bit. Dutch, being the hard ass he is, snapped at them and told them to keep moving. "Dutch, sorry man but she needs a doctor I think," Rotten said. "No doctor, I fine, just need minute to rest that's all," she said softly. Dutch shined the light on her face and saw she was loosing blood from her head. Rotten lifted her hair and saw an open wound slowly pushing out blood. Dutch viewed her over and saw that her skull was cracked open and only part of her skull was hanging on to some small pieces of membrane. "I'm sorry to abandon you like this Dutch but I'm taking her to the hospital," Rotten said picking her up. Shenhua shoved him. "I told you, no doctor, not a light weight, can handle myself so just don't bother," Shenhua said standing up by herself. "I'm sorry…but this is for your own good," Rotten said as he turned her around and knocked her out with a punch. Her body fell to the floor but Sawyer reacted quickly enough to catch her. "I'm…err…coming…err….too," Sawyer said. The two held up Shenhua and moved away from Dutch back the opposite direction. "Good luck Dutch," Rotten said leaving Dutch to get Rock and Revy by himself.

Dutch contacted Rico on the mic. "Rico, I'm by myself now. Rotten and the other two had to take Shenhua to the hospital," Dutch radioed. "Hmm, well then you know what you have to do; don't let them down, Rico out," Rico responded. Dutch emptied out the bag and found his Remington 870 Marine Magnum along with a belt of shells, semtex, and ammo for the S&W 629. Dutch smiled to himself and loaded up. _"Just like old times. Me against the world,"_ Dutch said to himself. He tossed the bag to the side and started running down the tunnel. "I'm coming guys, hang the fuck on," said.

[Tunnel system HQ, communications room, 0120hrs]

"Sir, there's still no response from patrol 2. Should we activate the alarm?" the soldier asked. Chriton stood still rubbing his chin thinking that it wasn't time yet. He got on the radio and radioed his mechanic up top. "How long would it take for you to outfit the oil tanker with a battering ram and armor plating?" Chriton asked. "Shouldn't take any longer than an hour and a half or so sir," he replied. "Good, make it happen then," Chriton ordered. Chriton spoke into the intercom, "Listen up men, Operation Mongoose has been moved up to 0430hrs. Get ready for hell men," Chriton said. "And the intruder sir?" the soldier asked. "Tighten all defenses around the prisoner quarters. Have the rest of the men to continue getting ready," Chriton said. The soldier saluted and got onto all frequencies and started issuing orders. Chriton left the room and headed to his quarters and decided to rest for bit before he got ready because he knew the next sleep he would get he wouldn't wake from.

As Chriton rested Talia walked around the compound radioing Delta team trying to get in touch with them. "Delta, come in damn it!" she hollered. There was no response. She called the communications center and asked whether or not the Delta team ever checked out. The communications officer told her that there was no sign of them ever leaving. With that information she could only assume that they left without checking in with the communications officer which meant the one thing she dreaded from her own soldiers, mutiny. She walked back to her quarters and shut the door then started swearing up a storm that would make even a sailor think it was harsh language. Talia knew there was nothing that could be and she needed to accept that but having her Delta Team leader say that they were with her to the end then up and turn around and pull a mutiny just threw her off. She punched the wall out of disappointment and screamed "Fuck!" she yelled. The word echoed all throughout the entire compound. She slowly sulked down to the floor and put her hands between her hands and closed her eyes. "They all betrayed me, they all betrayed me…" she said as she clinched her AK-101.

As Chriton slept and Talia slipped further away from herself, Jones thought it was the perfect time to enact his plan. He made his way to the communications room. The soldier was sitting at the communications board monitoring all channels. Jones slowly approached the soldier from behind. He loosened his hands and cracked his neck slightly. In one quick motion Jones places his hand underneath the officer's chin and the other on top of his hand snapped his neck. The officer fell out from the chair. Jones disabled all communications equipment and turned off all security cameras. He then left the room and went straight for the armory. Walking into the armory two soldiers were standing guard. They saluted Jones immediately. "Take a break guys," he ordered. "Negative sir, we've been issued orders my Chriton himself to not leave our position," one of the soldiers said. Jones expression on his face went to normal to unpleasant quickly. "That's a fucking shame, to have this damn insignia on my fucking sleeve and not be able give a simple order. Good thing I already left my resignation in the communications room," Jones said with a laugh. The two soldiers looked at each other and didn't know what he meant but continued to stand their ground. "You men are good soldiers, foolish, but good soldiers," he as he removed his sidearm and shot the guards in their chest. He stepped over their bodies and looked for the explosives. As soon as he spotted them he cracked open the crate of semtex and planted a charge under one of the other disarmed charge. "A little surprise Chriton," he said. After the charge was set Jones proceeded up topside to the airfield. He locked the airfield entrance with a double padlock. He pulled out the detonator and pulled the trigger. Jones sat there and pulled the trigger but once again nothing happened. _"Please don't let it be,"_ he said to himself. He flipped open the backside of the detonator and saw there were no batteries inside. "Fuck my life!" Jones shouted. He couldn't go through the entrance he just locked because the padlocks didn't come with keys. He shook his head and started running to the other hatch on the other side of the airfield.

[Dutch, Sewer opening to compound, 0200hrs]

Dutch finally hit the end of the sewer system and came upon the compound. He viewed the entire compound from his position. "Holy shit," he said as he viewed the compound. There was a large 15ft high wall which surrounded the inside. The compound was at least two football fields long and about the same across. It was a small city from the looks of it. Several lights flickered throughout the compound illuminating the small stone bunkers. The compound was connected by large corridors. There were guard towers stationed every few hundred feet; they were all placed around the perimeter. Dutch took in the view and took another deep breath and jumped from his position and slid down the slope which led to the bottom. Dutch gathered himself and primed the semtex. As he was placing the semtex on the wall he saw a figure in the corner of his appear out from nowhere and slip through a hidden entrance. Dutch finished placing the semtex on the wall and followed the shadowy figure inside.

He crept behind him while trying to stay within the shadows to avoid being caught. The man didn't bother keeping to the shadows and just raced through all areas. Dutch was having trouble keeping up with the man and avoiding patrols. The figure finally ducked into one of the buildings. Dutch cracked opened the door to the building and watched the man pull out his sidearm and flashlight and tactically peeked out of the corners. He moved from wall to wall quickly. Dutch moved inside behind the figure. Two guards were slowly approaching his position. The man crouched down and spun out from the corner with his pistol in hand and fired off a few rounds at the guards. The silenced weapon dropped the guards quickly. The man ran down the hallway and leaped over the bodies and ducked into another room on the right. Dutch quickly followed him and pressed up against the wall where the man went into. Dutch peeked inside and saw the figure getting something out from a crate. Dutch moved in and pulled his gun and pointed it at the man. "Nice moves," Dutch said. The figure turned around with his weapon in hand and something else in the other hand. The dim lit room threw shadows on the man face. "Oh Dutch, I'm surprised you've made it this far," the man said. "How the hell…" as Dutch was speaking the man came out from the shadows. It was Jones. "I don't have time to play with you Dutch, my quarrel isn't with you," Jones said. "A traitor eh, what happened?" Dutch asked. "Does it really matter, all that matters is that I'm done with Chriton and his little revenge crew," Jones said. "Where are they?" Dutch asked firmly. "Your friends?" Jones responded. "Hmm, last time I checked Revy was in the prisoner cell and Rock was put into a storage closet," Jones said. "Where?" Dutch asked as he inched closer to Jones. "I'm not your enemy Dutch, put the gun down and I'll show you," Jones said. Dutch knew that Jones was the only quick way in finding them. Dutch regretfully agreed to Jones solution. Dutch holstered his pistol and walked over to Jones. Jones handed him a few tear gas grenades and two flash-bang grenades. Jones grabbed two gas masks and the detonator and led Dutch to Revy.

They moved down several corridors and finally got to holding area. "These guys are prepared to fight to the death and will stop at nothing to make sure you don't succeed. No mercy," Jones said strictly. Dutch loaded his pistol and his shotgun then threw on the gas mask. Jones cracked the door and tossed in two tear gas grenades. "Grenade!" one of the soldiers shouted. The grenade exploded and yellow smoke dispersed from the canister. The soldiers who didn't act fast enough began choking and collapsed to the ground. Those who acted were able to put on their gas masks. "Now Dutch," Jones said. Dutch tossed in the flash-bang grenades and waited for the pop. As soon as there was the pop Jones and Dutch entered. Guns drawn they fired upon the blind and choking soldiers. Blood splattered across the walls as the bullets entered and exited the bodies. Within seconds the men who were guarding Revy's cell were dead and Dutch and Jones appeared out from the gas. Dutch slowly opened the door to Revy's cell and found her hanging in place. Her body was scarred and burn marks went up and down her body. "Revy!" Dutch exclaimed as he rushed over to Revy and cut her down from the rope. Dutch pulled her body out from the tub of water and looked her over. She was barely conscious as Dutch checked her bandages. "Damn, Chriton did a number on her," Jones said as he started stepping away back to the door. "You've got 30 minutes to find your other friend Dutch and if you're not out by then, well…" Jones said as he shook the detonator within his hand. Dutch understood and thanked Jones. Jones darted the other way and left Dutch and Revy.

"I need you to gain whatever strength you have left Revy and pull yourself up," Dutch said to Revy. Weakened Revy mustered all her strength and slowly stood up while she held onto Dutch. "What took you so fucking long?" Revy asked with a small smile. Dutch chuckled and helped her out the room. "Do you know what happened to Rock?" Revy asked. "He's in a storage room not far from here," Dutch said. "When I see him, I'm going to make him pay for having him getting me into this mess," she said. Dutch and Revy pressed on from the holding cell and got to a door which led outside. As Dutch opened the door distant automatic fire could be heard off in the distance then there was a loud explosion. Smoke rose from one of the buildings on the other side of the compound. Troops quickly ran to figure out the commotion. Dutch found the perfect time to set off the semtex. Dutch pulled the trigger for the semtex and blew up a section of the wall. Sirens roared and spotlights came on where the guard towers were. "Come on Revy we need to get Rock and leave, this place is going to get bad in a few minutes," Dutch said. Revy nodded her headed and limped along with Dutch.]

[30 minutes until explosion, 0230hrs,]

[0215hrs, Chriton's quarters, 15minutes earlier]

Chriton was resting silently as he heard footsteps outside the door. There was a knock at his door. "What?" Chriton asked. "It's me, Talia," she said. "What is it?" he shouted. "Can I see you, we need to talk," she said softly. Chriton sat up and walked over to the door and opened it up. He saw Talia standing there sweaty with her black tight tank top on with her bra strap draped over her arm and her loose fitting overalls on. She had her hair up in a loose fitting pony tail. She just stood in front of his door looking him as if she want something from him. She pushed Chriton back and started kissing him. Chriton was surprised by her actions and tried to get her to stop. She pushed him again on his bed. She took off her overalls and let them drop to the ground. She was wearing black cotton panties. She crawled onto Chriton and placed him between her thighs and straddled him and continued kissing him. "Talia, this is highly unprofessional," Chriton said as he tried to get her off him. She clinched her thighs on his legs tightly so he would stop moving. "What's wrong Chriton? Aren't I good enough to be with you?" I'm better than that bitch you have here, "She said as she licked and sucked on his neck. Trying to maintain focus Chriton continued to resist her. "Talia, get off me, that is an order!" Chriton yelled. Talia immediately pulled back her hand and slashed him across his face with her blade she had hidden on her body. Chriton's eyes widen as he felt the gash on his cheek begin dripping blood. "Guards!" he shouted but she muffled his voice by kissing him. "Oh god, you feel so good!" Talia exclaimed. She glanced at the door and held him in position. Her eyes returned to him. "You were going to leave me weren't you?" she asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Chriton said. "Don't you fucking lie to me. You were going to leave me after you finished Balalaika. Abandon me just like Delta did," she said. "Huh?" Chriton said sounding confused. "I won't let you leave me. Perhaps he was right. Maybe it is my time but if it is then do I let you live or do I cut your jugular?" she questioned. Chriton squirmed and wiggled loose from her thighs just enough to get his leg free. He thrust his leg right into her chest. She tumbled backwards and off him landing on the floor. "Guards!" he shouted. The guards opened the door and peeked inside. Chriton ran for the door with his pants around his ankles holding his cheek. "Kill her!" he ordered. The guards looked at Talia but hesitated as it was their second in command. Talia pulled her last weapon she had strapped to her back. It was a M203 grenade launcher with one grenade in it. She pointed it at them and with no hesitation she fired. "thunk," the launcher made as the grenade was ejected from the launcher directly at the guards. The explosion blew up the door and the hallway wall. Chriton went flying back into the wall as the explosion went off.

[Current time, 0245hrs, 15 minutes until explosion]

As Talia was coughing from the black smoke filling the room she called out to Chriton. "We're not done yet babe, far from it," she said. Jus then another explosion was heard across the base. The base alarms went off. "Intruder alert, intruder alert!" the alarm system blared. Chriton made a quick escape from the room as Talia was regaining her poise. He dashed for the nearest guards and gave him the current information on Talia. "She is regarded as highly dangerous, she is to be shot on sight, no questions asked," he said to the guards. They nodded and ran back behind him towards Talia position. Commotion was everywhere and guards scurrying about. Chriton grabbed one of the guards running and questioned him. "What fuck is going on?" he asked. "Sir, we've got a blown out section of the wall. They have killed a group of our men and have escaped with the woman sir," the soldier said. "Shit!" Chriton yelled. "That isn't the bad news sir," the soldier explained. "Our security system has been down for the past hour or so. We've just turned them back on and found out that we have a large group of transports on their way here sir. Not quite sure who they are but the size of them tells us that there is a lot of them," the solider said finishing his explanation. "Let me see your radio," Chriton said. The soldier handed him his radio. "Operation Mongoose is a no go, we are about to have company men. Get your asses in gear and get ready. Meet at the front entrance in seven minutes. If any of you see Talia you are to kill her, no questions asked," Chriton ordered.

As the guards rushed to their positions, Talia was able to slip back into her room unnoticed. She grabbed her AK101 and popped in a double banana clip and loaded up the rest of her essentials. "I should've taken over when Delta suggested it. How could I be so stupid? He thinks that he can just leave me high and dry, fuck that. I'll show him that to double cross me is something you don't come back from," Talia said as she cocked back her AK101. Talia took off her uniform and slipped on her old Spetsnaz gear. She cut the sleeves half way off on her jacket so it wouldn't restrict her movement. She put on the prototype body armor then the tactical vest. Hurrying up she laced her steel toed boots and almost forgot her most important thing. She turned around to her storage closet and pulled out a rusted metal box. "I never thought I'd have to use this on him but desperate times call for desperate measures," she said. She reached underneath the box and pulled the key off that was duct taped on the bottom. She unlocked the rusted box and opened it. Removing the white cloth she viewed her Springfield Armory Operator. It was matte black with a silver polished finished handle. There were 10 clips fully loaded sitting next to it. She took apart the gun and greased it quickly then popped a clip into it and cocked it back. "Perfect," she said with a smile. She holstered the gun and took a peek outside. It was all clear. The only sound heard was the secondary alarm going off. She stepped outside into the hallway and took a deep breath. She took one last look behind her at the uniform Chriton gave her and slammed the door behind her.

[Dutch and Revy searching for Rock, other side of the compound]

They kept looking for Rock. Calling out his name waiting for a response but there was nothing. "This is the last storage area Revy. If he isn't in here then we're just going to have to leave him. I'm sorry but I can't just risk it," Dutch said solemnly. "Forget it Dutch. We find him or we don't leave at all," Revy said. "Rock!" they both yelled hoping to hear his voice and sure enough they did. It was faint but they heard it still. Revy pushed herself with all her strength and got to the door where the voice came from. "Rock are you in here?" she shouted. "Oh god Revy, it's good to hear your voice. Are you okay?" he asked. "I've been a hell of a lot better that's for sure," she said. Dutch pushed her aside and kicked opened the door. The door popped off its hinges from the force. Dutch and Revy walked into the room and pulled Rock out. His body had bruises and cuts all over. Dutch kneeled down and looked him over. Surprisingly Rock was okay except for his ring finger on his left hand had caught frostbite. "He'll be fine Revy," Dutch said reassuring Revy of his health. "Now we have to go we only have seven minutes," Dutch said as he looked at his watch. "Can you walk?" Dutch asked Rock. "Yeah I can," he replied. "Good then help me carry Revy," Dutch said. They both lifted her up and quickly moved to find an exit.

They ran across the compound as quick as they could but inevitably their efforts were useless because as they were running the bomb exploded. There was a blinding bright flash then an explosion that flung everyone back like rag dolls. A great big ball of flames swirled into the air and spread itself out through all the tunnels. It was as if the gates of Hell had actually opened because the heat from the blast was so intense that the people who weren't as close to the blast still felt heat. Roanapur shook violently as if it was giant earthquake hitting. Sewer lids fell up into the sky as the fireball punctured the roads and sewer systems. The explosion that felt like the end of the world had stopped elapsing over just about a minute. The compound had been turned to rubble and Chriton and his forces were scattered everywhere. Most were dead some barely alive. Revy and Dutch were lying on their back covered in dirt. A loud buzzing sound could only be heard from the both of them. It was as if a cannon had exploded next to them. Dutch got to his hands and knees and stumbled over to Revy. "Are you okay?" He called out to her. "What?!" she said as if the question he asked was confusing. He put her down near a blown out wall and dusted her off. "Are you okay?" he asked again. "I'm fine but my ears hurt like hell," she said as she covered her ears. "Where's Rock?" she said loudly. "I don't know I haven't seen him. Stay here, I'm going to check around for him," Dutch answered. Revy grabbed Dutch's arm before he left. and pointed to his bicep. Dutch looked at his arm and saw a large open wound on his arm. He touched it and felt a searing pain shoot up from his arm. "Fuck!" he shouted in agony. Dutch ripped off a piece of his shirt and made a quick bandage. "You're losing a good amount of blood," Revy said. "I know, but this should slow it down at least," Dutch said. Revy nodded and shooed him away as if she was telling him to find Rock.

Revy was so tired she could barely stay awake. She started to slip in out of consciousness. Soldiers wandered passed her but didn't bother doing anything as they were too hurt to attack. As she fell into the dream world she could hear Rock calling out to her. "Help me Revy," his voice said. She ran towards the voice but then it the voice came from the back of her. She turned around and went the other but heard it again from another direction. "Where are you?" she yelled. "Help me Revy," the voice said again. The voice kept saying help me but she could never find him. She soon found a body off in the distance that wasn't moving. The voiced called out to her again and she rushed over to the body and turned it over and saw it was Rock. "Why couldn't you have saved me Revy? I was counting you. WHY!?" The body screeched as its hands reached for her face then turned to dust. Revy screamed and woke up with Dutch shaking her. "Easy Revy," Dutch said holding her hands in place. "I found Rock. He's in bad shape though," Dutch said as he helped up Revy again. They moved over to his body and saw him on the ground with a large corrugated metal shard was piercing through stomach. "Oh no Rock!" Revy exclaimed as she ran to him. There was no blood pouring out from the wound. It was as if the shard was blocking the blood. "I'm sorry Rock, I'm sorry," she said repeatedly. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault," he said. "Can we move him Dutch?" she asked. " I don't know. I'm afraid that if we do he'll start losing blood quickly and we are too far from a hospital," Dutch responded. "It's ok, I deserve this. I killed a man with my own two hands. This is my punishment," Rock said. "Shut up Rock, it's not like that at all. You're going to be just fine," Revy said as she slipped her hand onto his hand and held it tightly. As she held his hand the cave started to shake again. It started slow then the paced quickened. The ceiling began collapsing and stalactites started coming down crushing the floor. "Cave in!" A soldier shouted. The shaking continued to get worse. "Ahhhhhhh!" Rock screamed in pain as the shard sent vibrations through his body. "We need to go Revy," Dutch said. "Forget it, not without Rock," she said still holding his hand. "Go Revy, this is me right here," Rock said with a slight smile. "No, fuck that, I'm not leaving you. My job is to protect you and I'm not going to fail my job," she said. "You need to leave Revy, now get out of here," Rock said. Dutch wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up. "Let me go Dutch, let me the fuck go!" She yelled. "Take good care of her Dutch," Rock said. Dutch nodded and turned his back and put Revy over his shoulder and started running. "Rock!" she called out his name reaching out to him. She choked on the words she thought she never would utter in her life. She shouted those very words out her mouth but her voice was muffled due to the loud trembling noise. Rock reached out his hand as well and with a blink of an eye Rock vanished as Dutch turned the corner. "No!" she screamed as Dutch hurried to find a way out.

Dutch saw few soldiers getting into small trucks getting ready to leave. The soldiers saw him and Revy and opened fire on them. Dutch let go Revy and pulled his revolver on the soldiers and dropped them with a few shots. Dutch grabbed Revy and continued running for the truck. He placed Revy in the back and opened the driver's side door and pulled out the driver by his collar and flung him to the ground. "Hang on Revy," Dutch called out to her but she didn't respond. He floored the accelerator and followed the other escaping trucks. The walls were folding in all around the trucks as they made their way topside. A giant stalactite took out one of the trucks in the middle crushing the men in back. Dutch swerved the truck to the right and evaded the crushed debris. There was opening at the end of the tunnel and Dutch could see it clearly. The opening expanded as they approached. As soon as they hit exit the rest of the tunnel caved in behind them.

Dutch made a left outside the tunnel and then halted the truck. "Benny, do you copy? over," Dutch radioed. "Yeah I read you. For a minute there I thought I lost you. Is everyone ok?" Benny asked. "Yeah Revy and I are fine," he said. "What about Rock?" Benny inquired. "Rock...Rock didn't make Benny," Dutch said quickly. "You can't be serious," Benny said. "Yeah, he was stuck and the cave started to come down and we couldn't move him," Dutch said. "Fucking hell," Benny said lowly. "Where are you guys now?" Dutch asked. "We're about a mile out from where we dropped you off at, where are you?" Benny asked. "I'm not sure, I believe we're on the east end of the island. I'll set a signal fire, watch for black smoke," Dutch said. "Roger, over and out," Benny confirmed. Dutch got back into the truck and drove it towards further onto beach and stopped. He got out and helped Revy get out from the back. She climbed out quietly and walked away from Dutch and sat by herself just staring at the ocean. Dutch didn't know what to say and decided it was best not to say anything. He pulled out whatever was in the back of the truck and tossed it into a big pile. He place the spare tires on pile and lit the heap of junk on fire. The fire quickly took to the tires and started spreading black smoke into the sky. It would be hard for Benny to see them at the moment but sunrise was in two hours and figured they'd be close enough to them to view it Dutch figured. Dutch got back into the gave a big sigh of relief and pain. He smashed his fist into the dashboard cracking the dashboard.

Meanwhile as Dutch and Revy waited for Benny, Eda and Dreyton were flying over what use to be the airfield. They surveyed the area from above in the chopper and saw it was partially a sink hole. "Dreyton call for all men and excavation crews out to this site. We need confirmation that Chriton is dead. I want that fuckers body found," Eda said. "You got it," Dreyton confirmed. As he got on the radio the chopper landed a portion of the airfield that was still intact. Dreyton's men got and started sweeping the area for any resistance. Eda climbed out and walked towards where the sinkhole. She looked over the edge and took a huge spit down into the sink hole. "This is going to be a hell of a morning," she said. "They're on their way Eda," Dreyton called out. "I'll get my men to secure and hold the perimeter. We'll set up command in that radio tower," Dreyton said. Eda nodded and walked back to the chopper and made a call to Michelle. "It's me, Chriton is MIA again. I believe that his body is somewhere within this wreckage," she said. "I want confirmation that he's dead, understood?" Michelle said. "Yep," Eda responded. "Anything on that _other_ thing?" Michelle asked. "Negative, but my eyes are open," Eda said. "Watch your ass al...Eda," Michelle said ending the conversation there. "_He's still alive_" Eda said to herself.

[Hotel Moscow, office building,]

"Has there been any confirmation?" She asked. "None, but his forces from the look at it are down to only a few now. Your orders?" he asked. "Tell all men to stand down. Keep up the patrols though," she said. "Understood," he confirmed. Balalaika got up from her chair and stared outside to Roanapur. She wanted to feel his throat crush beneath her firm grasp but knowing what she knows now she felt as if she would never get the chance. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched though. She walked out her office slowly and met up with Boris who was waiting for her. "It's unfortunate that it ended like this ma'am," Boris said. "Unfortunate indeed but something just doesn't feel right," she said. "I concur with what you're feeling," Boris agreed. They got into the elevator and went up to her suite. The elevators doors closed and ascended upwards into the building. The doors opened and they both walked into her living room. She poured a drink for Boris and handed it to him. "Maybe it's a sign," Boris said as he drank from his glass. "A sign?" she questioned. "We've gotten old and though we're able to still handle ourselves maybe it's just saying if it didn't happen this way it could've been our last," Boris said finishing up his drink. "Hmm..." Balalaika thought to herself. "Whichever the reason, I still wish I had the chance," Balalaika said as she finished her drink. "Goodnight ma'am," Boris said as she walked back to the elevator. "Goodnight," Balalaika responded as she closed the doors behind her as she went into her bedroom.

[Tunnel exit #2, 10miles from Downtown Roanapur]

Unearthed dirt laid unevenly across the ground from the tunnel exit. The cool wind blew quietly across the landscape [Camera pans across the dirt]._ "It can't end like this, far too much to accomplish, not yet,"_ he said to himself. _"Get up Chriton, Get up," _he told himself. [Camera situates itself over moving dirt] . Chriton forces his body out from dirt. It was as if the devil breathed his hot breath back into his soul to reap his last revenge. He couldn't remember how he got here but he knew it was as if he was given the second chance. As he sat on his knees brushing himself off he heard a voice. "No more running. I saved you so I could do this myself and not let a cave in take you away from me," the voice said. He turned around and saw Talia standing firmly in place watching him with her cold heartless eyes. [Camera positions itself behind Chriton's head viewing him and Talia standing tall holding her Operator point at his head]. "Fucking bitch..." Chriton's last words he breathed as the bullet burrowed into his skull and forced itself out the back [Camera is sprayed with blood and brain matter and cuts to black].

[Ending Credits: UVERworld: Rush]

[Next Episode of Black Lagoon]

Chriton has been removed from the picture by his subordinate Talia. She is now has to regroup with what's left of Chriton's forces and exact HER revenge on the Balalaika and Eda. Revy is lost now and feels that without Rock she doesn't know what to think. She can only feel the sadness building up in her chest. The sadness from a love she had never got love is slowly turning to hate which only leads to one thing; and that's a high body count. As a dying bull makes starts to make it's final charge Eda finds out who the mole is within the CIA. The odds are stacking up against her fairly quickly and with her will swaying from side to side about being with the CIA she decides to take the road she only knows. The only thing left is the aftermath which is the worse part of an explosion.

[Next time on Black Lagoon, Episode 12: Aftermath]


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12

[Opening Theme: Red Fraction - MELL]

Title: Aftermath

[Opening Scene]

A sense of new beginning filled her body as she finally had gotten rid of the thing that was holding her back. She just cocked her head a smiled a little bit and said "huh...". She never thought that getting rid of her love and superior would be so easy. She traveled with him for so long and grew accustomed to his ways, but she never bothered wondering if she could do it on her own. In her mind the thought would be something of a treasonous act. She had to shed away her old everything and wear this new skin that was much more than she could have ever imagined.

As she started walking away from the corpse of Chriton a phone began to ring. The ringing startled her and she spun around with her Operator drawn out. _"Easy Talia,"_ she said to herself _"It's just a phone,"_. She strolled back over to the body and sifted through his pockets. She finally turned his body over and found a satellite phone in the back pouch. She answered the call wondering who it could be. "It's one hell of a mess you made Chriton. I really don't think I will be able to stop her after this. She has her orders and though to me she may be wavering she is determined to see this through. Hurry up and give me my cut and I'll dispose of her quickly," the man said. Talia didn't answer and waited for more information. "Are you even there? If I'm even seen making this phone call things will grow suspicious," he said; his tone getting very anxious. Talia finally spoke up, "He's dead you know?" The man stayed quiet as she continued. "It was easy, I mean to think I didn't think of this before," she said as she started to laugh maniacally. "Well this changes things a bit now, hmmm..." the man said. "I still need payment for my services Talia. If I don't get it then I will have no choice but turn my head and let her go after the rest of his forces, that does include you Talia," he said. "Do what you want. I don't know who you are but be glad that I don't because if I did I'd find you and force feed you your lower intestines," she said. "Fine Talia have it your way, but I shit you not she won't give up until she sees ALL of his men dead," he said quickly as he hurried and hung up the call. Talia didn't know what this man was talking about but in the end she didn't really care. She had to rendezvous with Omega team and the rest of the other surviving teams to make their final attack on Balalaika. She tucked away the SAT phone in a small bag and headed towards the rendezvous of the remaining forces.

As dawn was approaching Eda and her team had rappelled into the sink hole and began sifting through the remains of the destroyed compound hoping to find any type of information that would confirm he was alive or not. The spotlights gleamed over the areas of debris which helped illuminate the areas of mess that couldn't clearly be seen. As her men searched Eda got on the phone with Chang. "It's me," she said. "Any news?" he asked. "Well whatever this place was there was a lot of it. Were you aware of this place even existed?" She inquired. "I remember the city was built over another city back a long time ago. I figure this is what was left of the older city. I didn't think much of it at the time but it would've been a good spot for a place of business. The only thing that ruined it was the fact that it was underneath an unstable area," Chang said. "I do know that there were a lot of exits out of that compound. If you are unable to find anything there I would gladly help by giving you so charts of where these exits are, for a price of course," Chang said smiling to himself. "What is it that you want?" Eda asked. "Well we would like some high end small arms. After facing that assassination team, I rather be well prepared for anything else that may come my way in the near future," he said. "Fine. I tell you now it will take time for the gear to get here but you'll get it," Eda said. "I know I will. Now in the mean time I will have one of my men head down to your area with the charts," he said. "You're not coming down here yourself? Why Chang that's not like you to send someone else down here to deliver something to me ," Eda said edging on Chang to visit. "Yeah, well I don't need any more of this foul city knowing that I'm cooperating with a government agency," He said then hung up. Eda got on her mic and radioed Dreyton. "How's it going down there? Find anything yet?" she asked. "Yeah, more fucking dirt," Dreyton remarked. "This is going to take time Eda," he said. Eda overheard men shouting about finding a body. "Well looks like we found someone," he said to her as he rushed over to the men who found a body. "Cancel that, it's just a dead soldier," he said. "Keep working, I don't care if it takes all day. Oh by the way I'm taking a few of the men to separate parts of city. I found out that there are several exits throughout the island so he might've escaped," she commented. "Do what you need to," Dreyton said "over and out,".

[Lagoon Crew's apartment. Camera moves down the hallway slowly and reaches Revy's room. A loud thump of a glass bottle hitting the ground is heard.]

Revy cracked open another bottle of whatever the hell she could find in her room and started chugging back the liquor. She lied sprawled out on her bed with staring up at the ceiling. _"He's gone, he's fucking gone"_ she said to herself. So many emotions were going through her mind. Her eyes started to water but she refused to let it happen and she continued to hold back the gut wrenching pain. She turned her head and saw the shirt that she bought him before hanging over the back of the chair. "_He always wore those stupid business shirt and tie,_" she said to herself. Time gradually passed as she just sat in her room drinking. About 4 bottles through she got up and stumbled to her door and headed to the bathroom. She looked outside the window and saw that the sun was starting to set. "Fucking sun, try to tell me when to go sleep," she slurred. She pointed her finger at the sun in a gun formation. "Bang," she said looking at the sunset. She continued to drag her body to the bathroom. She kicked opened the door and went in. She poked her head back out the door and saw Dutch and Benny just chatting about something. She glared at Dutch and Dutch just stared at her for at least 15 seconds,; the longest 15 seconds ever. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed down to the floor in front of the toilet. She lifted the seat and threw up like she's never thrown up before. Dutch and Benny just heard her heaving then crying over and over again for awhile. "Should we check on her?" Benny asked. "I wouldn't," Dutch said as he pushed himself away from the counter and walked out the front door. "You coming?" he asked. Benny got up and went with Dutch leaving Revy behind.

The sun set and rose again for a new day. Revy woke up lying in a pool of tears and vomit. Dehydrated she pushed herself up to the sink and tuned on the faucet and wrapped her lips around the faucet and started sucking down the water. She turned off the faucet and turned on the shower and cleaned herself up. She let the hot water drench her body for at least 20 minutes. While in the shower she pulled off the bandages the Dutch had applied on her when they got back yesterday. She flung the soggy bandages at the garbage can and washed her wounds. She got out of the shower another 20 minutes later and dried off then reapplied her own bandages. Walking out of the bathroom naked she strolled back to her room and through on a pair of shorts and another tank top. Searching for her cutlasses she remembered they were destroyed back in the compound during the cave-in. "Fucking bitch," she said. She walked over to her closet and pull out duel M9 Berettas and a shoulder harness and walked out of her room. "How you feelin'?" Benny asked. "How the fuck should I feel?" Revy snapped back him. Benny just closed his mouth and continued going on about his business. Revy kept walking and finally got to the living room where Dutch was sitting going over papers. "We need to talk Revy," Dutch said to her. Revy just ignored him and grabbed the keys to car off the table and headed for the door. "There was nothing I could've done," Dutch said to her as he stood up. Revy pulled open the front door and slammed the door behind her again and continued walking. "Just great, just fucking great," Dutch said as he sat back down.

She got into the car and drove off into town. While driving she noticed Rock's briefcase sitting in the passenger side chair. She remembered what is was like when she first kidnapped him. He was weak, like a helpless pup. She could remember him pleading to her to not have her kill him and release him. She slightly cracked a smile while thinking of him that way. He changed a lot over past few years. Though being kidnapped by a little high school girl was a bit ridiculous even in his case. She wanted him to just be gone when they were in Japan but it was like he didn't really have the urge to leave anymore as in the beginning. She started to finally notice what potential he had being with the crew. Having to continually save him was a pain in the ass for her but for some reason she liked the feeling. Not the feeling of having to more than what was needed but the feeling of being needed by someone besides Dutch and Benny. She shook her head gently and got back to concentrating on driving. It was around 11am when she got to her destination; It was gunsmith shop.

She parked the car and strolled on in. The little brass bell rang as she stepped in. The smell of gunpowder and hot metal made her feel right at home. She looked at the wall of guns the gunsmith had. G18's with extended clips to M16's with armor piercing rounds. The man had everything for the most part. Though he wasn't big on explosives he was the man to go to if you needed a decent pistol. Hotel Moscow often ordered from him. Standard AK-74's and your M79 frag grenades. She would know the exact model too because she had the crew had to deliver the crates to them many times over the years. "Hey chief, you home?" she called out. "I know that voice anywhere," the gunsmith said. He walked out from the back and greeted Revy. He was an older gentleman. He had balding silver hair and a rough week old stubble growing on his face. His hands were 'worked' and his eyes were sharp. He put his spectacles on gave Revy a handshake. "Good to see you again Revy, how are things?" he said. "I've seen better fucking days, that's for sure," Revy said as she hopped onto his counter. "Ah, I see," he replied. "uh huh," she said. "No seriously, you look like shit," he said. The gunsmith walked to his mini refrigerator and pulled out a beer and tossed her one. She caught it but didn't bother drinking it. "Wow, whatever is going must be serious. First time I've seen you not drink," the gunsmith said. "So, what can I do for you today?" he asked. "I need you to modify these into what my last ones were like," she said. The man laughed as he walked back around the counter. "You can't be serious. You know how long it took me to make the originals," he said. "Look, I don't fucking care how long it takes but I will pay extra if you can finish them by tonight," she said. He shook his head casually. "You don't get it Revy, those guns were damn near impossible to make. I was surprised that I even completed them. To make another pair of those bad boys you're going to need nothing less of a fucking miracle," he said as he downed the rest of his beer. "God damn it, I didn't ask for this shit! You're the best chief," she said hoping flattery would change his mind. "True," he commented. "So I don't give a shit if you have to put your blood, sweat, and tears into another masterpiece. I need these back to what you had them before!" she shouted. "Here's $2500 now, and you'll get another $3000 when you finish them. That's $5500 altogether, so what do you say?" she asked. The gunsmith took a big sigh and walked over to counter and looked at the Beretta's. "They'll be done 11pm," he said as he grabbed the Berettas. She hopped off the counter and patted him on the back. "Thanks," she said. The gunsmith walked her out and closed the door behind her and put a closed sign on the door.

Revy got back into the car and headed back to the apartment. While driving back home she stopped at Yellow Flag for something to drink. She walked in and saw the bar was empty for the most part. Bao was behind the bar cleaning a glass with the wash cloth. He looked up and waved over to Revy. "Where is everyone?" Revy asked. "I was hoping you could tell me," Bao replied. "Ever since the big explosion things have been surprisingly quiet. A quiet day though for me is a good thing. Gives me a chance to set up some new security measures in this godforsaken hell hole," he said he started to pour her a glass of her usual drink. "No, I'm good," she said. Bao dropped the bottle upon hearing the words. "Really? Uh...ok," he said hesitantly. "What? Can't I not drink for once?" she inquired. "I'll give you some of the good stuff and it'll be on the house," Bao insisted. "Fuck Bao I said no!" she shouted. "Wow, I never thought I'd live to see this day," he said as he put down the bottle. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Nothing," she muttered. "Bullshit. For as long as you've been coming in here with your crew there has never been a problem that you couldn't handle. So whatever this shit is bothering, I need to know," he said while looking at her. "It's a guy isn't it?" Bao pried. "What makes you fucking think that?" Revy said. "It is a guy...hey wait a minute...where's Rock at? He usually hangs around you..." Bao said then paused. He started laughing, "You have a thing for Rock?" he said as he laughed. "Lucky guy, does he know? Where is he anyhow?" Bao asked. Revy didn't say anything for a few seconds then answered. "He's dead," she said slowly. Bao's laughter stopped abruptly and he went silent. "How did it happen?" he asked. Revy didn't say anything else after she said those two words. She just sat there staring off into space. Hours passed and the bar got busy then died out again. When it got quiet again Bao walked up besides Revy and sat down next to her on the bar stool. Revy told him how it happened and what had happened to her and him within the past three days. Upon hearing the story Bao finished a bottle of his finest liquor and didn't even realize it. "Revy, there was nothing Dutch could've done for him," Bao said. "If you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at Chriton and his men. They're the ones that brought you in and did those things to you and him. They say forgiveness is the way to go but in Roanapur FMJ's and body bags do just fine," Bao said with a smile. Revy looked at Bao and realized he was right. The only way to get passed this was to make everyone involved pay for what she was feeling. "I won't stop Bao," she said calmly as he looked at Bao. She got up from the stool and walked back to the car. Bao just sat at the counter realizing what she had just said. He shook off the feeling. "Glad I'm not in her wake," he said as he got up from the bar stool.

[6pm, compound exit #10]

The sun was beginning to set. The reflection bounced off Eda's sunglasses. She turned her back towards the horizon and looked at the men that were searching the area. She walked back over to the SUV and looked at the gear in the back that she wasn't wearing. She looked at the mirror and saw herself still wearing her nun's get up. Everything she has known and did for the past 5 years was dressed as a nun. "Angel of Death" was given to her name at one time. Being beautiful and deadly at the same time was something that came easy for her; that and handling a G18 like a professional. She was to go back to wearing tactical vests, BDU's, and steel toed boots. Her mouth was getting dry by the thought of going back to that life. Her stomach was feeling uneasy with every thought. "Ma'am, we got something," one of the soldiers said. Eda closed the backdoor and headed over to their position._ "Not yet," _she said to herself. "What do you have?" she spoke into the intercom. "We've got some soil here that has been dug up. I think something is buried here. Should we investigate?" the soldier asked. "Yes, go ahead and start up. I'll be there in 5," she said. "Affirmative," he replied. The soldiers started digging in the soil in hopes of finding something. Dirt was flung into the air as they dug deeper. Eda oversaw the progress they made. One of soldiers finally hit something soft. "Got something," the soldier said. Quickly removing the dirt from the object they pulled out a body. "Ma'am you're going to want to look at this," he said. Eda walked over to the corpse and saw it was Chriton. "Got the fucker," she said. "Great, tag and bag this guy, we're out of here," Eda said confidently. Eda went back to the truck and called Patterson. "He's dead," Eda confirmed. "Excellent, how about his men and his second in command?" she requested. "From what Dreyton has reported to me there has been at least a few dozen of his men dug out of the ground. His second in command is still missing," Eda said. Patterson paused and wonder if Talia would follow in his footsteps. "I think Chriton was assassinated," Eda said as she looked over the body again. "What makes you say that?" she inquired. "Oh maybe it's this giant fucking gaping hole in his forehead," she said. "Interesting," Patterson said. "I want you finish up at the airfield then contact me later because I might have new orders for you," she said. "Yup," Eda confirmed. Eda hung up the phone and gazed at Chriton's body. "You're fucking lucky I didn't get to you first," she said to his body. She spat right on his chest and got into the SUV.

The soldiers packed up the body and got into their trucks and followed Eda back to the Church. While driving she radioed in to Dreyton. "Chriton's dead Dreyton, we found his bloody body buried in a shallow grave," she said. "That's great news. We did find a survivor though unfortunately the guy was horribly banged up that he had to be rushed to the hospital. He's under constant guard right now," he said. "That's good news too. I wonder what he'll say about his men," Eda said. "That's the thing Eda, I don't think he was part of their team. We're running his prints through the database. So we should know he is within a little while. Where are you at now?" he asked. "I'm on my way back to HQ to drop off the body then I'll be back out there with you to help finish up," she said. "Roger that, we should be done here by tonight or early morning tomorrow. Over and out," Dreyton responded.

[8:45pm, Rendezvous alpha,]

The soldiers moved in and out of their makeshift tents and tended the wounded. The only squads that survived the cave in were Chriton's personal guard, Omega squad, and Zulu squad with remnants of Charlie. Omega's leader sat by the fire and greased his gun. "What are we suppose to do now?" a soldier asked. "We wait for Chriton or Talia to show up. Then we initiate operation Mongoose," he said. "Operation Mongoose? I think we need to start thinking outside of the box and work for ourselves. Chriton isn't coming back, he's probably dead and Talia is a traitor. Did you even hear his last orders? We're to shoot that bitch on sight," the soldier said. "Look, you do what you want to do but those are our orders and we're going to see them to the end," he finished. The solider turned away from Omega leader and went back to his post. Omega leader hailed Chriton or Talia on his mic and prayed for one of the two to answer. There was nothing but static. He sighed and continued to assemble his gun. As he finished his gun he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. Someone was approaching. "Standby men!" he shouted. The soldiers took their positions and aimed at the rustling jungle. Out from the jungle appeared Talia. She was sweating tremendously as she came out. Omega leader came to her side and helped her over to the medical tent. She reached for his canteen and chugged the cool water. "It's so fucking hot in that jungle," she said as she continued drinking the water. "Ma'am where's Chriton?" Omega asked. "Dead," she said. "I saved him from the cave in but he had internal bleeding. He died quickly," she said off the top of her head. Omega got up and walked outside. "Tend to her wounds if she has any then let her rest for a bit. We'll figure out what we're going to do in the morning," he said. "Don't tell me you actually believe this fucking bitch," the soldier begged. "Chriton's gone, and as much as I would like to put a bullet through this bitch's head; I can't because she is the only one who has the ability to fulfill Chriton's orders," Omega said as she closed the tent door.

[9:30pm, airfield excavation site]

The black SUV's pulled up along the towering front gate. The gate guard waved them through. The trucks pulled back up to the HQ tent. Eda got out of the first truck with a group of soldiers; then the other men followed right behind her. She walked inside and looked around for Dreyton. Dreyton was hunched over the communications controls looking over one of the soldiers shoulder making adjustments towards the signal strength of the communication array. He stood up and looked over his shoulder and saw Eda had just gotten in. He walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder and walked outside. She went outside with him for a quick smoke. He pulled out his flask and took a swig from it. "Ah, that's some good stuff," he said as wiped his lips of the drink's residue, he then offered her a drink. Eda took the flash and sucked what was in the flask back. She nearly gagged after having it race down her throat. "What the fuck is this shit?" she asked. "Oh, just something I picked up. Only thing it's really good for is taking the stress off your mind for awhile," he said as he snatched it back. "Years of chasing him and I didn't even get the pleasure. It's bullshit Dreyton," Eda remarked. "There was nothing you could've done about. The thing that matters is that the man is dead and we can get the fuck off this island," he responded. "Did you hear anything from Patterson?" he asked. "Nah, she said she'd get back to me with further orders," she said as held a cigarette between her lips. "You were thinking about going after her weren't you?" Dreyton commented. "I don't really give a shit. From the time I saw her she didn't do anything without his say so," Eda said. "But I figure if Patterson gave me the orders I will follow through with them. The only way to end all of this horseshit is to take everyone out of the picture," she finished as she puffed on the cigarette. She blew the inhaled smoke into the air and flicked the cigarette away. "I'll be in the truck if you need me. I haven't slept for almost 28hrs," she said as she rubbed her forehead. "I got word that there might be an entrance to this compound somewhere on this airfield. I'm going to order the men to do a search the vicinity for an opening," he said to her as she started walking away. "Do what you want," she said with as she waved her hand in the air slowly. She stumbled with the handle a bit then opened the SUV's door and sat in the drivers seat and reclined the chair back. Her head was throbbing for some reason but she didn't really care at the moment. She figured it was the lack of sleep and put her mind at ease and quickly feel asleep unknowing of the scheme that was being plotted by Dreyton.

He watched Eda climb into the truck and went to sleep. Dreyton ordered half of the men to begin the search for the hidden hatch. He went back into the communications tent and switched to a different frequency. "What's the SITREP men?" he radioed. "We're about an hour away from hitting the room. The marker says we're right on top of it so we'll let you know in hour sir," the crew leader said. "Alright men we grab the money and then and only then we deal with Eda and the rest of this crew we've been given. Men we're about to be several hundred million dollars richer," he said with a smile. Dreyton sat in fold out chair and closed his eyes for a bit and waited for the good news. Time quickly flew by as he rested but just then he was woken up by a loud explosion that shook the entire area. Dreyton got to his feet and rushed outside and saw a roaring fire coming from the excavation site. Him and whatever men were left at the tent ran towards the blaze. As they got to the area the excavation crews bodes were scattered within a 25 yard circumference. Dreyton saw the crew leaders body flipped him over only to see bloody blackened flesh coming off the bone. "Shit!" he yelled. A crew member a few feet next him struggled to stand but up collapsed under his own weight. Dreyton ran to him and helped him to his feet. "What the fuck happened?" he questioned. "It was a fucking booby trapped sir, that asshole rigged that money to explode somehow," the soldier said struggling to breathe. "My money…" Dreyton said quietly. Flaming pieces of paper were falling down from the sky. Dreyton glanced down and pick up the piece of paper and found out it was a burning hundred dollar bill. His hard work and treachery were up in flames. "Son…of...a…BITCH!" he shouted. "What the hell does that mean sir? We aren't getting paid?" one of the soldiers asked? "No, it means we're going to have to pay a certain woman visit," he said as he stood up. "Trace the last number of SAT phone and give me the coordinates. Then gather the men and give them instructions to meet me there. We're going to find Talia and force the account numbers from her mouth.

[Last known SAT PHONE location, burial site of Chriton, 11:15pm]

Several SUV's pulled up to the location. Soldiers in all black gear walked out and began pulling out the crates in the back of the truck and setting them down. Dreyton had been there for about 20 minutes now just scanning the area looking for any kind of tracks. The soldiers brought over some instruments for him and the rest of the men. "Compliments of the R and D department, sir," the soldier commented. Dreyton looked over the goggles. "Standard NVG's, so what," Dreyton said. "On the contrary sir, looks can be deceiving," the soldier replied. Dreyton put the goggles and flipped the switch. "Holy shit," he said as he turned his head in each direction. "Yes sir, thermal vision, FLIR imaging," he said. "Well then I think all we need to do is find the tracks. No need to worry about getting the drop on them. Listen up men, I need you to fan out and search for a set of tracks that lead elsewhere besides back to the trucks that were previously here," Dreyton commanded. The soldiers nodded and went to work. The communications officer tapped Dreyton on the shoulder and asked about whether Eda will be a problem when she wakes up. "Do not worry about her, she'll be out for awhile. That drink she had from my flask was mixed with some highly concentrated knock out elixir. She'll be out for at least 18hrs or so we got plenty of time," Dreyton mentioned. "But sir, if that's true why aren't you asleep?" the officer inquired. "I have two different flasks. Identical for the most part except the small insignificant slash a bottom of the flask where I put my finger letting me know it's the right one," he said with a smile.

The continued to work for 2 hours until one of the soldiers found a set of tracks that led further within the dense jungle. "Excellent," Dreyton said as he felt the indentation of the foot print. "These are her shoes alright," he said as he was crouched on the ground. "Let the hunt begin then," he said as she got up and cocked his M16. The squad made a skirmish line and proceeded into the depths of Roanapur jungle. The group traveled for at least 3 hours with still no sign of Talia. The jungle was incredibly thicker than imagines and it had taken them too long to get where they were at right now. "Break time boys," Dreyton whispered into the radio. The men took and knee and drank from their canteens as they rested. They were all sweating bullets from the humidity. Dreyton glanced at his watch and saw it was 0415hrs almost. "The sun should be rising in a few hours at least men, we need to move faster through this shit," Dreyton ordered. The soldiers grumbled about the order to themselves and just took deep breaths trying to muster more strength to push on. After the short break they got back up to their tired legs and continued on. An hour passed of marching when they finally came upon a clearing. The men just look surprised when they saw that the had trekked across to the other side of the island. The ocean was starring them right in the face. The waves gently crashed up onto the beach. The soldiers looked at Dreyton for answer. It was an answer he was unable to give at the moment. Dreyton gave the order to make a perimeter as he communicated with the communications officer. He dialed the SAT PHONE last number again and waited for someone to pick up but no one picked up. "_Damn it_," he said to himself. "Sir, we got tire tracks over here," one of the soldiers said. Dreyton rushed to the soldier and found the tracks and examined them. "We're close men, drop whatever you don't need and lets move out," he ordered. Everyone dropped most of their gear and just kept their weapons and ammo. They quickly moved up the beach in a scattered formation following the tire tracks. Within minutes the tracks led up and over a sand dune and went straight down. Dreyton and a few soldiers crawled to the top and peeked over the edge and saw a medium size encampment in the crater of the dune. The encampment dug into the jungle itself creating a pretty secure base of operations. There were flat bed trucks and ATV's parked near the front of the encampment with three guards guarding the entrance. A two small pillboxes and a makeshift gate was the entrance itself. Further into the camp there were several tents to each side and small wooden shack that housed a communications array. There were several 20mm gun emplacements around the camp, two 14.5mm Heavy anti aircraft guns , and one covered vehicle that they couldn't recognize. There were several other soldiers littered throughout the encampment doing patrols and eating. The last thing he saw was a medium sized foxhole that went straight into the sand dune. Dreyton and the soldiers crawled down the sand dune back to the men and gave them the SITREP. "They must've had the place up and running while they had the underground base established," one of the soldiers commented. "Yeah, that is a possibility. Attacking this base won't be easy. They've got some AA's within that base so attacking by air is not out of the option but we just need to take down those men on the gun emplacements. So I want four of you guys to equip your weapons with silencers and move to the top of that dune and spread out and take your pick of the guns you want to take out. Me and 5 of you will laze the targets for an air strike by our boys on the Dreadnaught which is anchored about 20 miles out due west. After the bombardment the rest of you will move in and secure the base with help of the me and rest of the men on top of the dunes, understood?" "Yes sir, they sounded off quietly.

The soldiers made their way to top of the dune and picked out their targets. They scoped in on their targets and waited for the order. Dreyton got on the radio and hailed the Dreadnaught. "Mother Goose 1 this is Overkill requesting air strike on lazed targets within these coordinates," Dreyton radioed. "Overkill, this is Mother Goose 1, we read you and are sending the presents to your house, over," the operator responded. "Affirmative Mother Goose 1, we shall have targets lazed for drop, out," Dreyton finished. [Camera cuts to the carrier sending off three F-18/A hornets off the deck by catapult] Dreyton and his men moved to the top of the hill and lazed their targets and waited for the air strike. "This is Foxhound come in Overkill," one of the pilots radioed. "This is Overkill, go ahead Foxhound," Dreyton replied. "ETA 10 minutes," the pilot said. "Understood," Dreyton replied as he continued to look down his scope lazing the target.

[Communications array, encampment,]

"Sir, I'm picking up three fast movers approaching due west," the soldier said. "Sound the alarm and get all men to their positions. Send out the search teams for any scouting parties near us and take them out," the officer ordered. The soldier sounded the air raid alarm. The once quiet camp was now a giant cluster fuck of men running around to their stations preparing for air strike. Omega squad leader ran into the barracks where Talia was. She finished putting on her boots when she saw Omega come rushing in. "Orders ma'am?" he asked. "Has your advanced reconnaissance group obtained a building within downtown yet?" she asked. "Yes ma'am it's 2 miles away from Hotel Moscow. They've began setting up shop there," he said. "Good, then I want you and your team and half of Zulu squad to get to them and wait for my orders. I will stay here and fend off the attackers while you prepare the ambush," she ordered. "Ma'am I suggest that you come with us," he urged Talia. "Nonsense, I can handle this, now go!" she commanded fiercely. Omega saluted and ran back outside and started gather up his men and equipment. She and the rest of Zulu went to the ATV's and rode out of the base. Charlie team was ordered to hold the encampment at all costs. Omega team and the other half of Zulu got into the trucks and drove off in the opposite direction.

[Camera focuses in back onto Dreyton and his men]

"Sir, I've identified Talia. She is moving out with a group of men on the ATV's and out of the base, orders?" the soldier asked. "Have squad three engage the men on the ATV's and try to hold them at bay while we finish up here," he said. "Sir, I am now seeing more men heading out on the troop transports and heading away from the encampment," the soldier said. "Doesn't matter, we got what we are after," Dreyton replied. The roar of jets could be heard miles out into the distance. "Open fire men," Dreyton issued the order. Squad one took out the men out the AA guns quickly then begun firing onto the other men running around. The 20mm gun emplacement turned towards the top of the dune and begun firing. The bullets rattled out of the 20mm quickly. The bullets zipped and popped above their heads. Sand was flying everywhere. The four men scattered as they took fire from the gun emplacements. Loud howling whistles came from the sky bombarding the dune. The communications officer spotted two groups of mortar teams firing upon squad 1. "Sir, mortars near the tree line," the officer radioed. "Squad 1 we'll distract the gun emplacement for a quick minute, take out that mortar team," Dreyton shouted. "Roger that," squad 1 replied. Dreyton and his men opened up on the 20mm gun emplacement. The gun turned towards them and immediately started firing again. "Overkill this is Foxhound, do you copy? over," the pilot inquired. "This is Overkill where the hell are you guys?" Dreyton yelled. "Look towards the sunrise he said," the pilot said. Dreyton looked and saw three gleaming silver objects approach the beach quickly. As he viewed the beautiful sight of the sunrise hitting the Hornets it was ruined with one of them being shot out of the sky by a missile. The Hornets broke formation and hauled ass ascending into the clouds. Eyes wide open Dreyton look behind him and that the men in the encampment uncovered the instrument which they couldn't identify earlier. It was a Rapier low altitude Surface to Air Missile emplacement. "This is Foxhound, to Mother Goose 1, we lost Foxhound 2 to SAM site," the pilot said. "Mother Goose 1 to Overkill, SAM site located within the area, confirm SAM," the operator asked. "I know, I know," Dreyton shouted as he issued all attack to all the men on the dune. "This is Foxhound squadron, ETA to realignment bombardment, 2 minutes, " the pilot confirmed.

Squad one just finished taking out the mortar as soon as Dreyton gave the order to advance into the encampment to take out the SAM site. The men ran down the as the 20mm emplacement began to annihilate his men. Squad 1 scoped in on the man behind the 20mm emplacement and made a well placed shot to the head of the gunner. The gun was out of commission and gave way to Dreyton and the rest of his men a clear opening to move forward. They hit a ditch along the wall of the encampment met the dune and fired over the sandbagged wall onto Charlie team. They leveled the remenanents of Charlie team with blind fire and grenades. Squad 1 took out their LAW and fired upon the SAM site. A small explosion erupted in the back of the base. "SAM down, I repeat SAM down," Dreyton yelled into the radio. "Roger that Overkill, bombardment in 30 seconds," the pilot said. [Camera goes to cockpit view of pilot and cuts to pilot pulling the trigger releasing his payload over encampment] Dreyton and his men held their heads down as they felt the shake and heat of the bombs magnificent power level most of the encampment. The sandbag wall fell on top of Dreyton and his men. Dreyton pushed up the sandbag and helped out the soldiers. They stood wearily on the sandbags and viewed the destruction of the camp. Chard bodies of Charlie were everywhere. "This is squad one encampment secured, over," the squad leader said. Dreyton then realize about squad three and hailed squad three. "Come in squad three, come in," Dreyton demanded. "Squad three here, were taking one helluva' beating here sir, where the fuck is our back up?" Squad three team leader shouted. "We're on our way Squad three, just hang on," Dreyton as he waved to squad one to rush over to help out squad three. Squad one ran from their position and regrouped with Dreyton as he and his team reached the top of the dune again. They rushed over the across the dune together to finally reach where squad three was dug in keeping the Talia and Zulu forces at bay. The exchange of gunfire between them was intense. Dreyton and the other two squads held the position at the top of the dune and rained more bullets onto Talia's group pinning them to their blown up vehicles and natural barriers. Dreyton ordered Foxhound squadron to make several passes of Talia's group with strafing fire to force a surrender. Foxhound gladly opted for the chance to get some payback. Talia's forces couldn't last much longer against the combined forces of Dreyton and his air support. Foxhound made a quick strafing sweep across Talia horizontally blowing apart Zulu forces who stood up during the strafe. Body parts flung everywhere as the Hornets did the fly by. The Hornets banked left and right and made hair pin turns coming back to do another round of strafing fire. [Camera cuts to cockpit view again watching the pilot press the trigger unloading his machine guns onto the people below. A red light starts blinking wildly and beeping noise is going off. On his radar screen the words in red bold print are flashing Missile Lock. The pilot ejects from the plane. He shoots off into the air and releases his parachute while his plane explodes from underneath him. Talia watches as one of the Hornets blows up into fiery debris from a stinger launcher from behind her. She turns her head and sees two troop transport coming to her aid. It's the rest of Zulu forces and Omega squad. The last Hornet sees his partners plane explode and the pilot himself float down to the ground with his parachute. He decides to make a go for it against the troop transport but is taken out by a second stinger launch from the second truck. The pilot was not so fortunate to eject as quickly as the last pilot did.

Dreyton and his men turned their attention to the troops transport coming the aid of Talia's forces. Zulu team jumped out of the truck as it was still moving and rolled out the back. The truck came to an immediate stop and provided more protection for Talia. Talia and Dreyton saw each other briefly as she climbed aboard the truck. Dreyton fired everything he had on the truck out of sheer anger. His money was lost to her former boss and so were the lives of the men we was with. Omega's truck ran straight through squad three's forces in an instant. Omega team bailed out and quickly made quick work of squad three. Their advance hand to hand training was far superior than theirs. Broken limbs and necks disabled squad three at first then quick knife thrusts to the throat, abdomen, and chest end their lives. After finishing up with squad three they moved towards Dreyton and squad two and steadily began climbing up the dune. Their bullets were having no affect on Omega squad due to the prototype armor they were given. Dreyton and his forces quickly started falling back to the destroyed encampment hoping for some type of inspiration to hit him so they can hold out. As Omega forced Dreyton back into the camp Talia hopped into the back of the truck and got on the SAT PHONE and made a quick call. Zulu helped out the other half of their forces and put them back onto Omega's truck. One of the Zulu squad soldiers could overhear Talia's phone call. "I got him pinned in the destroyed camp. He'll most likely talk when I get my hands on him," Talia said. "If he is who you think he is do you want me to do the honors or shall I leave it to her to do it," she asked. "Doesn't matter to me; either way he's out of the picture and we'll be able to focus on our goals once again," the voice on the other line side. "Ok, not a problem," Talia as she was about to hang up the voice spoke again. "And Talia, make sure you disappear permanently after you finish up on Roanapur. I don't want to have see your face ever again. The funds have been transferred into your account already," the voice said. "How do you know I just won't take the funds and run?" Talia played. The voice laughed "Talia please, you know what I'm capable of. If I knew that, you'd be dead already," the voice said as she hung up the phone. A sudden chill went up her back as she ended the conversation with her contact. Talia jumped out of the truck and radio Omega. "How's it going there?" she asked. "We've pinned them down within one of the small bunkers. They have about five soldiers left, six if you count Dreyton ma'am," Omega leader said. "Hold your position I'm coming up there," she said. "Roger," he replied. Talia moved towards Omega's position and crawled to him. Sporadic gunfire was still going on as she crawled to him. She gave him a rough pat on his shoulder. Omega leader just nodded and gave her the binoculars. She viewed the bunker and saw Dreyton inside shouting at his men. "Send three of your men to the left and send another four to the right and open fire on him. Draw his attention away from my spot," Talia ordered. Omega leader saluted and gave the order. The men flanked Dreyton's position quickly. Omega leader tossed out several smoke grenades and gave the order to open fire. Dreyton and his men could only endure as the gun fire pinned them down. Talia and Omega crawled under the fire support of their men and propped themselves against the concrete wall of the bunker.

She pulled two grenades from her pouch as did Omega. They stood up and tossed the grenades in. A loud pop stunned everything inside then a bright blinding white light blinded them after the pop. Talia and Omega rushed to the backdoor and planted a charge and blew it open. Talia moved in first and shot the first two men who were staggering to get up with her operator. Omega pulled out his blade and disposed of the other three. Talia pistol whipped Dreyton in the head and dragged him outside. Omega bound his hands and helped him up and forced him out into the opening of the camp. Omega team surrounded him and held their guns at the ready. Talia walked over to him kicked him in the stomach. He curled into the fetal position, choking the on the air he was trying to suck in. She flipped him over onto his stomach and pulled out her knife and pressed it against one of his fingers. "Who was Chriton to you!?" she shouted. "Go fuck yourself!" he yelled. She removed his index finger quickly and threw it out in front of him. He screamed loudly. "I said, who was he to you, you piece of shit!" she demanded. "You'll never get anything from me," he said. She scowled and broke his middle finger by snapping it backwards then cut it off and tossed it in front of him. More screams came out from his mouth as time passed. Blood dribbled out from the nubs of fingers. 15 minutes into it he had lost seven fingers, one ear, and five teeth. He spat out at least a three tablespoons of blood and mucus in one go. She pushed the sweat from her forehead back into her hair and stood up and walked over to some flaming debris and picked it up by the non-fiery end and walked back over to him. She cauterized his hands with the flame to stop the bleeding. He continued to scream like a rape victim. Tears flowed from his and snot from his nose. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth. "Tell me what I want to know damn it and I promise this will stop," she said seductively as she ran her hand under his chin. He spit right at her face but she blocked it with the back of her hand and punched him in the face. "String the fucker up!" she commanded Omega's soldiers. The soldiers grabbed Dreyton and hoisted him up against the wall and wrapped his hands with rope. They threw the rope over the structure and held him up. The jammed a spike in the ground holding the rope in place. He dangled in the air like an bloody ugly piñata. she cut off his shirt and heated her large blade within the fire. She pulled the blade out seconds later and showed it to his face. He could see his reflection within the heated blade itself. He was staring death in face. "Who...was...Chriton...to...you?" she asked. "Never," he said with a strong heart. "Wrong answer," she said as she plunged the heated blade into his abdomen and twisted it. He scream and howled as the day went on. The glaring sun baked his body as the blade made him a human pin cushion.

30 minutes passed by and Talia just laughed to herself. "I've been approaching this all wrong," she said. "Let's get down to business," she said as she dropped his pants and removed his boxers. She heated the blade once more and pulled back his foreskin on his penis. "Who was Chriton to you?" she asked. He didn't say anything but took a deep breath and grit his teeth. She shook her head and began slowly slicing into the head of his penis with the heated blade. His body jerked and squirmed around as he the unbearable pain made his body convulse. "Hold him still damn it!" she ordered the soldiers. The soldiers gripped him tightly as she finished removing the head and forcing into his mouth. "Ever wonder what roasted flesh smelt like Dreyton?" she asked him. "Ever wonder what roasted penis smelled like?" she said with a devilish grin as she grabbed the flaming debris and held it below his testicles. "Tell me who he was and this stops Dreyton," she said. Without hesitation she burned his testicles and penis all together. He screamed to the point where he could not take the pain no longer. "He was my contact!" he shouted. He was whimpering as he continued. "I fed him information about when he would be attacked and where they were going to strike when we guys were on the run," he said as he cried. "He paid me for my services as long as I kept him informed," he said. "It was for money, all of it. I hated him for that leverage on me, that he could convince of by waving money in my face. After awhile I knew there was no way I could stop," he said as his voice trailed out. "So you are telling me that you're a traitor to your country and your men because of money?" Talia inquired. Dreyton nodded slowly. "Verbally Dreyton," she said as she stuck him again with the blade. "Yes! I'm a fucking traitor to my country damn it," he yelled. "oh god," he whimpered like a small dog being mistreated by his owner. "Omega, did you get all of that?" she asked. "Yes ma'am," he said. "Good, package it and send it to our client," she ordered. "Ma'am?" Omega questioned. "Oh, my mistake," she said. She walked over to where her bag was and opened it up and tossed him a small manila envelope with bubble wrap inside. "The address is on the front already, we'll stop by a mailbox on our way in," she said to Omega. He put the small digital cassette inside the envelope and sealed it. "And him ma'am?" Omega asked. She approached Omega's men and pulled out a grenade and told them to back away. With delight she stuck Dreyton again and pulled the blade down from his abdomen and pulled out. "This will be over quick my love," she said smiling. She pulled the pin in front of his eyes and shoved the grenade into his stomach and ran away. "I've always wanted to see this," Talia said to Omega. She turned away to see Dreyton squirming about in mid air flailing his body and with luck the grenade fell out of his body. He laughed at her direction and she just laughed too. The last sound he heard was a "plink" sound from the grenade. The grenade exploded below him ripping his body into halves. They fell on opposite ends and gushed out blood on to the ground. Talia laughed so hard that she fell to the ground and continued laughing for a full minute. She excused herself to Omega and flicked her head towards the direction of the trucks. They left encampment with nothing holding them back; they were approaching their death.

[Camera turns to the lone SUV parked on the airstrip. The door of the truck opens up and Eda stumbles out]

"_Christ, my fucking head is killing me_," she said to herself as she held her head. She pulled herself up from the door using the door handle of the truck and looked in the mirror. In the reflection she saw black smoke lifting into the in the distance. She turned her attention to the strip where about a hundred yards was another giant crater. She hurried to the crater to check what had happened. As she approached the crater the only thing that stood out in her mind were the dead bodies scattered over the strip. Eda took a look at the men who had died there. Their bodies were missing limbs and portions of the body were incredibly charred. She got on the radio and hailed Dreyton but go no response. "What the fuck happened," she said as she continued to view the destruction. It was clear to her that she had to figure out what the hell had happen while she was sleep. She walked back to the truck and opened up the back and change out of her old clothes and into her new clothes. She was so use to wearing the habit that putting on the tight fitting custom pants and tank top with tactical vest felt very odd. "Fuck this, it's my job. I'll wear whatever the hell I want to wear," she said as she looked herself over in the mirror. Pulling her combat knife she shredded the pants to make them tight fitting long shorts. They covered her legs up to the top of her knee. She started ripping off piece of the tactical vest that wasn't need as well. She even covered up the CIA logo on the back. The only thing was left were several pockets for pistol magazines and her knife holder. The vest felt loose on her so she tightened it so it fit securely on her and didn't move. Looking at her new attire in the mirror, she smiled and was pleased with the results. It was sexy as well as practical for her, but there was something still wrong with the look but the light bulb just clicked on when she noticed what was wrong. [Camera turns to black. Sounds of shredding can be heard. "Fuck," and "shit," are also heard as she managed to change what was wrong. Camera has direct shot of her face wearing thing black sunglasses instead of her pink ones. Camera slowly moves back to the revealing the new Eda.]

Eda brushes the excess hair off onto the ground. She looks down and sees how much hair she really had. "Damn, I don't know why I didn't do this earlier," she said. Her hair is now top of the shoulder length short. Since she cut it with her knife it gave off a very grunge bad girl style which seemed to fit her extremely well. She closed the back door of the truck and got back into the driver seat and drove off to the Church. She turned on the flashing blue and red lights and weaved in and out traffic at immense speeds. Within no time she had arrived at the church. What once was bustling outpost was now a deserted ghost town. She got out of the truck and walked back into the church. Yolanda and Rico were sitting up at the front going over paper when they heard the doors open and saw the new Eda.

"Big sis, you look..." Rico paused. "Like the way she needs to look Rico" Yolanda said. "Short hair, hmm..." Yolanda said as she looked her up and down. "It works," Eda said as she walked back over to the cross of Jesus and reached behind it and pulled a bottle from her secret stash. "Disgracing our lord and savior," Yolanda said. "He makes a good bartender," Eda commented as she poured herself a drink then slammed it back. "Where's the rest of the men?" Eda asked. "Oh, I'm sure they're all dead probably," Yolanda said as she told Rico to go in the back to get her something out of her closet. "Excuse me, how the fuck is that even possible?" Eda inquired. "Well I'm not officially in the loop anymore but that doesn't mean I don't have my ways of knowing what I need to know," Yolanda expressed. "All of them left awhile ago. Dreyton was leading them to some place," she said. Eda then remembered before she passed out, that Dreyton was talking about a secret hatch on the island. "Just a few hours ago there was a lot of gunfire coming from the other side of the island. Three fighter jets even flew over downtown as they made their way there," Yolanda finished. "Fucking hell," Eda commented. Rico walked back into the room with a package in his hands. "Give it to Eda," Yolanda said. Rico handed her the package. Eda just stared at the black box and then opened it. Eda removed the blood red satin covering over the object and found Glock 35. "This gun is still within it's testing areas but it's passed bust reviews. A .40 caliber pistol this gun deserves to be put through it's final test by someone who knows what their doing. Consider a present for your time being here," Yolanda said. Eda picked up the gun and popped a clip in and aimed down the sights. The gun handled well with her hands. It was as if the gun was specifically made for her.

Eda's ears perked up as a loud chopping sound could be heard in the distance. As the sound grew louder Eda hurried back outside to see what it was. She got outside to see a helicopter just fly overhead of the church. The chopper turned back around and came in for a landing next to the church. Eda moved over to the makeshift landing pad and opened up the choppers door. "Are you Eda?" one of the passengers asked. Eda nodded and the passenger told her to get on. Eda climbed into the chopper and closed the door behind her. Rico stepped back away from the chopper as the sheer wind from chopper blew dust into the air as it took off. The chopper ascended into the clouds and started moving to the other side of the island. Down below Rico just look at the chopper move off into the distance. Yolanda came out and just put her hand gently on Rico's shoulder. "So it that, that?" Rico asked. "We shall see," Yolanda said.

In the chopper Eda was briefed on what was happening. "I'm the pilot that was shot down when Overkill was down on the ground. When I landed I rushed back to the battlefield but when I got there it was all over. I did see several trucks heading back into the city though," the pilot said. "Why the hell are we going back to the battlefield then?" Eda asked. "Your boss insisted that you view the damage yourself and see what you can get from what happened," he said. "What's your name?" Eda asked. "It's Latch, Thomas Latch," he replied. Eda just looked at the young man. He was no more than at 23 years old. "You seem a bit fucking young to be a pilot," Eda said. "Yeah I know, but I am," he said with a smile. Eda sat back and waited for the chopper to arrive at the scene. Minutes later the chopper descended quickly then made a quick landing on the destroyed beach. The pilot of the turned off the engine and got out of the chopper and opened the passenger door. Thomas got out first then Eda followed. "We'll wait here as while you check the area," the chopper pilot said. The two nodded and went further onto the battlefield. Soldiers bodies littered the ground. The blood stained sand told what had happened here. "This is a massacre," Thomas said. Eda pushed on into the encampment and the damage. Walking around she came upon the blown up body of Dreyton. Her face turned to disgust at the sight of his split in half body. "I think I saw what I needed to see," Eda said. "What do you mean?" Thomas said as he walked to her side. Thomas looked at the body then immediately threw up from the scent hitting his nostrils. "It's sure is different when you're on the ground and can see the carnage up close and personal huh?" Eda said as she turned away and walked back to the chopper. "Hurry up!" she yelled as she continued to walk. Thomas wiped his mouth and caught up to Eda. "Aren't you even a bit upset?" he asked. "Nope, he got what was coming to him," Eda said. "He was your one of your own, doesn't that mean anything to you?" he questioned. "Not really, being on this island will only tell you one thing and that's if you underestimate it, it will eat you alive; and sure enough Dreyton did exactly that," she said.

The chopper pilot was on radio when he saw the two get back. "Yes ma'am, I understand. Wait a minute, here she is," the pilot said. "You got a call Ms.," he said. Eda took the headphones and put them on. "Eda here, go," she said. "Eda, it's about fucking time. Where the hell have you been," Patterson said. "I was unconscious," Eda replied. "How the hell...it doesn't matter, what matters is that you have new orders. They are as follow. Find and eliminate the rest of Chriton's forces. This order means EVERYONE Eda. You can't leave any of them alive. We are giving you the support of the aircraft carrier Dreadnaught. Admiral Krieger and his men will be there to aid you if needed. Understood?" Patterson asked. "Yeah I got it," Eda confirmed. "Patterson out," she said. Eda gave the headphones back to the pilot. "Sir, we have orders to get you back as well," the pilot said. "That's good," Thomas said. The pilot started the chopper up and the two got back in. "So what you're telling me is that this island is something more?" Thomas asked Eda. "You bet your ass it but it's not so much the island it's more so the people. These are the worst of the worst. They will not think twice about killing you on the spot, so a pretty boy like would be best to keep your ass off the ground," Eda said. "Thanks, but I'm a big boy. I think I can handle being here," Thomas said. "Let's hope so," Eda said as she just looked out of the window of the helicopter. She tapped the chopper pilot on the shoulder and told him to send orders to the Dreadnaught to napalm the area they were just at. The pilot understood and hailed the Dreadnaught. Eda just continued to gaze out the window and just think to herself about what she was going to do to find Talia and her forces. She took a look at the time and it was only 0630hrs.

[Camera cuts to Revy just sitting and waiting in the car outside the gunsmiths store]

The gunsmith opened his doors and saw Revy's car outside. He waved her in as he walked back inside. Revy got out the car and barged into the store. "What the fuck! You said my guns would be ready by 12am. It's now six fucking thirty, what's the deal chief?" she shouted. "Easy Revy. This took longer than expected. It takes time to create a model like this and have it not be flawed," the gunsmith said. Revy followed the gunsmith into the back. On the counter there were parts everywhere. The room smelt even worse when she was first in here yesterday morning. "Shit, open a fucking window," she said as she covered her mouth and nose. "I don't smell anything," he said. "Ugh, never mind," she said as she took away her hand from her face. "These guns are another masterpiece. I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off again but I surprised myself," he said as he placed his hand on the table. "Underneath this box are the tools you will need to get rid of those who stand in your way. I blessed them just before I let you in so they should be good to go. I give you The Reapers," he said as he lifted up the small box. The once simple Beretta was now a devilish looking gun. The gun was two colors. The top was solid black and the bottom was chrome. There was red finishing on the trigger and dark red engraving on the handle of two crossed scythes. Revy looked them over a bit but didn't touch them. The gunsmiths smile was quickly gun when Revy said "Where are the Cutlasses?". The gunsmith just tossed the box he was holding over his shoulder and started cleaning up. "Hey chief, I asked where are the Cutlasses?" she said again. "I heard you the first time. The Cutlasses were a one of a kind masterpiece. Those guns that you wrecked are wherever the hell you left them," he said as he cleaned. "How the hell am I suppose to use these things?" she asked as she followed him around. The gunsmith didn't answer. She grabbed the gunsmith by his collar and forced him up against the wall. "Get your hands off me!" he yelped. "Now you tell me what the fuck am I suppose to do with those pieces of shit? You told me yourself that I am to get revenge on those who killed Rock. How am I suppose to do with two pieces of shit like that?" she said as she punched the wall close to his head. "You underestimate them. They may look great but I built them for the sole purpose of revenge. The Cutlasses are lower than The Reapers. A first class gun handler like yourself needs a first class weapon, am I right?" he asked. Revy released him and walked over to the handguns.

She picked one of them up. Expecting them to feel heavy, they felt like The Cutlass. She picked up the other one and twirled both of them in here hands then caught them and pointed them right at the gunsmith. "Hmm..." she said. "Where's the room?" she asked. The gunsmith pointed behind him. She walked into the target range and loaded them up. The gunsmith opened up the targeting system and let her have a go. "BLAM! BLAM!" the guns sounded off as each target that went up quickly went down. The guns had very little recoil at all. The gunsmith did multiple targets and Revy knocked them down in an instant. He then gave her the final targets. There was at least 12 targets. She fired quickly but ended up missing four. "You missed but I fixed that problem for you," the gunsmith said. "flip the small switch on the sides of the guns then try it again on all 12," he said. Revy did what he said then loaded in two new clips and waited for the targets. The 12 popped up again and within that instant the once semi-automatic guns fired automatically and knocked all 12 down. She grinned a bit and looked The Reapers again. "I never did like automatics but for some reason this just feels right on the gun. Even on full auto these basterds didn't even kick back hard enough to make me lose my focus," she said as she popped them in her holsters. "Now you see Revy, these guns were made to take down those who want to stop you. Respect them and they will respect you," the gunsmith remarked. She walked out from the backroom and back out to the car. As she started up the car the gunsmith came running out of the store holding a box. She lowered the window and looked at him. "You forgot something," he said as he handed her the box. "Custom magazines and plenty of ammo. Remember what I said," he said to her. Revy nodded and floored the gas and took off down the road. She had to start somewhere and what better place to start would be the Yellow Flag.

[Camera goes Birds eye view of the troop transports heading into downtown. Dialogue begins and camera cuts to dash camera]

"So what's the plan Talia," Omega leader asked. "When Operation Mongoose was being prepared we went through a list of times Balalaika went through downtown collecting each payment for each business personally. At the time we figured it was routine but when our recon team took a closer look they found heavy caches of ammo and weapons at each spot," Talia said. "What does that mean?" He asked. "It means that she is planning something big, probably expansion of her territory," Talia replied. "Now on her route back to her headquarters she passes a fairly deserted intersection. Our forward recon will delay hack the electrical system and delay the red light for you and your men to strike when the light turns green. After that it's just the elimination of her bodyguards and herself. We cannot let her escape back to her HQ. We are outnumbered as it is already we do not need to be putting ourselves into any further trouble, but if it does come to that I have one favor left from our good Chinese general. I'll tell you more later," Talia finished. Omega nodded and just continued to drive to the safe house.

It was around 0745hrs when Talia and her team reached the safe house. The safe house was a building that was abandon during Chriton's first visit to Roanapur. The building had blackened out windows and the outside looked it had survived one to many battles. Omega drove the truck around the back and eased the truck into the medium sized garage. Zulu leader followed Omega and slowly backed into the area. The forward recon team was there to greet them. The recon team helped out the injured from the trucks and brought them upstairs to where the medic was waiting. They lied down on the folded out cots and waited for medic to get to them. As they were being treated Omega, Zulu, and Recon leaders had a meeting with Talia.

"So what's the plan Ms.?" Recon leader asked. "As I was explaining to Omega in the truck; we will strike Balalaika at 2100hrs. At this time she should be headed back from her pick-up payments. Recon, I want you to hack this electrical system and find a way to delay this street light right here," she said pointing to the map. "Also I want to you turn all the lights green from about a mile down that crosses this intersection. Omega will strike Balalaika at the intersection. From there all we have to do is take our her escorts and take her out as well. We cannot let Balalaika escape back to her headquarters. We will probably have about 15 minutes before her back up mobilizes and comes to her aid. I'm looking at a 20 man escort for her. They will be armed with automatic rifles, body armor, and grenades so be careful," Talia finished. "Is Recon going to be providing sniper fire?" Zulu leader asked. "Negative, Recon will join us on the ground after Omega strikes so we're going to have our asses hanging in the wind but if we are able to take her our before back up arrives we won't need sniper fire," Talia replied. They all nodded in agreement that this was going to be the plan. Omega threw his fist into the middle of the table and said "For Chriton,". Zulu and Recon did the same as. Talia looked at the three squad leaders and hesitated for a moment. She would've had to kill all of them if they didn't believe her story so she had to make it seem like she was doing this for Chriton. She too threw her fist in as well repeating the words "For Chriton,".

[0815hrs, Black Lagoon apartment/office. Camera positioned facing the building. Revy comes speeding into the picture from the left and slides the car into a parking spot and gets out. Camera moves to drivers side door to see Revy get out. Rotates to her backside and sees her open the front door of the office and heads upstairs]

Revy opened the door to the apartment and saw Benny sitting on the couch watching the television. Benny turned his head slightly to notice that it was Revy and not Dutch who came in. "Hey Revy where have you been?" he asked. "Getting some replacements. "Where's the Dutch," she said asked as she put her right hand on The Reapers. "He's at the dock fixing up the area. He's trying to find some way to salvage the Lagoon," he said as he stood up. "Is something the matter?" he asked. "Get your shit ready, we're going to the dock. I'll ready in an hour," she said as she headed to her room. She opened her room door with the heel of her foot and began searching her stuff for something that was given to her. She went through her room like a tornado went through a trailer park to find what she was looking. "Damn it, where the hell is it?" she asked out loud. She scratched her head in confusion the looked to her right. Sitting on some dirty clothes was the hair dye she was looking for. It was given to her by Dutch's daughter before she died. [Flashback happens as she picks up the hair dye and looks at it].

There was a knock at Revy's door as she lied in bed. "Whaddaya' want?" she said as she poured herself a drink. "It's me, Vanessa," she said. Vanessa heard foots steps approach the door. The door flung open and Revy just stood there in her tank top and panties holding a bottle of Hennessey. "What?" she asked. "Umm, I thought we could talk and get to know each other better," Vanessa suggested. Revy laughed in her face as if the thought of hanging with Vanessa was something she'd enjoy. "What do you want to do? Play tea party of some shit?" she retorted. "No, I just thought we got off on the wrong foot that's all and I was wondering if we could bury the hatchet," Vanessa said. "The only hatched that's going to be buried is the one I find to put into your fat head," Revy threatened. Vanessa eyes just looked toward the ground as if her feelings were hurt. "Look kid, you're just something of a past memory. Dutch has a good thing going here and he doesn't need some ditzy little girl fucking up his business. Take this advice and get the hell out of dodge because you are not wanted," Revy barked. Vanessa eyes started to water and her tears hit the little package she was holding within in her hands. Rock came outside his room to see what the commotion was. "What's going on out here?" Rock asked. Revy wrapped her arm around Vanessa and smiled at Rock. Vanessa is caught off guard by Revy's action. "Oh nothing Rock, we were just about to have some so called 'girl time' that's all, nothing you'd be interested in," Revy said faking a smile. "You don't do that Revy," Rock commented. "What!? Can't a girl try something new?" Revy snapped as she forced Vanessa into his room and closed the door behind her. Revy walked passed Vanessa and sat on the bed. Vanessa turned around and headed for the door with her tail between her legs. "Stop right there," Revy said as she got one of her shot glasses off the window sill. "You wanted to talk to me so here's your chance, talk." Revy said. Vanessa turned around wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled slightly. Revy just looked at her and rolled her eyes.

Vanessa sat down on the chair and looked at Revy's simple room. There were more bottles of liquor on the floor then there were clothes. Burnt marks and bullet casings decorated the floors as well the bullet holes in the walls. "You have a very interesting room you have," Vanessa said. "Oh yeah, I was going for the drunk pistol wielding bitch look," she said. Vanessa giggled a bit. Revy poured her a glass of Hennessy and herself one as well. "Don't drink?" she said to Vanessa as she just stared at the bottle. "Not a lot," Vanessa replied. Vanessa grabbed the shot glass as Revy watched her. She put shot glass to her lips and took a sip very gently. Her mouth twitched and her eyes squinted. "No, No, No," Revy said. "You don't drink it like that you slam it back into your mouth. So stop that tea party shit and drink it how it's suppose to drank," Revy said. Vanessa opened up her mouth and poured the drink in. Her cheeks puffed up as she held in the drink in her cheeks. "Swallow it," Revy ordered. Vanessa swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. She fell out her chair and started coughing. Revy just stood their laughing. "Oh you're such a lightweight," Revy commented. As Vanessa regained her ability to breathe she got her feet and handed Revy the package. 'Black hair dye' it read. Revy just tossed it over her shoulder on to her bed and poured another glass for Vanessa and herself. Vanessa tensed up as she saw golden brown liquor fill up to the rim. "Ready?" Revy asked. Vanessa stayed quiet and picked up the shot glass. "Go!" yelled as she slammed back another shot. Vanessa followed her lead and tasted what it was like to be a Roanapur citizen. "Woo, look at this girl," Revy said pouring another shot. "I can...I can..." Vanessa started saying but couldn't finish the sentence. She quickly got up from her chair and hurried to the bathroom. The sounds of vomiting filled the apartment that night. Revy just looked outside her door as the bathroom door shut behind Vanessa. She laughed but saw Rock just staring at her wanting to give her a lecture of some kind. "What?" she said as her eye brow raised. [Flashback ends.]

Revy smiled slightly and went to the bathroom and followed the instructions on the box. Benny finished getting ready and knocked on the bathroom door. "One fucking minute," Revy said. Benny stepped back out to the living room and waited for Revy. An hour passed as he waited for her to come out. He heard the bathroom door open but was too late to see Revy come out. She had already gone in her room and started getting ready. Benny closed his eyes for a quick minute but when he reopened them it was to the feeling of a slap on the face. Benny blinked a few times and sat up. He looked at his watch and saw the time. It was just passed 1pm. "What took you so long?" he asked Revy as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got and saw Revy. Her hair was now somewhat shorter than now and instead of auburn it was jet black. She was wearing a grey tank top her brown Cutlasses holders and another pair of her tight jeans that flaunted more her leg than most jean shorts should. "Uh, okay..." Benny said continuing to look her over. "Where's your Cutlasses?" he said as he noticed The Reapers. "Gone," she remarked. "Well lets get going," he said. Revy headed out the door first. Benny closed the door behind him as he walked out. "Your hair looks oddly familiar for some reason," Benny commented.

[Camera is facing the dock from the ocean and sees the car pull up in the background with Dutch on the Dock working with other workers]

The two got out of the packed car and headed for the dock where Dutch was working. By the time they got to the dock it was already 2pm. Revy and Benny got out of the car and headed down the steps. They saw two large boats with heavy crane machinery pulling something up out of the water. "Yo Dutch," Benny called out. Dutch looked behind him and saw Benny and a female walking behind him. Dutch waved his hand to him in a 'come here' motion. As the female came into view he noticed it was Revy. "Holy shit, you looked like someone else from back there," Dutch said. "Yeah, it just seemed like it needed to be done right now," she said. A mild silence floated between the two for a few minutes. The sound of the wire rising out of the water pulling up the lagoon could be heard. "I'm not sorry for the way I acted Dutch. I do hate you...but you and Benny are the only ones I have left now. I need your guys help in finding Chriton and his bitch," Revy said as she looked at Dutch. "I don't blame you for the way you feel Revy but we had to leave," Dutch said. "I know," Revy replied. "You didn't need to ask though Revy," Dutch said. "We always have each other back, no matter what," Dutch said. "Yep, we're stuck with each other unfortunately," Benny chimed in. Revy smiled a bit as she looked at the two of them. "You want to hug or something?" Dutch said jokingly. Revy walked over to him and did the unexpected and hugged him tightly. Feeling the urge to cry she didn't; she just held it in and turned it to something else. "We'll get them Revy, I promise," Dutch whispered in her ear. Revy just nodded in his shoulder then pushed him away. "Let's go, we start at the Yellow Flag," Revy said.

[2:30pm, Yellow Flag]

The crew walked in together and sat at the bar. Revy motioned her hand to Bao for a drink. "What will you have lady?" Bao asked in his raspy voice. "Is that anyway to talk to a friend?" Revy asked. Bao just looked at her but did recognize her. "I'm not your friend lady, now what do you want?" Bao asked again. Revy raised her head a bit and said "Information,". Bao dropped the glass he was holding. "Damn Revy, you look different and oddly familiar at the same time," Bao said as he got another glass and poured her the usual. "Information Bao, I need some," Revy said. "About Chriton," Revy mentioned. "You haven't heard Revy?" Bao asked. "Word around town is that Chriton is dead," Bao said. "How?" she asked. "Not sure, but the CIA have his body and their camp," Bao replied. "When did the CIA get involved?" Revy questioned. "I don't know, probably a few days ago. They set up camp at Eda's church," he said. "Does anyone know anything else?" Revy asked. "You might want to go and ask that guy over there," He said pointing to a figure sitting in the corner facing the wall. Revy got from the stool and barged over to where the man was sitting. "Hey asshole, what's the deal with Chriton? Is he dead or isn't he?" She asked as she stood behind. "It's good to see you too Revy. I'm surprised you made it of that place alive," the man said as he stood up. Revy pulled one of her Reapers out and pointed it at his back. The room bar went silent. The man turned around and they saw it was Jones.

"What the hell are you still doing here Jones?" Dutch asked. "After I left you two I went topside. Trying to make a quick exit I was caught off guard by some spooks. I managed to escape before they found out who I was and I've been here ever since," Jones said. Revy shot the Reaper next to his ear. Jones clinched his ear in pain. "Are you fucking menstruating or something?" he shouted. "Next one will be in your head. Information," she said. "After letting you survive you treat me like this," he said. Revy put the gun up to his forehead and pushed his head down on to the table. "Ease off bitch, I don't know damn thing. Last I heard on the comms. was to shoot Talia on sight," Jones said. "That's it?" Revy asked. "Yes, that's it. Now will you remove that gun from my head, I'd like to see another day on this shitty island," he said. Revy eased off the gun and holstered it. "If anything I would go look for Talia if she's still alive. I can tell you that is far more resilient than Chriton is," Jones said as he got back to his feet. Revy turned away. As they started walking Jones spoke again "Did your little boyfriend make it?" he asked. Revy stopped in place as she heard the question. "Ah, that's a shame. Oh well I guess he had to die sometime. People like him don't..." he said as he was cut off by another sound "BLAM!". Revy gripped The Reaper tightly with her hand and just stared as Jones dropped to his knees with a bullet in his chest. He put his hand over his chest and saw the blood. "You shot me you fucking..." his sentenced was interrupted again by several quick loud bursts. His body flew back two feet from the force of the other Reaper. She dual wield both Reapers easily. "Anyone else feel like dying in this bar?" She asked to the people watching. No one said anything to her. Revy holstered The Reapers and thanked Bao for the info and tossed him a wad of cash. The three went back to the car and headed to the church.

[1515hrs, Church of Violence, Camera faces up beneath the helicopter that's landing. Camera switches from beneath helicopter to passenger door. Eda climbs out and rushes away from the chopper. Camera cuts to Eda's view as she looks at the chopper lifting off. Thomas gives Eda a thumbs up and becomes out of focus as the chopper goes higher and heads back to the Dreadnaught]

As the chopper headed back to the carrier Eda turns around to see Revy, Dutch, and Benny sit on the hood of their car looking directly at Eda. Revy and Eda approach each other and just looked each other. "Sudden change of looks aren't going to help your manly personality Revy," Eda said. "Finally decided to get that sex change you've been wanting Eda?" Revy remarked. "You want to settle this here and now little lady?" Eda asked taunting Revy. "We already know who'd win the match you stupid bitch," Revy growled. The two butted heads and growled at each other but lost interest quickly. It was as if the hose was turned on two cats. "I'm too busy for this," Eda said. Revy rolled her eyes and sighed. "We'll wait here," Benny said. Dutch and Benny got back into the car and just turned on the radio. Revy followed Eda inside the church. "I knew you were always hiding something, just could never tell what it was. Didn't think it was being a dog for the government. Tell me, are the bones they always give up the ass or has it changed?" Revy said poking fun of her. "We all have our roles Revy, you know that as well I do. Just because I wear their gear and answer to them doesn't mean I'm their bitch," Eda said. "Why the hell am I even explaining this to you, what do you want?" Eda asked again as if she was getting annoyed with Revy's presence. "I heard you have Chriton's body, is that true?" Revy asked. "Well if you must know, yes, it's true," Eda said as she headed the back room and into the bathroom. "Can I see it?" Revy shouted. Eda didn't answer as she threw up into the toilet from not handling the helicopter ride well and seeing Dreyton's carcass. She flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out. Revy asked her again and waited for a reply. Eda opened the door and headed back to the main hall. "You don't believe me?" Eda asked as she reached behind Jesus for a drink but only felt wood and not a bottle. Eda grunted and went to the confessional and lifted up the seat for her other hidden stash. "_She didn't get this bottle_," Eda said to herself. "Want some?" Eda asked holding up the bottle. "Yeah, fine, whatever," Revy replied.

"Yolanda must of took my glasses away so we'll just drink from the bottle," Eda said as she pulled the cork off with her teeth. She took a swig of the stuff forcefully handed it to Revy. "Follow me," Eda said as she headed back out to the front. As they walked they drank from the bottle. Revy handed the bottle back to her as they turned the corner to go behind the church where they had a frozen locker trailer. Eda looked at the bottle and saw it was half empty. "I hope you don't have fucking herpes you dirty bitch," Eda said jokingly. "So funny," Revy said sarcastically. Eda gave the bottle back to Revy and opened the steel handles to the trailer and climbed in. Eda extended her hand as to offering help up and Revy put out her hand to grab hers but Eda just smacked it away. "The bottle not your hand," Eda said. Revy slammed the bottle into her palm. "Pull yourself up," Eda said as she walked back into the trailer and turned on the light. As Revy climbed up Eda moved over to the casket and opened it up. Chriton was sitting in it with his eyes closed. Revy just looked at him in disgust. "This is too good for him," Revy said as she continued to look at the corpse. "You're telling me, basterd got lucky that he didn't meet with any of us," Eda replied. Eda closed the casket quickly. Revy blinked a few times and came back to reality. "Come on." Eda said as she hopped out of the trailer. The two of them went back in and talked for awhile over more booze.

"I'm sorry to hear about Rock," Eda mentioned. "Me too," Revy said. Revy stayed quiet after she had finished telling her what had happened with her and him while in the compound. "I've been ordered to take down his remaining forces. My boss is sending in another SEAL team to help me out. You want to join up with me?" Eda offered. Revy just tilted her head back and stared off into space again. "Having someone I know who's going to have my back is a good feeling," Eda said. Revy didn't say anything. "Hey!" Eda shouted. "I'm talking to you," she said. Revy tilted her head back and looked at Eda. "How many is your boss bringing in?" Revy asked. "About 10 guys for this operation," she replied. "What are you going to tell them?" Revy inquired. "Whatever I want to tell them. So you in?" Eda asked again. "You bet your ass I am in," Revy replied smiling devilishly. "Good," Eda commented.

The sun had lowered greatly in the sky as Revy agreed to go in the with Eda. "So do we know where Talia and her men are located?" Revy asked. "Our spies have said they have three possible locations where the are hiding out at. We can expect a heavy fight Revy. Like that time that that counterfeiter girl was here but about 10x worse," Eda said. "Really?" Revy said. "Oh yeah. Check out her file," Eda said as she slid her dossier across the table to her. Revy looked through Talia's background and was amazed that Talia didn't work for herself instead of working with Chriton. Dutch and Benny came inside as Revy continued read over Talia's history. "What's going on?" Dutch asked. "Just doing some reading. Drink?" Eda offered with a smile. The four of them discussed what was happening and how things should go down. "I need to Dutch and Benny to come along as well Eda," Revy said. "No fucking way, can't do it. I'm already risking my neck to bring you along and that's only because you're good on the pistols as I am. I can't trust this SEAL team to be like you," Eda commented. "Give them a radio and rifle and they'll be our eyes when we go inside," Revy said. "Ugh, this is going to be too much Revy," Eda replied. "I thought you said you are your own boss and you're not their bitch?" Revy said trying to get Eda to say yes. Eda took a big sigh and took another drink from one of the other bottles on the table. "Fine," she said "But they don't fire unless I give them the word, kapiche?" Eda said. "That's fine by us," Dutch said with Benny nodding in agreement. Eda looked at the time and saw it was 1759hrs. "Alright lets go," Eda said as she stood up. She stumbled a bit as she got up. "Going in drunk?" Dutch asked. "I need to be loose for this shit," Eda said as she walked down the isle and out the door. "We're taking your car to the meeting," Eda said as she hopped through the window of the car. "How many did she have?" Benny asked Revy. "More than me," she replied.

[1830hrs, East docks of Roanapur. Camera position itself from behind the four of them looking out towards the ocean. A low fog has steadily come in providing some cover for the SEAL team. Camera switches to inside of chopper. A red glow illuminates the SEAL team inside. A green light quickly turns on and the both doors open on the chopper. Camera switches back to behind view of the four on the dock. Chopper hovers in places as four rappelling line drop out from inside. 10 SEAL's rappel out of the chopper and land on the deck. Camera changes to above the chopper watch the SEAL's go down. Camera switches for the final to regular view to see the chopper head on out.]

The SEAL team leader salutes Eda and Eda salutes back. Revy just watches as the two converse with each other. Eda walks back to Revy and tells them what's going on. "I told them you're our agents from the field that suspected the hideouts. They trust me," she said smiling. "Why the hell are you smiling?" Revy asked. "Because I wouldn't even trust me," she said laughing. Eda lead the SEAL's to a small transport that was hidden in one of the containers dropped off by Patterson for the operation. "We'll lead, you follow," Eda said to the SEAL team leader. "You got it," SEAL team leader said. "Move out," he issued the order to his men. They got into their vehicles and went to the first spot which was on the outskirts of downtown. "So how are we going to stop the rest of these people from in this city to not join in on the fighting?" Revy asked. "We got Chief Watsup to secure a 50 yard radius around the building and told everyone to stay inside. Don't worry, have I ever steered you wrong?" Eda asked. Revy just looked at Eda. "Don't answer that," Eda said.

They arrived at the first suspected hideout. It was an old warehouse with a chain link fence around it. Perfect for a staging area for any assault on Roanapur. They parked the truck 10 yards away from the building and go out. Dutch and Benny headed into the wooded area with an M40 sniper rifle and a radio and took up position. The SEAL team truck pulled up and the men got out and hurried to Revy and Eda's position. "Give me three of your men to go with me and you and the others go around back and we'll enter on my signal," Eda ordered. "Yes sir," SEAL team leader understood and issued the orders. As SEAL team leader and his men circled towards the back Eda, Revy, and the three other SEAL's moved towards the front of the entrance. Eda cut the chains on the gate and opened her up. The SEAL's quickly moved in towards the wall and placed an entry explosive on the door and waited for instructions. Eda and Revy moved quickly to the wall. "Here, take this," Eda said as she gave her some ear plugs that doubled as a radio. Revy put on the radio and tested it out. "I hear you, now shut up," Eda said. Revy got quiet and waited for Eda's signal. "We blow the doors, then clear the warehouse. We take no prisoners, I repeat, no prisoners, out," Eda commanded. "3...2...1...Breach," Eda ordered. The front and back door blew open simultaneously. Both teams moved under the smoke and debris and began sweeping the building. "Room clear! Room Clear!" SEAL team leader squad reported. With in minutes the warehouse was clear but there was nothing found. "Regroup outside men," Eda ordered. The groups headed back outside and meet back at the transport. "It turns out this place was a dud. Where's the next place located?" SEAL team leader asked. Eda pointed on the map at a building within the vicinity of Triad territory. "We may expect resistance from the Triad so engage only if you are engaged, understood?" Eda asked. "We get you sir," the SEAL's sounded off. "It will take some time to get the area blocked off so stay frosty men," Eda said. The SEAL's moved back to the truck and waited to move out. "It's weird you know," Revy mentioned. "What?" Eda asked. "Seeing you like this, it doesn't suit you," Revy replied. Eda couldn't help but think that she was right but betraying the government that can wipe her out of existence was something that couldn't be thought of at the moment.

[1945hrs, Camera cuts to flashing red light on small control console in hideout where Talia's men are located.]

"Ma'am you might want to take a look at this," one of the soldiers said. "What is it?" Talia asked. "Our video camera caught this before we lost connection," he said as he turned the screen to Talia. She saw the SEAL's enter and clear the warehouse before they left. "hold it," Talia said. "Back up the video and freeze it right here," she said pointing at the screen. "Can you enhance?" she asked. "A little bit," he said as he enhanced the picture. Talia saw Revy with the SEAL team. "_So we meet again_," Talia said to herself. "What are the chances of them getting to us before we move out?" Talia asked. "50/50 Ma'am," the soldier said. "Damn it, right rig the building with whatever C-4 you have on you we're going to start getting ready," she ordered. "Troops listen up, we're moving out early so we can get to our positions. Balalaika is about to head to make her rounds for payments. We will strike her when she is coming back, this is it men," she said. The men cheered and started to prepare their gear. She went back to the soldier and asked him a question. "If they choose the hideout which is wrong next time around do we have any type of plan to delay?" she asked. "We took it upon ourselves to inform the Triad that several local thugs have been using that building drug house. If anything, there will be a decent firefight between the SEAL's, Triads, and those merc's we hired out. We also planted some boxes of ours there to make it seem like we were there," the soldier said. "Good thinking," she said. "Thank you Ma'am," the soldier said as he turned back around to the console. Talia then stuck him in his neck with her blade then pulled it across his neck. The soldier's head hit the console and started to bleed out. "Last time you use our funds without my authorization," Talia said. She wiped the blade clean on his fatigues and finished helping the men get ready.

The Recon team moved out first as the rest of the men were finishing loading their guns. "As soon as you finish hacking the system wait for my orders then move back topside and press forward with Zulu," Talia ordered. "Roger that, Recon out," Recon leader said. Omega Leader patted each of his men on their shoulders and wished the luck. He headed downstairs and met up with Talia who was waiting for him by the dump truck. "This plan better work Talia," Omega said. "Excuse me?" Talia said sounding surprised. "You heard me correctly. Don't think I don't know about MY last order given to me by Chriton. Kill Talia on sight," he said looking directly at her. "So you know then don't you?" Talia asked. "Of course I know but I figured I'd give you the benefit of the doubt that you could accomplish what Chriton set out to do and here we are," Omega replied. "You won't tell your men?" she asked. "They don't need to know about how he actually died, it doesn't concern them. They follow me and I follow my orders, plain and simple," he said. "Best of luck to you Talia," he said as he climbed into the dump truck and started her up. The truck slowly moved out from behind the building went towards the position. Talia smiled a bit and hurried up with the preparations.

[2000hrs, Camera views the last bit of troops leaving the hideout. Camera cuts to inside the building where Talia is placing the automatic detonator on the C-4.]

Talia gets into the drivers side and starts up the troops transport and heads to the destination with Omega squad in the back. It didn't take long for her to get to the area. Omega troops piled out of the truck and formed up behind the alley of one the of building facing the street where Balalaika's car will be. Talia jumped out of the truck and walked with Omega squad down the alley. "Boost" she said to one of the soldiers. The soldier interlaced his fingers and boosted her up to the ladder behind the building. She got up on the ladder and kicked it down for the rest of the squad to move up. They got to the roof and set up their weapons. Talia sat down behind the small roof wall and disassembled her gun and started oiling up the parts. Her leg started to shake slightly because she was nervous. This would be her first time without Chriton by her side to watch her back. She had no one to watch her back on this, she was without a doubt alone now.

[2020hrs, Camera cuts hood camera watching Dutch, Benny, Revy, and Eda driving towards the second hideout within Triad territory. The car was silent as the four of them focused on what to expect when they got there]

The car passed the police checkpoint outside then parked quickly. Dutch and Benny headed for a rooftop adjacent to the hideout they were at. Dutch flipped opened the scope and viewed inside the building. Benny turned out the communications and listened in for any chatter within side the building. "Revy, come in," Dutch hailed. "What's up?" she said. "I see a bunch of Triad inside. They're looking over what seems to be a few bodies. I can't tell it's Talia's men or not," he said. "So what do you suggest Dutch?" Revy asked. "I'm not sure, but moving in on the Triads and mistaking them for Talia's men are going to make things a bit dicey in the end. I wouldn't advise you guys to go in there," Dutch suggested. "Uh huh, I'll tell Eda," Revy said. "Out," she finished turning the radio off. Revy told Eda what Dutch had said and Eda didn't feel good about the situation herself but she gave the orders anyhow to breach the building. Revy went with Eda anyways because she had to know herself.

Both team split up and went for the same approach as last time. Benny started to hear chatter on the radio. "They've been found out Dutch, the men and getting ready for them, tell them to abort," Benny said frantically. "Eda abort mission, abort mission! They know you're coming," Dutch hailed but she didn't hear the warning. Eda and the SEAL teams breached both entrances. Rapid fire could be heard from within side the building. "Man down! man down!" One of the SEAL's shouted. The lights inside cut out and Triads started firing blindly into the darkness. "Fuck, I'm going hot," Dutch said to Benny. Dutch took aim through the scope and fired a round directly into the chest of one of the Triads. He found another one shooting at the SEAL team and fired another round crippling him. More Triad chatter came through the radio. "Their retreating back upstairs Dutch," Benny said quickly. Dutch scoped into the top floor and saw the Triad popping open crates that contained some heavy duty small arms. "Revy, Eda, come in," he hailed them again. "If you hear me they have an M-60 in the hallway," Dutch said. Dutch fired a shot through the top floor window killing one of the other Triad. "Sniper! Sniper!" one of the Triad soldiers yelled. They ducked behind the wall and started firing at the adjacent building. Benny and Dutch ducked behind the small roof wall as tracers and automatic fire ate up their cover.

"SEAL team 2 tossing flashbang" SEAL team leader said as he approached the top of the stairs. A blinding white flash and a deafening noise stunned the Triad behind the M-60 but it did not stop him from pulling the trigger. As SEAL team leader stepped out into the hallway several rounds pierced his chest and dropped him to the floor. "SEAL leader down!" on of the SEAL's reported. The SEALs on the stairs dragged the team leader away from the fire and helped him down the stairs. "I'm taking this shot," Eda said. She peeked quickly on the see the Triad lying on his stomach with the weapon on its' bipod. Eda pulled her G35 and made quick shot down the hallway and splattered the Triads brains on the wall behind him. His head fell on the gun and the M-60 stopped firing. "I'm taking this room," Revy said. She ran full force at the door while firing several rounds into the door. The door fell off it's hinges and braced Revy's fall to the ground. Revy quickly put Reaper over the other Reaper in and X style grip and shot the Triads shooting at Dutch and Benny. The door that led to the room adjacent to room Revy was in flung open and three triad aimed at Revy but Revy quickly switched to automatic on the Reapers and released the X handling of the Reapers into standard and annihilated the three who were about to kill her. Their bodies flew backwards from the force of the guns. The SEAL's cleared the other two rooms but found no one inside. "Building clear!" one of the SEAL's sounded off.

Eda and Revy moved outside with the SEAL teams and helped out the critically wounded SEAL team leader. Several police cruiser and several ambulances came rushing to the building where they were at. Dutch and Benny got up from their cover and headed back down to the street to see the damage. They met up with Revy who was reloading her Reapers. Eda was over by one of the ambulances gurney with the paramedics trying to keep the SEAL team leader alive but it was too late. Eda wiped the blood off her hands and strolled over to where the Dutch, Revy, and Benny were standing. "SEAL team leader is dead and we have two wounded soldiers on their way to the hospital," Eda said. "What the fuck happened?" Eda asked Dutch. "I tried telling you but for some reason your radio didn't respond," Dutch said. The remaining SEAL's walked over to where Eda and the rest of them were standing. "Hey assholes, our team leader is dead because of you," the SEAL said. "Wasn't our fault," Dutch said. "Easy boys," Eda said as she stepped in between Dutch, Revy, and Benny. "Fuck that, it was your damn fault," he responded to Dutch. A punch flew at Benny's face and knocked him to the ground. Soon the SEAL team and Dutch, Revy, and Eda were fighting it out with each other. Punches and kicks were flying out of anger. The police stepped in and broke up the fight. "He killed our leader," The SEAL shouted. Ten LED headlights appeared in the distance and raced towards them. "Christ, it's the Triads," Chief Watsup said. "Weapons at the ready boys," he hollered. The police officers formed a quick line and withdrew their pistols. The five sedans fanned out and stopped in place. Four men got of four cars. They all armed with M4 assault rifles and body armor. From the lead car out stepped Chang.

He had is brown trench coat on and his hair slicked backed. He had a cigarette in his mouth which he immediately spit out as he walked towards the police line. He looked at the building and saw the damage then looked directly at Eda. She pushed Watsup aside and shook hands with Chang. The two walked inside the building and started to discuss what happened. "This was suspected to be one of the hideouts Talia and the rest of her men were using," Eda said. "I heard differently," Chang stated. "I heard it was being used a drug house for local thugs. My men took the house and killed the assholes inside a few hours ago, then you arrived," Chang said. "We couldn't have known that your men were inside," Eda said. "maybe," Chang said. They headed upstairs and checked out the rooms. "Maybe? What do you mean maybe? Are you saying we did this raid purposely?" Eda inquired angrily. "No, what I'm saying is that my superiors are getting concerned about where I am a lot of time which makes me meeting with frequently not look so good. Our spies are everywhere just like yours but if mine see me and report to my superiors then I will be replaced and you'll be left with nothing and more than likely an all out war will be waged," Chang said as he looked over the bodies. "I assure you Chang, we didn't do this purposely. I mean what would could possibly get from fucking raiding this pathetic building,?" Eda asked. "Don't worry about it Eda, you're just like me. A dog for their master," Chang commented. Eda winced at that saying and he knew he was right. She was nothing more than a mere dog. "When they don't need us anymore they'll find someone better to replace us," Chang said. "But like I said, don't worry about it. Do you know why I say this?" Chang asked. "No, why?" Eda said. "Because of that," he said pointing at a box. "This was a setup to make it seem like Talia and her men were here," Chang said. "This bitch is always fucking one step ahead of me," Eda said. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Best thing you can do is find a way to stop her," Chang said. The two went back downstairs and out to the front. The two shook each others hands and separated. "Oh and Eda," Chang said. "Same agreement as last but I will be needing three containers instead of one," Chang mentioned. "They'll be there," Eda said. "Lets get out of here men," Chang said. The guards got back into their cars and followed Chang back to his office. "What was that about?" Watsup asked. "Thin ice Watsup, Thin fucking ice," Eda said.

[2050hrs, Camera cuts to street level view. 10 sets of wheels are seen in the frame go driving by. Camera moves to road camera and sees two SUV's leading an armored sedan in the middle with two more SUV's in the back. Camera goes to birds eye view as it approaches intersection. Radio chatter is heard from Talia's men. Still birds eye view and convoy stops at ambush intersection at red light. Camera cuts to inside armored sedan where Boris and Balalaika and chatting.]

"I think it'd be wise to not do a collection for a month or two. Let it be a sign of good fortune that you care about the businesses in your area. Let them be able to use the money that they usually use for you for themselves," Boris suggested. "Hmm, you could be right Boris," Balalaika said. "Should anyone muscle their way into our territory when we don't collect it will show us who are the ones that need to be stopped, good thinking," Balalaika commented. The light turned green and the convoy started up again.

[Camera swings to outside view opposite facing the out to the right of the intersection. Boris and Balalaika are chatting. Then outside their window two high beams turn on and smash right into Balalaika's passenger window. Camera quickly cuts to over the top view of intersection and the sedan flips over and starts to roll. Camera cuts again to inside the car. Balalaika and Boris are hanging on for dear life. Cuts again to outside as the car rolls onto its roof, slides 100ft down the street and comes to a dead halt.]

"Open fire!" Talia commands. Zulu squad opens up on the two SUV's that were at the back of the convoy. Omega team and Talia begin to fire down upon the bottom of the car that's facing upwards. Four of Balalaika's bodyguards quickly jump out of the lead truck and rush to Balalaika's position but is immediately cut down by MG-42 light machine gun fire on top of the roof where Omega squad is located. Their knee caps are shot and the tumble to the ground only to be slaughtered by another volley fire. The second lead SUV backs up while receiving fire from all sides and moves to Balalaika's flipped over car. "Move in!" Talia orders. One of Omega soldiers stays on the roof as the rest throw over their ropes and rappel down from the roof. Talia and Omega squad hit the ground running taking cover where ever they can as men from the back escort advance on their rear. "Zulu, do something about those men," Omega leader ordered. "Roger," Zulu leader responded. "MG-42 suppressing fire!" he ordered. 7.92mm bullets rained upon the approaching guards. Some were too late to take cover as they were ripped in half from the ferocity of the gunfire. One of the bodyguards lobs a grenade at the machine gunner and blows him in half. Body parts and flesh fall from the sky as the MG-42 is silenced. The bodyguard continue to move in on Talias rear. One of the bodyguards moves the SUV towards the corner of the street to provide cover for the approaching troops. Omega leader gets out of the truck and loads his Type 95 light machine gun and jumps out of the dump truck and fires upon the bodyguards. Tracer fire and muzzle flashes light up the dark street like fireworks going off. The second lead SUV manages to weave in and out of machine gun fire to pull in front of the Balalaika's toppled sedan. The four bodyguards jump out of the truck and fire upon Talia and Omega squad stopping their advance on Balalaika.

While the firefight intensifies outside, inside the sedan a crippled Balalaika and a half unconscious Boris lie waiting to be rescued. "Break open the door damn it!" one of the bodyguard demands. "I'm trying to but it's jammed," he responds. "Get the crowbar and bring out the PK," he said. The guard nods and turns back to the truck open the trunk and grabs both items. "Here you fire upon them and I'll pry," said the guard. The bodyguard loaded the PK light machinegun and sprayed upon the opposing force. The loud PK light machinegun force Talia's forces to a crawl. "Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!" the light machinegun bellowed as the guard put out several round bursts. "I got it!" the guard with crowbar exclaims. He gets on his stomach and drags out Boris. "Are you ok?" he shouts to Boris as he regains consciousness. "Are you ok?" he says again. "I'm fine, get Balalaika," he orders. The guard gets back on his stomach and pulls Balalaika out. Her arm is broken in several places and she has several wounds on her head and are continually pumping out blood. "Get her into the truck," Boris commands. Talia shoots a grenade from her MGL on the left hand side of the downed car dropping the PK gunner. Boris reloads his stechkin pistol and fires again. He drops two of Omega's men with headshots. Talia fires another round blowing up closer to Balalaika. The guard holding her up pushed Balalaika into the door. Her arm smashes into the door and the gut wrenching pain wakes her up. She screams horridly. Boris turns to her and grabs her and puts her into the car.

"They're trying to move her, stop them!" Talia orders as the rest of Omega squad pushes harder onto the car downed car. Boris takes a shot in the shoulder but continues to fire. "Toss the grenades then move out," he shouts. The guards hurl what grenades they have at Talia and her men and pin them down giving them enough time to get back into the truck and drive off on all flats. "Fuck!" Talia exclaims. She turns her attention to the bodyguard pinned down by the SUV on the corner and fires three grenades onto them blowing them apart. "Omega squad regroup with Zulu forces and take follow me and Omega leader, we're going after them. Omega get your ass in the driver seat, lets go!" she yells. Omega and several Zulu troops move back to the transport and back out of the alley. Omega leader and Talia get back into the dump truck and race after Balalaika.

Balalaika screams in pain as her arm is relocated. "I can't feel my fucking arm Boris!" she shrieks. "We need to take her to the hospital," the guard says. "Negative, we have to get back to the office and round up what men are there. Then we can get her to the hospital. I believe our chopper is still on the roof," Boris orders. As the guard continues to drive the SUV as fast as possible he sees two pairs of headlights approaching them quickly from behind. "Guys, we got company," the guard said. Boris's eyes dart out the window and sees Talia approaching fast. "Honk! Honk!" the dump trucks horn blared. Talia sticks her torso out the window and fires more grenades onto the escaping truck. As the truck zigs and zags out of traffic the dump truck just smashes through the cars that are in the way. [Camera rotates between side view of Talia pursuing Balalaika and birds eye view.] Boris reaches in the back of the truck and grabs the last light machinegun there was, an RPD. He fires out the back window shattering the glass and piercing the trucks grill. "All men full alert, we are coming in under fire," the guard says as he hails the HQ on the radio.

[Camera cuts to Hotel Moscow troops pouring on the front and setting spike strips along the road. Camera cuts back to chase.]

Talia loads in her last eight grenades in her MGL and fires onto the truck. The SUV manages to dodge the explosions but the SUV is can't take much more damage. "Damn it, ram them!" she orders Omega. He floors the gas pedal and hits the truck. He does it again the SUV starts to fishtail. "Again!" she demands. The dump truck hits the SUV and forces it to catch some air only to go sliding on its' side down the street. Sparks fly out from the truck as it reaches Hotel Moscow's fountain. Omega leader floors the dump again as it takes immense gunfire from the troops at Hotel Moscow. With the driver killed Boris helps Balalaika crawl to the front of the truck quickly and smashes the windshield out with his foot. He heaves Balalaika over his bad shoulder and runs quickly into the building just as the dump truck smashes into the fountain and truck. Boris dives to the left as the dump truck nearly runs him over as it smashes through the front of the lobby. Omega and Zulu stop the transport truck before it reaches Hotel Moscow. The troops climb out of the truck quickly and run for cover along the street and engage the forces of Hotel Moscow. Men and women run criss-cross across the streets trying to avoid the heavy fire. Some are too slow and are taken down. As a heavy firefight amasses on the main street of Hotel Moscow; Recon leader and his squad move towards the back of Hotel Moscow and slip down into the underground garage of Hotel Moscow.

[Camera cuts to Eda and Revy about to assault Talia's last hideout until they get the call of a massive shootout between unknown forces and Hotel Moscow troops]

"All units, All units, reports of heavy gunfire emanating from Hotel Moscow are coming in. Standby for further information," the woman said on the radio. "Hotel Moscow forces are engaged with an unknown amount of assailants armed with automatic rifles. All units are to report on scene," the woman said. "That's them," Eda said. "We got our location boys move your ass," the new SEAL leader ordered. Eda and Revy hop back into the car with Dutch and Benny and Race to Hotel Moscow.

[Camera cuts to inside the lobby. Focuses in to driver side door of dumb truck. Omega leader forces the door open and falls out.]

Omega gets to his feet and moves around to the passenger side door and helps out Talia who is slightly stuck. As Omega is preoccupied Boris grabs Balalaika and heads to the elevator and gets in. Talia spots them getting away and tells Omega to hurry up. He pulls her from the wreckage and helps her up. Four guards rush in to stop Talia but she pulls out her operator and shoots them directly in the chest dropping them quickly. "Grab their guns and radio and lets go," Talia says as she gets to her feet. Omega grabs their HK5 sub machineguns and headed upstairs in pursuit of Boris and Balalaika.

The elevator sounded the ding and the doors opened up. The floor was deserted because everyone was downstairs on the street fighting. Boris quickly opened the to Balalaika's room and went searching for the helicopters keys. Balalaika limped over to her desk and opened up her safe which held an AKS-74U and three clips. "I got them!" Boris shouted. As he shouted they heard the elevator sound again. Boris put his finger over his lips in a shushing manner. Balalaika went for cover behind her desk as Boris hid in the bedroom. The room got silent as they waited for the two pursuers to fall into their trap. The elevator dinged again and a few seconds it dinged again. Boris got up from his spot and slowly approached the door. He could hear the elevator ding again but he couldn't hear anything outside. He fired off a full clip across the wall and door but shot only air. Balalaika got up from her spot as well and went to the door with Boris. She gave him a quick nod and he knew what she meant. They kicked down the door together and went back to back covering each other. They looked down the hall at both ends and saw nothing. The elevator had a body of a dead guard lying in the middle. The doors couldn't shut properly so it continued to ding. "Where are they?" Balalaika asked. "I don't know but I don't care. We need to get you a hospital," Boris said. "I'm fine Boris, I'm not the one who's shot," she said. "This is just a scratch," he replied. "Lets move up to the helipad, go," Boris said. The two moved slowly down the hall until they reached the stairs that led up to the roof. It had appeared that Talia and Omega had gotten lost within the hotel. Boris helped Balalaika climb up the stairs. After five flights of stairs they reached the top. They opened the door to the roof to only see a bullet riddled helicopter. They saw two HK5's on the ground and bullet casings everywhere. "Damn it," Balalaika said. "Let's go Kapitan, we can find a way out through the garage," Boris said. Balalaika turned around and went for the door. As she turned the handle Omega comes from around the corner and punches Boris straight in the cheek. Boris stumbles right but still remains standing. Talia ducks out around the other corner and kicks Balalaika down the stairs. Talia follows Balalaika as Omega deals with Boris.

The wind from warm wind blew slowly across the helipad as the two guards faced off with each other. "Do you really expect to survive this?" Boris asked. "No, I don't but to be honest It doesn't bother me one bit," Omega said. Omega pulled his knife out and slid it across

to Boris. "I don't believe in cheating when I'm fighting one on one," Omega said. Boris picked up the knife and held it tactically. Omega pulled out his baton quickly and rushed in. Boris swiped the knife across Omega's face but misses him by centimeters. Omega swung the baton at Boris's chest and hit him directly across the chest. Boris crippled over from the hit of the steel baton only to receive another blow to the back of his knees. Boris dropped to the ground. "Get up!" Omega said. Boris stood up tall once more and waited for Omega's attack. Omega swung the baton again but Boris block it with the knife and gave Omega an uppercut to the chin. Omega flew backwards from the strength of Boris's hit. Boris charged Omega as he tried to regain his footing. Omega collapsed the baton and threw it directly at Boris's face hitting him directly in the nose, breaking it on impact. Boris clinched his nose in pain as he leaked blood. Omega ran towards him and did a flying kick to his chest. Omega punched him in face again with a left hook then a right hook. Omega thrust kicked him in the ribs breaking several ribs with the blow. Boris was near the edge as getting closer to the edge of the helipad. Boris through a punch in attempt to throw off Omega but it didn't work. Omega grabbed his forearm and punched his elbow knocking it out of its' socket. Boris yelped with pain. "For a bodyguard, you sure are pathetic" Omega said. As he came around for a round house kick but Boris was biding his time waiting for this exact moment. As the kick came down Boris grabbed his ankle to stop the crippling blow. "and as a soldier, you know very little about tactics," Boris said as he launched Omega over the side of the helipad. Omega flew into the air dropped hundreds feet to the ground crashing directly into the shallow fountain. The cool blue water turned a dark red as blood poured out of his body.

[Camera cuts to Balalaika falling down the stairs]

Balalaika stops at the bottom of the stairs and tries to get but her arm is to badly hurt to force her up. She crawls to the door and forces it open with her weight. She grips the wall and pulls herself up with her other arm. She limps down the hallway slowly to her room but Talia stops her by grabbing the back of her hair and smashing her head into the wall. Balalaika turns over and points the AKS-74U at Talia but she kicks it out of her hands and it tumbles down the hallway. Balalaika gets up again and stands her ground. "That's the spirit, show me you know better," Talia said smiling. "What are you possibly going to gain from this?" Balalaika asked. "absolutely nothing," Talia said. "I'm just doing it because I can," she said as she side kicked Balalaika's stomach. Balalaika came at her with her good arm and knocked Talia directly in the face. She stumbles backwards from the punch but returns her punch with a kick to her head. "I can't believe you men look up to you," Talia said. Talia approached Balalaika again but Balalaika grabs her by her throat and head butted her breaking her cheek bone. "You fucking bitch!" she exclaims. Balalaika quickly moves to the gun on the ground grabs it. Talia pulls her operator and shoots the gun from Balalaika's hands. "No guns," Talia says as she holsters the operator again. Balalaika crashes through the glass of her doors as Talia performs a spinning kick to Balalaika's face swelling her eyes shut. Balalaika struggles to stay conscious. "Don't go passing out on me yet," Talia says as she pulls her head up by her hair and just looks at her. "Remember this moment, I think it will tell you a lot," Talia said. "Yeah, It tells me you talk to much," Balalaika as she reached for Talia's knife and unsheathed in and stab her in shoulder. Talia screamed as the knife went into her flesh. She fell backwards through the broken door and hit the wall. Balalaika used what last bit of strength left to get herself up and to the her desk for another gun. Talia knew that this was it so she pulled the knife from her shoulder and threw it at Balalaika as he back was turned. The knife pierced her lower back and made her collapse to the ground. The second elevator dinged and the doors opened up. Talia looked down the hall and saw Recon and his men emerge from the elevator. They ran to Talia's aid and helped her up. "Is she dead?" Recon leader asked as he looked at Balalaika. "No, far from it. She's just defeated. Let's get the hell out off this island," she said. Recon leader his men helped her down the hallway to the elevator. "Remember this day Balalaika. To underestimate someone again will be your downfall," Talia said as the elevator doors closed. As the elevator doors closed the helipad bottom stairs door opened. Boris slowly moved down the hallway and saw Balalaika lying there with the knife in her lower back. He crouched beside her and turned her over and checked her pulse. She was still very much alive which he was glad about. He picked her up and waited for the next elevator to come up so he could get her to the hospital.

The elevator made it's way down to the garage with no stops. Recon and his men loaded Talia into the car and got in themselves. As Talia took a seat she passed out. Recon and his men took Talia to one of the hospitals within Roanapur. They passed through the police check point by saying they were going home from a rough night at the bar. The police bought the story and waved them through. They slowly passed the battlefield out front and saw the bodies of Omega and Zulu teams. They floored the gas pedal and quickly headed to the hospital.

As Eda and the crew approach the battlefield they notice they were too late. Hotel Moscow had finished off Talia's forces. "Fucking A'," Eda commented. "Why am I always late to these things?" Eda asked. Eda got out of the car and strolls over to where Chief Watsup was. "Sorry Eda but we got things under control here," he said. "Yeah clearly you do because that's why you have the press filming those dead bodies over there," Eda said. Watsup looked behind him and started yelling at his men to secure the area. As Watsup dealt with the press, Eda snuck inside Hotel Moscow and went to the security room and grabbed the security tapes to see if her mission was complete. Eda casually walks out of Hotel Moscow with a bag full of tapes. "Well I guess I'll see you later," Eda said to Dutch and the gang. "What the hell about Talia?" Revy asked. "I'll let you know," Eda said as she patted her bag of tapes. She jump into the transport with the SEAL's and headed back to the church. "I think a bed is calling me," Dutch said. "This is bullshit," Revy said as she just looked at the onslaught.

[Camera slowly fades to black with the sounds of people crying and police chatter in the background. EPILOGUE. One week later. Camera opens scene with white walls and a voice paging a doctor to the ER. Camera moves to a room down a hallway zipping under gurney's and over desk. Camera tilts up to room number 212]

The man lied there with bandages wrapping his entire body, even most of his face. Rock just looked at the man the next to him then looked at his meal try then looked backed him. "_Geez, I'm glad I don't have to suck food through a tube_," Rock said to himself. As he ate the food he was given the door opened and Dutch, Benny, and Revy came walking in. "How can you eat that shit?" Dutch asked as he walked into the room. "It's not that bad actually. Salisbury steak anyone?" Rock offered. "Yeah, I think I'm going to pass," Dutch said. "So Rock when are you getting out of here?" Benny asked. "The doctor said in about a few days I should be ready to get on out here," Rock said with a smile. "Well don't be in to big of rush Rock, business has been slow with the lagoon out of commission," Revy said as she fiddle with the medical instrument. "Revy's right, until we get the Lagoon up and running business will be by land most of the time," Dutch said. "You still have that money got from Vanessa's business right?" Rock asked. "Yeah but that's going to build our new office down at the dock. No more living in downtown Roanapur. Then I have to pay you chumps for your time here then with whatever's left over it goes to the Lagoon, which isn't a hell of a lot," Dutch said. Dutch sighed and shook his head. "But right now it doesn't matter, it's just good to know you're still here with us," Dutch said. "Definitely," Benny chimed in. "Well we're going to get on out of her back to the house, we'll be by tomorrow," Dutch said. Benny and Dutch walked out but Revy stayed behind for a few minutes. "You really gave me a heart attack Rock. I thought I lost you," Revy said as she couldn't really look him in the eyes. "I know what you mean, but trust me I'm not going anywhere," he said. "Yeah, you better not," she said smiling that punched him in his bandaged leg. "Holy shit! Oh god that hurt!" Rock exclaimed. Revy laughed a bit and walked out of the room. Revy caught up with Dutch and Benny and headed back to the dock.

Minutes after Revy left the door opened again. "What now Revy? You want to abuse my other leg," Rock stated jokingly. Only this time it wasn't Revy it was an Asian female. She wore a dark blue suit with a white blouse underneath. Her hair was all black and tightly put into a small bun. She had very fair skin and nice lips. Though her eyes were different from all the rest of her body. Her eyes were that of a killers. She sat down next to Rock and pulled something out of her briefcase she was carrying. She didn't say anything but she opened up the folder and showed him the pictures. As soon as she saw the pictures he knew he wasn't going to keep his promise to Revy. "Rokuro Okajima," she said. "And here our sources said you were dead," she stated. "But all along you've been in this hospital," she said. "Sometimes it's always the last place you'd ever look," she said. The door opened again and in walked Eda in her habit outfit. She looked at Rock and but didn't say anything as well. The Asian lady got up and walked next to Eda and whispered in her ear. "Don't disappoint me Eda. The last thing I want to do is get rid of a good, obedient, bitch like yourself," she said. "And just in case you can't do it, well my two guards outside will be more than happy to show you how it's done. Don't take too long now Eda, I still have to brief you on your new mission," the lady said as she walked outside the room.

[Camera follows the Asian lady out the door. The door closes behind her. She speaks to the two guards standing outside the door and the guards nod. Camera continues to follow the Asian lady to the elevator. The doors open and the Camera focuses in on the man standing in the elevator. Asian lady becomes blurred and doors close behind the man. The man walks past Rocks room to room 220. Three soldiers sat outside the room.]

"Come in," a familiar voice said. The man walked in and greeted his Kapitan. "Boris, how goes everything back the office?" Balalaika asked. "I don't think I'm cut out for being a boss Kapitan," Boris said. "Well within a week or two you can have your regular job back but for now I need to you to man up and take control there," Balalaika ordered. "Yes, Kapitan" Boris said firmly. "How are things in Moscow going?" Balalaika asked. "Not well, the other bosses are still disputing about your right to be head boss," Boris said. "Those men will always try to find a way to find something that will benefit them in the long run," Balalaika said. "We are still looking for a suitable candidate to be your emissary for you. Your soldiers are more than willing to be that person for you Kapitan but I feel having a fresh face we can trust," Boris said. "Any ideas?" Balalaika inquired. "I was thinking about Rock from the Lagoon Company. He has worked with us in the past and he is quick on his feet. I think he can be excellent emissary for you Kapitan," Boris suggested. "Well you're the boss, make it happen," Balalaika said. "Yes, Kapitan," Boris said firmly again. "There is one problem though," Boris mentioned. "Boris, you are the boss until I am better. You figure this out. I'm sure what you decide we'll benefit us no matter what," Balalaika said. "Yes, Kapitan," Boris said. He turned around and exited the room.

Boris asked one of the nurses to page Rokuro Okajima doctor. The nurse was hesitant at first but after being slipped several hundred dollars she was more than gladly to page the doctor. Within 5 minutes approached the desk and asked what was wrong. "Doctor, this man would like to speak with you," the nurse said. The doctor looked at Boris and took a big gulp. "What can I do for you sir?" he asked. "Well, it's not what you can do for me but it's what you can do for our mutual friend in 212," Boris said. Boris explained the situation to the doctor and the doctor reluctantly agreed to the decision. "I want to be fully covered for this on all ends," the doctor said. "Not a problem," Boris said. "Just remember your part of the deal," Boris finished. The doctor walked into Rock's room where Eda was. She was sitting down next to him watching the television. "How's it going Mr. Okajima?" the doctor asked. "Is that leg still hurting of yours?" he asked again. "Yeah it is," Rock replied. "Well I think we got just the cure for that," he said as he waved a syringe in the air. "This will make all the pain you're feeling going away," the doctor said smiling. He stuck the syringe in his IV and went on his way.

[Camera follows the doctor out of Rocks room and down the hallway to the lounge. The camera glimpse inside the lounge briefly to see the doctor take a quick swig from a flask. Camera turns back down to moving through the hallway. Camera picks up speed and heads all the way down to the lobby where the checkout is. Camera centers on a woman and with five men waiting on her.]

"Ok Ms. Sokolov you are all set, have a nice day" the nurse said to her. "Thank you," she said as she turned around and walked out side with the five men. "Well the heat has died down Talia and you're pretty much a free woman," Recon leader said. "Though there is a matter of our payment," he mentioned. "Of course, do you have a..." Talia was interrupted as Recon leader pulled out his laptop. "Of course you do," Talia said smiling. Talia typed in her password the bank account and transferred the money in her account over to five other bank accounts. "Done," Talia said. Recon leader checked the accounts and shook her hand. "Allow us to take you to the airport at least since we will never see you again." Recon leader offered. Talia hesitated but thought that being alone for awhile would do her some good so she denied Recon leader his offer. Recon understood what she wanted and respected her wishes. The five men got into the car and started her up. As the car started up it exploded into flames. Black smoke and fire rose from the smoldering wreck. Recon leader and his men were car bombed. Talia looked around for anyone but didn't see anything. She quickly made a run for it and never looked back. About a mile away from the hospital she stopped running to catch her breath. A phone had started ringing but she didn't realize where it was coming from. She finally found the source of the ringing, it was coming from within her bag. She reached down inside and pulled a yellow satellite phone. She answered it. "Hello?" Talia said. "Did you really think I was going to let you live after you killed one of my agents?" the voice said then hung up. Talia threw the phone out into the street and looked everywhere and started running again.

[The Camera cuts to inside a black sedan with shaded windows sitting within a parking lot. A females voice says "take the shot,". Camera cuts to a scope zoomed in on Talia's body. The scope moves to her head and fires. Blood sprays out of the bullet hole through her frontal lobe all over the civilians on the street. Her body just drops to the ground like a deer being shot by a hunter.]

[Camera cuts back inside hospital.]

The explosion startles everyone inside the hospital. Everyone goes running to the windows to see what had happen. Eda got up out of the chair and checked outside. "What's going on?" Eda asked the guard. "Car bomb," he said. Eda turned around to Rock and said "It's nothing more than a car bomb." but as Eda looked at Rock he saw his heartbeat monitor go straight to flat lining. "Doctor!" Eda exclaimed. Rock's doctor came rushing in with a few nurses and started to resuscitate him. The heart monitor started beeping again but very faintly. "We need to get this kid to the OR STAT," the doctor said. The doctor rolled out Rock out of the room and moved him to the operating room. Eda and the guards followed but were stopped the guards of the hospital. Only medical staff are allowed back. "That man is a criminal," one of the guards said. "Well don't worry he will be sedated when start operating so he isn't going anywhere," the guard said. Eda and the two guards agreed to stay back. two hours passed as they waited from them to get out of the operating room. They wheeled Rock back into his room and gave him some morphine. "This man isn't going anywhere," the doctor said. "Look Eda, here's your chance. Go in there and do your job or find out what happens to agents that think they can just go rogue," the guard said. Eda walks in confidently and just sees Rock all bandaged up. She pulls out her G35 and points it at his head. "I'm sorry Rock," she said to him as she puts to bullets into his skull. Eda holsters her gun and moves outside. All the doctors and nurses are looking at the nun with the sunglasses on. The guards look into the room to double check her work. "It's done," they radio in. The three walk to the elevator and head down to the lobby and out to a black sedan with shaded windows waiting for them. Eda gets in the back with the Asian lady waiting for her. As the sedan started driving the Asian woman spoke. "You know, I was having my doubts about you Eda but you proved me wrong. I like that," she said. "Skip it Patterson, I didn't need you here to watch me do my fucking job," Eda snapped. "Yes, of course you didn't," Patterson said. She gave Eda another dossier. The dossier was labeled Top Secret. "Ever heard of the LOA?" Patterson asked. "They're called the League of Assassins, and we have sources saying that they are planning a hit within Roanapur. We need you to take them out," Patterson said.

[Camera cuts to black. A howling wind is heard in under the black screen. The blackness turns to white. A snow storm covers the St. Petersburg, Russia. Camera zooms in through window into a bedroom where a gurney lies.]

Rock wakes up to a man bringing in a telephone call. Rock can't understand what's going on but grabs the phone anyhow. "Hello, who's this?" Rock asked. "Oh it's good to hear that you are okay Rock," Balalaika said. "How's it over there?" she asked. "Where am I?" he inquires. "Well Rock, you're in St. Petersburg Russia. You have been chosen to be my emissary for the Russian Mob annual meeting. I am becoming the head chief now since Chriton had taken the liberty in hunting down all the former chiefs," Balalaika said. "See Boris thought it'd be a good idea to hire out someone we can trust and someone we've worked with before. So he took it upon himself to hire you. See back in Roanapur you're dead due to complications in your surgery you had," Balalaika stated. "What?" Rock asked. "Oh, yes it was very bad indeed to see you go. You should've seen Revy at your funeral, it was just heartbreaking," Balalaika said as if she was getting a kick out of telling him what happen. "Now back to business Rock. You will be my emissary there in Russia. You will learn the language to the best of your abilities and speak on my behalf. Do not worry you will have some notes on what to say. My former colleague Volkov Kradenko will help you and protect you while you stay there," Balalaika said. Rock started to feel nauseous and angry at the same time. "I didn't fucking ask to be this emissary, I just want to do business with my friends!" Rock yelled. "Calm down Rock, there's no need to yell," Balalaika said. "You would think I'd get some sort of thank you for not having you get killed," she said. "Well Rock you need to get your rest. Next week you start training. Just remember Rock, we can always kill you instead or perhaps kill your friends and you don't want that do you?" Balalaika asked. "No," Rock answered. "Of course you don't so stay on task Rock and make sure you do bundle up. It can get awfully cold in Russia," Balalaika said as she hung up the phone.

[Camera cuts to Roanapur, Lagoon Company office building. Camera moves up the stairs and through door then rotates facing the door. The door opens and Dutch, Benny, and Revy walk in.]

Dutch tossed the keys on the table and threw himself on the couch. Benny sat down in the chair next to the couch and took off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table. Revy walks over to refrigerator and opens the freezer and pulls out a large bottle of Vodka and heads to her room. "You can't keep killing these employees I hire Revy," Dutch said to her as she dragged her body to her room. "Don't blame me that they get in the way of my gunfire, not my fault," she said as she slammed the door behind her. "Why did Rock have to die?" Dutch asked Benny. "Roanapur is just one cruel bitch man," Benny commented. "Ain't that the truth," Dutch said as he closed his eyes.

Revy kicked off her boots and strolled over to her bed and sat down. A crunch noise was heard as she lied her head on her pillow. She sat up and looked underneath her pillow and saw a large enveloped wit no labels on it. Revy pulled out her switch blade and cut the bitch open. Inside was a videotape. Walked over the Benny's room and pushed the videotape in the VCR and pressed played. She put on the headphones and waited for some sound to come out. She waited and waited but nothing came out. As she took off the headphones a voice came on. She put the headphones back on and listened to what the voice had to say. "We are one of many that are on this island for a reason. Our reasons are not revealed to us until those who deem in necessary to tell us those reasons. You have been deemed necessary to find out your reason for being on Roanapur. We welcome you to our clan," the distorted voice said. The screen cut to a security feed dated a week ago. it was a security feed into Rock's hospital room. It showed Revy leaving the room then it showed an Asian female enter the room. "That is Michelle Patterson, she is the Liaison of International and Foreign Affairs division. The woman in the nun habit is named Eda. Last name unknown," The distorted voice said. The video cut to the most revealing part of it all. Eda pulling the gun onto Rock and shooting him in the head twice. The video replayed that part over and over for one minute to let it all sink into Revy's brain. Vodka bottle dropped the floor and so were the headphones. Revy disappeared into her room.

[Camera focuses in on the headphones. The distorted voice continues to talk. "Michelle Patterson and CIA agent named Eda are deemed targets of high valued target. Welcome to LOA, Welcome to LOA, Welcome to LOA, Welcome LOA," the distorted ghostly voice continued repeating that phrase. Scene cuts to quick images. Revy strapping in her Reapers. Revy putting clips into her pockets and pouches. Camera focuses in on Revy's boots as she tightens them. Camera cuts to black. Only sound heard is heavy footsteps moving in a quick pace. Camera cuts to Revy grabbing the keys off the table, cuts to black. A car engine roars and the sound of car tires screeching on the pavement as it peels out of the parking lot and races to its destination.]

[Ending Credits: UVERworld - Rush]

End of Season 3: The Third Volley

[Next episode of Black Lagoon]

As Revy speeds to confront you long time challenge Eda at the Church of Violence the only thoughts that fill her mind of her dying at the end of her Reapers. Dutch and Benny find the tape in Benny's room and listen and watch the tape and race after Revy upon hearing what it has said. The LOA had just set their first targets in Roanapur. As this shadowy organization begins giving out missions to mercenaries of Roanapur. There is no safe place to hide, there are no friends, there are just enemies.

[Next time on Black Lagoon, Episode One: Welcome to LOA]

**Authors note**

I can't believe I actually finished. It's 0845am and I worked on this episode since yesterday morning. I'm tired and I'm just so happy to have accomplished this big step for me. It took me so long to flesh out this story. There were times where I didn't think I'd be able to finish but I continued to press on no matter what. I'm like literally tearing up after this. Sorry. Deep breath Ian. Ha-ha.

So I just really want to thank those of you who read my fan fiction. I really do thank you for and giving me support and comments. Damn, I can't stress how much comments really help all writers. Good or bad they are something that make us push ourselves. I really wanted this to feel like the cartoon and a lot more too. I wanted you guys to feel as if you were watching the cartoon itself. I added pieces of the manga in it by like dying Revy's hair to black and cutting it a bit. Then I added some of my own parts like by cutting Eda's hair short and giving her a new outfit. I figured that within a good story we can't keep everything the same. We to have our characters evolve into something more than they already are to make them seem more real than fiction.

Umm I went pretty deep into the whole torture scene because I thought it added a bit more realism into the story. In the cartoon you only see glimpses of torture being performed but you don't ever really see the good stuff and I wanted to at least be one of the people who gave that chance to visualize some good torture.

Coming through the middle of the story I thought about killing Rock off but after some hard thinking I figured that it'd be best for the characters have them believe he is dead so they can react more properly. I wanted to make Balalaika show her true colors more. In the world we all want more of everything and in her case she wants more and she's willing to use anyone she has to for her to get the things she wants.

Lastly I want to encourage all of you guys to just keep reading the fics that are posted on this site and always do your best to comment on the writers work because your opinion does mean something to us.

So before I go I want to let you in on a few changes that are going to be coming up in the next season of Black Lagoon. I will be changing the intro song to something I feel fits the fic and where it's going. I felt like changing the ending song to UVERworld - Rush because of the same reason I'm changing the beginning. It just sounds better. If none of you ever listened to UVERworld - Rush, I highly recommend that you listen to it. It's such a great quick paced song. Expect lot of action in the next one. Expect some big twists and betrayls and most of all have a good time reading my fics. Thanks a bunch you guys =)

Deathglider

- almost forgot, The next season of Black Lagoon will be called....Black Lagoon: The Fourth Onslaught


End file.
